


Getting It

by Persephone_orchids



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Eventual Plot, F/M, Lemon, Lots of Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, both these couples are just so hot, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 96,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_orchids/pseuds/Persephone_orchids
Summary: Lucy really, really needs to get laid.A Laxus/Lucy, Gildarts/Lucy story, with lots of lemony content.
Relationships: Gildarts Clive/Lucy Heartfilia, Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 174
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really wanted to take a break from writing but this story has been gnawing at my insides. It is a smutfic. Easy, breezy, simple smutfic. Will there be plot? I think so, but I am 3.5 chapters into writing and I am yet to properly establish it. Will there be lots of sex? For sure. Is it time for warnings? Okay. Sex. There you go, that's your warning. Also language, obviously. Also, when I say "sex" I don't mean sweet, lovely, vanilla sex. If that's what you're looking for, this may not be the story for you. Also, if you're under 18, I can't stop you from reading this, but if your parents find this and give you a lecture about porn, that's not on me.
> 
> I promise to try and give you some delicious, toe-curling, bed-breaking smut, and I will weave a plot into this, not to worry.
> 
> Also, this chapter opens in the exact same way as possibly a 100 other fics I've read. I apologise for the cliche. Hope you love it!
> 
> (Quickly before I forget, I do not own Fairy Tail yada yada yada Laxus would never wear a shirt if I did)

“Guys, I have something to tell you,” Levy hiccuped slightly, her face flushed from the copious amounts of alcohol they’d been drinking.

“Wait! I want to be there to hear this! Shut up!” Cana shouted from Lucy’s kitchen, hurriedly mixing another pitcher of a fruity cocktail. She ran back to the bedroom, refilling everyone’s glass.

Earlier that afternoon, Lucy had invited Erza, Levy, and Cana to her house for a little bit of a girl’s night. Cana offered to bartend, and Levy promised several bags of chips. Erza, of course, brought multiple boxes of strawberries. Now, the four wizards were lounging on Lucy’s bedroom floor in tank tops and their underwear.

“We are the poster for every teenage boy’s wet dream,” Erza huffed, but when Cana made her choose between long, stuffy pants in the balmy summer air, or her soft, airy underwear, the redhead saw reason. 

The girls were already multiple glasses of vodka crans in when Levy had made her announcement. Cana rapidly sat down, turning to face the script mage. 

“Okay, you can start,” she nodded. 

“So…” Levy violently hiccuped, spilling some of her drink, “Sorry, Luce-- Yeah, um… Gajeel and I slept together last night.” Her face burned a bright red, and it certainly wasn’t a result of the alcohol.

The room erupted in shocked gasps.

“Fuck! Get it, Levy!” Cana cheered. 

“So how was it?” a drunk Erza wagged her eyebrows suggestively. “How many times did he.. You know… make you…” she trailed off with a giggle.

“And more importantly, how big was he?” Lucy had just about finished picking her jaw up off the floor.

Levy hid her face in her palms. “Seven,” she mumbled.

“Uh, what was that, honey? We didn’t quite hear you,” Cana teased.

Levy threw her head back in frustration. “Gajeel made me cum seven times and it was amazing and I still can’t feel parts of my vagina,” she groaned. Before the others could react to what she said, she tacked on “And he’s really big. I thought he’d split me in half,” she smiled bashfully.

The room was deathly silent. And then Cana whispered, “holy fuck.”

Lucy mock fainted, leaning back against her bed for support, while Erza violently fanned herself with her hand.

“Guys, stop!” Levy pleaded. “It’s not a big deal!”

Lucy stared at her in bafflement. “You’ve had a crush on this guy for how long now? And you finally screw him. That’s a huge deal, Levy!” Lucy threw her arms around her friend before settling back and taking a long sip of her drink. 

As if Levy wasn’t embarrassed enough, Cana decided to add insult to injury. “Speaking of huge…” she crawled forward, bending so that her face was level with Levy’s crotch, “How are you doing after the  _ huge _ event, little Levy?” she spoke towards Levy’s groin. The script mage smacked Cana’s head as she squeezed her legs shut.

“Quit talking to my vagina!” she complained. 

“Erza, you’ve been awfully quiet,” Lucy noted.

Erza was also blushing furiously. She fiddled with her hands, before grabbing her drink, downing it in one gulp.

“Uh, Erza… That was a pretty stiff drink. Maybe downing it wasn’t the best idea?” Cana asked, a little shocked.

“It matters not. It has been done,” Erza took in a deep breath. “I have to tell you guys something too. Jellal.” She stopped there.

“What about Jellal?” Levy probed.

“Well, I have feelings for him. Of the romantic kind. And I recently discovered he has feelings for me too.” Erza was staunchly making eye contact with the door.

“Did he tell you?” Lucy asked.

“He kissed me,” Erza confessed. 

“You kissed Jellal?! That’s amazing, Erza!” Lucy beamed.

“No, there’s more. He also… He went down…” Erza couldn’t bring herself to say it, so Cana stepped in.

“He ate you out?! He went to town on the taco?! He muffmunched?!” Cana’s voice got progressively more shrill.

“Please stop with the euphemisms, Cana,” Erza pleaded embarrassedly. “But yes, I suppose he… muffmunched,” she cringed as the word left her lips.

“And? We need more details, girl!” Lucy was seconds away from physically shaking the information out of Erza.

“It was really good,” the redhead admitted. “I was so uncomfortable at first, because, you know… no one has ever done that before. But he was kind, and gentle, and he reassured me. And the pleasure… it was like none other,” she finished dreamily.

“Damn, well, Cana looks like you and I are the only ones not getting laid,” Lucy shrugged.

“Babe, I’ve been banging Bickslow for over three months.” The card mage looked at Lucy with bemusement.

“What?!” Lucy yelled. “How is this the first I’m hearing about it?” 

Erza and Levy, both equally confused, echoed Lucy’s question.

“It’s not like it’s a secret, or anything. We’re just not into PDA, and neither of us wanted to do some big announcement or anything. It’s been pretty low-key,” Cana said before registering the hurt looks on her friends faces. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier! I wasn’t trying to hide it from you, I swear! To make up for it, I can tell you all the nasty details if you want!” she tried desperately to appease her friends. 

“For some reason, I don’t think I want to know just how kinky you and Bix get. No offence,” Lucy held her hands up with a nervous smile. 

“None taken,” Cana waved her hand. “Our sex does get pretty extreme,” she smirked seductively. 

“That’s just fucking great,” Lucy sulked.

“...That I have wild sex?” Cana was confused.

“No, no. I’m the only one not having sex. Besides possibly Juvia. Though with my luck, who knows? Gray might be pounding her brains out as we speak,” the blonde moped. “I miss sex!” she cried into her hands.

“Lucy, I thought you were a virgin…?” Levy asked hesitantly.

“Remember those two dates I went on with Hibiki? Before I decided it wasn’t going to work? Yeah, the second date ended with me in his bed,” Lucy mumbled, ashamed.

“Hey, Hibiki is a babe. At least you lost it to a sexy guy,” Cana consoled.

“Why did you end it with him? Was he not able to pleasure you?” Erza enquired.

“After the novelty of his good looks faded, I realised he was kinda boring,” Lucy admitted. “Plus, yes Erza, he  _ sucked _ in bed. I was a virgin and even I could tell he was terrible! He had a pretty dick, but with no idea how to use it. I didn’t cum even once,” Lucy sighed, remembering her wasted night. 

“You need to get laid, Luce,” Levy giggled. 

“Yes, by a man. Who knows how to properly take care of a woman,” Erza added.

“Hey, you can totally fuck my dad,” Cana offered, which was met with a unanimous “Huh?!”

“Yeah, why not? Sure, he’s older, but given how much of a whore he is, he’ll at least know what he’s doing,” Cana shrugged.

“Cana, I--” Lucy began.

“No pressure, Lucy. I’m not going to try and set you guys up. But I just wanted you to know, if you were to fuck him, I wouldn’t have an issue with it. Hell, I’d rather it be you than some rando freak,” she said reassuringly. 

“Gildarts is an attractive man,” Erza noted. While Lucy was a little shocked at the out-of-character confession from her otherwise reserved friend, she didn’t doubt that the several glasses of vodka cran were currently working their magic. 

“Yeah, he’s so sexy. With his broad shoulders and yummy chest,” Levy hiccuped once more before giggling.

Cana threw her hands over her ears. “Ew! Shut up! That’s my dad! Bang him, I don’t care, but don’t sexualise him when I’m around!” she cried.

The other three burst out in laughter at her discomfort.

The next morning, the girls ate a leisurely breakfast as they nursed their hangovers, except for Cana who seemed immune to the splitting headaches. Planning to meet back in the guild for lunch, Lucy’s three guests staggered out. Lucy padded her way to her bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she ran a bath. When the water was nice and warm, Lucy slipped in, thinking about last night’s conversation. She really did need to get laid. She leaned her head back, closing her eyes, as her hands drifted to her breasts. She played with her nipples, tweaking them and tugging at them, before she let one hand drift lower, over her toned stomach, and past the neatly trimmed coarse blonde hair. She trailed her finger along her outer lips before circling her clit. Small shocks of pleasure began sparking within her, and she played with her clit in earnest. She brought her other hand to her entrance, dipping two fingers inside. She pumped her fingers in and out of her while circling her clit, but those small shocks never intensified. She groaned in desperation, urging her body to climax, but her fingers were simply unable to draw that sweet release out of her. 

After several futile minutes, Lucy gave up with a huff. She hated how bored she’d become with masturbation, and she wanted her orgasm back.

“I just want to cum! Is that too much to ask, damn it?” Lucy grumbled, smacking the water in irritation. She finished her bath quickly, and forcefully pulled clothes out of her cupboard. She yanked them on, and stood in front of the mirror to observe herself. Mini skirt, crop top, thigh highs. Her usual.

“Not today,” she growled, stripping once more. She eyed her cupboard. Spotting something hidden in the back, her face broke out into a smile.

She pulled the dress on, adjusting it, before giving herself a once over in the mirror. The virginal white fabric was in stark contrast to how ridiculously slutty this dress was. Lucy had bought it on a whim, and then decided it was not appropriate for the public eye. Until today.

The dress barely covered her round butt, and if she bent over even slightly, it would expose her matching white lace thong. The front of the dress plunged down to her belly button, exposing most of her breasts. It tied into a halter, leaving the majority of her back bare. In reality, the dress covered very little, and one small wrong move could leave her naked in public. The thought sent a perverse thrill through her. She slipped on a pair of white flats, and swiped some red lipstick across her lips. She looked at herself appreciatively.

“Lucy Heartfilia, you’re gonna get laid,” she spoke to her reflection, pointing a finger at herself. 

She left her house, exuding confidence. She could feel every passerby gazing at her, but she decided that today, she didn’t care. She was painfully aware of how mortified she’d feel later that night, but for now, she felt sexy. 

As she walked into the guildhall, she saw several people do a double take. Gray’s jaw audibly unhinged when she waved at him. Lucy spotted Cana at the bar, staring at her. Lucy skipped up to the card mage, sitting down next to her.

“Um, don’t take this the wrong way, but what the fuck, Luce?” 

The blonde’s face fell momentarily. Cana quickly added to her previous question.    
“No, I mean, you look hot as shit,” Cana reassured, before continuing, “and if I was even the slightest bit bicurious, I’d have you over the bartop and rubbing my clit on yours in the next second, but what the fuck?” Lucy’s cheeks burned at Cana’s extremely sexual declaration, and Freed, who had overheard it, fainted from the shock. 

“I just wanted to feel sexy, “ Lucy said coquettishly. 

“It’s working, Luce,” Cana took a swig of her beer. Just then Gray walked up to them.

“Uh, Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia?” he asked, rapping his knuckles gently against her forehead. 

“Shut up, Gray,” Lucy swatted his hand away.

“I don’t know what you’ve done with my baby doll friend, but damn, Luce. What’s the occasion?” He took a seat next to her.

“That’s my cue, folks,” Cana declared, hopping off the stool.

“I was feeling sexy,” Lucy admitted shyly.

“Good on you, Luce,” Gray said warmly. “You look amazing. Honestly. And if anyone even tries coming near you today, I will punch their teeth out,” he solemnly vowed.

“Please don’t, Gray! That’s kind of the point…” Lucy mumbled the last bit.

“Huh? What point?” asked the confused ice mage.

Lucy looked around surreptitiously before bringing her lips close to his ear. “I need to get laid, okay?” she whispered hurriedly.

Gray sat back, a perplexed look crossing his face. “Why did you go through this effort? Couldn’t you have just asked Natsu or I?” 

Lucy cocked an eyebrow. “You’re telling me you’ll have sex with me if I ask? Okay. Gray, do you want to come back to my house and fuck me?” 

Gray blanched. “I kind of want to say yes, because you look so ridiculously hot right now, and I am a little turned on, but also it would be very weird and I don’t think I’d be able to go through with it. I’m sorry,” his eyes were wide with terror.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. I can’t bang you or Natsu. It would be way too incestous,” Lucy stuck her tongue out in disgust. 

Just then, Juvia appeared out of nowhere. “Did I just hear you proposition my darling, Gray, you harlot?” she glared menacingly at Lucy.

“Juvia! Don’t be rude to Luce,” Gray chastised.

“Gray, my love, don’t fall for this temptress! Come with Juvia! Juvia will dress like a seductive kitty for you!” she squealed, dragging Gray away.

Gray looked over his shoulder. “Good luck, Lucy! And remember, say the word, and I’ll punch some teeth out,” he winked. Lucy waved half-heartedly as she saw her friend being pulled away. 

Her eyes scanned the main floor, hoping to spot Cana or Erza. When her search came up empty, she turned back to the bar. Mira walked over to her.

“You look gorgeous, Lucy,” Mira complimented. “Any reason?” 

“Was in the mood,” Lucy said offhandedly.

“Well, it’s a good look! What can I get you?” she asked.

“Just a coffee for now, thank you!” Lucy knew she’d soon be moving on to something stronger if the questions about her appearance kept coming.

She sipped on the beverage, eyes fixed on a bottle behind the bar, when she felt a hand rest against her hip and a warm breath tickle her ear.

“Heard you’re looking to get fucked,” a deep, rich voice whispered in her ear.

She turned her head to see Laxus looming over her, a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

_ His stunning, gorgeous, sexy face _ , Lucy licked her lips unconsciously. She swallowed deeply, before fully registering what he said. 

“Who told you that?” she hissed, swiveling her chair around to face him.

“You did, Blondie. When you were talking to Frosty.”

Lucy must have looked confused, so Laxus elaborated. “Guild’s quiet today. Not much sound to drown things out. On a day like today, I can hear even the softest whisper,” Laxus breathed the last two words into her ear. Lucy felt her panties grow damp, and if she could feel it, then the Dragon Slayer sure as hell could smell it. 

Rightly enough, Laxus inhaled deeply through his nose, his eyes darkening with lust. 

“So, Blondie? What say? I don’t like games, and you're the hottest thing I’ve laid my eyes on in ages, so if you want someone to fuck your brains out, meet me outside in one minute.” Laxus turned on his heel and strode out through the guild doors.

Lucy felt her brain begin to overthink and she quickly shut it down. Before she gave herself a reason to chicken out, she hopped off the stool and marched determinedly towards the guild doors. Stepping outside, she saw Laxus leaning against the wall, a smug grin painting his features. 

“That wasn’t even 30 seconds, Blondie,” he said, walking up to her. “Guess it would be rude to keep such an eager little vixen waiting any longer.” He grabbed her around the waist, and Lucy felt a surge of magical energy swirl around her. Her skin sparked with electricity as Laxus teleported them to his house.

**A/N: Yes, okay there wasn't really any smut in this chapter, but she's coming. (nudge nudge wink wink)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIIIIIINE I'm a softie and I felt bad about no smut in the first chapter after confidently calling it a smutfic, so I'm uploading this lemony second chapter right away.

Lucy POV

My insides briefly felt like they’d been rearranged by a katana, but the discomfort passed before I could fully register it. I wasn’t one hundred percent sure where I was, and I only just realised that I was desperately clinging to Laxus’s arm. I pushed myself off of him, smoothing my dress down. 

We were standing at the doorstep of a sleek house, all white walls and large windows. The front door was a minimal slab of polished wood, and despite lacking anything ornate, it looked expensive as hell. 

The house seemed to be on the edge of town, at the fringes of the forest. The air smelled cleaner and everything was quiet. I looked at Laxus, waiting for him to open the door. He made no move to do so, leaning back against it with a smirk. 

“Well?” I motioned towards the door.

“Not so quick, Blondie. I can promise I’ll make you cum so hard so forget how to spell, but how do I know you’ll return the favour?” he cocked an eyebrow.

_ That asshole. Fuck this, I don’t need him that badly _ .

“Arrogant jerk,” I mumbled, turning to walk away. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist, yanking me back into him. I could feel his growing erection pressed into my back. He let go of my wrist and gently gripped my hips. He trailed his fingers up my sides, caressing the underside of my tits. One hand drifted back down to my hip while the other moved across my breast. He slowly skimmed the side of his hand down my exposed chest, between my breasts. My breath hitched, and I felt liquid heat pool below my stomach. His lips found my neck and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the sensitive skin. A strangled moan left my lips.

“If you want to leave, Blondie, I’m not gonna stop you. As long as you know what you’re walking away from,” he growled in my ear.

_ Fucking cocky bastard… cocky bastard who’s doing amazing things with his hands… oh, god, I need those hands elsewhere…  _

He’d won, and what’s worse, the fucker knew it. 

“So you’ll sleep with anyone who dresses like a slut?” I stammered, before internally slapping myself. 

_ What the fuck, Lucy? What was the need to say that? _

I screwed my eyes shut, embarrassed. Laxus spun me around to face him.

“Blondie, had I known you were such a little minx, I’d have fucked you a long time ago. Like I said, you’re the hottest thing I’ve laid my eyes on in a while, and I didn’t mean only when you’re in this get up.” He eyed me appreciatively, his voice low and gravelly. 

“What stopped you?” the word vomit just kept coming. This was supposed to be a fling, and as far I knew, flings didn’t have this much talking.

“You’re hot when you’re in your innocent little baby doll look, but damn, it makes you look like a virginal princess. I’m not in the business of popping cherries,” he said, leaning back once more.

I cocked one hip out. “And what’s to say I’m not a virgin?” I challenged.

His eyes widened. That got him. I mentally pumped my fist. But, just as quickly, Laxus smoothed his features into his signature bored look.

“I guess exceptions must be made,” he said with a shrug. “What’s it going to be, Blondie? We’ve been doing an awful lot of talking, but you haven’t told me if you’re going to blow my mind today,” the corner of his lip turned up slightly.

“Fine,” I mumbled, steeling myself. “Laxus, I’m going to fuck your brains out,” I announced confidently.

“Words aren’t gonna cut it, Blondie,” he said with a shake of his head. “On your knees,” he commanded.

“Laxus, we’re outside!” I hissed. “Can we take this indoors?”

“Nope,” he popped his lips on the ‘p’. “On your knees now, or we call it quits right here and go back to our own lives. The choice is yours.”

I hated how much his order turned me on. The thought of sucking him off at his doorstep sent a shiver through me, my panties officially soaked through. I could feel my arousal begin to coat my inner thighs. I needed to hear him say it again, so I stood my ground, glaring at him defiantly.

“On. Your. Knees. Now,” he growled. 

My core tightened painfully with desire as I sank to my knees, never breaking eye contact. I quickly undid his belt and pulled his pants and boxers down just enough to free his cock. I tried -- but failed -- to stifle the gasp that escaped my lips when I saw his member. He wasn’t even fully erect and I was already scared of his girth. It made sense, considering how big the rest of him was, but the rationalisation didn’t make the organ in front of my face any less daunting. 

“Like what you see?” Amusement coloured his tone.

I looked up at him, wanting to ask once more if we could go inside, but he cut me off.

“Baby, I need you to wrap those pretty red lips around my dick, and when I’m good and hard, I’ll think about letting you in,” he sounded almost impatient.

I hesitantly stuck my tongue out, running along his shaft. When he was slick, I wrapped my hand around him and began to gently stroke. I pulled his head into my mouth, swirling my tongue around his tip. Hollowing my cheeks, I took more of him in, working the few inches that didn’t fit down my throat with my hand. I bobbed my head, swiveling it as his dick rubbed against every inch of my throat. I felt him grow in my mouth, and I reached my free hand towards his balls, cupping them. I rolled his balls in my hand, picking up the pace of my bobbing. I looked up at him through my lashes, and saw him clenching his jaw as he gazed at me with lusty eyes. He suddenly reached down, undoing my halter. The top of my dress fell off me, exposing my tits. I quickly tried to cover them, but a warning growl from above me made me drop my hands. 

Laxus was now rock hard in my mouth as I continued to suck his cock in earnest. 

“Okay, good enough,” he pulled me up and crushed his mouth to mine. He pushed his front door open and staggered in, pulling me along. Once inside, he slammed the door shut and pushed me against it, caging me in his arms.

“Shit Lucy,” he choked out, “if your pussy is even half as good as that hot mouth of yours, I may never let you leave.” He captured my lips once more, pushing his tongue into my mouth. My arms wove around his shoulder, pulling him into me, as our tongues intertwined. His thigh was pressed into my apex, and my clit demanded attention. I began rubbing myself on his leg, which elicited a throaty growl from him. Using his shoulders as leverage and bracing myself against the wall, I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his hips, my aching core deliciously pressed into his pubic bone. As his mouth attacked mine, I ground myself furiously against him. He broke away, smirking as he kneaded my ass. 

“Behave, Princess,” he chastised, slapping my butt. I grudgingly stopped grinding myself against him. He carried me to his bedroom before unceremoniously depositing me on his bed. I crawled backwards, leaning against the fluffy pillows as he stalked towards me. He rid himself of his shirt, and gracefully kicked his pants and boxers off. He looked even better naked. 

He knelt in front of me, before reaching out to grab a nipple. I hissed at the sharp pain that mingled wonderfully with a wave of pleasure.

“You have gorgeous tits, Princess,” he said, lightly flicking my nipple. I moaned, squeezing my thighs together. Laxus gently slapped my breast, turning it pink for a second. I moaned louder, my hips now bucking involuntarily.

“Tell me what you want,” he growled.

“Please… Laxus…” I stammered, “my… please, my…” I was panting desperately.

“Say it,” he ordered.

“Please fuck my pussy, Laxus,” I keened wantonly.

“Good girl,” he said roughly before yanking my dress off. He slid down my body, positioning his face between my thighs. He ran his finger along my damp thong. My breathing was erratic as he lazily trailed his fingers along my cloth-covered pussy. Never in my life had I hated a piece of garment as much as I hated that thong in that moment. 

“Look at your slutty little cunt, Princess,” he chuckled, pulling at the thong. His words sent a shiver up my spine and a fresh wave of arousal to my pussy. “Your panties are sodden,” he said, dragging them down my legs and tossing them aside. I let out a sigh of relief, ready to his fingers, his mouth, his cock, his anything to give my core the attention she craved. I almost came when Laxus swiped his tongue along my slit.

“Your hot cunt is fucking delicious, Blondie,” he licked me once more. His lips latched onto my clit, pulling it into his mouth as he slipped two fingers into my pussy. He curled them, once, twice, and by the third time, I arched off the bed, shuddering as a powerful orgasm hit me. I collapsed with a pant as Laxus lapped up my juices.

“Someone is a horny kitten,” Laxus grinned. “A minute of eating you out and you cum? Fucking fantastic,” he grunted before driving himself into me. He stilled inside me, as my tight walls gripped his cock. 

“Fuck, your pussy feels so good, Princess,” he groaned. I lifted my hips, rolling them against his, until he began moving again. I could feel every inch of him inside me. His tip brushed languorously against my sensitive spot as he slowly rocked himself in and out of me. I tucked my face into his shoulder, trying to buck my hips more violently.

“Please, Laxus…” I mumbled into his neck.

“You want me to fuck you, Blondie? Fuck you till you can’t walk?” he asked, agonisingly slowing his pace even further. I nodded.

“Then fucking say it,” he growled into my ear.

I looked up at him, and saw his restraint. He was struggling to hold back, but he wanted me to snap first. I considered playing his game, refusing to ask until he broke his resolve and fucked me mercilessly himself, but he swiveled his hips just right and I saw stars. My pride flew out of the window; I just wanted more of him.

“Laxus, please…” I panted, “Please fuck me. Slam your delicious cock into my cunt and make me scream,” I begged.

Laxus just smirked in response. I saw the restraint fade from his eyes as he gripped my hips, snapping himself into me at a punishing pace. 

"Oh--oh shit… Fuck… yes, oh god…" I moaned as he fucked me. He pulled my legs up onto his shoulders, his cock stretching me entirely. 

Suddenly, he flipped us over, with me straddling him. 

"Ride me, baby," he whispered. 

I leaned down, bracing my hands on his chest as I started jerking my hips up and down. I could feel his toned muscles rippling under my hands. Laxus began to pant. 

"Sit up straight," he ordered, pushing my hands off his chest. I complied, and he held my hips, hard enough to leave bruises. He began thrusting up into me brutally, our cores crushing together. 

"Play with your clit," he hissed, watching me intently. My hand flew down to the little nub, circling it as the Dragon Slayer under me kept up his pace. My head fell back as waves of ecstacy began coursing through me. 

“Fuck… yes… baby,” he gasped.

“God, please, Laxus, don’t stop,” I mewled, furiously rubbing my clit as his dick hit every sensitive corner inside me. I was at the edge, and with every passing second I came closer to falling off. 

“That’s it, baby…” Laxus growled. “Cum for me.”

His gravelly, baritone voice plummeted me over the edge. With a loud scream, I fell onto his chest, my body spasming wildly as wave after wave of orgasm wracked my body. My vision went black as I lay against his chest, but before I had a second to recover, Laxus had me on my hands and knees and was driving into me from behind. 

My face fell forward into the mattress, muffling my moans. His hand fisted my hair, pulling my head back up.

“If you’re going to moan, I better fucking hear it,” he whispered dangerously. A throaty gasp escaped my lips. He bent forward, latching his lips onto my neck and gently sinking his teeth in. The gasp turned into a moan, which turned into a series of incoherent sobs as he pistoned his dick into me, one hand still holding my hair.

“Yes… oh, god, yes… Laxus!” I mewled his name.

His grunts intensified. “Good fucking girl,” he panted, thrusting into me. Making sure to not pull too hard, he yanked me up by my hair until my back was pressed against his chest, his dick still moving in and out of me. He let go of my hair, reaching around to find my clit. He rubbed the hard nub as his lips peppered kisses along my neck. 

I couldn’t believe how close I was to cumming again. I bucked my hips to meet his thrusts as he began circling my clit faster. My hands reached behind, weaving my fingers through his hair as I titled my face to look at him. He brought his lips down to mine, kissing me roughly. I bit down on his lip, pushing my tongue into his mouth. He moaned deliciously against my lips, before letting me go, pushing me back against the bed. He pulled my hips up as he rammed into me. He slapped my ass, before bending over me to find my clit once more. He pressed it, and I felt a small surge of electricity pulse through me. When he sent the second shock into my clit, I screamed his name, tears of pleasure pricking my eyes. My core flooded, and my juices coated his dick before dripping down both our thighs. He sent a last tiny shock into my clit, and my body spasmed as I saw white. I felt my pussy milk his cock, and with a loud moan, he pulled out and exploded over my back. He grunted for several seconds as his seed continued to drip out of him, before he finally collapsed next to me.

I think I blacked out for a few seconds, because when I came to, Laxus was lying on his back, out of breath. He turned to look at me.

“Blondie, spell ‘orgasm’,” he asked.

I was struggling to catch my breath, my head still spinning from the intensity of my climax.

“O. R. Uh… Fuck if I know, Laxus,” I groaned, throwing an arm over my face. My brain had turned to mush and I suspected it would be a while before it worked right again.

“Told you I’d make you forget how to spell,” he chuckled.

I threw my hand out, smacking him across the chest. 

Laxus had refused to let me walk all the way back home, looking the way I did. 

“Blondie, you looked mouthwatering to begin with. Now you look mouthwatering  _ and _ like you’ve just had the devil fucked out of you. There isn’t any way this ends with me letting you out of my house alone,” he said with finality. 

I finally gave in, allowing him to teleport us to my apartment. We stood in my doorway, and I blushed under his heated gaze.

He titled my chin up to meet his eyes. “You know where to find me if you ever want to do that again,” he said, pressing a searing kiss to my lips. With a final wink, he turned around, calling “See you at the guild, Princess,” as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm writing such shameless sex, I shall shamelessly ask you to please validate me with reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy POV

I shut the door, resting my forehead against it in an attempt to cool my burning face. Had I just fucked Laxus Dreyar? What the fuck?! I turned around, desperate for a hot bath to ease my aching muscles. And, of course, I wasn’t alone. Natsu lounged on my couch, his eyes twinkling as he tried very hard to hold back a laugh. Wordlessly, I plopped myself down next to him.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, defeated.

“Everyone at the guild was talking about what a smokeshow you are, so I had to see it for myself.” He let out a low whistle. “Damn Luce, they weren’t kidding. You’re a fucking babe,” he complimented, sounding a little shocked.

I let out a groan, my face nuzzling into his shoulder. “People at the guild are talking about me?” I cried. The mortification that I’d been holding off finally set in. Natsu slung his arm around me, rubbing circles on my shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Luce, They were only saying good things,” he comforted. “You are a total hottie, and if anyone dared say anything bad, I promise I’d have kicked them,” he said, placing a quick kiss on the top of my head.

When I didn’t say anything, still too embarrassed by the entire affair, Natsu continued, “So. Laxus, huh?” 

My head shot up. Of course he heard the entire conversation between Laxus and I. His smirk told me that I had no reason to elaborate any further. My head fell back into his shoulder and I groaned once more.

“Natsu,” I spoke into his shirt, “you cannot tell anyone, okay?” I sat up to look into his eyes. “Promise me you won’t breathe a word about this. I cannot deal with everyone freaking out about  _ baby doll _ fucking the Thunder God,” I said, rolling my eyes.

Natsu pulled an imaginary zipper across his lips. “My lips are sealed,” he solemnly swore.

“Gray did mention something…” Natsu teased.

My eyes narrowed. “What exactly did he mention, dear Natsu?” my sickly sweet voice dripped with danger.

“Something about you needing to get laid,” Natsu chuckled. And then, like Gray, he stupidly followed with, “Why didn’t you just ask Gray or I? You didn’t have to go through all this effort, you know?”

I shook my head. It didn’t fail to baffle me just how daft my friends could be. I decided to figuratively beat some sense into him. I leaned back, looking at him with hooded eyes as I batted my lashes.

“Okay, Natsu,” I whispered, before swinging my leg over his lap, straddling the fire mage. He looked at me in terror. I wove my fingers through his soft pink hair, and leaned forward to kiss him. 

Before our lips could touch, Natsu flung me off his lap and scampered away from the couch.

“What the fuck was that Lucy?!” He shrieked.

“You said you’d fuck me if I asked, so go ahead, Natsu!” I yelled back.

“I didn’t actually mean it, Luce, oh my god! It was just something to be polite!”

“It’s inappropriate to proposition people like that, Natsu! When will you and Gray learn?” I sank into the couch with a huff. 

Natsu tentatively walked towards me, sitting a safe distance away. He leaned over and placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Luce, I didn’t know you had feelings for me, but I’m really sorry, I only see you as my sister,” he said apologetically.

My head snapped back as I sighed exasperatedly. “Natsu, I don’t actually want you to fuck me. I just want you and Gray to stop offering, because it’s weird as fuck,” I groaned.

“I don’t know, Luce. Seems like you’re the one making things weird,” Natsu shrugged, but his eyes twinkled playfully. I smacked him before curling back into his side.

“Natsu, you know I can never go to the guild again, right? It’s been good knowing you, but I need to leave Magnolia,” I mumbled.

“Why? Just ‘cause you decided to unleash Sex Goddess Heartfilia? Pssh, that’s hardly a reason Luce. This will blow over soon. The next time sometime catches Elfman and Evergreen fucking in a store room, you’ll become old news. And knowing them, they’re probably at it in the guild right now. You’ll be okay, kid,” Natsu ruffled my hair.

I removed myself from under Natsu’s arm, desperately craving that bath. 

“I’m going to bathe. If you want, help yourself to food. Also, I think I’m going to take the rest of the day off,” I said, slowly stretching my muscles. 

“What do I say if someone asks?” Natsu wanted to clarify.

“Um… Say I’m sick! Wait, no. Everyone will show up to check on me. Just say I’m training with Capricorn,” I smiled, satisfied with my little fib. 

“Right,” Natsu nodded solemnly.

I walked to the bathroom when his voice stopped me.

“Hey Luce,” he called. I turned to look at him. “You really do look incredibly beautiful,” he smiled warmly. My heart swelled with affection for my best friend as I blew him a kiss before hurrying towards my bathtub.

When I came out, my home was empty. 

I spent the rest of the evening trying to write and trying to read, but now that my body had gotten a taste of sexual release, she was craving more. I contemplated going to the guild to distract myself, but then remembered everyone’s faces from that morning. 

_ Nope. Not gonna go to the guild today. I am not ready for people to stare at me again _ .

I considered going to Laxus’s house, and having him wreck my body.

_ Twice in one day? Way too clingy, Lucy. Give it a break. _

Finally, I settled on going to a nearby pub. It was unlikely I’d find anyone I knew, and a few drinks would help distract me from the clawing desperate ache in my core. Deciding that I didn’t want strange men to flirt with me, I chose a simple blue T-shirt with a short black skirt. It was fun, but it definitely didn’t put on a show. Slipping on a pair of heels, I made my way to the local pub. I was greeted by the fragrant smell of tobacco smoke and I quickly settled down on a stool at the far end of the bar. I ordered a glass of wine, sipping it leisurely as people milled around. Occasionally, a man would walk up to me, his eyes zoned on my tits, and he'd ask to buy me a drink. Most walked away when I politely declined, and the one or two who didn’t got a swift kick to the shin. 

I was on my fifth glass of wine, paying little attention to the crowd, when a large figure took a seat next to me. I ignored him, continuing to people-watch with fading interest.

“What are you doing here, darling?” the familiar voice cut through the din of the crowd, snapping me out of my reverie. I gazed up at the figure next to me, and was pleased to find Gildarts. He was as ruggedly handsome as ever, and Cana’s permission echoed in my head. 

“Hey Gildarts,” I greeted cheerfully. “I didn’t feel like going to the guild, but still wanted to grab a drink,” I answered his initial question. “What about you? I didn’t know you were back in town,” I asked. Last I’d heard, he was on another long mission. 

Gildarts sipped his scotch. “I got back into town yesterday. Thinking of hanging back for a few weeks this time.”

“How come you’re here and not at the guild?” I continued to probe.

“I didn’t plan on going that far for a whiskey,” he said with a wink. He downed the golden liquid in one gulp before ordering a second.

“Someone’s eager to put their liquor away,” I smirked.

“Darling, that was my sixth whiskey. By the time I’m done with a mission, I’ve missed good booze so much that I don’t have the patience to enjoy my liquor slowly,” the corners of his lips turned up slightly. I could see his gaze occasionally flit down to my breasts. Unlike the other strange men, Gildarts eyeing my tits didn’t make me want to kick him in the shin. Rather, it made me dream of his mouth on my nipple. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten.

The wine was really getting to me. I leaned forward, gripping his forearm. “What else do you miss, Gildarts?” I purred sultrily. 

The glint in his eye told me that he was going to play along. He dipped his face to my ear. “You want to know what I miss, darling?” he whispered. My body shuddered as my grip on his arm tightened. “I miss feeling a hot pussy wrap around my cock,” he finished with a throaty exhale. 

My eyes fluttered shut as I moaned softly. I sat back, looking into his eyes. 

“Take me home,” I demanded.

“That’s not a good idea, babe,” Gildarts said with a chuckle, taking another sip of his scotch.

I grabbed his cloak and pulled him towards me. I brought my face close to his and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. Then, mimicking what Laxus had said to me that morning, I whispered, “I’m not in the mood for games. I want you to fuck my brains out tonight, Gildarts. I’ll be waiting outside, and I’ll wait for a minute. It’s your call.” I nipped his jaw before throwing money down onto the bartop and strutting out. 

The warm summer air swirled around me as I leaned against the wall. With the exception of a few smokers, the area was more or less empty. I’d been mentally counting the seconds, and Gildarts had about 20 left. My stomach knotted at the embarrassment of him not showing up. My confidence inside the bar vanished as the seconds outside ticked by. 

10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5. I gave up. He wasn’t coming. Shame flooded me as I began to trudge back home. 

“Leaving before the minute is up?” a husky voice called. I turned and saw Gildarts smirking at me. He crossed the distance between us in three long strides, grabbing my face and crushing his lips to mine. He broke away to murmur, “You got some real guts, teasing an older man like that.”

Desire coiled in me painfully. My hands caressed his neck. “I need you, Gildarts,” I keened. 

And just like that, his mouth was back on mine as we stumbled along the dimly lit path. Presumably, we were walking back to his house. 

We walked down the deserted road in silence, lust rolling off of us in waves. Suddenly, Gildarts pinned me to the side of a building, his lips on mine. I threaded my fingers into his hair, pulling him into me, as my hips involuntarily bucked towards his. One large hand reached for my chest, pawing at my breast. I moaned as his palm roughly rubbed against my nipple. He reached under my shirt, unhooking my bra and yanking it off. It dangled from his wrist as he returned his hand to my tits, kneading them deliciously before tugging at either nipple. My moans became louder, and Gildarts hungrily swallowed the sound. His other hand slid under my skirt, pushing my wet panties to the side and slipping a digit into my slick sex. My nails dug into his shoulders as I rocked myself against his finger. He pushed it in deeper, softly grunting into my mouth as I palmed his impressive bulge. 

Then, with great effort, he pushed himself away from me. He stuffed my bra into his back pocket, running a hand through his hair.

“Fucking hell, baby. I was ready to fuck you in the middle of the street. Shit,” he exhaled shakily. “Let’s get you into my bed right fucking now,” he said, scooping me into his arms and power walking. 

I clung to his neck as he carried me. Leaning forward, I feathered a kiss against his jaw, before purring, “I think it would have been hot if you fucked me in the middle of the street.”

_ What the fuck is happening to me? When did I become such a perv? Public sex? Are you alright, Lucy? _

“Don’t tempt me, baby,” Gildarts said with a humourless laugh.

We arrived at his front door a few minutes later. He gently dropped me to my feet, and opened the door for me. As soon as we were inside, he discarded his cloak, tossing it onto a table. My bra from his back pocket followed suit. My eyes raked over his body, taking in his metal arm, scarred chest, chiseled abdomen, and the delicious happy trail that disappeared into his pants. I felt my arousal drip out of me. 

Gildarts sat on the couch, arms sprawled across the back, as he let me ogle him. 

“Darling,” he called. My eyes met his, dark with desire. “Strip.” he commanded. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone hits me up saying "omg NaLu yaaaas make it happen queen!!" I simply do not have it in me to add NaLu into this fuckfest. I have a recently completed cute af NaLu piece if you really want to check that out, but Natsu will not be lucky enough to pork the blonde babe in this fic.   
> Also also also, I know Gildarts/Lucy isn't a common ship but just, for one moment, close your eyes and picture that tall, broad chested, deep voiced, stubbled, shaggy haired DADDY absolutely annihilating sweet Lucy. Imo, that's hot as shit. 
> 
> Please comment!! I am currently barely able to write because of carpal tunnel flare ups and so I am sad but your comments will make me happy


	4. Chapter 4

Gildarts POV

Fuck. This was probably a bad idea, but seeing her slowly pull her T-shirt up over her head short-circuited my brain. A small voice in the back of my head wondered what Cana would say about me fucking her friend, but honestly, I’d deal with that later. The gorgeous blonde was half naked, her huge tits heaving as she looked at me with a blush. Her hands trailed down her body, skimming the waistband of her skirt. Not breaking eye contact once, she pushed the skirt down her endlessly long legs before shimmying out of it.

I could see the small wet patch of arousal on her panties. She stood, waiting for me to tell her what to do. Submissive kink, huh? I could  _ definitely _ fuck with that. 

“Everything, baby. I want it all off,” I said gently but firmly. 

She hooked her thumbs into her panties and dragged them down. My breath hitched when I saw her neatly trimmed golden bush. Her inner thighs were glistening with the liquid that dripped out of her hot pussy. My pants were uncomfortably tight, my dick straining to burst free. 

"Shit, baby girl. You're fucking stunning," I rasped. She smiled coyly, biting her lip. 

"You're gonna do something for me now, okay?" I told her. She diligently nodded her head. "I need you to climb up on my shoulders and fuck my mouth with your pussy." Her eyes widened, jaw dropping slightly. She walked over to me hesitantly, climbing up onto the couch. 

Standing above me, she gazed down. "Are you sure?" she asked. 

"Give me your pretty pussy right fucking now, baby," I growled. 

She slung one leg over my shoulder and I gripped her soft ass, bracing her as she pulled her other leg over. My nose was against her golden curls and I slid lower, adjusting her until her slit lined up perfectly with my mouth. I slid my tongue slowly across her slit, drinking in her sweet, pungent arousal. She let out a shaky exhale, her hands tightening around my head. I ran my tongue over her once more, stopping at her clit to circle the little nub. Her hips bucked as she moaned. I flicked her clit with my tongue before pulling it between my lips, tugging at it earnestly. Lucy was letting out a stream of breathy moans, rolling her hips over my face. My teeth raked over her outer lips, before I darted my tongue into her entrance. 

Her moans were starting to drive me insane, and I needed my cock in her, but not until I made her cum into my mouth. I switched between sliding my tongue into her and flicking it over her clit. Her moans became erratic. I licked her cunt frantically, rubbing my tongue over her clit. I sucked at the small nub as her legs tightened around me. 

“Gildarts,” she keened. “I’m… oh, fuck, I’m gonna cum!” she threw her head back with a scream as her orgasm rushed out of her. I licked every drop of her wetness as she shuddered through the aftershocks. She slid off my shoulders, landing heavily in my lap. Her head fell against my chest as she drew in deep, staggered breaths.

“You good, gorgeous?” I chuckled.

“I may never walk again, but yeah, I’m good,” she panted.

“Good, because I’m not even close to being done with you,” I growled in her ear. Her head snapped back, eyes clouded with lust.

“Fuck,” she rasped.

“Exactly,” I smirked, picking her up and walking to my bedroom. She hopped out of my arms, perching herself on the edge of the bed as she watched me hungrily. I could see her gaze travel to the prominent bulge in my pants. I slowly undid the button, and pulled down the zipper languidly. Her breath hitched, and she fixated on my crotch with parted lips. I dragged my pants down, gradually revealing my erect member.

“Oh god…” she whispered, licking her lips. 

When my pants were at my thighs, I kicked them off. I looked at her intently, searching for any kind of hesitation or discomfort at my prosthetic limbs, but all I found was unadulterated lust.

“Turn over, baby. I want to see your delicious ass,” I said, walking up to her. She flipped onto her hands and knees, sticking her pert butt in the air. I ran a finger over her slit and found it dripping. My fingers trailed along her outer lips as she whimpered. 

"You're so fucking wet," I crooned, dipping the tip of my finger into her entrance. 

“Gildarts… don’t--don’t tease me… Please… please just fuck me,” she begged. My jaw clenched and I hissed through gritted teeth. Fuck, this girl was gonna make me blow my load even before I buried myself in her. I steeled myself, deeply inhaling to calm my raging dick. Then, slowly, I pushed myself into her. I felt her pussy walls pulse as my dick penetrated her. I eased myself into her, loving how her pussy gripped my dick. I pushed in until I was balls deep. And then I pulled out, driving in again, a little faster this time. My hands were clasped behind my back as I thrust into her, feeling the head of my cock brush against her spot. Lucy was moaning into the pillow, and while I couldn’t make out what she was saying, it sounded like a combination of “fuck”, “Gildarts”, “god”, and “yes”, interspersed between incoherent moans. 

I flipped her around, pulling her to the edge of the bed. I gripped her hips and began to slam myself into her. Her cries were more coherent now that they weren’t muffled by my pillow.

“Oh god… yes… please fuck me… yes… fuck Gildarts…” she was mewling, her eyes screwed shut. I lifted one hand to her throat, gently wrapping my fingers around her. I pressed down, just enough to draw her attention without constricting her breathing.

“Look at me when I fuck you, baby,” I growled dangerously.

She opened her eyelids with some level of difficulty, her jaw going slack from the pleasure. I realised my hand was still around her throat, and I lifted it.

“No, don’t,” she gasped.

“You’re such a good little girl, aren’t you?” I whispered, pressing down on her throat once more. 

She began trembling, her legs flailing as her hands fisted the sheet. I applied the slightest bit more pressure to her throat. 

I sharply exhaled as her pussy gripped mine. "Cum for me, baby girl," I panted. Her eyes rolled back before fluttering shut. 

I felt her pussy quiver moments before she came, arching off my bed. She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around me with my dick still buried in her cunt as she twitched. I had momentarily slowed my pace, but instantly picked it back up. Her head was resting on my chest, nails raking down my back, as I held her waist and fucked her incessantly. I could still feel her pussy tremor as my dick continued to ram into it. Her pussy walls were gripping me deliciously, and it wouldn’t be long before I came.

I slid my arms under her knees, hooking them over my elbows, before straightening up. I was balancing the blonde on my arms as she rode my dick. She bounced enthusiastically on my cock, holding onto my shoulders for leverage. 

“Fuck… that’s right, baby. Bounce on that dick,” I rasped. She moaned in response, dipping her head to latch onto my neck. She bit the skin there before placing an open kiss over the bite mark. I thrust my dick into her forcefully, hitting the sensitive spot deep within her walls. She threw her head back, a loud moan leaving her lips. I took the opportunity to wrap my mouth around her tit, gently biting down on her nipple as my tongue swirled over the areola. Her pussy spasmed around my dick once more as she came violently. I held onto her tightly, worried she’d slip and fall off. Her pussy began milking my cock as she captured my lips. Fuck, I was close.

“Babe, I’m gonna cum,” I gasped out a warning.

“Wait, put me down,” she squirmed, slipping out of my arms. She sunk to her knees and took my dick into her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and sucked.

“Mmm, I can taste myself on you,” she licked her lips and looked up at me seductively. An involuntary groan left my mouth. “Gildarts, I want you to cum in my mouth,” she purred. “I want to taste you,” she said, wrapping her lips around my throbbing member. One hand worked the shaft while she bobbed her head, taking me deep into her throat. I felt the coil of desire snap, and with a grunt, I came in her mouth. My vision momentarily went white, and I was certain that my legs were going to give way. I may have even stopped breathing as my orgasm wracked through me, shooting ropes of cum down Lucy’s throat. She swallowed most of it, save for the errant drops that fell out of the corner of her lips and onto her chest. 

I fell back onto the bed, pulling her with me. I wrapped my arms around her, and she cuddled into me, both of us still slightly out of breath. 

“Shit, gorgeous. That was incredible,” I said with a shaky laugh, running my fingers through my hair. 

She kissed my chest before stretching up to press her lips against mine. Her tongue snaked into my mouth as she kissed me sensually.

“Fuck, Gildarts. I think you broke my vagina,” she giggled into my mouth. “You’re so… fucking… hot,” she whispered, trailing kisses along my jaw.

I wove my fingers through her hair. My dick had begun twitching again, and I knew it wouldn’t be long before I was ready to go for a second round. 

“Stay the night,” I whispered in her ear, expecting her to agree instantly. Instead, she nipped at my earlobe with a giggle.

“I’d love to, but I need to be at the guild early tomorrow, to make up for ditching today,” she said huskily.

“I can’t let you leave so late baby,” I murmured, pulling her tighter into my side.

She continued kissing my jaw, trailing her fingers along my abs. 

“I’ll be fine,” she purred, nibbling at my neck. Fuck I was getting ridiculously hard again. Her eyes flitted down to see my growing erection and she smiled playfully. “Or I could stay for a little longer,” she bit her lip.

I growled, flipping her onto her back and crushing her lips. I fucked her relentlessly until we both came undone once more, collapsing into an immobile heap. My arms felt like jelly as they wrapped around her, pulling her into me. She curled into my side, her head resting on my chest. I had cum harder tonight than I had in a very long time, and my body felt like it was sinking into the bed. It wasn’t long until sleep took me.

Lucy POV

After our second round of fucking, I couldn’t feel my legs and I knew walking home was out of the question. When Gildarts pulled me into his arms, I didn’t resist. I laid my head on his chest, curling into his side.

_ I’ve had the life fucked out of me by two stunning men, on two separate occasions, in under 12 hours. Holy fucking shit.  _

The memory of Laxus’s hands gripping my hips intertwined deliciously with the memory of Gildarts’s cock inside me. My body involuntarily shuddered before I gently drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I generally don't write in POVs, because I'm more comfortable writing in the third person, so this story is also a little bit of an experiment for me. I will say, writing a sex scene for a male POV was way harder than I thought it was gonna be, primarily because I am fully unaware of what exactly sex physically feels like for a guy. Like the actual just sensations and things. I think I've done an okay job?? But anyway please leave your lovely reviews and let me know what you thought!


	5. Chapter 5

Laxus POV

I walked into the guild hall and saw Blondie bickering with that pink-haired punk. I smirked internally, remembering the way her pussy squeezed my cock as she came. I felt my dick twitch at the memory and I clenched my jaw. I had jerked off last night thinking about her mouth around my dick, but damn if I wasn’t already craving a repeat performance.

Her eyes flicked up at me as I passed by, and she blushed. I threw her an almost imperceptible wink. I heard her soft, sharp exhale, and I smelled a faint scent of arousal emanate from her. But then something stopped me in my tracks. I inhaled more deeply, and I could smell her delicious vanilla scent, I could smell her arousal, and I could smell that damn Natsu all over her. None of that interested me. Given how much the flame brain clung to her, I’m surprised he didn’t mask her warm vanilla aroma entirely.

No, she smelled faintly of somebody else. Another aggressively masculine smell. I gritted my teeth at the offending smell and darkly stalked up to my second floor office. Fuck. That damned smell made me want to tear her clothes off and cover her in my jizz until she no longer stank of some random bastard. My dick twitched again, and I growled, seriously considering locking the door and getting a wank out of my system. Just then I heard a hesitant knock. 

  
  


Lucy POV

That tiny wink did it for me. My pussy clenched and my chest tightened.

_ Fuck my pride. I need his cock. _

I looked over at Natsu, who mercifully hadn’t seen the brief interaction between Laxus and I. 

“Hey, I gotta go take care of something, okay? I’ll see you in a bit,” I rested my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me quizzically, but nodded. I slipped off the bench and, after milling by the bar for a few seconds to make sure no one was watching me, I darted up the stairs. I stood in front of Laxus’s office, adjusting my tank top to ensure maximum cleavage. 

_ Maybe this is a bad idea… Screw it, Lucy. Just go back downstairs.  _ I slapped myself internally.  _ Fucking knock on his door and jump on his dick! He’s the one who said I’d know where to find him if I wanted to do it again. Well, I want to do it again! _

With the pep talk, I knocked on his door. The two seconds he took to open it felt like two hours. It opened with a soft creak, and he stood in the doorway. When he saw me, he moved back, allowing me to enter. He shut the door and went to sit in the chair behind his desk. 

“What can I do for you, Blondie?” he drawled.

I quickly turned to lock the door before sauntering over to him. I climbed up onto his lap, straddling him, as my fingers drew patterns on his neck.

“You can do me,” I suggested huskily. 

With a growl, Laxus pulled me into a kiss. His teeth raked over my bottom lip, biting it hard enough to bruise. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue flicked over mine. He kissed me heatedly as his hands groped my ass. 

He broke away to yank my tank top and bra down, freeing my tits. His mouth latched onto one breast, while fingers teased the other. I whimpered as he played with my tits. His tongue worked magic on my heated skin, flicking the sensitive buds as I laced my fingers through his hair.

My hips rocked against him, his erection pressing directly into my wet core. A loud moan escaped my lips when his teeth clamped down on my nipple.

His hand shot up to my face, clapping over my mouth.   
“You better control that hot mouth of yours, Blondie, because your sexy as sin moans are sure to bring us an audience. Unless that’s what you want,” he smirked at me devilishly.

I shook my head, and he dropped his palm from my mouth. 

Laxus stood up, hoisting me up with him, before placing me on his desk. 

“Lie down,” he ordered. He dragged my shorts off and gasped. I propped myself up on my elbows to smirk at him.

“You’re a filthy princess, aren’t you?” he said, eyeing my pussy appreciatively. “Tell me, Blondie, why did you choose to not put on a pair of your pretty panties today?” he asked.

“One less thing for you to take off before fucking me,” I purred seductively. In reality, I had been ridiculously horny before rushing to the guild, and the feel of denim against my clit did delicious things to me. 

Laxus dropped his face to my snatch, circling my clit with his tongue. He pulled my outer lips into his mouth and dragged his tongue over my entrance. I could feel my juices drip out and run down me towards my ass. Laxus quickly caught the drops, lapping them up. His tongue expertly toyed with my aching pussy as I felt my orgasm approach. I started bucking my hips against his face, desperate for more. Laxus threw an arm over my hips holding them down. He looked up at me from between my legs.

“If you want something, ask for it,” he growled.

“Mo--more… I need… more,” I gasped out.

He smirked, his tongue flicking my clit as a finger circled my entrance. I began whimpering. 

“Do you want to cum, Princess?” he asked, his finger still lazily tracing my pussy. I nodded, my body tense from desire. Tears pricked my eyes as I hung on the precipice of a climax.

“Not good enough,” he whispered.

“God fucking damn it, Laxus, I want to cum,” my back arching as I struggled for more friction against my clit.

“Good girl,” he grunted, and instantly speared me with three fingers. The start of a loud moan formed in my throat before Laxus pressed his hand over my mouth.

“Remember what I said, Blondie. Quiet,” he gritted, pumping his fingers into me with incredible speed.

My pussy began clenching and I felt the orgasm begin in my toes before it suddenly crashed over me. I screamed, clamping down on Laxus’s hand as my thighs squeezed together, trapping his fingers inside me. He continued to curl them, drawing out my orgasm. My vision went black and I couldn’t hear anything, as if the orgasm shut my body down. After a couple minutes of spasming, the last of the aftershocks finally passed. My thighs relaxed, allowing Laxus to free his hand. In turn, he freed my mouth. I lay on his desk, unable to move, as I gasped, trying to catch my breath.

“Fuck, Blondie,” Laxus chuckled, showing me his palm. A perfect imprint of my teeth marked his palm, with small pricks of blood dotting the two crescents. 

I sat up hastily, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards me.

“Shit, Laxus, I’m so sorry!” I gasped, looking at him. I traced my finger along the imprints. “Fuck, I’m so fucking sorry, babe,” I whispered. 

_ Babe? Well, you’ve said it now, so just roll with it. _

Laxus laughed. “It’s okay, Blondie. It’ll heal within the hour, it’s not a big deal,” he reassured. Guilt coursed through me nonetheless.

“Actually,” Laxus whispered in my ear, “it’s pretty fucking hot.” He bit my earlobe gently, and every trace of guilt was suddenly replaced with desire.

I looked up at him through my lashes and coyly asked, “Is there something I can do to make it up you?”

Laxus growled out a “fuck” and ripped his shirt off before yanking mine over my head. He flipped me, pushing my chest into the table.

“You’re gonna be a good fucking girl and stay quiet, understand?” he gritted. His hand came down on my ass and I squeaked. It sent a jolt straight to my core, and I wanted him to do it again. 

“You make a sound, you get a spank,” he threatened. I moaned wantonly in response. Not loud enough to be heard by anyone outside, by definitely loud enough for Laxus to deftly rap his fingers over my ass again. 

With no warning, he buried himself to the hilt inside me. A soft gasp escaped my lips, but Laxus allowed it. 

“Fuck, Princess, your cunt is fucking divine,” he moaned, moving his hips.

The cold wood of the desk was pressed against my tits and every time Laxus moved, my body rocked back and forth, rubbing my erect nipples over the surface. He thrust in and out of me, grunting softly. His hips snapped against my ass. I turned my face into the crook of my elbow to moan throatily, and though it was muffled, Laxus’s hand slapped my butt again.

“Laxus…” I panted, “if you keep spanking me...I’m only going to moan louder.”

“You naughty fucking minx,” he growled, gripping my hips tightly as he rammed his cock into me.

Minutes of fucking flew by before Laxus suddenly pulled out. I whimpered at the sudden emptiness. He strode up to his chair and sat down.

“On my cock, Princess,” he barked. 

I sat on his lap, my legs spread wide over his thighs, lifting myself enough to align his dick to my entrance. I sank down, and when my ass was comfortably nestled against his pelvis, I began swiveling my hips.

Laxus let out a long exhale. “Fuck yes, baby,” he hissed. I braced my hands on his muscular thighs, bucking my hips as his cock hit me perfectly. I clenched my pussy, squeezing his dick as I rocked back and forth. Laxus let out a low moan, dropping his head into my shoulder as I rode him.

“Shit, baby,” he moaned almost reverently. Supporting myself on his thighs, I lifted up just slightly before sinking back down. I bounced my ass against him, squeezing his cock inside me. I was climbing quickly towards my peak and my movements had become more erratic. I was desperately trying to be soft, but the incoherent moans escaping my lips were gradually increasing in volume. I fucked myself on his dick, swiveling my hips to ensure he hit my spot. Laxus still had his face buried in my back, his hands squeezing my tits. He was moaning as incoherently as I was, jerking his hips up into mine. I tucked my face into my arm as I firmly began grinding myself against him, entirely unable to control the sounds coming from my mouth.

My pussy quivered as desire exploded through me. I felt heat flood my body and I leaned back into Laxus, loudly moaning his name into my arm. My ankles wrapped around his calves as my legs trembled, the orgams wracking my body. Laxus gripped my breasts almost painfully, before suddenly pulling himself out. With a strangled moan, I felt him shoot his cum over my back. 

His head fell into my shoulder once more. Reaching around me, he grabbed a handful of tissues from his desk, wiping the cum off my back, before tossing the wad expertly into the trashcan across the room. He pressed a kiss into my shoulder blade, his arms wrapping around my waist. His tenderness surprised me, and I reached back, running my fingers through his hair.

“Princess, that was fucking incredible,” he rasped. I got off his lap, turning around to press a kiss to his lips. We pulled on our clothes and I went to unlock the door.

“Blondie,” Laxus called before my hand had reached the handle, “if that pussy is not back on my dick in the next 24 hours, I will hunt you down,” he said with a playfully dangerous growl.

“Maybe I want you to hunt me down,” I winked, slipping out of his office. 

Gildarts POV

I noticed Lucy walk down the stairs as I sat with Cana at the bar. Her hair looked disheveled and she was flushed. She noticed us, and waved, walking over. I saw a fresh blush creep up her neck as she sat down next to me. 

“Hi darling,” I greeted. I squeezed her thigh under the table before swiftly pulling my hand back. The word ‘darling’ had its desired effect -- Lucy exhaled softly, her cheeks a brilliant pink. 

“How are you both?” she asked, her voice surprisingly steady.

I saw Cana briefly flit her eyes across the two of us, but I was fairly certain she didn’t suspect anything.

“Oh, I’m  _ great _ , Luce! Bix and I had the craziest sex last night! It’s a miracle I can even walk today,” my daughter laughed.

I choked on my beer, my eyes nearly falling out of my head. I was going to fucking kill Bickslow. I clenched my teeth, gripping my glass with unnecessary force before I saw Cana smirk at me evilly. It was her subtle way of telling me to fuck off, so I grabbed my beer and stalked away from the table. That girl was going to be the death of me.

Lucy POV

I had not been expecting to see Gildarts, and when he called me darling, every filthy memory from last night flooded my brain. With how wet my pussy got at the sound of his voice, you wouldn’t think I’d been fucked senseless less than ten minutes ago. Still sensitive from my very recent orgasms, his hand on my thigh sent another orgasmic aftershock through me. 

After Gildarts angrily marched away, probably to find Bix and kill him, I turned my attention to Cana.

“So, when did you fuck my dad, and who did you fuck just now?” she asked, incredibly perceptively. 

"Huh? Wha-- No--" I stammered. The card mage raised an eyebrow. It was no use even trying to hide anything. I groaned, my face falling into my hands. 

“Let’s just go to my house,” I whined. “And grab a bottle of wine,” I instructed. 

Cana hopped over the bar and snagged a bottle before the two of us left the guild arm-in-arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this heading in the direction of a love triangle situation? Honestly, who knows? I need to start working some plot in. As always, please review, please pm, please do all those happy lovely things!


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy POV

Back in the sanctuary of my apartment, I sat in bed as Cana poured us a glass of wine each. She handed me my glass before sitting in front of me, her legs partially draped over my own. 

“Spill it, babe.” She took a sip of her wine.

I gulped some of the alcohol, before taking in a deep breath.

“Okay, so, yesterday. I was all sexy and shit. You left me with Gray, and then Gray got dragged away by Juvia, and I was alone. Then Laxus came up to me and told me he’d fuck me, and then he said if I wanted to fuck him I should meet him outside, so I did, and he teleported us back to his house and we had crazy fucking sex. Cana you won’t even  _ believe _ how good the sex was holy shit. Anyway, he dropped me home, and I talked to Natsu who was waiting here, but I was too shy to go back to the guild, so I went to a pub, and I found Gildarts. Then I asked him to fuck me and he first said it was a bad idea but then he kissed me anyway after I teased him a little even though I didn’t think he’d fuck me. We walked to his house and, on the way, he almost fucked me in the street, and shit, Cana, I kinda wanted him to! Does that make me a fucking perv? Anyway, he fucked me senseless multiple times and I genuinely didn’t think I’d walk again because fuck, Gildarts knows what he’s doing and he made me cum ridiculously hard, and I stayed the night. This morning, at the guild, when Laxus walked in, I don’t know what happened but I needed to fuck him again, so I went to his office and he fucked my brains out, and then I came downstairs and found you.”

I stopped, pulling in a deep breath. Cana smiled at me bemusedly.

“You done?” she asked, to which I nodded.

“Right, so, while I absolutely do not appreciate hearing about how good my dad is in the sack, I’m so happy you’re getting laid, sweetie,” Cana said kindly.

“Wait, that’s it? You aren’t going to yell at me for sleeping with your dad and another person?” I asked worriedly.

“I get why you’d be concerned, and I love you for that, but you gotta realise, Gildarts has only really been my  _ dad _ for a little while. I grew up knowing that he was my biological father, but my relationship with him wasn’t a father-daughter one. I grew up with him as my friend and my mentor. Plus you’re both adults who are free to have a relationship of any kind. So, no, I don’t care that you’re sleeping with two people, one of whom happens to be my father,” Cana explained comfortingly.

Though her words were kind, something she said gnawed at me. I'd thrown myself at two different men on the same day, and what's worse, I still wanted them  _ both _ . My insides churned and I dropped my face into my hands. 

“But does sleeping with two people make me a slut?” I asked, my voice breaking. Suddenly, I felt ashamed of everything I’d done. Tears began to well in my eyes.

“Listen here, Lucy,” Cana held my chin and forced me to meet her eyes. “You are a young, hot as fuck, smart, beautiful, single woman. If and when you want to commit, you will, and you will be the most loyal, exceptional girlfriend. But until then, do not believe that you have to commit to one man if you aren’t one hundred percent certain that he is enough for you. You deserve every happiness, and if that happiness comes from two, three, or even ten different people, it will always be okay. You are not to feel embarrassed or ashamed or call yourself a slut, because you’re not, okay?” She threw her arms around me as tears trickled down my cheeks.

“Does Laxus make you feel good?” She asked.

I nodded, wiping my eyes.

“Do you want to continue having a good time with him?” 

I nodded once more.

“Okay, now, does Gildarts make you feel good?” She repeated, and I nodded again.

“Do you want to continue having a good time with him?” 

I mumbled out a “yes.”

“Do you want to pick just one?” She put forth the million jewel question.

I thought about it for several moments.

“I don’t want to choose yet,” I shook my head.

“Then don’t.” Cana said firmly. 

I hugged the card mage. “Thanks, Cana,” I sniffed. "It did feel fucking incredible with them. Though this whole thing may backfire very badly," I said with a shaky laugh. 

“Oh, honey, you’re fucking two alpha males who happen to share the same space. If this  _ doesn’t _ blow up in everyone’s face, I’ll be shocked,” Cana said with a laugh. 

I looked at her with fear in my eyes.

“Relax, babe. We’ll all be there with you if that happens. We’re all gonna be fine,” the card mage said, planting a kiss on my forehead.

I gave her a watery smile, squeezing her hand. 

"Okay, now for the good stuff. Please go into every little detail of what Laxus is like in bed. I need to know  _ everything _ !" Cana squealed. 

I grinned evilly at her. "Do you also want to know how good Gildarts is? I mean, the things that man can do with his mouth--" 

Cana cut me off by sticking her fingers in her ears and screeching like a banshee. I broke into a fit of laughter as the brunette clawed at her ears. 

"I wish I was deaf. Oh god, I wish I had never heard that. Can I pour bleach into my ears? I need to forget the last two minutes ever happened," she whined with a pained expression. Jabbing her finger into my chest, she glared at me. "If you ever,  _ ever _ talk to me about the specifics of my father in bed, I will chain you to this bed and leave you here to starve. Got it?" she threatened menacingly. 

I threw my hands up, "Okay, sorry, I will never talk about Gildarts's impeccable di--" 

Cana screamed, lunging at me and slapping her hand across my mouth, spilling wine down my shirt in the process. 

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry Luce," she sat back. She sprinted to the kitchen and grabbed a handful of paper towels. She dabbed at my shirt violently, trying to mop up the wine. 

"Cana, please stop assaulting my tits," I laughed. "I probably deserved this, so you don't need to be sorry," I said as she sat back. 

"Damn right you deserved it," she scoffed. "But still, it was a cute top," she added with a shrug. 

"I'm sure Virgo will be able to fix it," I reassured the brunette. 

Cana refilled her glass before topping mine up as well. "Now, will you  _ please _ tell me about Laxus’s dick and the things he can do with it?" she begged. 

I laughed, and then leaned close. “Girl, firstly, that man’s cock is as thick as my bloody forearm. And he did this thing, when he was fucking me, with his lightning…” 

As I went into every filthy detail like she asked, Cana’s eyes got progressively wider and her jaw dropped. She’d occasionally whack my arm or squeal, and by the time I was done, she was fanning herself vigorously.

“Shit, that got me all hot and bothered. Holy fuck, Lucy! Is it weird that I kinda want to bang Laxus now?” She asked.

I shrugged. “Eh, it makes sense. Not sure if Bix would be too pleased about that, but I don’t blame you for wanting to do that beast,” I said with a snicker.

Cana shook her head, perplexed. “When you have Laxus fucking Dreyar basically begging you to jump his bones, I really don’t understand what you see in my old man,” she clucked her tongue.

“Well, you specified that I was not to give you any details, but let me say, Gildarts gives Laxus a run for his money,” I giggled, giving her a knowing look.

Cana downed the rest of her wine in one sip. “Yep, that’s more information that I didn’t need, but it was my fault this time and I have no one to blame but myself.” 

Cana and I eventually went back to the guild, after I changed into a clean, unstained top, where I found Natsu and Gray. I slid in next to Gray, who leaned in and sniffed me.

“What the fuck, Gray?” I shoved him back. “You’ve been spending way too much time with Natsu,” I groaned.

“It’s barely past lunch and you smell of wine. Why are you day drinking?” He asked accusingly.

“Cana and I had to chat,” I said nonchalantly. Gray nodded his head, satisfied with my answer. Everyone knew that any conversation with Cana automatically involved alcohol.

“Were you chatting about…” Natsu trailed off and I kicked him under the table.

“Fuck you, Lucy, I felt you kick him! What are you both not telling me?” Gray whined. 

I debated furiously in my head whether or not to tell him, but I knew that if I didn’t, he’s pester Natsu who’d eventually crack anyway.

I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close. “Fine, but if you tell anyone, I will castrate you,” I hissed in his ear. I shot Natsu a glare, “That goes for you too,” I barked, knowing the pinkette had heard my threat. Gray swallowed audibly and nodded. “I slept with Laxus. Twice.” 

From across the table Natsu screeched “Twice?!” which earned him another kick. 

“Can it, Pinky! Anyway, that’s what Cana and I were talking about, so as of now, the only people who know are you,” I pointed at Gray, “you,” I pointed at Natsu, “and Cana. And it will stay that way, are we clear?” I put on my best Erza impression.

“Yes ma’am,” the two boys squeaked. 

I settled back, stealing a sip of Gray’s lemonade as we resumed our standard banter. 

  
  


As Natsu and Gray fought over what job to do next, I saw Gildarts wander down the stairs.

“Hey, look, it’s Gildarts!” Natsu said. “He got back a couple days ago, Luce,” Natsu informed me. 

“Oh, I know,” I said, before internally cringing. 

“How do you know?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Cana told me,” I smoothly lied. Natsu nodded before turning his attention to the russet-haired mage.

“Gildarts! Come fight me, old man!” Natsu yelled across the room. Gildarts walked up to us and shoved Natsu’s face into the table.

“Maybe another time, kid,” he said. “Gray, Lucy,” he nodded at both of us. His face betrayed no sign of our night together. I mumbled back a weak “hi,” my pussy dripping at the sound of my name on his lips. He clapped Natsu on the back and walked out the doors. 

Before I realised what I was doing, I had jumped up. “Shit I had to go do laundry today!” I began hastening away from the table. 

“We’ll come keep you company!” Natsu offered.

“No!” I yelled unnecessarily loudly. “I have a lot to get done and I need some peace and quiet, so I’ll just see you both tomorrow, okay?” I waved at them before they could answer, and then simply prayed they didn’t decide to break into my house.

I ran outside, and spotted Gildarts’s retreating figure. I power walked until I was within earshot and I called, “Where are you going?” Gildarts stopped and turned at the sound of my voice, and I skipped up to him. 

“I was going home, darling,” he smirked.

“My place is closer,” I whispered huskily. 

Gildarts laughed. “Baby, you have got to stop teasing older men,” he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a narrow alley. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him, pressing my chest against his. He dipped his face to my neck, placing a kiss there before leaning back. My fingers found the opening of his cloak and I softly grazed his chiseled abdomen. My petite frame was nestled against his broad chest and I angled my hips into his. 

“I have some shit I need to take care of. I haven’t finished the paperwork for the last job I took, and Makarov’s gonna kick my ass if it isn’t in his hands first thing tomorrow,” he said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. He tipped my face up, pressing his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and curled my fingers around the hair at the base of his neck, deepening the kiss. One hand drifted to his pants and began to fumble with the button, but before I could release it, his hand landed on top of mine.

“As much as I want to fuck you right here, right now, we definitely shouldn’t attempt public sex in broad daylight,” he chuckled against my mouth.

The haze of lust cleared and I saw just how screwed we’d have been if someone found us. Fiore’s top mage banging a young blonde in a dirty alley? It would have been a PR disaster for Fairy Tail. Not to mention, Cana would probably stab me repeatedly with a fork. 

I captured Gildarts’s lips once more before pushing myself off of him.

“Fine, I’ll just stay horny. Go do your paperwork,” I pouted.

“How about I make it up to you tomorrow night?” he offered, chuckling.

“Okay, deal. I’ll see you then,” I kissed him once more before spinning away. He smacked my butt as I left, and I turned to wave at him.

I contemplated going back to the guild, but in all likelihood, Natsu and Gray were probably still bickering, and with any luck, Erza had joined the party. Not wanting to deal with that, I walked back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of plot? Something that isn't pure smut? You will also be pleased to know, I (finally) kinda know where I want this to go. At least I have a couple key events mapped out, so. 
> 
> (Also side note, but I'm kind of really here for CanaxLucy???? This story is going to get messy enough as is, but I might just write a fun little one-shot idk)
> 
> I'm running low on backlog and also feeling a real case of writers block coming on, so please help a gal out with your lovely reviews. I promise it motivates me to write.


	7. Chapter 7

Laxus POV

I didn’t know what the fuck I was doing at her door. My only excuse for being there was that my dick had a mind of its own. I couldn’t remember the last time I actively sought sex from someone, but Blondie was consistently blowing my mind. Our little quickie in my office hadn’t been enough. I needed a round two and three and four. And so, tucking away my ego, I knocked on the door.

She opened it, dressed in a hastily tied robe. She hadn’t been expecting company.

“Evening, Blondie,” I nodded.

“If I recall, my 24 hours aren’t up yet. It’s a bit too soon to be hunting me down, Mr. Dreyar,” she quipped.

She had a point. Though I highly doubted she’d do it, I wanted to give her the opportunity to ask me to leave.

“I can go if you want, Blondie. We can regroup in my office tomorrow,” I shrugged, taking one step back from her door. 

“Shut up and come inside,” she said, grabbing the front of my shirt and yanking me in. When she did, I caught a whiff of her vanilla scent, and while the other masculine smell still clung to her, it wasn’t particularly intense.

Entering her tiny apartment, I walked to the couch, making myself comfortable. Blondie stood in front of me, undoing the knot on her robe before she let it slip off her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of shorts that were probably better classified as underwear, considering their length, and a lacy bralette. 

“So what brings you to my door at this time of the night?” she asked, hands on her hips and sexy fucking smirk painted across her face.

Lucy POV

He raised an eyebrow seductively. "Can't a guy want to catch up with his friend over a drink?" he smirked. 

"I didn't realise we're friends," I retorted, masking my genuine shock that he referred to me as his friend. We barely talked before yesterday. 

"Blondie, we've fucked twice, on two separate occasions, in a 24 hour period. I don't do that often. I think we can refer to each other as friends," he chuckled sardonically. 

I felt heat rise to my cheeks. "Well,  _ friend _ , can I get you a beer?" I offered smoothly. He nodded. I walked into the kitchen, briefly debating putting on a T-shirt, but quickly saw the futility of that, given that it would be on the floor soon enough anyway. 

I handed him his beer and moved to sit next to him when he held my wrist and pulled me onto his lap. I perched sideways across his thighs, popping the tab on my can and touching it to his. Laxus’s free hand was resting on my hip. 

"Is there a reason I'm not on the couch?" I questioned. 

"Do you want to be?" he asked in response. 

_ Cocky bastard. _

I shook my head with a rueful smile. 

"Mmm, thought so," he hummed. His fingers were tracing circles on my exposed side. 

"You know, your house reeks of that damn fire breather," Laxus grumbled, taking a gulp of his beer. 

I laughed. "Natsu doesn't understand privacy. Actually, no one on my team understands privacy," I said, rolling my eyes. 

"Blondie, if any of them show up here tonight, I will punch them," Laxus warned. 

"Oh, I'll help you kick their teeth in," I muttered darkly. 

Laxus laughed, pulling me in for a kiss. It was a surprisingly soft, sweet kiss and Laxus sat back suddenly, having surprised himself as well. I cupped his jaw, fluttering a delicate kiss against his lips once more before taking a sip of my beer. 

"So, Blondie, how was your day?" he asked nonchalantly. 

Was Laxus Dreyar making small talk? I prayed my confusion wasn't evident on my face. 

"Uh, good. It was good," I nodded. "Natsu and Gray were bickering as usual, Cana and I day drank, and um…" I almost said Gildarts's name. "Yep, that's about it. You?" I asked, quickly gulping more of the cold fizzy beverage. 

Laxus just shrugged with a nondescript "meh," before continuing his line of interrogation. "Why were you and Cana day drinking? I mean I know why Cana was day drinking, but Blondie, why are you turning into an alcoholic?" 

I smacked his arm. "I'm not turning into an alcoholic! We were talking. About girl things," I sniffed affectedly. 

"You were talking about me, weren't you?" he deadpanned. 

"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?" I said with raised brow. 

"That's up for debate, and it doesn't change the fact that you were talking about me." His confidence didn't fail to amaze me. 

"And so what if we were?" I challenged. 

"Then I hope you told her every filthy thing I did to you, Blondie, because you're getting an encore tonight," he growled, nipping my neck. The hand at my hip drifted up to squeeze my tit. 

"You're not upset that she knows?" I gasped as he sucked on my neck. 

"I don't like gossip, but she's a smart girl. She isn't gonna run her mouth," Laxus mumbled against my throat. 

I assumed he wouldn't respond as generously if he found out that Gray and Natsu knew as well, and so I didn't bother mentioning that little detail. I jumped off Laxus’s lap, plucking his nearly empty can out of his hand and putting both our beers on the table. A wicked idea was forming in my mind. I walked to my bedroom, stopping at the doorway. Laxus had followed me, and was now looking down, waiting for me to go inside. 

I turned to face him. Pressing my palms to either side of the doorframe, I blocked his entrance. “Your turn,” I smirked.

He raised an eyebrow quizzically. 

“Your. Turn.” I enunciated pointedly.

I could see him turning it over in his head, and when realisation hit, his eyes narrowed. “That’s how you want to play it, huh? Alright, fine,” he smirked. He dropped to one knee and hooked his thumbs into the waistband of my shorts. He pulled them down to my ankles and I stepped out of them, kicking them aside. Laxus lifted one of my legs, hooking my knee over his shoulder, and he gripped my hips. He angled his mouth towards my pussy and gave it a teasing lick. My fingers clutched at the door frame. He swiped his tongue over my slit again before circling the clit. One finger brushed against my entrance as he slowly pulled my clit into his mouth. I grabbed his head, urging him on, but a quick spank to my ass told me he was in charge. He ate me out leisurely and it was pure torture. 

“Laxus, please,” I wailed. “More, please,” I tried pulling him up, desperate for him to bury his dick inside me. Another spank.

“Behave, Princess,” he growled. "You started this," and with that, he began teasing my pussy again. 

This time, my orgasm crept up on me. It unfurled in the pit of my stomach and spread through my body sensuously. My limbs turned to mush and I collapsed against the doorway. It was a slow, long drawn out climax and by the end of it, I nearly slid down to the floor, had it not been for Laxus supporting me. 

"If I didn't feel so damn good, I'd kill you for torturing me like that," I panted. 

Laxus smirked, getting my leg off his shoulder and standing up. He scooped me into his arms and walked into the bedroom. We both tumbled into bed, my arms wrapping around him and pulling him in for a kiss. My fingers teased at the collar of his shirt, tugging the fabric. Laxus took the hint and sat back, yanking his shirt over his head. I immediately dove forward, placing open kisses along his chest and trailing my tongue down his abdomen. My tongue traced his swirling tattoo as my fingers dipped below the waistband of his pants. 

"Get naked," he ordered huskily. I straightened up, pulling my bralette off. Laxus quickly undid his pants and discarded them to the side. He hovered over me, staring hungrily into my eyes. Bending down to kiss me heatedly, he began bucking his hips towards mine and the head of his cock deliciously brushed against my clit. 

"I'm gonna fucking wreck you, Princess," he growled into my mouth, biting my lip. My eyes rolled back and I jerked my hips up towards his dick. 

"Please," I begged.

In one fluid movement, he thrust himself into me. He pushed my bent knees into my chest, using them as leverage to plow into me. I clung to his biceps as if my life depended on it while he relentlessly pumped in and out of me. His forehead rested against mine and our breathless pants intermingled. 

“Oh...God.. fuck Laxus… fu--fuck...Laxus...fuck me…” I moaned uncontrollably into his mouth, spurring him on. 

He grunted as his hips snapped into me. “Your cunt is fucking perfect,” he growled. Without breaking pace, he bent down and sharply bit my nipple. “Your tits are fucking perfect,” he said, bringing his face back up to mine. He kissed me roughly. “Your hot little mouth is fucking perfect.”    
Laxus sat back on his haunches, continuing to thrust into me. He watched his cock slip in and out of my pussy and I heard a deep growl emanate from his chest. Reaching between us, he began rubbing my clit. My breath caught in my throat as I started writhing under him. I could feel my orgasm building. Suddenly, Laxus stopped rubbing and sharply whacked two fingers against my clit. My body jerked off the mattress, and my hands fisted into my hair. 

“You’re not going to cum yet. Understood? Wait for me,” Laxus hissed.

Whether he realised it or not, this only turned me on more, pushing me closer to the edge. "Again…" I gasped. 

"What's that, Blondie?" he panted, watching my face contort in ecstasy. 

"My clit… again… Please," I moaned. 

Laxus growled, rapping two fingers against my clit once more. I violently arched off the bed, my orgasm a breath away. I needed him to cum so that I could cum. 

“Please Laxus,” I began begging. “Please fucking cum,” I lifted my hips, pushing his dick further into me. Laxus fell back over me, bracing himself on his elbows as he picked up intensity. He drove into me at a punishing pace.

“Beg,” he panted.

“Fuck Laxus, please,” I keened. “Please cum for me,” I grabbed his head and pulled him down into a kiss, teetering on the precipice of my orgasm. His thrusts became erratic and he grunted a constant stream of “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.” With one searing kiss, he whispered “cum.”

Just like that, stars exploded behind my eyes and I screamed his name. My pussy spasmed around his dick and I felt his seed fill me. I hugged him to me, letting his weight crush me as my orgasm tore through me. I felt my juices pour out of me and coat his member. Laxus held me to him and flipped us so that I was sprawled on his chest with his dick still buried in me. My eyes fluttered shut and for a few seconds, I couldn’t move. I was vaguely aware that Laxus’s breath had finally slowed, but it was some time before I was able to slow my breath enough to match his. Eventually, I opened my eyes and looked up at Laxus.

“I think I died,” I croaked out. I felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled. His now soft member slipped out of me and our combined juices trickled down our thighs. 

“I told you I’d wreck you,” he said with a laugh, tipping my face towards his for a kiss.

“Babe, that’s the understatement of the year,” I rolled my eyes.

“Who knew you were kinda kinky, Blondie?” he teased.

“I am?” I whispered.

“You sure as hell aren’t vanilla, sweetheart,” Laxus said with another kiss.

I wasn’t sure if that was good or not, and clarifying felt a little silly.

“Do you like that I’m not vanilla?” I finally asked, burying my face in his neck as it flamed a bright red. 

“Did you not see how hard I just came? Or when I came this morning? Blondie, I  _ love _ that you’re such a kinky little princess,” he pulled my face out of his neck.

“Okay, good,” I moaned into his mouth, before slipping my tongue between his lips. 

Laxus groaned, sitting up and pulling me into his arms as he got out of bed. I wrapped my legs around his torso.

“Which way to your bathroom, Blondie?” he asked, and I pointed him towards it. He carried me there, setting me down to fill my tub.

“What’re you doing?” I asked stupidly.

“What does it look like? We’re taking a bath. Obviously,” he said with an eye roll. 

“Why?” Again, stupid question.

“We’re both covered in sweat and cum, that’s why. Blondie, did that orgasm fry your brain?” He asked sarcastically.

“Maybe it did,” I stood up on my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck. He rolled his eyes again, but leaned down to kiss me.

When the water was nice and warm, he stepped in, settling back before offering me his hand. I got in and leaned into his chest, his arms loosely circling my waist. His muscular thighs were on either side of me, and he rested his chin on my bare shoulder.

Something about sitting here like this, with him, felt so natural that it terrified me.

  
  


Laxus POV

I fucked Blondie in the tub that night, and then again in her bed, and again the next morning. We made out in her doorway for a good ten minutes, and I almost fucked her there too, but we both needed to get to the guild soon, so I teleported back to my house. 

As I showered off the sex and sweat, she was the only thing on my mind.

_ Get a fucking grip, man. She’s a good lay, but why are you obsessing? _

And the worst part was that I wasn’t only thinking about how good her tits felt or how amazing her pussy was. I was also thinking about the way she giggled when my fingers brushed too close to her armpit and she got ticklish; I was thinking about how she curled into me when she slept, soft puffs of breath leaving her nose; I was thinking about the way her eyes would roll when I said something cocky. 

Had I even spoken to this chick before offering to fuck her 48 hours ago? I couldn’t recall any significant conversation between the two of us, and now I couldn’t get her out of my head. It was starting to freak me out. I didn’t want any of this, but I knew that there was no way I’d be able to step away now. Her fucking smell was enough to drive me insane. 

_ Speaking of smell, whose scent is clinging to hers? It’s familiar, but I can’t place it. _

I made a concentrated effort to shove Blondie from my thoughts as I got dressed and headed out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more actual thoughts and emotions as opposed to pure sex. Now that I've also started on some plot, there may be more chapters of talking, and emoting and such, but I promise to not neglect the smut! Also, I realise that the "kink" isn't necessarily very kinky, but I am playing it a little safe. I'll gradually get kinkier, but I wanted to give anyone who doesn't enjoy kinky sex the chance to tap out. 
> 
> As always, continue to leave me your thoughts!


	8. Chapter 8

Lucy POV

I got to the guild slightly sore from my activity-filled night. And morning. Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Wendy were already there and crowded around a table, sifting through fliers. 

“Hey, Luce, what the hell? You’ve barely been around the past couple days and now you’re oversleeping?” Natsu called when he caught sight of me. 

My face flushed with guilt. He was right. I slid in next to Erza and shot everyone an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, guys. I’ve just been… dealing with some stuff,” I said sincerely. 

“It’s okay, Lucy. Is everything alright?” Wendy asked sweetly.

I nodded. “There’s nothing to worry about! So, what are we discussing?” I asked, changing the topic.

“We’ve found a job. A man two towns over has been getting robbed every night for a week now. He’s tried everything, but still can’t catch the thieves. He’s suspecting it’s a dark guild. We’re going to go look into it,” Erza explained.

“Not to mention, he’s loaded. The dude lives in a mansion three times the size of our guild hall. The reward is amazing, even if we split it five ways,” Gray added. Erza leaned across the table to smack him on the forehead.

“Ow! Yes, I know, we’re not doing it only for the money! Jeez, Erza…” Gray mumbled, rubbing the spot where she hit him. 

“Sounds good! When do we leave?” I asked excitedly. My rent was due soon and I could use a little extra cash. 

“Tomorrow at 4am,” Natsu chirped.

“Four in the morning?!” My eyes bugged out of my head.

“Be quiet, Natsu. We are not walking. We will take the train, and so we don’t have to leave until noon,” Erza said, pacifying me. I let out a sigh of relief. 

“What’s the plan for today, then?” I asked, eager to make up for dropping the ball the past couple days. The rest of the group all looked at each other, puzzled.

“Nothing, actually,” Wendy finally said.

“Yeah, we have a job, we know when we’re leaving, there isn’t really much left for us to do today. You could have totally taken today off as well,” Natsu mentioned. I rolled my eyes at the subtle dig.

“I’m actually going to go with Carla into town, if anyone wants to come with,” Wendy offered. Happy immediately jumped up, pulling Natsu along by his scarf. The four waved goodbye.

“Gray. Juvia, 9 o’clock,” I hissed, noticing the blue haired woman walk up to us purposefully. Gray bounced out of his seat.

“Can’t deal with her right now. Apparently it’s our anniversary,” he choked out before sprinting behind Natsu.

“He should really be more upfront with her,” Erza commented. 

“He has been. She just refuses to listen,” I came to Gray’s defence. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right. If you’ll excuse me, Lucy, I need to go start packing for tomorrow.” Erza swung her legs off the bench and marched towards the doors. It made sense that she’d start packing a whole 24 hours in advance, considering the amount of luggage she carried.

“Okay, then. I guess I’ll go ask Mira if she needs any help,” I said to no one in particular, leaving the table.

Mira beamed ecstatically when I approached her at the bar and offered my services. 

"Lucy, you're a lifesaver! Kinana is a little ill and is resting so I could really use an extra set of hands serving drinks! Would you mind?" 

"Not at all," I said, walking around behind the counter. Mira put me in charge of pouring drinks while she flitted back and forth between the bar and the kitchen. 

I spent an hour carefully making milkshakes and pouring beers, chatting amicably with whoever happened to be sitting at the bar. From where I stood, I saw Gildarts walk in before he noticed me behind the bar. I drank in his muscular shoulders and the shadow of stubble that graced his face. His cloak fluttered slightly, revealing a sliver of toned chest. Spotting me, he walked over. 

"What're you doing back there, Lucy?" He asked bemusedly. 

"Mira needed an extra set of hands so I offered to help," I chirped. 

Gildarts leaned over the bar, bringing his face closer to mine. He dropped his voice to barely a whisper, "Aren't you such a good girl?" he breathed seductively. 

My thighs instinctively clenched together and I exhaled heavily through parted lips. 

"I believe I still owe you a night together?" he continued in his breathy whisper. 

I nodded numbly, the haze of lust clouding my brain once more. 

"You know the cherry blossom trail? That leads into the woods?" 

I nodded again. 

"And if you follow it, you get to the little cliff?" 

I managed to choke out a soft "yes". 

"Meet me there. Let's say, 7:30?" he confirmed. 

"7:30 is great," I rasped. I hadn't been able to tear my gaze away from his lips. It took every ounce of self-control to not lean over and capture them in my mouth.

Gildarts leaned back. "Just a beer, please. Thanks, sweetheart," his voice returning to normal. 

He reached over when I handed him his mug, our fingers brushing. 

"See you then, darling," he whispered, winking as he pushed himself away from the bar.

"I didn't know you and Gildarts were friends." Mira's voice cut through the filthy daydream I'd begun playing in my head. I startled at the sudden sound. 

Quickly composing myself, I put on an innocent smile, "Well, I spend a lot of time with Cana, so… I don't know if we're  _ friends _ but I have had a few conversations with him while the three of us were hanging out," I shrugged. It technically wasn't a lie. 

"That makes sense," Mira said sweetly. "If you wouldn't mind sticking around for a couple more hours, I'd be really grateful!" 

I happily obliged, the next two hours flying by as I mechanically served drinks, my mind solely trained on Gildarts. When Mira relieved me of my duties, I rushed home to pack for tomorrow before jumping in the shower. 

As I got ready, my gaze fell on my bed, and for an instant, I could see Laxus there, hovering over me as I moaned his name. My cheeks burned at the memory, and I hastily zipped up the dress I planned to meet Gildarts in. As I walked towards the cherry blossom trail, I couldn’t help but feel confused. And stressed. It was difficult sleeping with two people, and then having to keep both relationships a secret. I knew it was just sex, but a part of me couldn’t help feeling like I was cheating on one when I was with the other.

_ Well, what’s to say they aren’t sleeping with other women too? It’s casual sex, no strings attached. I’m not cheating on anyone.  _ My inner voice sounded like Cana. 

_ And I want them both. Equally. Even if I was forced to choose, could I? Gildarts… He makes me feel protected and he’s so passionate, but on the other hand, Laxus… I feel adventurous and brave when I’m with him. Hell, I had sex in the guild with him! Ugh! I know I shouldn’t complain about sleeping with two stunning men, but why is this so difficult? _

I groaned, smacking my forehead as I walked up the trail. 

A short stroll later, the trail opened up to the cliff, and as promised, Gildarts was waiting there, sitting on a tree stump. Wordlessly, I closed the distance between us and straddled his lap. I crushed my lips to his, tangling my fingers in his hair. His hands flew to my waist, pressing me against him.

“Hi,” I purred, breaking away. 

“Hi, darling,” he responded with a deep chuckle.

“What are we doing here?” I asked, still on his lap.

“We’re not staying here, sweetheart. Let’s go,” he gently smacked my butt, prompting me to hop off his lap. 

He intertwined his fingers with mine, pulling a duffle bag that was resting behind the stump onto his shoulder. 

“But, Gildarts, the trail ends at this cliff…” I looked around in the darkness, wondering if I’d missed something. I was certain that there were no other trails. Still, I asked, “Is there another trail in the area?”

“Uh,  _ trail _ might be a bit generous…” he said with a laugh. He turned to look at me, “You’ll be okay, I promise.” His voice was warm and sincere. I reached up to kiss him. 

He pulled me towards the trees, and as we entered the thicket I saw a narrow, beaten path. In reality, the only thing even differentiating this strip of land from the rest of the forest floor was that the grass growing there was patchier, as if it had been trampled on once in a while. Gildarts wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

“It’s gonna get a little dark, but just stick by me, alright, baby?” He whispered. I nodded, slipping my arm around his waist. I stuck close to him, not because I was scared, but because I loved feeling his body pressed against mine. It was difficult to feel any real fear when the strongest wizard on the continent had his arm around you. 

He wasn’t lying about it getting dark. As we walked through the forest, I could see virtually nothing. The thick canopy of leaves obscured the moonlight. Gildarts seemed to be moving through the trees on memory alone.

_ Though who knows? He’s freakishly strong. Maybe he has freakishly good eyesight too… _ I wondered to myself. 

Just when I thought it couldn’t possibly get any darker, I saw the trees begin to thin. We walked into a clearing and I was assaulted by the bright moonlight.

The clearing was grassy and open. It partially overlooked the town, and I could see the warm lights from people's homes twinkling. The area was bathed in white moonlight so vibrant that every blade of grass stood out. 

I looked at Gildarts in awe. “Where are we?” I gasped.

“The side of the hill. The cliff we were overlooks the town; we’re now to its left,” Gildarts said, dropping the bag.

“How did you find this place?” I wrapped both arms around his torso as I looked around. The night sky was flooded with stars.

Gildarts scratched his head in embarrassment. “I kind of got drunk and wound up here. Woke up the next morning entirely confused, but managed to find my way back. Since then, I come up here every time I’m back in town. It’s peaceful,” he finished with a sigh, gently playing with my hair. He pulled us both to the ground, and I nestled into his side.

“By the way,” I spoke, looking up at him, “Cana knows. About us, I mean.”

Gildarts laughed. “Yes, I’m aware. She threatened to burn my house down if I did anything to hurt you. Actually this whole thing,” he gestured vaguely to the clearing, “was kind of her idea. She said I had better do something nice, and, as she put it, “not take you to a dirty pub”. As if I’d take you to a dirty pub,” he scoffed. 

“Gildarts, we met in a dirty pub,” I reminded him.

“Yeah, but there’s no way I’d take you there on a date. You deserve something nice,” he said gently, stroking my cheek. My heart swelled and I leaned into his touch. “My daughter has no faith in me,” he continued with a grumble. I giggled, stretching up to kiss him.

“Though, if I’m being honest, it’s probably been years since I’ve been on an actual date, so maybe her lack of faith isn't fully unfounded,” he said with a nervous laugh. It was endearing to see him a little nervous.

“The last date I went on was to a stuffy restaurant with a Blue Pegasus guy, where the portion sizes were miniscule and the wines were far too fancy for me. This date is already infinitely better than that one,” I assured Gildarts with a laugh.

“Blue Pegasus are just the worst, aren’t they?” he laughed. “Also, speaking of wine…” he reached into his duffle bag and pulled out two flasks.

“Okay, not wine, but Cana told me you enjoy a vodka cranberry,” he handed me a flask, “and this one has whiskey for me.” 

I excitedly unscrewed the top of my flask, clinking it to his before taking a sip.

“I’ve never drunk out of a flask before,” I admitted with a giggle.

Gildarts looked at me in shock. “Darling, I’m honoured to be sharing your first flask-drinking moment,” he chuckled.

We sat on the grass, sipping our drinks and nibbling on the food he’d packed as we talked. There were no moments of awkward silences or generic questions that normally plagued a first date. However, I kept sidestepping a crucial question, nervous of what his answer would be. 

Eventually, when I knew I couldn’t avoid it any longer, I hesitantly asked, “Gildarts, this is a date… But does that mean we’re dating? Exclusively? Because I was under the impression that…” I trailed off, unable to bring myself to finish that sentence.

“Lucy,” his voice had an edge of seriousness to its warmth, “I was also under the impression that we weren’t exclusive,” he said, reading my mind. “Baby, you gotta realise, I am much,  _ much _ older than you, and the kind of life I lead… It doesn’t support a committed relationship.” He choked at the end and I knew he was thinking about Cornelia. “I love what we have, and I enjoy spending time with you, and I don’t want to change it. I hope that’s something you’re okay with?” He asked, looking into my eyes.

“Yes, I’m okay with it,” I nodded. “I just… I don’t know if I can do the whole  _ boyfriend _ thing yet, so I wanted to make sure we were on the same page,” I said with a shrug.

“Sweetheart, I appreciate you having this conversation with me, and I also want to point out that, at my age, the term “boyfriend” is no longer appropriate,” he smirked. 

“You need to stop calling yourself old, Gildarts,” I said with a roll of my eyes. “Do you not see how fucking hot you are? Literally, I know of at least twenty women in the guild who want to fuck you,” I pointed out. 

“Is that so?” Gildarts whispered seductively.

“Yeah, it is,” I said, leaning into his mouth. 

“Are any of those women a gorgeous blonde with a rack to die for?” he flirted as I languidly kissed him.

“Mhm, and she can’t wait to see what’s under this cloak,” I undid his fastenings, pushing the fabric off his shoulders. Gildarts wrapped his arms around me, falling back as he pulled me up onto his chest, his tongue intertwining with mine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to really put some effort into Gildarts and Lucy doing more than just fucking. I feel like I've been a little partial towards Laxus, giving him a couple more romantic moments, so hopefully this chapter has helped even the playing field a little. 
> 
> I hope you're liking the story so far! Please leave me your gorgeous reviews! I love reading them so much! I get so excited whenever I get an email saying someone's reviewed this!


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy POV

I lay on Gildarts’s chest, softly kissing him. His hands were on my ass, kneading them as our tongues unhurriedly explored each other's mouths. I could feel him getting hard and I slowly ground myself against his growing erection. I sat up, slipping down to kneel between his thighs.

“Mind helping me with this?” I swiveled my body and pointed to the zipper of my dress. Gildarts pulled himself up and dragged the zipper down my back. I held the dress in place as I stood up, turning to face Gildarts. I watched him as he eyed me hungrily. I let the dress drop from my shoulders to reveal a sheer lilac bra with matching lace underwear. It was among my prettier pieces of lingerie.

“Like what you see?” I whispered huskily. 

Gildarts held my thigh, urging me to turn until my back was to him. He ran his hand up my leg before caressing my butt. Gripping my hip, he pulled my down, pressing my back into his chest.

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” he groaned.

His hands came around me to cup my breasts, his thumbs running over my nipples. His lips latched onto the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder, biting softly.

He unhooked my bra, dropping it on the ground next to us, before resuming his ministrations on my nipples. He rolled and tugged at the sensitive nubs, his mouth never leaving my neck.

“Baby, I want you to do as I say, okay?” he murmured in my ear. A shiver ran through me and I nodded.

“I want to watch you get yourself nice and wet for me,” one of his large hands landed on top of mine, and he deliciously moved my palm down my body until my fingers reached my panties.

“But I want you to touch me,” I pouted.

“I will, sweetheart,” he promised, kissing my neck. His teeth grazed my throat and he gently bit down. My hand immediately slipped into my underwear and I found myself dripping. I circled my clit and moaned, the ache in my core disappearing as I worked myself. I craned my neck to look at Gildarts. The moonlight created sharp angles on his face, highlighting his already defined features. He had a look of pure lust in his eyes as he watched me toy with my clit. His expression sent a jolt of arousal straight to me core and I felt my juices coat my fingers.

“Gildarts…” I moaned loudly. His chest rumbled with a growl. I could feel his erection poking into the small of my back. With my free hand, I reached behind, trying to get at his button. Gildarts freed my breasts and quickly undid his pants. I felt his length spring loose, and I pulled my hand away from my wetness to reach behind and wrap it around his dick. I pumped his shaft a few times, until he was slick with my arousal.

“Please,” I softly mewled. His growl got deeper and he stood up, kicking off his pants, before pulling my panties down my legs. I lay back on his cloak, my face tilted up to the moon.

“It’s so beautiful,” I whispered.

“It pales in comparison,” Gildarts said simply, staring at my naked form. I blushed deeply as he knelt over me. He kissed me roughly, his body sliding over mine. He rolled off me to lay on his side, pulling me onto my side to face him. Our lips never parted as he traced a burning path from my shoulder, down past my breast and over my ribcage. His fingers traversed the dip of my waist and the flare of my hips, past my soft thighs, until he reached my knee. He wound his fingers under my knee and pulled it up to rest on his hip. I pressed closer to him, his shaft sliding along my wetness. 

I moaned, jerking my hips against his. His dick brushed against my clit, eliciting a gasp from both of us. Gildarts tightened his hold on me, and with a grunt, sheathed himself in my warmth.

“You feel so good, baby,” he groaned throatily. Our foreheads touched as I moved my hips to meet his thrusts. I opened my eyes and saw Gildarts gazing at me. He tipped his head to capture my lips once more. I wound my arms around him, pulling us even closer as his dick penetrated me deeply. I moaned his name loudly when the knob of his dick rubbed against the sensitive spot within my walls. 

“Gildarts… harder…” I panted. His face was buried in my neck, softly biting up and down the side of my throat. I felt him smirk against my skin at my request. But beyond the slight smirk, nothing changed. He continued to thrust into me deeply, but gently. His teeth resumed nipping at my skin.

“Gildarts,” I mewled, roughly bucking my hips against his.

He lifted his face from my throat. “You want to be fucked hard, baby girl?” he growled.

I nodded weakly, gripping his shoulders as he slowed his pace even further.

“I want you to ask for it,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Please fuck me hard, Gildarts,” I cried, feeling the coil in my stomach tighten painfully. My entire body was tense with desire, and I craved his hands roughly holding my hips as he drilled into me.

Gildarts removed his cock from inside me and I protested loudly at the emptiness. I glared up at him, ready to protest once more, but the sight of him took my breath away. The moonlight illuminated one half of his body, clearly defining his taut, rigid muscles. His hair was mussed, and it gently danced around his face as a warm summer breeze blew through the night. His eyes twinkled in the reflected light, and his lips were slightly swollen. I trailed my eyes over his frame, watching how the moonlight glinted off the sheen of sweat on his abdomen, down to his erect cock, slick and glistening with my juices. My breath hitched and I could nearly feel the drool pooling in my mouth as I feasted my eyes on him. I pushed myself onto my knees, crawling over until his dick was in line with my face. I stroked it gently, fascinated by the moonlight bouncing off its slickness. I wrapped my mouth around him, tasting myself. 

My tongue ran up the underside of his shaft before swirling around the tip. Gildarts gasped, fisting his hand through my hair as he slowly bucked himself into my mouth. I let one of my hands creep towards my apex, and I began rubbing my clit while bobbing my head around his cock. 

With a pop, Gildarts pulled himself out of my mouth. He helped me to my feet, crushing his mouth to mine.

“Stand against that tree,” he murmured in his velvety baritone voice, gesturing towards a thick one a few steps away. I walked over to it, swaying my hips dramatically. I leaned back against it, watching Gildarts stride up to me. His lips caught mine, one hand tweaking my nipple while a digit on the other slid into my pussy. He had me in the exact same position we’d been in when I wanted to fuck him on the street. Evidently, he was thinking the same thing.

He growled, replacing the finger inside me with his dick in one swift movement. He lifted my leg to allow himself better access as he slammed his cock into me. I threw my head back against the tree, moaning as he fucked me. My fingers clawed at his shoulders, desperate to pull him as deep into me as possible. A stream of sharp gasps left my lips as he drove into my relentlessly. The pleasure in my core was so intense I couldn’t feel the rough bark of the tree scrape against my exposed back. 

Gildarts pulled out, flipped me around, and drove back in before I had a chance to process the change in our position. I clung to the tree, throwing my hips back in time to meet his thrusts. Gildarts hand connected sharply with my ass and I squealed. 

“God… More, Gildarts… fuck… harder…” I begged, gasping as he slammed into me.

His hand came down on my ass once more and the sting sent a wave of pleasure straight to my centre. 

I wanted him to put his fingers around my throat like he had the last time, but I didn't know how to ask for it. I groaned in frustration, moving my hips vigorously to make up for it. Gildarts hunched over me, bringing his lips to my ear. 

"Something the matter, darling?" he whispered seductively. 

"I want… more!" I cried, swiveling my hips. 

Gildarts gripped my hips tightly and began pounding into me.

“No,” I moaned, “I want…”

“Ask for what you want,” he growled.

I could feel my pussy walls squeezing his dick as it throbbed inside me. I threw my head back, exposing my neck. “Please choke me,” I whispered.

Gildarts let out a strangled moan, his hand flying up to wrap around my throat. He pressed down, and I felt my airway constrict marginally. The combined sensations of his hand around my throat and his dick deep in my pussy made the tight coil in my stomach snap. Pure ecstasy washed over me as I cried his name. My knees buckled and I fell towards the ground. Gildarts kept his hand on my hip, slowing my fall, until I was on my knees, spasming through the orgasm. Gildarts continued pushing his dick into me. 

My pussy was still milking his cock as the aftershocks of my orgasm faded. Gildarts’s thrust had become more erratic and I could feel his dick twitch inside me. His hand connected with my ass and he tightened his hold on my throat. My spent body began climbing towards another orgasm. My muscles clenched as my release drew near. I moaned unintelligibly, my fingers curled in the soft grass under me. With a groan, Gildarts came in me, shuddering as he fell over me, bracing himself on his hand. Feeling his warm seed spurt into me triggered my second orgasm, and it cascaded over me in a torrent of pleasure. I turned my face into his arm, biting down on his bicep as jolts of pleasure radiated out of my core. When we both were able to draw breath, Gildarts sat back on his heels, pulling me into him. He maneuvered us until his back was against the tree and I was curled sideways in his lap.

“Fuck, darling,” he panted. “You’re fucking amazing,” he bent down to kiss me.

I nestled my head against his shoulder, tracing patterns on his chest. His arms curled around me protectively.

“You’re amazing,” I whispered, ghosting a kiss against his collarbone. 

He held me like that, kissing me softly as we talked, and soon, he made love to me again. 

After bringing each other to our climaxes over and over, we finally slipped on our clothes. I sat between Gildarts’s legs, leaning into his chest, as he wrapped his cloak around us. We spoke in quiet whispers amidst soft kisses as the first rays of the sun began creeping up over the horizon. 

“I’m sorry, darling, I’ve kept you up all night,” he apologised.

“It was one of the most amazing nights, Gildarts. Thank you,” I said sincerely, kissing him. I was painfully aware that I was leaving on a mission today and was probably going to be exhausted the entire day, but after the night I had, exhaustion was a small price to pay.

“Let me walk you back home,” Gildarts offered. He helped me off the ground and intertwined his fingers with mine. We walked back through the forest and down the cherry blossom trail. The town was still quiet as we wove through the streets until we reached my apartment. Gildarts escorted me up to my front door.

“Good luck on your mission, baby,” Gildarts murmured as we stood in my doorway.

“Thank you,” I stood on my toes, leaning up for a kiss. Gildarts moved his mouth against mine in perfect harmony. When I turned the handle to go inside, Gildarts lightly smacked my butt.

“Be good, darling,” he smirked. I blew him a kiss before stepping in and shutting the door behind me.

Gildarts POV

The blush on her cheeks as she shut the door was goddamn heavenly. As I walked away, I thought about what a good time I’d had. I hadn’t lied when I told her it had been awhile since I’d gone on a date. I failed to mention that the last date I’d gone on was with Cornelia. Every other woman I’d been with since was a nameless, faceless warm body to keep me company on my long nights away from home. 

Lucy, however, wasn’t just a warm body. She was amazing, exceptional, beautiful. And sex with her was unimaginably good. But still, even she wouldn’t be able to fill the Cornelia sized hole in my heart. For as long as we were casual, we’d be okay, but I worried about what would happen if that were to change on either of our ends. I gritted my teeth, knowing I’d have to be mindful of all our emotions -- hers, mine, Cana’s. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing like crazy because I'm bored of everything on Netflix and I'm just waiting for Umbrella Academy S2 to drop. Anyway, this now means I have a several chapter backlog, and I kinda like having only a 1-2 chapter backlog. I know I uploaded one like a few hours ago, but I'll anyway also be uploading another in a few hours. 
> 
> Also, I am trying very hard to not succumb to a daddy kink with Lucy and Gildarts even though I instinctively want to. Would you like to see their power dynamic swing in that direction, or is this slightly commanding but still gentle thing working for you? 
> 
> And lastly, we're not gonna have a ton of smut for the next couple chapters, but there are a few crucial conversations and some plot development. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


	10. Chapter 10

Lucy POV

I walked to my bedroom, eager for a shower and maybe a quick nap until I had to leave for the train station. I could feel a warm blush on my cheeks as Gildarts’s deep voice still rang in my ears.

I entered my bedroom, and of course, Natsu was sprawled across my bed. Happy was curled up near his head.

“Natsu!” I shrieked, startling the Dragon Slayer.

“What’s the big idea, Luce?” he grumbled, shutting his eyes tightly.

“What are you doing in my bed?!” I continued screeching. 

Natsu jolted up, rubbing his eyes. “That’s a rude fucking wakeup call, Luce,” he complained. As his brain woke up, he fully assessed the situation. He looked at me, eyes widening momentarily before they narrowed.

“Happy?” Natsu called. The Exceed was stretching his arms. “Can you give Lucy and I a minute?” he asked. 

Happy mumbled a weak “aye sir,” padding out of the bedroom. I heard a soft thump on the couch where Happy was no doubt fast asleep once more.

Natsu shut my bedroom door, and my stomach twisted in nervousness.

“Where were you all night and why do you smell like Gildarts?” he asked pointedly, sitting back on the mattress. 

I didn’t want to answer that. “Why are you in my bed?” I cross-questioned.

“I came to find you, but you weren’t here. I waited, and must have fallen asleep at some point. Now answer my question.” 

“I was out,” I said, answering the first half of his question.

“With Gildarts?” he clarified.

“What makes you think it was Gildarts?” 

“Luce, c’mon,” Natsu huffed. “I grew up around that man. I followed him around everywhere. He was my biggest role model. I think I’d recognise his scent,” the pinkette rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I was with Gildarts," I admitted. 

"Doing what?" Natsu’s eyes narrowed once more. I didn't have to answer; the violent blush on my cheeks spoke volumes. 

"Luce… But what about Laxus?" Natsu whispered. 

"Both…" I mumbled. Cana was okay with me sleeping with both of them, but I wasn't sure if Natsu would be as approving. 

"Hmm," he started. "Do they know?" he asked. 

"About each other? No, they don't," I said with a shake of my head. 

"Alright. Well, I'm glad I know," Natsu stood up with an exhale, pulling me into his arms. 

"Are you mad at me?" I mumbled. I knew how much he looked up to both men. 

Natsu kissed the top of my head. "Of course not, Luce. I'm worried. In case shit hits the fan. But now that I know, I'll be there to protect you in case it all goes sideways." 

I didn't say anything. I hugged him tightly, worried that he was now the second person to predict this arrangement backfiring. 

“Luce, no offence, but you stink of sex,” Natsu said, his voice muffled by my hair.

“Shut up,” I pushed him away.

“Go bathe. I’ll make you breakfast,” Natsu started towards the bedroom door.

“No!” I screamed. “You’ll destroy my kitchen,” I pleaded.

“Calm down, Lucy. I’ll just give you toast and fruit. Even I can’t fuck that up,” he rolled his eyes, walking out of the room.

I wasn’t convinced, but didn’t protest. 

Once in the bathroom, I slipped off my clothes and stood under the warm spray. I could feel exhaustion beginning to sink its claws into me and I fought to stay awake. I turned the water to cold, hoping it would shock me awake, but even the frigid shower wasn’t enough to keep sleep at bay. 

Drying off, I pulled on my travel clothes. I walked to the kitchen, where, as promised, was toast, fruit, and no sign of damage.

As I nibbled on an apple slice I felt my eyes flutter shut.

“Did you not sleep, Luce?” Natsu asked, before quickly amending it with a “No, actually, don’t answer that.”

I shook my head, “I haven’t slept. But get your mind out of the gutter, we spent a lot of the night talking.”

Natsu pursed his lips, his eyebrows shooting to his hairline. “Mhm.  _ Talking _ . Okay, Lucy.” Before I could retaliate, he continued, “Listen, all my stuff is already here. Take a nap. I’ll wake you up before we need to leave.” He came around the table to offer me his arm. I took it, leaning against him heavily as he walked me to bed. I flopped down, and before he even pulled the covers over me, I was asleep. 

It felt like I’d been asleep only for 10 minutes when Natsu shook me awake.

“Luce, we gotta go,” he said, violently shaking my shoulder.

“But I just fell asleep!” I whined.

“You’ve been asleep for over two hours, idiot. Get out of bed or Erza will kill us,” his voice dripped with fear. At the sound of the redhead’s name, I shot out of bed. We scrambled to put on our shoes and grab our bags. I hurriedly locked up and Natsu, Happy, and I ran to the train station.

“You’re almost late,” Erza sternly pointed out as the three of us tumbled onto the platform. Wendy, Gray, and Carla were already waiting.

“Lucy overslept,” Natsu snitched, throwing me under the bus. I leaned over and punched him.

“It’s alright. The train is yet to arrive,” Erza said, and as if by destiny, we saw it begin to pull in to the station. 

“Fuck this,” Natsu began grumbling.

“Shall I cast a Troia spell, Natsu?” Wendy offered kindly.

“Might as well, kid. It isn’t effective anymore, but I’ll sure as hell keep trying,” Natsu shrugged as Wendy quickly cast it. The seven of us found our compartment. 

I sat next to Gray, as opposed to my usual spot next to Natsu, because I intended to sleep and I didn’t want him throwing up all over me while I napped. 

The train began moving and Natsu’s grumbling got louder until a big wave of nausea hit him and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Not wanting to witness Natsu hurl his breakfast, I announced that I was going to sleep. I let my head fall onto Gray’s shoulder and I screwed my eyes shut. A few minutes passed and I felt my breathing even out. I wasn’t entirely asleep yet when I heard Gray's voice.

“Didn’t she oversleep?” he whispered.

“She didn’t sleep much at night,” Natsu groaned softly.

“What were you guys doing?” Gray continued.

“She wasn’t with me,” Natsu choked out, nausea overwhelming him.

“Then who--” Gray started before Erza cut him off with a hush.

“You’ll wake her, Gray. Let her sleep. We’ll ask her later,” she silenced him.

As sleep washed over me, I felt thankful for Erza’s intervention. 

Gray woke me up when we arrived and we made our way to the inn we had booked rooms in. Natsu and Gray were sharing a room, and Wendy, Erza, and I were sharing a room. We dropped our luggage off before heading out to meet the man who put in the job request.

Gray hadn’t been lying when he said this guy was loaded. His mansion was bigger than the Heartfilia mansion. A butler let us in, taking us up to the owner’s personal study. 

“Mr. Kuzon will see you now,” the butler announced, opening the door to let us in.

Behind the large desk sat an old, wizened man. 

“Good evening, Mr. Kuzon,” Erza began, when the old man’s eyes widened.

“Layla?” he gasped, looking at me.

I stepped forward nervously. “Uh, no, sir. I’m Lucy Heartfilia. Layla was my mother. She passed away many years ago,” I informed him sadly. 

The man pushed himself away from his desk and hobbled up to me. He was probably as tall as Wendy. He reached up to cup my face. “You look just like her,” he whispered.

“How did you know my mother, sir?” I asked kindly.

“I worked with your grandfather for many years. I’ve watched your mother grow up. It’s a shame to hear she passed away. I’m sorry, child,” he said, eyes sparkling with genuine tears of sorrow. I smiled at him kindly, patting the hand that still held my cheek. He cleared his throat and dabbed at his eyes, pulling away from me. 

“Sorry, yes, you must be the wizards from Fairy Tail,” he smiled brightly. Erza went around the room introducing everyone. We all took a seat on the couches in his study. 

“Mr. Kuzon, could you please walk us through everything that’s happened?” Erza requested.

“Well, every night for over a week, someone has been sneaking in and stealing things. I’m not sure exactly how much has been taken, but I know several rare books, a few paintings, and some family heirlooms are missing. I suspect other knick knacks around the house have been filched too, but I’m not sure,” Mr. Kuzon told us.

“Can you think of someone who might be behind this?” Natsu asked.

“I’m old and sick, my boy. This is common knowledge. I suspect it may be a dark guild trying to loot the rare things I’ve collected over the years before I pass away and it gets distributed amongst my many relatives,” the man said straightforwardly.

“And you said you’ve tried catching these guys?” Natsu continued.

“Yes, I increased the security, installed surveillance lacrimas, everything. And yet, I haven’t caught the culprit,” Mr. Kuzon sighed. “You may check with Chu for anything regarding this. He’s been helping me oversee this.”

“Chu?” Gray asked.

“The butler. He’s been by my side for several years,” Mr. Kuzon said appreciatively. 

A few more questions later, we took our leave, promising to come back at night.

Over dinner, we discussed the job. 

“Do you guys really think it’s a dark guild?” Wendy asked, nervousness colouring her voice.

“I’m not sure…” Erza mused. “Something feels off.”

“Yeah, I agree,” Gray seconded. “Let’s split up through the mansion tonight, keep our eyes peeled,” he suggested.

“Good idea, Gray,” Erza said, before launching into the plan. She marked out where each of us were to be stationed. She put me in the library and Natsu by the vault. Wendy, Carla, and Happy were stationed in front of several expensive paintings. Gray and herself would be patrolling the mansion. 

When we reached the mansion that night, we all hurried to our designated spots. For the first few hours, I stood on guard, my hand resting by my keys in case I heard a sound. But the minutes ticked by and nothing happened. Gray and Erza both dropped in on separate occasions with reports of nothing out of the ordinary. Gradually, I let my guard down. I scanned the books on the shelves before retrieving an interesting one on the history of celestial magic. I sat at a table, flipping the book open. I kept my ears carefully trained to the sounds around me, but I let my eyes focus on the words in front of me. I devoured the book, pausing every now and then to do a quick lap of the library. 

When the sun began to come up over the horizon, I returned the book to its shelf, and left to go find everyone else. We gathered in front of Mr. Kuzon’s study and waited for him.

“Did anything happen?” Natsu hissed under his breath.

We all shook our heads. 

"Do you think they managed to sneak by us?" Wendy asked. 

"I doubt it…" Erza shook her head.

"Erza's right. There aren't any new smells in the house," Natsu agreed, sniffing deeply. 

"Okay, can it. Kuzon's here," Gray whispered as the old man and his butler approached. 

“Good morning, Mr. Kuzon,” Erza greeted. “Fortunately, your house was not robbed last night. However, this does mean that we still haven’t been able to apprehend the thief. I discussed this with my team, and we have decided to not patrol your mansion tonight. Rather, we will focus our energies on talking to the townspeople to see if they know anything,” she explained.

The rest of us looked at each other, and though our faces betrayed nothing, we were all confused. None of us had made this plan with Erza, but we knew better than to contest her in front of a client.

“Oh, well, okay,” Mr. Kuzon said, scratching his head. “I suppose I will see you tomorrow then. Chu, escort them out.”

The butler directed us towards the doors.

When we were safely past the mansion grounds, Gray turned to Erza. “What the hell was that? Mind filling us in?” He snapped.

“Yeah! I don’t want to talk to townspeople! I want to fight some bastards!” Natsu said indignantly.

“Will you two fools shut up for one minute?” Erza glared. “Think about it. Mr. Kuzon has been getting robbed every night for over a week, but the day we show up, suddenly there’s no robbery? So whoever is stealing from him knew we were going to be there. Let’s spread the word that we’re interrogating townsfolk today, but sneak back into the mansion at night. The thief would have dropped their guard and we’ll be able to catch them,” Erza said simply. 

Gray and Natsu stared at her in awe. “I love your beautiful brain,” Gray whispered. 

“It’s just that you two take a little longer to see the obvious,” Erza snipped, but she was smiling softly at the compliment. 

On Erza’s instructions, we first went into town and told as many people as we could find that Fairy Tail wizards would be patrolling the streets and interrogating anybody who seemed suspicious. We then grabbed breakfast before heading back to the inn to sleep for a few hours. With the curtains drawn shut, we crawled into our beds. As I dozed off, memories of Laxus and Gildarts began swirling through my mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be the first one to say this, writing adventure is not my forte. I can write romance, I can write sex, I can even write friendship, but I cannot, for the life of me, write adventure. So yes, this mission will be hella basic and pretty lame and overall, not necessarily the greatest moment of this fic. Please, please, please bear with me. I had to include it to aid with the plot, and put some distance between the core three. 
> 
> This apology also preemptively extends to the next chapter, which will be a conclusion to the mission. I promise to make up for it with lots of yummy smut at a later point in the story.
> 
> (Also quick FYI, I borrowed the name Kuzon from ATLA because coming up with names is another one of my failings. I do not own it, Nickelodeon, please don't sue me)


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy POV

_ “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Gildarts whispered, pulling my skirt down my legs. He kissed a heated trail from my hip down to my ankle, softly caressing my leg as he did so.  _

_ I felt another set of hands sweep my hair away from my back. Fingers expertly snapped off my bra, and a hot kiss landed on my jaw. _

_ “I can’t wait to taste you, Princess,” Laxus purred in my ear. My pussy dripped with arousal. He tipped my chin up, and I gazed into his stormy grey-blue eyes. He leaned down and captured my lips in a kiss. I felt Gildarts mouth on my breast, his tongue circling my nipple. I threaded one hand through Gildarts’s hair, holding him there, while my other hand cupped Laxus’s jaw.  _

_ Laxus broke off from the kiss. “Your mouth isn’t the only thing I want to taste, Blondie,” he winked. He walked around Gildarts and I, kneeling between my legs. Gildarts stood up to give him space, moving up to kneel by my head. He supported my neck in one hand, while slowly pumping his dick with the other.  _

_ Between my knees, Laxus had begun dragging my panties off. He ran two fingers over my slit, quickly dipping them into my entrance. My back arched as I moaned wantonly. Laxus slowly curled his fingers inside me, bending down to flick his tongue over my clit. I looked up at Gildarts, seeing the lust in his eyes. I gripped his leg, pulling him closer to me, before wrapping my lips around his dick. The hand supporting my neck curled around the hair there as he softly gasped. I bobbed my head as Laxus continued fingering me.  _

_ Laxus's tongue licked me before his lips tugged sharply on my clit, and the shock of pleasure that ran through me made me moan around Gildarts’s dick. My core ached for deeper penetration. _

_ Wordlessly, Laxus pulled his fingers out of me, and Gildarts removed himself from my mouth. The men switched positions, and I happily accepted Laxus’s dick into my mouth. The two men tasted different. Laxus tasted of summer and rain and the ocean. Gildarts tasted of the forest and autumn and spice. Gildarts swiped his tongue over my slit a couple times, and I waited for him to put his fingers in me. Instead, I felt the head of his dick brush against my clit before he pushed in slowly. My mouth fell open as his cock entered me, and Laxus used the opportunity to slip his dick further down my throat. _

_ Gildarts began pumping into me and the moans became uncontrollable. Laxus pulled out of my mouth, bending down to kiss me deeply as he swallowed my moans. Our tongues explored each other's mouths, while Gildarts slammed into me. Laxus let go of my lips only for Gildarts to lean forward and kiss me. Laxus stroked my hair, and when Gildarts straightened up, Laxus pulled my nipple into his mouth.  _

_ I could feel the pleasure tighten painfully in the pit of my stomach. And again, both men halted their ministrations, switching positions once more. Gildarts knelt by my head, and I stuck my tongue out to lick his shaft, wanting to taste myself. I wrapped my fingers around his dick as Laxus pounded into me. The blond man gripped my hips, firmly thrusting himself into me as incoherent moans spilled from my lips. Gildarts tangled his tongue with mine, and I continued to mewl into his mouth. His one hand tweaked my nipple. Laxus had picked up pace, and I could hear him grunting. His thumb found my clit, circling it roughly. _

_ Gildarts gently wrapped his hand around my throat, exactly how I liked it. He brought his lips to my ear and whispered, “You’re such a good girl, baby.”  _

_ The coil in my stomach snapped. _

I sat up with a start, gasping. My body felt warm and clammy, and I could feel a thin sheen of sweat across my forehead and back. I looked around the room. Erza, Wendy, and Carla were still asleep. Judging by the thin beams of light filtering in through the gaps in the curtains, the sun had just set. The others would be up soon enough so that we could eat dinner and go stake out the mansion. 

Desperate for some cool air, I softly padded across the room, opening the door that led to the adjoining balcony. The summer air was warm, but the breeze blowing felt nice against my heated skin. I took a few deep breaths, trying to return my breathing to normal. I could feel the arousal in my panties, and I had a dull ache in my core. I heard the balcony door creak open.

“Lucy? Are you alright?” Erza asked.

I turned to face her. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just needed some fresh air.”

“What’s been going on, Lucy? And don't bother lying, I can read you like an open book,” Erza smirked. She joined me against the railing.

I could actually use her advice.

“Hmm, okay, hypothetically, let’s say there’s this guy. And he’s great, and you enjoy spending time with him. But, there’s also another guy. Who is equally great, and you like spending time with him too. And you know you may have to choose, at some point, but you can’t. What would you do?” I asked.

“Why do you have to choose?” Erza questioned.

“Because people are telling you it’ll blow up in your face,” I said matter-of-factly.

“Well, hypothetically, these are your relationships. Why would you listen to someone else telling you that your relationships would blow up? But in any case, I would probably go to dinner with them, separately of course, maybe get to know them more?” She suggested.

“And would that advice still apply if, hypothetically, I was already sleeping with them?”

“Do you want to get more serious with either of them?” 

I groaned. “I… I don’t know. I don’t think I do yet, but I’m scared because two people have already told me that there is no way this ends well,” I dropped my face into my hands.

“Ignore them, Lucy. Why would they even say that to--” Erza began heatedly.

“Laxus and Gildarts,” I mumbled.

“Wh--what?” Erza stuttered. I looked at her through my fingers and saw her jaw nearly touching the floor.

“The two guys. It’s Laxus and Gildarts,” whispered.

“Do they know about each other?” Erza asked in a shocked whisper.

I shook my head. Erza took in a deep breath, nodding as she understood why people had told me it would backfire.

“Lucy, you know how incredibly strong those two are. And, while Gildarts is more level-headed than Laxus, and probably won’t instigate a fight, if Laxus pushes him too far, Gildarts will snap. I don’t want to know what’ll happen if those two go at each other,” she said, shaking her head.

“But why does it have to end in a fight?” I whimpered.

“It doesn’t have to. But we can’t overlook the possibility that it may,” Erza said wisely.

“But I spoke to Gildarts! We know we’re not exclusive, so he won’t have an issue if I’m sleeping with someone else!” 

“That may be, but have you had this conversation with Laxus also?”

“No, but we both know it’s a fling. We never discussed being exclusive,” I explained.

“Well, when we go home, and if you decide to continue your relationships with both of them, I’d start by first talking to Laxus. Make sure you both are in agreement as to the nature of your relationship,” Erza said.

“And do I tell them about each other?” I asked.

“I don’t see why you have to. Both relationships are private to you, and you don’t need to talk about them if you don’t want to,” she shrugged. "Don't fret, Lucy. We've been through worse. If the two of them decided to cause any trouble, they'll have to deal with me," she said comfortingly. 

I felt a weight lift from my shoulders. Though Erza could sometimes be blunt, I trusted her implicitly. 

“Thanks, Erza,” I whispered, wrapping my arms around her. She returned the hug, gently stroking my hair.

“Are you both okay?” Wendy’s soft voice cut through the air. Erza laughed, reaching over to grab the confused little girl, pulling her into the hug. We stood like that for a while, until Erza broke away, slipping back into drill sergeant mode. She ordered us all to change before stalking over to the boys room and throwing them out of bed.

Later that night, we were crouched outside the mansion. 

“We don’t know what’s waiting for us inside. If it really is a dark guild, we need to be prepared. I don’t want any loud sounds, running around unnecessarily, or breaking things unless we have to. Got that, Natsu and Gray?” She glared at them. The nodded resignedly. “We’re going to be quiet, scope out the situation, and  _ then _ attack. We may be outnumbered, so stay on your guard,” she finished.

Gray quietly made an ice staircase that climbed over the tall gate. We ran up it, jumping off on the other side. Happy and Carla flew around the house until they found an open window for us to climb in through. Natsu’s dragon ears picked up a sound. He pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing for all of us to follow him. We ran quietly through the house. The sound was coming from the vault. We crept towards it, careful to not even breathe loudly. Erza silently requipped into her Heaven’s Wheel armour, and Gray slipped off his shirt. I had my fingers resting on Loke’s and Capricorn’s keys. 

We peered around the corner, seeing the vault door open, and a shadowy figure hunched over it. 

“Stop!” Erza’s voice boomed. The figure lept several feet into the air. Carla found the light switch and quickly flipped it on.

“Chu?!” We all yelled in surprise. The butler stood there, a few bars of gold in one hand. He reached into his pocket and retrieved a gun. I wanted to laugh. After training with Alzack and Bisca, there’s no way this guy would get a single hit on any of us. Still, Gray quickly froze Chu's hand and the gun, encasing both in ice. 

“You’re the thief?!” Natsu asked incredulously. “Where’s the dark guild, dammit?! I don’t want to fight you!” he whined.

“I’m more dangerous than you know, little boy,” Chu said warningly. I rolled my eyes at him, marching over and landing a solid kick to his jaw. He instantly crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

“Lucy knocked him out?!  _ Lucy?! _ She didn’t even use her magic!” Natsu shrieked. “Who picked this job, huh? Bet it was you, Snow Cone! You can’t do one thing right,” Natsu fumed.

“You idiot, you picked this,” Gray drawled.

Natsu immediately quietened down. “Shit, my bad. Sorry guys. I really thought it would be a fun one.”

Natsu’s racket had woken Mr. Kuzon who scampered down to the vault. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, slightly out of breath. Gray was tying Chu’s hands together when Kuzon appeared.

“It seems your thief was your butler,” Erza explained. Chu was starting to come to, and when he saw Kuzon standing there, his face fell.

“Why, Chu?” Kuzon asked brokenheartedly.

“Sir, after you die, your children intend to sell the mansion and everything in it. I would have nothing to support me and my family. I’ve taken care of this house for years, and then suddenly, all of it would be taken away from me,” his voice broke.

“Chu, as if I wouldn’t have left you enough for you to live a comfortable life. Do you really think that little of me?” the old man asked sadly.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Chu looked at the ground.

Natsu slid towards me. “Why didn’t Kuzon see him on the surveillance lacrimas though?” he whispered in my ear.

“I doubt Kuzon checked himself. He probably trusted Chu to handle it. That makes the whole thing a little sadder, no?”

Natsu nodded.

“Gray, my boy, you can untie his wrists. I will handle the situation from here myself,” Kuzon instructed. Gray began protesting, but a swift look from Erza silenced him. Gray undid the knots and lifted Chu to his feet. Chu promptly returned the gold bars to the vault and pushed the door shut.

“Now, children, if you will follow me to the study where I can give you your reward,” Mr. Kuzon gestured to the staircase.

“Mr. Kuzon, I must decline any reward. It was a simple misunderstanding. We can hardly accept payment for this,” Erza quickly said, holding up her hands.

“No, my dear, I will not sleep restfully until I have fulfilled my end of our agreement. Though you may not have apprehended a dark guild, you helped bring to light a grievous misunderstanding with a dear friend. To me, that is as important. And so, I insist you accept your rightful reward,” Mr. Kuzon said kindly.

“Yes, Erza, he insists,” Gray hissed softly, discreetly elbowing her in the ribs. As he did it, he knew he’d pay for it later.

“Alright, Mr. Kuzon,” Erza acquiesced. “We are grateful for your generosity.”

We made our way to his study, where he pulled out a sack of jewels and handed it over to Erza. 

“I would also be honoured if you chose to spend another day here. Tomorrow evening is a carnival, and I’d love for you all to stay and enjoy it,” Mr. Kuzon offered. “And I will of course cover your room charges for the additional time. It’s the least I can do for Layla Heartfilia’s daughter,” he smiled at me kindly.

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, and I looked at Erza with bright eyes, imploring her to agree. She rolled her eyes before smiling at Mr. Kuzon.

“Thank you, sir. We’d love to,” she said, her voice drowned out by Natsu and Gray cheering. 

It was barely past midnight when we went back to our inn, and though none of us were tired, Erza insisted we try and fall asleep, even for a few hours, to reset our body clocks. I slipped into bed and was suddenly reminded of my dream. My mouth went dry and I pushed myself to think of anything other than the two of them running their hands up and down my body. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on in this chapter. A lil smut, a plot-relevant conversation, the end to the dumbest adventure subplot ever (again, sorry). All good things.   
> I got a couple reviews asking for a threesome, and if I'm being honest, my mind lives in the gutter and I've wanted to write in a threesome pretty much from the beginning. However, given the character dynamics, there was no way I could naturally work it into the plot, so here you have it in the form of a dream sequence, or as I like to call it, the authorial cop-out. 
> 
> Looking forward to all your yummy comments!


	12. Chapter 12

Laxus POV

I locked my office door at the guild and went outside to teleport back home. Freed, Ever, and Bickslow asked if I wanted to grab a drink with them, but I was in no mood to deal with their bickering. I was cranky and frustrated. Blondie being gone for two days wasn’t helping because, right now, I wanted her cunt and her perfect mouth more than anything.

_ Fuck this. She’s not the only good lay out there.  _

I decided to get a drink after all, but not with my team. They fawned over me almost as much as the women did, and I didn’t want that much attention.

Once home, I showered and pulled on a semi-decent shirt. I knocked back a few drinks before I left, knowing I’d need a slight buzz to be able to tolerate an evening at a noisy bar. I made my way to the most popular bar in town, figuring that my best shot at a hot chick was there.

The music inside instantly gave me a headache, and the stench of so many sweaty bodies made me want to hurl. I pushed past the throngs of people dancing and sat down by the bar counter. A bartender with vividly pink hair sauntered up to me.

“What can I get you?” she purred, batting her lashes. She didn’t interest me.

“A large whiskey and a beer,” I ordered. In record times, she put the drinks down in front of me along with a tissue paper that had her name scrawled on it next to a pink lipstick mark. 

“This one’s on me. I get off at midnight,” she flirted. 

I nodded briefly, before returning my attention to the dance floor. I downed the whiskey before sipping on my beer. 

Suddenly, I caught a flash of blonde walking towards me. My stomach tightened in anticipation, but anticlimactically, the face attached to the blonde head was beautiful, but unimpressive. 

She walked up to me, perching herself on the stool next to mine. She trailed a finger along my bicep. I staunchly ignored her, sipping my beer as I watched people grind against each other.

“Hi there,” she cooed. I finally turned to look at her. “Wanna buy me a drink?” she asked seductively.

“Sorry honey, I don’t do blondes,” I told her flatly. I could see the sting of rejection flash over her face. She was pretty, and therefore was probably not used to being rejected. She slumped off the stool and quickly walked away. 

Several more women tried after her. Some were subtle, with just a coy “hello,” and a flirty wave; others were more forward, to the point where one woman straddled my lap and pressed her lips to mine before I had to gently, but firmly, throw her off. 

I was starting to get irritated. Was there not one woman in this bar who wasn’t a complete psycho, throwing herself at me? As that thought formed in my mind, I saw a woman in the middle of the dancefloor. She seemed to be alone, swaying deliciously to the music. Her long, brown hair hung loosely down her back. Her skimpy red dress threatened to fall off her shoulders every time she spun. She had sharp, angular features, and was tall, even by my standards. She might have been only a few inches shorter than me. I could see her bright green eyes all the way across the dance floor. Nothing about her reminded me of Blondie. Except maybe her impressive rack.

_ Perfect. _

I ordered another large whiskey and gulped it down before walking over to her. I caught her hips mid spin, pulling her towards me. Our chests pressed together and I placed my hands on the small of her back, my fingers grazing her toned ass. She wrapped her arms around my neck, bringing her lips to my ear.

“The famous Laxus Dreyar gracing me with a dance?” she asked sardonically, a cocky smile playing on her lips. Shit, she really was stunning. I rolled my eyes, pulling her against me more firmly as we swayed. Her lips found my ear once more and she introduced herself.

Fay, I think she said. Though it could have been May. The music was too loud, and honestly, I didn’t care that much. I let one hand skim up her side, grazing her tit, before drifting back down. I wrapped my fingers around her slender thigh and pulled her leg up. Our cores pressed together, and she ground herself sensually against me. She slipped her leg out of my grasp, spinning around to press her butt into my groin. She reached a hand back, tangling her fingers around the hair at the base of my neck. My arms wrapped around her waist as she moved her hips against my dick. She craned her neck back to look at me, pulling my face down into a kiss.

“Let’s get out of here,” she whispered huskily, holding my hand and dragging me to the exit. 

We went back to her place, and before I could shut the door, she’d slipped out of her dress, standing before me in nothing but a pair of panties. I caught her in my arms and crushed my lips to hers. If I was being honest, it was a mediocre kiss, though I couldn’t understand why. She knew what she was doing. She even knew what she was doing when she wrapped her lips around my dick and began sucking in earnest. It was a good blowjob. I may have even moaned once or twice, but it didn’t take my breath away. 

She was equally enthusiastic in bed, and her pussy felt damn good. She moaned my name as I fucked her and it sounded incredible coming from her mouth. We fucked on the bed, on the floor, against the wall, and on the couch. She came several times, and I came more than once. On paper, she was a fantastic lay, and if I was my normal self, I’d have eventually hit her up again at some point.

But the next morning, when I woke up, I had absolutely no interest in fucking her ever again. I slipped on my pants and was pulling on my shirt when she woke up.

“Stay, babe,” she purred. “I was hoping to get a workout in before we got breakfast,” she winked.

I internally cringed at her cheesy line, but for half a second I considered taking my pants off again. Normally, that’s what I would have done. I’d have fucked her one last time before heading out.

“No can do. I gotta get to work,” I said flatly, buttoning my shirt. 

She got up on all fours and crawled towards me. She was still naked, and fuck, she looked good. She hooked a finger through my belt loop, pulling me towards the bed.

“C’mon Laxus, let’s go one more round,” she purred.

I leaned over and spanked her ass playfully before removing myself from her hold. “Really can’t. Sorry,” I said, winking at her as I walked out. Before I got to the door, I heard her rush up behind me. She pinned me to the wall and pressed her lips against mine. My hands held her bare waist as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I responded half-heartedly before gently pushing her away.

“I’m running late,” I said. I saw her face fall, and to appease her, I quickly kissed her again. “See ya, gorgeous,” I smirked as I walked out. 

I teleported back to my house to shower her scent off of me and change, before heading to the guild. 

I sequestered myself in my office, now positive that something was wrong with me. Fay or May, whatever her name was, was a stunning woman and an absolute vixen in bed. She all but begged me to fuck her again, and I still walked out of there. I was worried I was sick, or maybe my dragon slayer lacrima was acting up. Maybe I had a brain disease. I considered asking Freed to check my symptoms, but decided he’d panic too much. Maybe Levy could help? Or Mira? I’d go to Porlyusica, but that old hag terrified me. I sat back and thought this through logically. I first needed to rule out the possibility of anything being wrong with my lacrima. I could maybe ask Cobra, or one of the Sabertooth guys, since they all had lacrimas, but that seemed like a lot of effort to go through for something I wasn’t a hundred percent sure about.

I stepped out of my office, walking to the banister.

“Gajeel!” I yelled, my eyes scanning the floor. I saw him sitting next to Levy, his arm around her. He looked up to glare at me.

“What, Thunderbolt?” he snapped. I let his little dig go.

“My office. Now.” I ordered, marching back to my chair.

A minute later, Gajeel appeared, shutting the door behind him and making himself comfortable on the couch. 

“I was flirting with my girl. This had better be important,” he said boredly. 

“I think something is wrong with my dragon slayer lacrima,” I confessed.

“Why? What’s going on?” Gajeel sat up straighter, looking a little worried.

“There’s this girl. And I can’t get her out of my fucking head,” I gritted in irritation.

“Is she your mate?” he asked.   
“Mate? What? No. I don’t think so…” I was confused. Was Blondie my  _ mate _ ?

“Have you slept with this chick yet?” Gajeel continued questioning.

“Yeah. And it was fucking great,” I said, sounding a little dreamy.

“I don’t need details, dude. And it’s after you slept with her that you can’t get her out of your head?”

I nodded. “I even fucked this other girl yesterday, and man, it was so good, but by the end of it, I just felt… meh. She was amazing in bed, but I didn’t want to continue screwing her. It just felt like something was missing, you know? It didn't feel as incredible as it had with…," I almost let Blondie’s name slip.

“Wait, wait, wait. You slept with another woman? Like you got it up for her and you came and everything?” Gajeel asked, his mouth gaping.

“I thought you didn’t want details, man. But yeah, I got it up, she came, I came, the whole shebang,” I waved my hand vaguely.

“Okay, well, we can rule out mating then,” Gajeel deduced.

“Huh? What? Why?” I asked indignantly.

_ Do you want Blondie as your mate? _ I ignored that thought. 

“Buddy, if you’d picked your mate and slept with her, you physically wouldn’t be able to get hard for another person. It just wouldn’t happen. You’d stop experiencing sexual attraction unless it was directed at your mate,” Gajeel said matter-of-factly.

“Then what the fuck is wrong with me, Gajeel?” I roared.

“Fuck if I know, man. Maybe you just like this girl?” he offered.

“Dude I barely know her. Like emotionally. We just screw,” I admitted.

“Look, I don’t know what’s happening. Maybe it’s a second generation thing. Maybe you work well with this girl, and had you been a first gen, she may have been your mate, but because you’re second gen, you’re going through some of the emotions, without it being a full-fledged mating. I’m shooting in the dark here, but for now, that’s my best theory,” Gajeel shrugged.

“And what about her? Does she also feel the same things? Does Levy feel the same things you do?” I probed.

“With mating, it’s a two-way street. Your mate will feel for you as deeply as you feel for her, with the only exception that she won’t die without me. If she were to ever leave me, irrespective of how or why she left, I would physically die. But she wouldn't if something happened to me first,” Gajeel's voice broke a little, his intense love for his mate becoming evident. Clearing his throat, he continued, “But with you, I’m not sure. I can’t tell you if she feels the same way. And in all likelihood, if she left you, it would suck pretty bad for a while, and sex may never feel as good again, but you’d move on. Again, though, I’m talking out of my ass. This is just my best guess. Cobra may be able to help more, if you want to talk to him,” Gajeel walked over to me and patted my shoulder.

“You okay, man?” he asked, concerned.

I let out a frustrated sigh. “Yeah, I am. Thanks, Gajeel. Your theory sounds like the most plausible thing right now. I appreciate it,” I clapped his arm. 

“Anytime, man. Shout if you need anything,” he said kindly, walking out of my office.

I dropped my head onto my desk. Gajeel made sense. I wracked my brain, thinking of  _ anything _ else to explain it, but came up empty. I didn’t know what that meant for Blondie and I now. I couldn’t date her. No way. I barely knew her, and besides, I wasn’t the kind of guy who dated people. My irritation only grew the longer I thought about this. I stood up and punched my wall in frustration. Soon after I heard a knock on my door.

“Come in,” I called. The handle turned and Gildarts stuck his head in.

“I heard the punch. All good?” he asked. I forgot that our offices shared a wall.

“Yeah, man. I’m good. Just girl trouble, you know?” I laughed humorlessly.

Gildarts had a smile playing at his lips. “Yeah, tell me about it,” he said with a roll of his eyes. He pushed my door further, leaning against the frame. 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“Apparently, I have semi-mated with someone,” I laughed at how dumb that sounded.

“What the fuck does that mean?” Gildarts asked, his eyes widening.

“It means she isn’t my mate, because I’m a second gen slayer, but I feel strongly for her and so I’m experiencing a lot of the same emotions,” I summarised Gajeel’s theory.

“Well, go after her then,” Gildarts said with a shake of his head.

“Nah, man. I hardly know the girl. I’ve slept with her a couple times, but that’s about it,” I shrugged. I felt a little bad, downplaying the times Blondie and I’d spent together, but in reality, it had just been sex. “She’s taking up every single brain cell of mine even though I know close to nothing about her. It is frustrating, to say the least,” I sighed. Changing the topic, I continued, “Anyway, what girl trouble are you going through, old man? What happened to the wisdom that comes with age?” I chuckled.

“It’s just delicate. We aren’t exclusive, but we also have an incredible connection, and keeping it like that without letting too many emotions come in the way is a little sticky,” he shrugged. “Guess my issues aren’t half as bad as yours, huh?” he asked, laughing.

“Definitely not, buddy. Our girl problems aren’t even in the same league,” I chuckled. Gildarts shot me an encouraging smile.

“I’ll leave you to it, Laxus. Take care, man,” Gildarts said, moving to close my door.

“Yeah, you too dude,” I said as he pulled my door shut.

When I heard the door click into place, I let my head fall back on my desk, groaning at the situation I’d wound up in.

I needed to figure out whether or not this was something I wanted to talk to Blondie about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Fucking. Love. Writing. Laxus. POV. That's it. That's the entire note. 
> 
> I had a few people being like hmmm Laxus sounds like he's mated. And some more people were like please threesome irl not just in dream. Hopefully this chapter clears stuff up and helps really ground all the various dynamics. 
> 
> Also, I know you must be thinking, "damn this chick left a plot hole wide open. Why the fuck didn't Laxus recognise Gildarts's scent? Especially when they were in close proximity?" Well, the answer is, 1. Laxus didn't really fixate on the smell early on as much as just notice it; 2. He's stressed af at the moment and is probably not too focused on the way Gildarts smells; 3. It's fanfiction, there are no rules, and I choose to have Laxus not recognise the scent. I'll probably reiterate this explanation through the plot at some point, but in case I don't, here ya go.


	13. Chapter 13

Lucy POV

We went to the carnival that evening, as Kuzon had recommended. It felt good to get a break and just have fun. We watched dancers, played the carnival games, and went on rides.

“Erza,” Gray called. “Ring toss contest.” He pointed to a booth lined with short wooden poles and stacks of plastic rings.

“Are you sure, Gray?” Erza asked with a self-assured smirk.

“Bring it, Red,” the ice wizard hissed.

The booth owner very smartly moved aside, and the two armed themselves with plastic rings. Wendy and I watched as they flung the rings towards the poles with incredible speed, but of course, being Fairy Tail wizards, the wooden poles weren’t enough of a target. They began flinging rings at everything in the stall, trying to one-up each other until the booth creaked, and came crashing down. Surprisingly, in the end, Gray had managed to land more rings than Erza. The booth owner nervously handed him a stuffed toy before scampering away. Erza tried calling after him, offering to pay for the damages, but the man was long gone. Gray handed the toy to Wendy and ruffled her hair before looking around.

“Where’s Natsu?” he asked.

“He’s by the roller-coaster,” I scoffed.

We looked in that direction and saw our pink-haired friend waving us over. 

“Luce, let’s go,” Natsu said excitedly, pointing at the roller-coaster.

“Natsu! You can’t handle a regular train, what makes you think you’ll be okay on a super fast one?” I smacked his head.

“I’ll be fine, Lucy! Trust me! Let’s go!” He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the ride. We climbed in, and I reached for his hand, squeezing it.

“Natsu,” I began comfortingly, “if you throw up on me, I will end you.” My voice was sickly sweet.

The ride began creaking to life, and I saw Natsu’s face change shades. 

“Fuck, this was a bad idea, Luce,” he groaned, tucking his face into my shoulder.

The roller-coaster climbed up a slope before rapidly dropping down, twisting and turning at high speed. The wind rushed past my face, blowing my hair everywhere. Poor Natsu had his arms around me in terror and was whimpering in my ear. Finally, when the ride stopped, Natsu flung himself out, running to the nearest trash can. I ran behind him, stroking his back as he threw up into it.

“Natsu, you’re an idiot,” Erza said flatly.

“Please kill me,” Natsu moaned, his head still in the trash can. 

After some food, we headed back to the inn. Natsu’s face hadn’t fully returned to its original colour. The next morning, we went by Mr. Kuzon’s mansion to say bye.

“Please accept this gift, children,” he said, handing me an envelope. I opened it and my eyes widened in shock. I passed it to Erza, who had the same reaction.

“Mr. Kuzon… We can’t,” she gasped.

“What is it?” Wendy asked, while Natsu and Gray craned their necks to get a look.

“It’s an all-expenses paid weekend at Akane resort,” I said in a hushed voice.

“Please, Lucy. It would mean a lot to me if you and your friends accepted this. I was very fond of your grandfather, and even more so of your mother. I didn’t think I’d ever get to meet a Heartfilia again, so seeing you has brought me great joy. You have the same warmth and kindness that your mother did,” he smiled at me. I rushed up and threw my arms around the small, old man, tears pricking my eyes.

“Thank you, Mr. Kuzon,” I whispered. He chuckled, returning the hug.

It didn’t take much effort to convince Erza into delaying our return by another two days. After a sweet goodbye, we made our way to the resort. We spent our afternoon by the beach and our evening at the massage centre. After dinner, four of us went to the hot springs with a bottle of sake. Wendy and Carla wanted to watch the dancers at the lounge, and Happy wanted to watch Carla. 

Gray poured us all a glass each as we settled into the warm water. And then, without beating around the bush, he looked right at me. “Lucy, what’s going on? You say you overslept, but pass out on the train, Natsu and Erza keep looking at you like you're going to combust, and you were barely around before we left for this job. Does it have anything to do with Laxus? Because I will not hesitate to kick his ass,” Gray said resolutely. 

I looked at Natsu and Erza and saw what Gray was saying. They were both looking at me like I was made of glass and they were getting ready to wrap themselves around me to protect me. I sighed. If they knew, it was only fair that I tell Gray as well. He was obviously concerned, and I didn’t want to give him cause for worry. 

“No, it doesn’t involve Laxus. At least, he isn’t at fault. The thing is… I’ve also been seeing Gildarts…” I trailed off, waiting for his reaction. All I got was a nod.

“So, yeah. It’s actually not a big deal. They don’t know about each other, of course, and Gildarts and I spoke about not being exclusive, and I will also have this conversation with Laxus, so I don’t see why anyone is worried,” I finished with a shrug.

“Because this whole thing might be the little spark that ignites a massive brawl between two of our strongest wizards?” Gray suggested sarcastically.

Before I could defend myself, Natsu cut in. “Hold up, sure that’s an issue, but what’s the worst that’s gonna happen? They’ll tear down the guild before Gramps is able to step in? We’ve had the guild torn down before. No, I’m more worried about  _ you _ , Lucy,” Natsu looked into my eyes. “I want to believe that you can do casual sex, I really do, Luce. But I know you. You feel  _ everything  _ so deeply, and you love so deeply. Remember how quickly you forgave that crazy redhead Flare? You’re gonna get attached, and then, it won’t matter  _ if  _ they fight, or  _ when  _ they fight, or who wins, because you may get hurt irrespective.  _ That’s _ what I’m worried about,” Natsu leaned over and squeezed my hand. 

I shakily took a sip of the sake, grateful for the burn as it coursed through me. 

“Natsu has a point, Lucy,” Erza said simply. “What happens when feelings get involved?”

“Th--they won’t! I… I don’t know.” I hated this conversation. I just wanted to be with Laxus and be with Gildarts. I wanted to have them both, with no complications.

“Look, I know you’re right, Natsu. But I’m not there yet. I don’t want to think about going there because I don’t want complications. So, for now, can we drop this, guys? It’s making me sad,” I said honestly. “I know you guys are worried, and are saying this out of concern, but for now, I’m having a good time, and I really don’t want to think about anything that could go wrong,” I pleaded.

The three of them hesitated, itching to say more, but they understood where I was coming from.

“Of course. Sorry if we pushed it, Luce,” Gray said sincerely. Sitting across from me, he was too far away to lean in for a comforting hug, and instead, resorted to gently tapping his foot against my shin. 

It was now the fourth time I was having that conversation, and it left me exhausted. I gulped down my sake, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a pair of strong arms. Conversation flowed around me, the three of them oblivious to my sudden silence. In my head I could almost feel muscular biceps pulling me into a toned chest, and maybe it was because Natsu had brought it up, but the hug I craved wasn’t sexual. It was romantic. The only problem was, I couldn’t place a face to the arms holding me in my mind. For a moment it was Laxus. Then, it was Gildarts. Then… I tuned back into the banter, holding my glass out to Gray for him to top me up. 

Laxus POV

Maybe the problem with Fay or May had been that she was a brunette. Blondie was blonde. Maybe I had a thing for blondes. This was my last ditch attempt to refute Gajeel’s theory. It was possible that brunettes just didn’t do it for me anymore.

And so I went to a bar. A different one, this time. Hopefully one with fewer crazies. I downed multiple whiskeys and, as the buzz began to set it, I let my eyes wander. 

There were still a few women who made a pass, but none of them were blonde, so I didn’t even bother. I sat by the bar, slowly making my way through a beer, watching people dance. I truly hated the music at these places.

I tried drowning out the awful noise by imagining the music I’d have played instead. I was halfway through my dream playlist when I felt a shy tap on my arm. I looked down and saw this tiny, petite blonde with huge blue eyes. Her pouty lips were painted a cherry red and her black dress revealed enough of her ample cleavage. She had a small smile on her face. Her mouth moved but I didn’t hear what she said.

“What?” I yelled above the music.

She leaned on my arm, bringing her lips close to my ear. “I asked if you could pass me a tissue. They’re behind you.” She pointed to the stack near my elbow. I pulled one off and handed it to her. As she turned to leave, I grabbed her wrist. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” I shouted.

She nodded with a smile. “A beer would be great, thanks,” she said, sitting on the stool next to mine.

It wasn’t long after that we were both naked and in my bed. I kissed her roughly, squeezing her tits. She moaned into my mouth, wrapping her legs around my waist. When I had her on all fours, with me slamming into her from the back and her blonde hair fisted in my hand, she moaned my name, and for half a second, she sounded like Blondie. But then her pussy clenched my dick and it didn’t feel as good as Lucy’s. I fucked her hard and fast and after making sure she’d cum, I came unimpressively on her tits. She managed to blow some life back into my dick, but my orgasm in round 2 was so boring I almost fell asleep mid-ejaculation. 

I was really regretting having brought her back to my place, because I sure as hell didn’t want to cuddle with her, but there was also no nice way to kick her out late at night. I resignedly let her fall asleep on my bed, curled into my side. I had never been more irritated with my dick in my entire life. An amazingly beautiful woman was asleep next to me after good sex, and my dick didn’t even twitch. I was surprised the bastard had even gotten hard for the first two rounds. I did eventually fall asleep, after slowly pushing her sleeping frame away from me. 

_ Oh fuck, yes. More. Suck my dick. Fuck. _

I couldn’t tell if I was dreaming or not, but as my body began waking up, I was almost certain that a pair of lips were wrapped around my cock, sliding it into a wonderfully warm mouth. I was getting harder by the second. I was still half-asleep, but damn if this wasn’t the best way to wake up.

“God, Lucy,” I rasped, my eyes still closed as I pictured Blondie between my legs. 

Suddenly, the mouth around my dick vanished. “Um, it’s Lila,” came a soft voice. My eyes flew open. Blondie was between my legs, alright. Just not the Blondie I’d pictured.

“Shit, sorry, my brain’s still half-asleep. Sorry, Lila,” I apologised, ridiculously embarrassed. 

“It’s okay, baby,” she purred, taking my dick back into her mouth. The traitorous asshole was hard again. 

Lila climbed up onto me, straddling my hips. She sank down on my dick, her palms pressed against my chest and she began riding me. It felt good, but it didn’t excite me. Having her fuck me felt no different than me jerking off. A good release, but otherwise not particularly memorable. We both came together, and she pressed her lips to mine. I made out with her for a few minutes before sliding out from under her and heading to the shower. I locked my bathroom door, lest she sneak in and join me. 

I came out to find her still naked and in bed, looking at me seductively. I mechanically pulled on my clothes, and she started taking the hint.

“Are you heading out?” she asked.

“Yep. Gotta get to work.”

She frowned. “I was hoping we’d get breakfast,” she said expectantly.

“I’m sorry, Lila, I wish I could. There are some eggs in the fridge and bread on the counter if you want to make yourself something. I’ll have someone drop by to lockup after you’re done,” I offered. This was the price I had to pay for bringing her back to my house.

She tried protesting a little, but I didn’t let myself be coerced.

I teleported to the guild and immediately sought out Freed. 

“What’s up, Laxus?” he asked, noting the way I purposefully strode up to him.

“There’s a woman in my house making herself breakfast. Please go there, make sure she finishes quickly and leaves. Then just lock up behind her. And, I don’t know, is there some enchantment you can write so that she won’t be able to find her way back later?” I pleaded.

The last thing I needed was for this lady to show up at my house again. She didn’t seem like the stalker type, but after a few incidents, I no longer took the chance. 

Freed nodded. “I will do as you ask, Laxus,” he said solemnly.

I clapped him on his shoulder as he walked out of the guild. 

Fuck Gajeel’s dumb theory. I hated it. And when the fuck was my Blondie going to come back? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be entirely honest, this is fully a filler chapter. There's like one paragraph of plot-relevant stuff. I feel bad about that, and to make up for it, I'm uploading another short chapter right away. So yay! Also, smut is riiiiiiight around the corner, so we're back on track with this being a smutfic.


	14. Chapter 14

Lucy POV

It was good to be back in the guild after the mini vacation we took. The five of us, plus the two Exceeds, walked in together, and immediately, Natsu started shouting about the job and the free weekend at Akane resort. People began crowding around us, asking for details, which Natsu and Gray happily delved into, eager to gloat a little. I managed to slip out when everyone was distracted, making a beeline for the stairs. I darted up, walking quickly towards Laxus’s office. I really hoped he was in today. I tentatively knocked on the door. Thankfully, I heard him asking me to come in.

I opened the door just enough for me to squeeze through before quickly shutting it behind me.

Laxus POV

I still wasn’t sure if Gajeel’s theory was a hundred percent true, but when Blondie walked into my office, it became instantly clear why the other women just did nothing for me. Fay, May, Lila, none of them held a candle to Blondie. She was fucking stunning. I got out of my chair and walked over to her, pressing her back against the door.

“Did you miss me?” I whispered. I heard her breath catch.

“Did  _ you _ miss  _ me? _ ” she countered.

“So… Fucking… Much,” I admitted, punctuating my response with kisses.

“I missed you too,” she purred, wrapping her arms around my neck. Then, all of a sudden, she pulled away. 

“I need to talk to you about something,” she said. I hated that fucking sentence. I took a step back.

“Okay, what’s up?” I asked casually.

“Laxus, I… I hope we’re on the same page…” she said hesitantly. Same page about what?   
“Elaborate, Princess,” I requested.

“About not being… You know… Exclusive,” she finished.

“Are you saying we are or we aren’t?” I wanted to double check.

“I’m saying we’re not. If that’s okay with you,” she said softly.

She might as well have punched me in the stomach. It was one thing if I was whoring around, but the thought of another man’s dick in her made me see red. I recognised the double standard, but my awareness of it didn’t make me hate the situation any less. But what could I say? To say I wasn’t okay with it would mean asking her to be my girlfriend. Would that necessarily be a bad thing? My head was spinning as I tried to get my thoughts in order. She didn’t want to be exclusive. But that didn’t mean that it wouldn’t change one day. And maybe, when we were both ready to commit, we’d give up this damn idea of non-exclusivity. 

_ But you are ready to commit to her, aren’t you? _ I probably hated my brain more than I hated my dick. I was  _ not _ ready to commit to anything or anyone.

I focused my gaze back on her. She was looking at me expectantly.

“Yeah, we’re on the same page about that, Blondie,” I said flatly. It may have even been a little curt. I saw hurt flash across her face, and once more, I felt like I’d been suckerpunched in the gut.

“Hey,” I said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I leaned down to kiss her gently, cupping her cheeks. “Do you want to get out of here?” I asked.

She smiled and nodded. 

I opened the door, ushering her out, before we walked down the staircase together. As we walked through the main floor, I slung my arm over her shoulders. Expectedly, she elbowed me in the ribs.

“Laxus! We’re not exclusive, remember? People will get the wrong idea!” she hissed.

“Relax, Blondie. I know we aren’t exclusive,” I said loudly enough for neighbouring tables to hear. Then I dropped my lips to her ear. “Doesn’t mean I can’t show them who their competition is,” I smirked, before tipping her head back and kissing her. She kissed me briefly before shoving my face away with a laugh.

The guild broke out into hushed murmurs.

I paused, swiveling to face everyone. “You guys can all shut up now. I don’t want any dating rumours or anything floating around. What’s happening here,” I gestured to the two of us, “is none of your business. Everyone got that?” My voice boomed across the main hall.

Keeping my arm draped over Lucy, we walked out together.

“You know I’m going to kill you for that, right?” she grumbled.

“I wouldn’t expect anything less, babe,” I chuckled. 

She swatted my ass as we walked in the direction of her house. 

Gildarts POV

I caught enough of the show and Laxus’s speech to know that I was entirely fucked. Lucy and I agreed on non-exclusivity, and I could only imagine she’d made the same deal with Laxus, but I did not want to have to run into him everyday. I had hoped she’d be banging some other loser on the side who I’d never have to meet or talk to. But it had to be Laxus fucking Dreyar. 

I felt a strange wave of jealousy wash over me, and I gritted my teeth. The urge to wrench Lucy out of Laxus’s arms and kiss her in front of everyone was so strong that I retreated to my office, locking myself in. 

And then I remembered the conversation we’d had. Was Lucy his  _ semi-mate _ , whatever the fuck that was? 

I was royally screwed. I wondered if I should end things with her. It would certainly make everything simpler. But I was a selfish bastard, and I knew I wouldn’t be able to walk away. Not yet, at least. 

That wave of jealousy was still going strong, and with it came ugly thoughts. I wondered when Lucy would come to me. Was I her second priority? Was I the guy she went to when Laxus was busy? Why hadn’t she knocked on my door, and why wasn’t it me she was walking out of the guild with now? 

It was my turn to punch a wall. But, unlike Laxus, when I punched the wall, I punched through it. A very confused Erza looked at me through the new hole between our offices.

“Sorry Erza, I’ll get that fixed,” I mumbled.

“It’s okay,” she said smoothly, returning her eyes to her paperwork. 

I stalked out of my office, letting Mira know of my recent wall destruction, before heading to a bar.

A few hours later, I was multiple drinks down and crammed into the bar’s small bathroom. I had a brunette babe pinned against the wall, her legs around my torso, as I fucked her into oblivion. Was this angry, hateful, jealous sex? Yes. Did I care? No. I fucked her until she came, shuddering around me, and then I pulled out so that she could suck me dry. 

When we were both done, she tried giving me her address, but I flatly refused. I kissed her again to pacify her, but before she could say anything else, I walked out of the bar. 

At least I no longer wanted to beat the shit out of Laxus. 

I made my way home, the orgasm having left me significantly calmer. Lucy'd be by eventually, I was sure of it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A relatively short chapter, but things are getting spicy! Also, a super fun chapter to write??? Like this played out exactly like a teen drama climactic moment in my head as I wrote it. Anyway, I'm quite pleased with the way it shaped up.
> 
> As always, please review! It makes me happy, motivates me, cures my acne etc.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note before we start. The thing I am missing about writing in the third person is the narrator's voice where I can explain things. If I try to do that through POVs it just sounds forced and weird. So I wanted to quickly unpack the idea of mating or "semi-mating" that I brought up earlier, because I read through the chapters and felt like it was kinda haphazard. Gajeel's explanation was a little harried. I completely understand it you're wondering how or why Laxus is sleeping with other people if he's mated with her, or has he even mated with her, or what is even going on with these weird dynamics. 
> 
> Basically, his dragon has a strong connection with Lucy, but, because he isn't a first generation dragon slayer, he cannot mate like a dragon does. The first gen slayers, having been raised by dragons, also mate like them. So, he's incredibly drawn to her, he feels physically and emotionally connected to her, but she is not his mate. He can experience sexual attraction and sleep with other people but it won't be as satisfying as when he's with Lucy. And, if Lucy leaves him, he'll be incredibly heartbroken, but will eventually move on. 
> 
> Now that we've covered that, it's time for some smut!

Lucy POV

Laxus didn’t remove his arm from my shoulder until we reached my front door. As I moved to unlock it, he spun me around, pressing my back to the door as his lips descended upon mine. He kissed me furiously, and I got up on my toes to deepen the kiss further. I let my key fall to the ground as I tangled my fingers in his hair. His hands moved from my waist to the hem of my shirt. He pushed it up, sliding his palms against my skin. His thigh was pressed into my core as his hands found my breasts.

“La--Laxus… Let’s go inside,” I panted against his lips.

“Fuck that. Too much effort,” he grunted, kissing me roughly.

I managed to wriggle out of his grasp enough to bend down and pick up my key. 

“Isn’t this familiar,” he chuckled.

I looked up at him, remembering the blowjob outside his front door. I grinned, pressing a kiss to his thigh before standing up. I put the key into the lock, and once more found myself pressed against the door. My cheek rested on the cool wood as Laxus trailed kisses down my neck. He slowly ground his erection into my ass, sighing softly against my skin. 

I turned the key and pushed the door open, falling forward, propelled by Laxus’s weight against my back. His mercifully quick reflexes caught me around my waist and turned us over so that he landed heavily on the floor, cushioning my fall. 

“Thank you,” I giggled, flipping over so that we were chest to chest.

“Are you trying to maim me, Blondie?” he grunted, rubbing the back of his head where it had slammed onto the floor. 

“Wait, I can fix that!” I said enthusiastically. He cocked an eyebrow.

I stretched up, pressing a kiss to his temple, another one to his crown, one on his forehead, and finally, a chaste one on his lips.

“Better?” I asked.

“Much,” he chuckled.

I rolled off him, standing up before I offered him my hand. He looked at it quizzically, but took it anyway. I attempted to pull him up, and when I failed, he stood up by himself, barely concealing his mirth at my lack of strength. 

“Now, where were we?” he murmured, moving closer to me. I turned and ran to the bedroom, squealing when he caught me and threw me onto the bed. He straddled my hips, trapping me between his thighs as he pulled my shirt off. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra, throwing that to the floor too. 

“Fuck, I’ve really missed you,” he said, his eyes solely trained to my tits. I made a disgruntled noise. “It’s true, baby. I’ve missed you so much,” he repeated, still staring at my tits. He bent down to kiss one, briefly pulling the nipple into his mouth, before doing the same to the other.

His eyes snapped back up to mine.

“But your perfect fucking tits aren’t what I missed most, Blondie,” his eyes glinted mischeviously. He slid down until he was by my feet. He grabbed the waistband of my shorts and dragged them down, pulling my panties off in the process as well. He threw the garments to the floor before pushing my legs apart. He bent my legs, pushing my knees further apart until my pussy was exposed to him.

“This is what I fucking missed,” he whispered hoarsely, bending down to kiss my core before swiping his tongue along my slit. My hips bucked at the sudden sensation. 

“God, you taste incredible, Princess,” he moaned, running his tongue along my slit again. 

He sat back to pull his shirt off. As he bent down towards my pussy again, I sat up, pushing him back gently. I wanted to see him. I trailed my fingers along his abs, kissing his chest as I did so. I let my fingers dance over his skin as I decorated his body with open kisses. Slowly, I let my fingers slide down to his waistband. I began fumbling with his belt when he gripped my wrists in one hand. He pushed me back down onto the pillows, pinning my hands above my head.

“Keep them there,” he growled before undoing his belt. He slipped it off and his trousers dropped marginally lower on his hips.

“Do you trust me?” he asked softly, gazing into my eyes. 

I gulped and nodded.

“Not good enough, Lucy. Do you trust me?” His voice was warm and gentle.

“Yes,” I breathed.

He nodded once before taking his belt to my wrists. He looped the leather around the bedpost and around my wrists several times before tucking the loose end between my hands. The leather bit into my skin, but it wasn’t painful. In fact, I was pretty sure that there was a puddle of arousal on the bed between my legs.

“Is this okay?” he asked, searching my eyes for discomfort.

“Yes,” I whispered.

“And you’ll tell me if you aren’t comfortable?” he asked tenderly.

I craned my neck up, urging him to kiss me. He pressed his lips to mine.

“Yes,” I mumbled into his mouth.

“Good,” he growled. The tenderness from a few seconds ago vanished and he looked at me with lustful hunger. He kissed me deeply, biting my lower lip. He bit down on my throat, on my collarbone, on my breast, on my stomach, until he reached my pussy.

“Your fucking cunt is dripping. You like being tied up and fucked, huh?” he gritted, firmly tapping two fingers against my clit. I moaned loudly, my thighs instinctively clenching together.

Laxus’s hand came down on my hip. “Keep your legs spread before I tie them up as well, Blondie,” he growled warningly. He stood up and slid his trousers off before crawling back up the bed, until he was straddling my chest. His cock was very hard and was deliciously near my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and craned my neck, trying to lick the precum off the head. Laxus jerked his hips back, denying me. I stretched my neck further, but with my arms tied behind me and him on my chest, there was little I could do.

“You want my cock, gorgeous?” he smirked. I nodded in response, trying futilely to take him into my mouth.

“Ask for it,” he commanded simply.

“Give me your goddamn dick,” I groaned in frustration. I wanted to grab his hips and pull him towards me.

Laxus’s fingers wrapped around my throat, pressing down.

_ Gildarts _ .

A thought came and went so fleetingly that I barely registered it. I could only process the ache in my pussy and his fingers on my throat.

“Be a good girl and ask fucking nicely, Blondie,” he hissed in my ear.

“Please give me your cock, Laxus,” I moaned.

He thrust himself into my mouth and I took him in as deeply as I could. I hollowed my cheeks and let my tongue slide along the underside of his shaft and he slowly pumped himself in and out of my mouth. I so desperately wanted to hold his thighs while he fucked my mouth. I wriggled my wrists, trying to see if I could get them out of the belt. Laxus quickly smacked my arm.

“I don’t want any of that shit, okay, Blondie? Your hands stay there until I say otherwise.” God, Laxus taking control did unspeakable things to my pussy. I felt my juices trickle out and I squeezed my thighs together. Laxus removed himself from my mouth with a pop. He reached back and smacked the side of my thigh. 

“What the fuck did I say about keeping your legs spread?” he hissed. He moved down my body, wrenching my thighs apart.

“Shit, you’re fucking dripping Blondie,” he whispered in amazement. He ran a finger along my inner thigh and when he brought it up to his face, it was glistening. He slid two fingers into me.

“What’s it going to be, Princess? Do I cum in your pretty mouth,” he leaned over to kiss me roughly, “or do I cum in your tight, hot cunt?” He curled the two fingers inside me before quickly pulling them out and rapping them against my clit.

“Please fuck me, Laxus,” I cried, arching my back off the bed.

“You asked nicely. Good fucking girl,” he grunted, driving his cock into me. He bent down and wound a hand through my hair, pulling at it firmly. 

“You fucking like being tied up and spanked, don’t you?” he gritted as he pistoned his dick into my wetness. 

“God, yes,” I moaned. “Fuck, Laxus, I need more,” I whimpered. He happily compiled, slamming his dick into me with brute force. If neither of us had bruises after this, I’d be surprised. He wound a hand under my head, pulling my face up to his. He rested his forehead against mine.

“Your wet fucking cunt is goddamn perfection. I’m going to fuck you until you can’t fucking walk anymore,” he groaned, picking up the pace. His belt was pulling against my wrists and it was driving me insane. Not being allowed to hold him turned me on more than I thought possible.

“Laxus, I’m going to cum,” I whimpered, losing breath as he plowed into me. My pussy was clenched painfully and my muscles felt like they were about to snap. 

“Cum all over my dick, baby,” he hissed. I felt my pussy get wetter as I reached the edge of my orgasm. My toes curled and suddenly, something inside me broke. My vision went black and I lost control of my muscles. I felt intense pleasure wash over me and my breath hitched as I rode the waves of ecstasy. Every ounce of tension left my body and my muscles relaxed. I felt like I was sinking into the bed.

“Lucy? Lucy?” I heard Laxus. I felt him shake my shoulder and I fluttered my eyes open. The first thing I noticed was his worried face, hovering close to mine. The second thing I noticed was that my wrists were now free.

“What the fuck happened?” I croaked.

“You came so hard you passed out for a few seconds,” he chuckled. He kissed me gently. 

“Did you cum?” I asked. He shook his head.

“Then get on your fucking back, Mr. Dreyar,” I ordered, wanting to take charge. 

He pulled me close. “Don’t forget who calls the shots here, okay, Blondie?” he whispered.

“I do, babe,” I winked, pushing him back against the pillows. I straddled his lap, aligning myself over his dick before I sank down. Instantly, his hand connected with my ass sharply.

“That’s for thinking you’re in control here,” he whispered seductively. He slapped my ass again. “That’s to make sure you never forget that  _ I _ am.”

I rolled my eyes before slowly swiveling my hips. He threw his head back and moaned.

“What was that, gorgeous?” I teased. Placing my palms on his chest, I swiveled my hips sensually again.

“Oh, fuck you,” he groaned, bucking his hips towards mine.

I leaned forward to bring my lips near his ear. “Please do,” I purred. 

Laxus growled, capturing my lips as he tightly gripped my hips. He lifted me and slammed me down onto his dick while thrusting up at the same time. 

He rolled me off of him, face down into the bed. With one fluid movement, he drove into me again. The new angle had my pussy clenched tightly around his cock, and I could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of me. 

“Fu-fuck… yes… Laxus please… fuck…” my moans were muffled by the pillow. Laxus leaned down over me, wrapping his hand around my throat once more as he began slamming into me. 

“Fuck, Princess,” he groaned. I felt my second orgasm building in the pit of my stomach. As if he read my mind, Laxus lifted my hips up slightly and slipped a hand between my legs. He found my clit and began rubbing it vigorously. 

“Don’t stop, Laxus, please don’t fucking stop,” I keened, bucking my hips into him. 

“That’s right, babe, fuck my cock. Good girl,” he whispered in my ear, continuing to play with my clit. “Ask nicely and I’ll let you cum,” he licked the outer shell of my ear before biting my neck. I felt heat spread through my body and my mouth fell open as the first jolts of pleasure began hitting.

“Laxus please can I cum? Please let me cum, baby,” I whimpered, unsure of how much longer I could stave off the orgasm. Laxus didn’t reply. Instead, he began rubbing my clit faster as he grunted, pumping his huge cock into me.

“Fuck Laxus, please,” I cried. I heard him grunt in my ear, moaning softly.

“Cum, Blondie,” he groaned. I let go and allowed the orgasm to consume me. As I unraveled, I felt him shoot his warm seed deep into me. He fell over me heavily and we both lay there for several moments, allowing ourselves to catch our breath.

He rolled off me before pulling me to him. I curled up in his arms, my face pressed into his chest and my leg slung over his hip. 

“I told you I missed you, didn’t I?” he asked breathily.

“Yeah, you did. And so did I,” I giggled. I rolled onto my back so that I could look at him. Lying on his side, he propped himself up on one elbow. With his other hand he began drawing abstract shapes on my stomach. I watched his face as he did so. His blond lashes fluttered gently every time he blinked. His cheekbones were sharp and defined. His lips were full and slightly swollen. He was so gorgeous. I reached up to run my thumb along his lower lip. He briefly kissed my finger, not diverting his attention from my stomach. 

After a few minutes of letting him draw in silence, I asked, “What’re you drawing over there?” 

“Nothing,” he mumbled. He let his finger trace up slowly towards my armpit. I jerked away, a laugh forming at my lips.

“No tickling, Laxus,” I said, trying to sound dangerous.

He bent down to kiss me. I cupped his jaw as we gently kissed. It felt almost romantic.

After several minutes, Laxus pulled away looking apologetic. 

“Princess, I need to leave. I have a meeting with my team, and I’m worried Freed may blow up Magnolia trying to find me if I’m late,” he said guiltily. 

I stroked his cheek. “It’s okay, I understand.”

Laxus sighed heavily. “Fuck it, let him wreck a few buildings,” he mumbled, bringing his lips back to mine.

I kissed him deeply before pushing his face away. “Go,” I laughed. “We don’t need to be paying for more damages.”

“Can we do dinner tomorrow? I don’t know how late I’ll be today, otherwise I’d have taken you somewhere tonight…” he trailed off.

“Dinner tomorrow sounds lovely,” I kissed his cheek. It actually worked perfectly. There was something else I had to do this evening. 

He got out of bed and pulled his clothes on. He then looked at me, eyeing my naked frame.

“I fucking hate my team,” he gritted. He bent down to kiss me.

“Bye, Blondie. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he winked. I waved as he walked out of my room. When I heard my front door close shut, I curled up against my pillow, blushing wildly as I committed that afternoon to my memory. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have too much to say! Hope that was some satisfying smut after a couple rather dry chapters. As always, please leave me your gorgeous reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy POV

I slipped on my shoes, eager to go visit the other man I’d been desperately missing. The sun was low on the horizon as I walked to his house. For a brief moment I considered the possibility that he wasn’t home. I also considered the possibility that he  _ was _ home, but with someone else. The thought of walking in on some bimbo wrapped around Gildarts was enough to make me want to run back home. But I gritted my teeth, powering on as I marched towards his place. I got to his front door and hesitantly knocked.

My stomach dropped as I waited nervously, readying myself for a tall, gorgeous, naked woman to open the door. Instead, a few moments later, Gildarts pulled it open. His eyes brightened briefly before they became blank. Wordlessly, he stepped aside, allowing me to enter.

He shut the door and leaned against it. “How come you're here and not with your boyfriend?” he asked emotionlessly. 

_ Boyfriend? Who the fu-- Oh. _

Gildarts had seen Laxus’s little show this afternoon. I was really going to fucking kill that blond asshole. 

Gildarts had no expression on his face. I might as well have been a white wall. My heart tore when I looked at him. I wanted him to look at me with the same warmth that he always had. I wanted him to hug me, and kiss me, and hold me in his arms. 

Instead, he stood against the door, arms crossed over his chest, looking at me blankly. I could feel my throat constrict. For a second, I wanted to push past him and run home.

“Gildarts… He isn’t…” I choked back a sob. “I promise… Please Gildarts, I want you… Don’t… Please.” I could feel tears forming as I strangled my way through a broken explanation. A few tear drops escaped my eyes and trickled down my cheeks. 

Suddenly, his face filled with worry. The warmth was back in his eyes and his brows furrowed in concern. He rushed over to me, pulling me into his arms.

“Hey, hey, hey,” he hushed, stroking my hair. I fisted his T-shirt in my hands, burying my face into his chest. “I’m sorry, baby. That was a fucked up thing for me to say. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry, baby. Fuck, I’m so sorry,” he kissed the top of my head, hugging me to him tightly.

“I promise he’s not my boyfriend, Gildarts. I’m not cheating on him with you. I would never do that to you,” I mumbled into his chest, feeling calmer as I drew in his woodsy scent.

Gildarts tipped my head back, making me meet his gaze.

“I know, baby. I never thought that. I’m sorry. I fucked up, and I shouldn’t have said anything. Please forgive me?” he asked.

I stood on my toes, pressing my lips to his. I cupped his stubbled jaw in my palm, brushing my thumb against his cheek. “I forgive you,” I whispered. He bent down, capturing my lips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed me deeply and with enough passion to bring a violent blush to my cheeks. He continued to whisper the occasional apology into my mouth as our lips moved together perfectly.

After many minutes, he broke away, letting go of my waist. “Can I get you a glass of wine?” he offered. I nodded and followed him to his kitchen where he poured us a glass each. We then made our way back to the living room, and Gildarts settled down in a large armchair. I sat on his lap, perched sideways with my legs hanging off the side. He curled an arm around me, nestling me to his chest. 

“How was your mission, darling?” he asked.

“It was good. We went to carnival and got a free weekend at Akane resort,” I gloated with a twitch of my eyebrows. 

“Baby, that’s a holiday, not a mission,” he scoffed. 

“That’s not even the best part,” I giggled. “Natsu went on a roller-coaster!” I laughed at the memory.

Gildarts’s eyes widened. “That kid can’t even manage a regular train ride,” he said incredulously.

“That’s what I told him, but he didn’t listen,” I shook my head. 

“God, I love that boy, but he’s a world-class idiot,” Gildarts sighed.

He had so much affection in his voice when he talked about Natsu and it made my heart swell.

Gildarts looked at me with a crooked smirk and my heart skipped a beat. I reached up to his face, and, starting at his hairline, I traced his profile with one finger. I ran my finger over the curve of his eyebrow, down his angular nose, brushing his dark eyelashes, over his cheekbone, across the swell of his cheek, down to his sharp jawline, before moving up to his full lips. He watched me do this, not saying a word as I conducted my exploration. When my finger reached his lips, he kissed it. I lifted my gaze back up to his.

“What was that for, baby?” he asked huskily.

I ran my fingers through his long russet hair. It was perfectly messy. “You’re beautiful,” I whispered.

He smiled and let out a short puff of air from his nose, mimicking a laugh. “ _ You’re _ beautiful, baby,” he chuckled, leaning down to kiss me. I slid my tongue into his mouth and tasted the wine on his tongue. I pushed my lips against his, kissing his as deeply as I could. When I needed air, I pressed my face into his neck, inhaling deeply.

“I’m serious,” I said into his skin. “You’re so fucking stunning,” I kissed his neck. Gildarts pulled my face back to his, crushing his lips to mine.

Our wine lay forgotten as we explored each other's mouths.

"I missed you, by the way," I mumbled in between kisses. 

"Did you now? I missed you too, darling," he chuckled. 

"I missed you holding me, and kissing me, and fucking me," I purred seductively. 

Gildarts's chest rumbled with a growl. That sound sent a shock of arousal straight to my pussy. 

There was something that I had wanted to try for a little while now. I leaned into him, tangling my fingers through his hair. 

"Please fuck me, daddy," I whispered into his ear. 

He leaned back, eyes widening. "Daddy?" he clarified. 

I shrugged and nodded, trying to play it cool as my stomach did backflips. 

I could feel him get hard under my thigh. He crushed his lips to mine roughly before wrapping a hand around my throat. 

"Again," he hissed. 

"Please fuck me, daddy," I moaned. 

He gritted out a "fuck" before scooping his arms under me and standing up, carrying me to his bedroom. 

He placed me on the ground, brushing stray strands of hair away from my face. He reached down and cupped my sex, grinding his palm against it. My knees started to buckle and I gripped his shoulder for support.

“You want to get fucked, baby girl?” he whispered. I nodded, dropping my head to his shoulder as I rolled my hips against his hand. He pulled back, hands moving to the hem of my top. He leaned forward and kissed me, before quickly ripping my top down the middle.

“Gildarts,” I gasped as the tattered cloth fell from my shoulders.

“You’re leaving here tomorrow in  _ my _ shirt, in case anyone decides to try and claim you as his again,” he breathed into my ear. I knew he was talking about Laxus, but when his tongue flicked over the shell of my ear, every thought in my head drained out. My pussy ached with want. My hands flew to my bra clasp, unhooking it and dropping it to the floor before he destroyed that as well. 

I hooked my thumbs into the waistband of my skirt and shimmied it off. Gildarts made no move, just standing and looking at me undress myself. His heated gaze caused desire to pool in my stomach. I sat down on the bed and slid back until I felt pillows against my spine. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I wantonly spread my legs, showing off the wet patch of arousal on my panties.

“I’m so fucking wet, daddy,” I purred, my cheeks tinged a violent pink. 

Gildarts threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut. “Fuck,” he groaned. He ran his fingers through his hair and inhaled shakily. “You’re gonna be the fucking death of me, baby girl,” he growled before climbing up to me. He captured my lips roughly, pushing his tongue into my mouth. I grabbed his T-shirt, tugging at it until he allowed me to pull it above his head. His thigh was pressed into my apex and I ground myself against his leg. He kissed his way down to my tits where he pulled a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the pink bud. My back arched as I pushed my breast further into his mouth. He squeezed the mound roughly, a growl reverberating from his chest. He slid further down until his face was level with my pussy. He kissed my wetness through my panties before pulling them down. 

“Baby, you have the prettiest cunt I’ve ever seen,” he crooned, dipping a finger inside my entrance. I was positively slick with arousal and my pussy was throbbing with need. I didn’t want him to tease me or lick me or finger me. I needed his cock inside me. 

“Fuck, please, Gildarts,” I cried, jerking my hips. Misunderstanding, he began curling the finger inside me earnestly. His mouth dropped to my clit and flicked his tongue against the sensitive bud. 

“I want your cock,” I moaned as he pumped a finger in and out of me. 

“Someone’s impatient,” he smirked. He climbed off the bed and looked at me writhe in need. He slowly pulled his pants off, and my breath hitched in expectation. When his big, erect dick came into view, I almost cried from relief. I needed him inside me. But he continued to tease me. He stood at the foot of his bed, stroking his member, a cocky grin on his face.

I hissed in frustration. Involuntarily, my fingers found my clit and I began circling it to appease my arousal. I glared at him, silently urging him to fuck me.

“You plan on getting yourself off tonight?” he smirked. 

“I need you to fuck me right fucking now,” I whined, throwing my head back into the pillows. I felt him swat my hand away from my pussy before driving himself into me. The relief was instantaneous. I felt entirely full, rocking my hips into his as he thrust into me.

I cupped his jaw in my hand, locking eyes with him as he thrust into me deeply. Short breathy moans were escaping my lips as his cock routinely hit my sensitive spot. 

“Ohh… yes, daddy,” I moaned, looking into his eyes. His pupils were blown wide with lust and he dipped his head, slanting his mouth over mine in a heated kiss. I wrapped my legs around his hips, pulling him deeper into me. He pulled back, slipping his thumb into my mouth.

“Good girl,” he whispered, picking up the pace as he pounded into me. I held onto his shoulders, bucking my hips up to meet his thrusts. His eyes didn’t leave mine once. 

I was moaning loudly at this point. Loud enough to alert even distant neighbours. My body felt like electricity was coursing through it as my legs tightened around his hips. His every thrust let my clit rub over his pelvic bone, causing shocks of pleasure that shook my frame.

One of his hands was tightly wound in my hair, pulling my lips to his, while cool, metal fingers gripped my hip firmly. He drove into me firmly, before stilling, buried inside me. He slowly swiveled his hips.

Without warning, my orgasm crashed over me.

“Oh… fuck… daddy!” I cried, my arms tightening around his neck as my body trembled uncontrollably. Gildarts pressed a rough kiss to my mouth, swallowing the remnants of my moans. He held me to him as the waves of pleasure gradually slowed. When I was able to breathe again, I kissed him softly.

“Fuck, baby,” he grunted into my mouth. He rolled us over so that I was on top. 

Gildarts slapped my ass firmly. “Up, baby girl,” he gritted. Reluctantly, I lifted myself off his cock, standing up on the mattress. My knees shook slightly as a result of my orgasm. He slid back so that he was propped up against the pillows. He looked up at me and drew a circle in the air with one finger, instructing me to turn. 

“Now sit on daddy’s cock,” he hissed. I straddled his legs, slowly lowering myself onto his dick. I sank down onto his hardness, and he wrapped an arm around me, squeezing my tit as he pulled me back into his chest. I could feel his warm breath tickling the back of my neck. His other hand slid down to my clit and began circling it. He lifted his hips, slowly thrusting up into me. He was moving inside me in shallow, tantalising strokes. His finger lightly toyed at my clit while he gently rolled my nipple. He placed kisses along the side of my throat. 

“Do you like it when I fuck you, baby girl? You want me to bury my dick in your hot little cunt?” he punctuated his question with a forceful thrust.

“Yes,” I whimpered. He smacked my tit. 

“What was that?” he gritted.

“Yes…  _ daddy _ ,” I moaned. He pulled out almost entirely before slamming into me.

He began pistoning into me, his hands not leaving my nipple and clit. “You’re fucking amazing, Lucy,” he gritted in my ear. 

I whimpered as he drilled into me, my body still incredibly sensitive. When Gildarts slowed his thrusts, I took over, riding his cock as we both came closer to our release. I leaned forward, gripping his shins as I bounced my ass, spearing myself on his dick. He slapped the soft flesh before gripping it firmly, grinding me into him. 

As I felt my orgasm hit, I fell forwards. Gildarts quickly sat up, pulling me into his chest as he pumped his dick into me, drawing out my climax. My pussy quivered around his dick, urging him to cum. I shuddered in his arms as the last of the aftershocks faded. He had continued slamming his dick into me through it all. And just when I felt like I was spent, Gildarts began grunting erratically. He fucked me at a brutal pace, breathily gasping.

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum,” he rasped. 

I felt his warm seed shoot into me and the sensation triggered another mini-orgasm. I cried his name, reaching back to lace my fingers through his hair. Gildarts buried his face in my back, kissing my spine as he caught his breath. I let go of his hair, rolling off him so that I could cuddle into his side. 

We lay next to each other, softly kissing as we reveled in our mutual post-orgasmic bliss. He pushed hair away from my damp face, kissing my cheek and then my forehead. I trailed a finger along his side, admiring the way his muscles contoured. 

“Do you want to get dinner, baby?” he whispered. 

When I nodded, he stood up, pulling on his pants before throwing me the T-shirt he had on. I slipped into it, letting his delicious scent envelop me. He reached for my hand, intertwining our fingers, as we made our way out of the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really took my time with this chapter (and some of the next) because I felt like my writing was very pro-Laxus. I wrote this fic a little while ago that's an AU LaLu set in Greece. That story is honestly my pride and joy. I fell so in love with those characters, especially my conceptualization of Laxus, that it's trickling into my other stories. So I really wanted to do this chapter well to balance it out, because, at this point in the story, Lucy isn't playing favourites and I didn't want my writing to inadvertently create a bias that shouldn't be there. I'm trying to be careful, but after my AU story, I feel like I'm instinctively going to write Laxus better, so if you feel me being super biased in his favor when the plot doesn't require it, call me out!   
> Otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And your reviews would mean the world to me!   
> (Also, daddy kink!!!! Felt so good to write it, not gonna lie.)


	17. Chapter 17

Gildarts POV

After dinner, we made love again. I held her in my arms as she sat in my lap, her tits pressed into my chest. I slowly slid my dick in and out of her, ghosting kisses over her lips as I did so. Her chocolate brown eyes were hooded with lust and she breathily whispered my name. We moved in perfect synchrony, moaning each other’s names. It was sensual and delicate, and when we came together, she dropped her forehead to my shoulder, pulling me to her. 

We fell asleep naked, my arms enveloping her as her warm breath caressed my throat. I deeply inhaled her vanilla scent and let the feel of her heartbeat against my chest lull me to sleep.

I woke before her the next morning. She was curled on her side, her blonde hair messily strewn across the pillow. A small contented smile played at her lips and I wondered what she was dreaming about. She looked so beautiful. 

With a sudden pang, I remembered last evening. I knew it had been her knocking before I even opened the door. I remembered seeing her face, and momentarily, being blown away by her beauty. And then I remembered Laxus’s arm around her and my heart dropped into my stomach. I once again wanted to go and beat the living crap out of him. Before I could control it, I let slip that idiotic question.

_ Why the fuck are you such a goddamn jackass? No wonder she’s with Laxus. I bet he doesn’t say stupid fucking shit like that. _

I watched her face change from confusion to horror to despair. As she choked through her explanation, I saw tears well in her eyes and it felt like someone had taken a katana to my gut. 

Looking at her now, asleep, I hadn’t a clue why she had forgiven me. I was still beating myself up for it. I hated that I’d made her cry. She didn’t deserve to be with someone who made her cry. My heart tore at the memory of her tears.

“Gildarts,” I heard a muffled mumble. I brought myself out of that spiral of sadness, watching her eyes gently flutter open. “Why are you stressing so early in the morning?” she asked.

“What makes you say I’m stressing?” I chuckled nonchalantly. 

“You’re gripping the quilt hard enough to rip a hole through it,” she pointed out. I hadn’t realised I was doing that. I relaxed my hand, moving it to cup her face. I dipped my head to kiss her.

“What’s wrong, babe?” she whispered, stroking her palm along my jaw.

“Nothing,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Bullshit,” she propped herself up on one elbow. “What happened?” 

“I-- I was remembering yesterday. Evening. When I was a fucking asshole.” I paused for a moment, and just as she moved her mouth to speak, I continued. “You shouldn’t be with me, Lucy,” I confessed. “I made you cry, and I was a jealous, selfish bastard, and I hate the idea of you being with Laxus. I know we agreed we weren’t exclusive, but when I saw him kiss you in front of everyone… God, Lucy, I wanted to punch him through a wall and wrap you in my arms. But I took it out on you. I was an asshole to you, and I made you cry. I’m so fucking sorry, baby. I’ll understand if you want to end this,” I finished in a whisper. I didn’t avert my eyes from hers, searching them for a reaction.

She shut her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose between two fingers. “You’re such an idiot,” she laughed with a shake of her head. She locked eyes with me and held my face between her hands.

“You think I’d have kissed you, made love to you, slept in your arms if I wanted to end this? Gildarts,  _ I  _ want  _ you _ . I wanted you yesterday, I want you today, and I’ll want you tomorrow,” she pressed a firm kiss to my lips.

I wasn't convinced. "Baby girl, maybe-- what if he's better for you?" I didn't want her answer and asking that question made me feel like shit, but I couldn't deny that maybe he was. "He's closer to your age, he'll be around more, he can take care of you…" My chest was tight with hurt. 

She sat back, putting some distance between us. Glaring at me accusingly, she smacked my arm. 

"I don't want to  _ ever _ hear that again, Gildarts." Her voice shook with restrained emotion. "Why do you doubt how much I care for you? What makes you think I give a damn that you're older than me? I fucking--" she threw her head back in frustration. "God, Gildarts, I am  _ always _ thinking about you. I always want to be in your arms. You are so good to me and it breaks my heart when you push me away like this. I'm with you now because I want to be. And right now, in this room, nothing but the two of us matter," she declared, her voice wavering. She slipped her hand into mine. 

“But I made you cry,” I mumbled ashamedly.

“I thought I hurt you. I was sad because I thought I hurt you and so you hated me,” she confessed quietly.

I looked at her in shock. “I could never hate you, Lucy. I do want to punch  _ him _ , but I could never hate you.” I pulled her into my arms, letting her curl into my side. 

Lucy POV

I pressed my cheek to his chest, my heart still hammering. I wanted to cry at his confession, but he was worried enough. The last thing he needed was for me to break down again. 

_ If anything, I don’t deserve him…  _ I wrapped my arms around him tightly, turning my face to press a kiss to his pectoral. I stretched up and kissed his lips, softly, desperately. 

“I want you, Gildarts,” I reiterated in a whisper, lying down on my back as I pulled him over me. I looked into his dark green eyes, and still saw concern and shame. 

“Please, Gildarts. You did nothing wrong. You said something dumb and you apologised for it. I’ve forgiven you. I’ve forgiven you many times over. I just want to be with you now. Please, make love to me,” I whispered, caressing his cheek. I lifted my head to kiss him deeply. 

He nodded as he kissed me, before pulling back and quickly coating two of his fingers in saliva. He reached down and slicked those fingers along my entrance. As if I needed to be more wet when I had this gorgeous man hovering above me. He positioned himself along my wetness before slowly pushing in. Like last night, he didn’t fuck me. He gently made love to me. We kissed as he thrust in and out of me. He breathed my name and I responded with his. Even his cool, metal fingers felt warm and delicate against my skin. I felt his muscles ripple against me, my breasts brushing his chest with every thrust. Our kisses were gentle and deliberate. Soft lips moving against soft lips. His fingers trailed over my face and down my neck before carefully cupping my breast, squeezing it lovingly. I wound my arms under his, gripping onto his shoulders, pulling him as deep into me as I could. 

I felt my orgasm cascade over me in gentle waves. I moaned into his skin as my body trembled. He came inside me, holding me to his chest as we rode out of climaxes together. 

He led me to the bathroom and we stood under the warm spray of the shower. His fingers massaged shampoo through my hair as I lathered soap across his chest. Standing naked as he soaped my legs felt like the most intimate thing in the world. 

When we were done, he gently dried my hair. Towels wrapped around us, we walked to the kitchen where I poured us a mug of coffee each. I sat perched on the counter and he leaned against it, his towel dangerously close to slipping off his hips. 

As we talked, I flitted my gaze to the clock on the wall. 

"Shit," I gulped down a large sip before putting the mug down, "I'm supposed to meet everyone in twenty minutes." I jumped off the counter, rushing to his room. 

_ Your top is in shreds and you don't have time to go home and change, so you're gonna have to wear his shirt for the rest of the day _ . 

Gildarts had walked in behind me, going to his closet and pulling out a white button-down. 

"Will this match your skirt?" he asked adorably. 

"Yes, it will," I nodded with a giggle. 

He dressed me, carefully buttoning the shirt. Then, on second thought, he undid the top two buttons. 

"It's a crime to cover your gorgeous tits," he mumbled, fiddling with the collar. He then pulled out his clothes, dropping his towel to the floor.

After ogling him for all of 5 seconds, I pulled on my skirt, tucking the shirt in. I adjusted it a little, before looking in the mirror. 

_ Shit, I look good. I probably look better than he does in this shirt. Should I keep it? _

I swear that man could read my mind.

“I know that look, Lucy, and no, you cannot keep the shirt. Though you do look wonderful in it,” he whispered in my ear as he fastened his cloak. 

“Please let me keep it?” I begged, batting my lashes.

“Sweetheart, I have exactly three decent shirts. I cannot afford for that number to drop. I will be collecting that shirt at some point, but for now, I like seeing it on you,” he swatted my ass before pressing a kiss to my lips. 

I looped my arm through his as we walked out of his house. When we got close to the guild, we unlinked our arms, moving a reasonable distance away from one another. I did not need another show. Right before we entered, I heard Gildarts whisper, “I’ll see you soon, baby girl.” He winked quickly as we walked in. Without further interaction, he walked to the bar and said something to Mira before heading up the stairs.

I quickly located Natsu and Erza, sliding in next to them. Gray and Wendy made themselves known soon as well. Happy flew over with a stack of fliers and we began sifting through them, trying to identify our next mission.

“Do we have to even do a mission, guys?” Gray groaned after Natsu vetoed his fifth suggestion. “We’re all still flush from the Kuzon gig. Don’t you guys want to just hang out for a while?”

Erza raised her hand to slap him, but with lightning quick reflexes, he caught her wrist.

“You’re improving, Gray. Impressive,” she complimented. “But it’s not about the money. We should take jobs to help people.”

“Erza, I hate to say this, but I agree with Ice Boy on this,” Natsu shockingly declared. “It felt good to take a break when we were at Akane, and I’d like to continue to just chill for a bit. I could maybe help Romeo train, and Lucy could help Mira, and Gray could make sweet, sweet love to Juvi-- Ow!” Gray had deftly kicked Natsu. 

“I’m not sleeping with her,” he hissed. “Shut your damn mouth or she’ll hear you.” He quickly glanced around to make sure she wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

Natsu was about to pick a fight when something drew his attention. Erza, who was sitting next to him, glanced up as well. Before I could turn to see what they were looking at, Laxus bent down, pecking my cheek.

“Interesting shirt, Blondie,” he commented before walking away.

“What was that?” Natsu asked.

“Fuck yeah, what was that?” Cana chimed in, having seen the exchange from a table over.

I looked at her pointedly. “My house. Tomorrow night. Tell Levy.” I looked at Erza. “You too, honey.” I then shot an apologetic glance at Wendy. I felt bad not inviting her when she was at the table. “Would you like to come as well? It’ll just be us getting drunk and talking about guys and sex,” I shrugged. 

Her face became a bright red. “Uh, no, that’s okay. Thank you, Lucy,” she held her hands up and shook her head. 

“Can we come?” Gray and Natsu asked simultaneously.

“No!” Cana, Erza, and I yelled together.

“Jeez, fine…” Natsu grumbled while Gray pouted in silence.

Cana got up to find Levy and inform her of our plans.

“Getting back to the point,” Erza picked up smoothly, “let’s take a week off. We’ll figure out a mission in seven days, okay?” She commanded.

Natsu leaned over and kissed her cheek. “You’re a gem, Erza,” he said happily.

“Kiss me again and I’ll cut your ear off,” Erza said darkly. 

Natsu’s eyes glinted mischievously. He pressed another kiss to her cheek before jumping out of his seat and running. Erza leapt up and began chasing him. Gray, not wanting to miss the fight, followed her.

I dropped my head to the table with a groan. “Can they go one day without fighting?” I cried.

“It’s fun to watch,” Wendy said, slowly moving out of her seat.

“Go, watch Erza beat him up,” I waved at her, knowing she was hanging back to keep me company. She didn’t need further persuasion. 

I leaned back, convinced my friends were lunatics.

Laxus POV

When I saw Blondie wearing that shirt, it took the entirety of my self control to not rip it off and burn it. 

_ It’s probably Natsu’s. Relax. _

But it was too big to be Natsu’s. And it didn’t smell like him. It was that same smell again. The one that had clung to her a couple times before. It was most probably because of that fucker, whoever he was, that Blondie and I were having to do this non-exclusivity crap. I shook my head, pushing the thought out of my mind. 

The worst part was, she looked fucking amazing in that shirt. I just wished it had been mine instead of some random bastard's. 

I got through my work half heartedly, still bristling a little from seeing my Blondie in some other dude’s shirt. When I left my office, she was nowhere to be found. I suspected she’d gone home to get dressed for our dinner. I quickly teleported home and changed, before making sure everything was ready. Ever had offered to help me set it all up, and knowing her eye for detail, I was positive that everything was how I intended. 

When we were getting everything ready, she had asked me, "How come you're going through all this for her?" There had been no malice in her voice, just genuine curiosity. 

"I don't know, Ever… There's just something about her. She's unlike anyone I've met." It was the truth. I didn't want to mention the pseudo mating, but Blondie was pretty fucking special even if that hadn't happened. 

Ever simply nodded. I couldn't tell if she was satisfied with my response, but she didn't push it.

I didn’t know how to tell Ever exactly how much that blonde woman meant to me. I wasn’t even sure if I entirely understood how much she meant to me.

But the conclusion that I had come to, after unsuccessfully trying to get my brain to shut up several times, was that Blondie was it for me. She had me wrapped around her finger like a damn marionette.

I pulled myself out of my memory and looked around, giving everything a once over. Picking up the silk handkerchief lying on the table, I stepped out to teleport to her apartment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I adding emotional complications just to draw out the impending fight? Yes, very much so. Because you know the fight is coming, and it wouldn't be fun to just give it to you. Also because I'm nervous to write it because I've built it up in my head too much.
> 
> I want to quickly add how proud I am of myself. I started this with no plot in mind, and fully intended for it to be a 6-7 chap smut fic with the loosest plot woven through to hold it together. It was gonna be a hit-it-and-quit-it kinda fic. Well, in the immortal words of Sir Drake, "Started from the bottom, now we're here". But yeah, I actually have something resembling an actual story going on and I'm thrilled! A lot of that should actually be credited to all the wonderful people who review so thoughtfully, and have really inspired me to keep this fic going! So thank you v v much!
> 
> (FYI, now that I have a story that I'm building, I've been writing like crazy and I already have like the next 4 chapters written out, but I'll continue to upload only one a day. Think of it as foreplay.)


	18. Chapter 18

Lucy POV

I was a little nervous after this morning. I had anticipated that Laxus might have seen me in Gildarts’s shirt, but I didn’t think he’d have commented on it. He seemed so nonchalant, but I knew him well enough to know that he was bothered by it. 

I didn’t think he’d stand me up, but I’d be lying if I said a tiny part of me wasn’t worried that he wasn’t going to come pick me up for dinner. Nonetheless, I got dressed and was waiting in my living room, absentmindedly flipping through a magazine. With every minute that ticked by, I grew more concerned that the sight of me in Gildarts’s shirt had taken things off track between Laxus and I. 

As my eyes glazed over the pages, my mind solely tuned to my gorgeous blond man, I was startled by a crack of thunder. I looked out of my window in time to see gold lightning streak down from the sky. As the light dissipated, I saw Laxus standing there. I rushed to the door and flung it open.

“Way to make an entrance,” I smirked as he came into view.

He slipped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, kissing me deeply.

“Hi, beautiful,” he whispered. I stretched up to peck his lips in response.

“You ready to go?” he asked, scanning me to ensure I was fully dressed. “You look gorgeous, by the way,” his fingers trailed over the dark blue fabric of my dress. 

“I’m ready to go. And you look gorgeous too.” He always did, but a black button-down shirt took it to another level. 

He chuckled. “Alright,” he said, pulling a soft red handkerchief from his pocket. He wrapped it around my eyes, tying it at the back of my head.

“It’s a little early to be whipping out the blindfold, no? I am still fully dressed, and the door is wide open. Sure you don’t want to take this to my bedroom?” I teased.

“Get your head out of the damn gutter, Blondie,” he sighed. “Let me do something nice for you, jeez." He plucked my house key off the table and escorted me out before locking up. Holding my hand, he led me down the stairs and out to the street, where he wrapped an arm around my waist and teleported us.

When I felt solid ground under my feet, the familiar sensation of having my insides rearranged quickly surfaced before passing. Laxus held me hand and walked me forward. I walked tentatively, mindful of my step, even though Laxus had a firm grip on my waist.

“Okay, step,” he instructed. I felt my toe bump against something and I reached my hand forward, grasping a railing. I stepped up, and then again, walking up a staircase. Laxus walked behind me, both hands on my waist. Several steps later, he tightened his hold.

“Stop.” He slipped to my side, standing in front of me as he took my hands in his. The air up here felt cooler. A gentle breeze was blowing. When he was satisfied with where I was standing, he undid my blindfold.

I gasped. We were on a terraced roof. Softly flickering candles inside glass jars illuminated the entire place, and a large carpet lined with cushions took up the middle. A bottle of wine in an ice bucket sat next to a wicker basket. 

“Laxus, this is amazing,” I whispered. 

“I figured you wouldn’t want to go to some fancy restaurant,” he shrugged. “Do you? We can still totally go to one. I have a standing reservation over at--”

I shut him up by capturing his lips in mine. When I was sure he wouldn’t say idiotic things, I let go, wrapping both arms around his torso.

“This is perfect. I hate fancy restaurants,” I smiled up at him, touched that he knew me well enough to guess my aversion to them. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, still a little uncertain.

“Yes, babe, I’m sure. Thank you,” I blushed as I looked at him, the candlelight softly glowing against his perfect face. He kissed me gently, cupping my face in his hands, before leading me to the carpet. We sat down and he popped open the bottle of sparkling wine, pouring us a glass each.

“There are a couple bottles of red downstairs if you want to switch later,” he said after taking a sip.

That reminded me. I had no idea where we were.

“Wait, where exactly are we, Laxus?” I asked.

“The roof...?” he said, puzzled.

I rolled my eyes. “No, I know that, dummy. Whose roof?”

“Mine. Obviously. As if I’d take you to some stranger’s rooftop on a date. Jeez, Blondie, have a little faith,” he shook his head. 

I looked around, now vaguely recognising my surroundings. I curled up next to him, settling into his side as he wrapped an arm around me.

We spoke for several minutes about banal things. It was easy to talk to him. I never had to struggle to find a topic of conversation. After a while Laxus fell silent. I searched his eyes for a sign that something was wrong.

“Blondie, I really don’t want to know, but I wouldn’t be able to sleep until I asked. Whose shirt were you wearing today? I don’t want names, but was it-- did it belong to the other guy you're seeing?” 

I understood his hidden question. He wanted to confirm if I was sleeping with someone else. There was a curious pain in his eyes as he waited for my answer. For a fraction of a second, I wanted to tell him that the shirt was Natsu’s. Or Gray’s. Anything to take the pain away. But I wouldn’t lie to him.

“Yes,” I whispered.

I saw his jaw clench and he nodded stiffly. I quickly moved to sit on his lap, straddling him as I cupped his jaw.

“Don’t go there, Laxus. Please. I’m here with you now. Just us,” I coaxed him to turn his face and meet my gaze. The pain in his eyes was still there.

“Listen, baby, I want to just be with you for tonight. Can we please enjoy the night you had planned for us? Please, Laxus,” I whispered, kissing him. I sighed thankfully when he kissed me back. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, moaning when I tasted him. My fingers moved to his hair, curling around the blond tendrils. 

He abruptly pulled back, his eyes blazing. “Okay, Blondie, we’re gonna enjoy tonight, and then I’m gonna fuck you senseless. But we gotta clear something up first. I’ll be honest, I’ve slept with a couple random girls since I started sleeping with you,” 

I momentarily felt a wave of jealousy. I automatically didn’t like those other women. 

He continued, “But, I don’t even remember their faces now. They were entirely inconsequential. I’m not going to pretend I’m okay with you sleeping with some other bastard, but I’m also not going to stop you, because that’s what we agreed on. I’m just letting you know that, after tonight, I am not sleeping with anyone else. It’s just you, Princess. And  _ when _ you decide to let the other guy go, I am so ready to drop this non-exclusivity bullshit. But until then, I won’t bring this up again, and I promise to never make you feel bad for also being with him. You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted to get that off my chest.” He exhaled forcefully.

I had no idea how to respond to any of what he just said. I tried forming words, but my thoughts were a mess. I took a breath, and just looked at him. I drowned out the noise in my head and focused on how much I wanted to be with him at this moment. Without saying a word, I leaned forward and kissed him roughly, pressing myself to his chest. He responded enthusiastically, his hands floating to my ass. Laxus fell back against the pillows and we kissed passionately for several minutes until my stomach rudely interrupted us with a grumble. Laxus laughed into my mouth before rolling me off of him and pulling food out of the wicker basket.

We finished the rest of the wine as we ate, and Laxus quickly ran down to bring up another bottle and a blanket. We continued to cuddle and drink and laugh, both of us choosing to not address Laxus’s declaration yet. Maybe it was the candlelight and the stars, or the several glasses of wine, or maybe his confession flipped a switch in me, but I became so aware of how much he had changed from the first time I was at his house. 

It was in the small things, like the way he’d rest his hand on my knee and gently squeeze it, or the fleeting kiss he’d press to my cheek as he adjusted the blanket around me. I didn’t think he even realised he was doing some of these things, and for some reason, that made me feel guilty as hell.

I didn’t regret being with Gildarts. Not for one second. Gildarts meant as much to me as Laxus did, but knowing how Laxus felt, and knowing that my feelings for Gildarts inadvertently brought Laxus pain, was a knife to the heart. 

We were lying on our backs, the blanket draped over us, as we stared up at the stars. I pointed out the few constellations I could see to Laxus, and he told me old stories that Makarov had told him.

I laced my hand through his, pulling it up to kiss his knuckles.

“I want to talk about what you said earlier,” I whispered, keeping my eyes fixed on the sky. I could tell that he hadn’t turned to face me either.

“What did you want to talk about?” he asked quietly.

“Laxus, I-- I…” I couldn’t say the words to describe how much I cared for him.

“I know,” he whispered.

“But I also…” I trailed off. He’d put the pieces together. 

“Please, Lucy,” his voice sounded strained. “I really,  _ really _ don’t want to know. I cannot stop you from being with him, and like I said, I promise to never say anything to make you feel guilty, but please. Don’t tell me about him. I know you care for me, and I love that you do. But I don’t want to know that you care for him too. Please,” he finished with a strangled whisper. 

I nodded, moving my head from the cushion to his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him. I could hear his heart hammering in his chest. I turned my face and kissed above his heart. I wanted it to return to its usual, calming rhythm. I pulled back to undo his buttons, exposing his chest, and I kissed directly above his heart again. I heard him sigh and I could feel his heartbeat slowly revert to normal. I rested my cheek against his bare chest.

“You mean more to me than you know,” I whispered. 

Laxus sat up and we knelt facing each other. His eyes gazed into mine, silently asking if I was in the mood for more. I nodded, leaning forward to undo the remainder of his buttons and push his shirt off his shoulders. He reached behind me and pulled down my zipper, letting my dress pool around my knees. I let my eyes wander over his muscular chest, his abdomen, his swirling tattoo. I felt his eyes roam over me in the same way. 

Wordlessly, we both stood up, a couple feet between us. My dress fell all the way to the ground, leaving me in my bra and underwear. Laxus undid his belt and pulled his pants off, leaving him in his boxers. It was like time had stilled as we took each other in. And then, all of a sudden, I threw myself at him. He caught me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. Our mouths clashed and our tongues battled. We kissed each other desperately, as if we were trying to prove a point. And maybe we were. Him, begging me with every move of his lips to stay with him; and me, with every swipe of my tongue trying to show him how much he meant to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can practically hear your LaLu hearts squealing. I made the mistake of skimming through my LaLu AU before I wrote this, and then I went and did exactly what I didn't want. I tilted the story back in Laxus's favour. But it matters not. I have resigned myself to the fact that I will invariably write the Laxus chapters better than the Gildarts chapters. Please try and remain unbiased, despite my clear inability to keep them on a level field.


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy POV

Laxus clumsily collapsed to the ground, with my legs still wrapped around him. His hands moved to my bra, unclasping it, before he wrenched it off my chest. He grabbed my mounds, squeezing them roughly as our tongues continued to intertwine. I reached a hand down between us, slipping it into his boxers to free his hard member. I pumped it in my fist, smearing precum along the shaft. 

I pulled away from his lips, sliding off him to lay on my stomach by his knees. I propped myself up on my elbows and leaned forward, taking his dick into my mouth. I gripped his thighs to support myself as I sucked his cock, lapping up the beads of precum that formed at the tip. I looked up at him through my lashes and saw his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. He had one hand in his hair, panting desperately as I slid him into my mouth. 

Watching him so turned on made my body tingle, and I fisted one hand around his cock, pumping him while I continued to suck. I occasionally let that hand slide down to his balls and fondle them, before returning to the base of his length. I hollowed my cheeks, bobbing my head in earnest as my tongue swirled around his head. 

“Lucy…” he moaned, “you need to fucking stop, baby,” he said as he bucked himself into my mouth. “I’m gonna fucking cum down your throat,” he groaned warningly.

I began to stroke his cock more firmly, taking him deep into me, until the knob of his dick hit the back of my throat. 

“Babe, I swear I’m gonna cum if you don’t stop,” he moaned. 

I hummed my satisfaction, sending vibrations along his shaft. Laxus began to grunt erratically. I looked up at him again, wanting to watch him cum. I tightened my hold on his dick, coaxing his release. 

His jaw clenched momentarily, before his lips parted and a soft groan escaped them. His dick twitched and I felt his seed shoot into my mouth. I swallowed the warm, salty substance as I watched him. His face relaxed and shoulders slumped forward. A small, happy smile played at his lips. 

I sat up, leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Seeing him unravel above me easily made the top 3 sexiest things I’d seen in my entire life. 

“Fuck, Princess. That was incredible,” he panted. “That may have been the best blowjob of my life,” he said, sounding slightly stunned. A blush rose to my cheeks.

“You tasted good, baby,” I whispered, kissing him again. That wasn’t a lie. Amidst the saltiness, there was something distinctly fruity about the way he tasted, and I found myself truly enjoying the taste of him. 

Laxus groaned into my mouth, his hands kneading my ass. He pulled my panties down to my thighs before I broke our kiss to maneuver them off. He kicked his boxers off too. 

He then gently lowered me onto my back, before lifting my hips off the ground. My torso soon followed, until I was resting only on my neck and shoulders. He positioned himself between my legs, hooking my knees over his shoulders. My position put some pressure on my airway and, if I closed my eyes, it felt like he had his hand around my throat. 

He brought my centre to his mouth, dipping his head to swipe his tongue along my slit. My pussy clenched in response, pushing out my juices that he eagerly licked away. Laxus ran his tongue along my outer lips, before circling my clit. He flicked the hard nub, each lick causing a jolt of pleasure to burst from my core. 

His tongue traced my entrance, teasing it, before he pushed it inside. My hips bucked and he tightened his grip on them as his tongue fucked my wetness. 

My stomach fluttered as coils of pleasure tightened deep within me.

“Fu--fuck baby,” I moaned. “Don’t stop.” I tried reaching for him, but he was too far away, and so I resorted to grabbing my breasts, my fingers needing to hold something as his mouth pulled me towards my release. 

He saw my squeezing my tits, and though his mouth was firmly grinding into my core, I saw his cheeks pull up into a smirk. He pulled my body up further, until even my shoulders were barely on the ground. Furiously licking me, he alternated between spearing his tongue into my pussy and flicking it over my clit. My fingers squeezed my pebbled nipples as my pussy quivered. I was so close to my release and I started grinding myself against him.

“Please… I’m almost there… Fuck, Laxus…” I cried desperately. He pulled my clit between his lips, nipping gently at the nub.

That was all it took to send me over the edge. A loud scream left my lips and I fell to the ground. I felt juices rush out of me as my body convulsed. Laxus gathered me into his arms, his fingers continuing to firmly rub my pussy as he drew out my orgasm. I came down from my climax, but his fierce rubbing continued to send intense aftershocks through me, each one wracking my body with the intensity of a mini orgasm. I gripped the hair at the back of his neck, encouraging him through wordless moans. When my euphoric high finally passed, I clenched my legs together, protecting my sensitive clit. I leaned into his chest, out of breath. 

“Fuck, baby,” I rasped. My limbs still felt too shaky to move as I sat in his lap, slumped into his chest. Laxus didn’t mind. He held me to him, stroking my hair and gently placing soft kisses across my face.

“Quid pro quo. A great orgasm for a great orgasm,” he chuckled.

I nodded weakly. I looked up at him, holding his face in my palm. He leaned into my touch.

“You need to still fuck me, okay? I want your cock inside me. But, not for another five minutes at least. I need to recover, alright?” I panted slightly.

Laxus laughed loudly. He bent his head towards mine, kissing me deeply. “I’ll fuck you whenever, wherever. Promise,” he chuckled into my mouth. 

And he did. After my five minute recovery, Laxus had me on all fours as he slammed his cock into me. He switched and planted me on top of him, gripping my hips as I rode him. It was rough and violent. I bit his neck, he slapped my ass. We rolled across the carpet, fucking in every conceivable position as our mouths fiercely sought each others. We fucked insatiably, bringing each other to our releases over and over. 

When our bodies were finally spent, Laxus had claw marks running down his back, and I had large bruises on my breasts, in addition to our heavily swollen lips and tender cores.

We leaned back against the pillows, drinking more wine as the stars winked brightly. Conversation slowly lulled, and I eventually fell asleep, nestled against Laxus’s shoulder.

I woke up the next morning because something was painfully pressing into my side. I looked over my shoulder and saw Laxus curled around me, his arm over my chest. That explained the pain. His arm was pushing against the bruises he’d left along my tits. I shoved his arm off, but he simply moved it back. 

“Laxus, baby, you’re crushing my tit,” I whispered, gently shaking his arm.

“Go the fuck to sleep, Blondie,” he mumbled, pulling me closer into him and nuzzling his face into my hair. At least now his arm was no longer pressing into my bruised breast. But, unfortunately, I was wide awake. 

The sky had lightened, but the sun was yet to come up over the horizon. I turned in his arms, with some amount of difficulty, until I was facing him. I kissed his nose before kissing his lips.

“I’m awake, Laxus,” I whispered, kissing his lips again.

He grunted in frustration, screwing his eyes shut.

“Baby, wake up,” I continued whispering. A part of me considered just letting him sleep, but I wanted to watch the sunrise with him.

“Let’s watch the sunrise. It’ll be beautiful. Come on, Laxus,” I poked his chest and kissed his jaw.

He growled, wrapping his arms around me and quickly pushing me to lie flat on my back as he hovered over me. His eyes were half-lidded and his hair was gorgeously mussed. 

“Sleep,” he commanded firmly.

“No, I’m awake now. We can watch the sunrise,” I smiled sweetly.

He groaned, rolling off me and sitting back against the pillows. 

“You’re fucking lucky you’re so gorgeous,” he grumbled, but pulled me into his arms nonetheless. We sat in silence as the sun began coming up. Laxus’s heartbeat against my back was so even that I would have assumed he’d fallen back to sleep if he wasn’t trailing his fingers up and down my sides.

After several minutes of silently watching the sun, and watching the sky change colours, Laxus softly spoke. “Well, the sun's up, and I’m fully awake, so what do you want to do now?”

“Now I can go back to sleep,” I teased.

“I’ll end you if you fall asleep now, Blondie,” he warned with a soft slap to my breast. 

“Ow, Laxus!” I whined. “Be gentle with my tit!” 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was filled with concern as he turned me to face him. 

I pointed to the several purple splotches along my breasts. 

“Fuck. That was me?” He asked, mouth agape. I nodded, laughing.

“No, not funny, Blondie,” he shook his head, voice deadly serious. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realise I was being that rough,” he reached a finger out to lightly touch one of the bruises. 

“Laxus,” I huffed, rolling my eyes.

“Lucy, I’ve  _ bruised _ you. And not just a small bruise. I fucking mauled you.” He was looking at me like I was an insane person for not caring.

“Babe, will you relax? I fucking  _ loved _ when you got rough with me. Shit, I’m wet just thinking about it. They’re just bruises. I get bruised all the time. And if you say some dumb shit like you won’t ever get rough with me again, then I hope you enjoy celibacy because I will stop fucking you,” I threatened. 

“You’re ridiculous. I hope you know that,” Laxus pointed out, to which I shrugged. “But I’m glad you enjoyed last night, because I want a repeat. With all the biting and scratching and everything. I'm going to fucking wreck you, my horny little princess,” he winked.

“Also, I have an ointment downstairs. Works wonders on minor bruises and cuts. Your tits will be fine in 24 hours,” he assured with a kiss.

“Hey, Laxus,” I called, crawling onto his lap. “Remember two minutes ago? When I said I was wet?” I felt his erection come to life under me. He kissed me firmly, winding his fingers into my hair. When he was hard as rock, he pushed into me.

“Gentle, okay? I’m still sore,” I whispered. He nodded, slowly rocking himself inside me. He held my waist gently, thrusting up into me, as I swiveled my hips. We kissed each other softly, our hands delicately roving each other’s bodies, mindful of our respective injuries.

With gentle, minute movements, he brought me to my climax. I kissed his neck, my pussy clenching his dick as it urged him to find his release as well. He came right after I did, holding my face in his hands as he climaxed.

“Lucy, I lo--” he began whispering before firmly kissing me. His voice was too strangled by the end for me to make out anything he said besides my name. 

We eventually went downstairs. I noticed that the stairs to the roof were on the side of the house. We entered his home, and Laxus began quickly dumping things in their respective places. We showered together, and somehow managed to avoid fucking each other again. Post shower, Laxus gently rubbed the ointment over my bruises before I slipped into my dress from the night before. 

“Do you not want your bra?” Laxus asked, dangling it from one finger.

“My boobs may cry if I put them into a bra today,” I informed. “Do you mind hanging onto it? I don’t have a bag to shove it into. I’ll get it the next time I’m here,” I said.

“Of course,” he nodded. He actually may have even looked a little bashful. Opening his closet, he tucked it away into a drawer.

“Are you going to the guild? Or do you want to go home first?” he asked.

“Home first, I think. I’ll change into something more relaxed, and then go to the guild.”

“Alright, let me take you,” he said, pulling on his shoes.

“I can walk, Laxus. It’s no big deal,” I insisted.

“Shut up, Blondie,” he scoffed, picking up the ointment and my house key.

We walked outside, and I steeled myself for that nasty post-teleportation feeling. Soon after, we landed in front of my apartment and Laxus handed me the ointment and my house key. 

“Put that on your bruises every couple hours,” he instructed. He quickly kissed me before taking a few steps back. “I’ll see you at the guild, Princess,” he smirked before a crack of lightning crashed over him, whisking him away. 

I walked up to my house, and the first thing I did was slip out of my dress and rush to the bathroom to inspect the bruises.

I whistled through my teeth when I saw them. “No wonder Laxus flipped out,” I said softly to myself. They were a lot bigger than I thought. But I remembered how I got them and a blush warmed my cheeks. I slipped on a comfortable T-shirt, sans-bra, and shorts, before attaching my celestial keys to my belt and throwing the ointment into a sling bag. 

I walked towards the guild, still giddy from the night before. I hadn’t forgotten my girls night sleepover tonight, and I giggled in excitement, eager to tell my friends every filthy detail. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More cute LaLu! Also, this story is really developing for me now. I have so much written out that I may just be super nice and upload another chapter in a few hours. I really hope everyone is still enjoying this! I'm having tons of fun writing it. 
> 
> As always, leave me your thoughts, please! Positive, negative, feedback, suggestions, all of it! Just lay it on me!


	20. Chapter 20

Laxus POV

I arrived at the guild, quickly walking up the stairs to shut myself in my office.

Since we fucked that morning, my heart had been in my throat. I’d covered it up well with a kiss, and I was pretty sure Blondie hadn’t noticed, but the damn words had almost left my lips regardless.

_ You almost said you fucking love her. What the actual fuck?! You can’t love her! Are you mad? You aren’t even with her! _

But she cared for me. She told me she did, and like a sick bastard, I let that give me hope. Even when I knew that I wasn’t the only one she cared for.

A flare of rage burned in me and I gripped my desk. I hoped to never meet the other guy, because if I did, I didn’t think I’d be able to stop myself from ripping his head off. Blondie was  _ mine _ . 

I clenched my jaw, attempting to draw in deep breaths to calm myself, when there was a knock at my door. Before I could say anything, the door opened and Gajeel stuck his head in.

“Got a minute?” he asked. 

I nodded, gesturing for him to sit. “What’s up, Gajeel?” 

“I came here to ask you that, man. How’re you feeling? About that chick? Still just screwing her?”

I momentarily felt irritation at having to talk about Blondie with another guy, but I chastised myself, knowing that this level of jealousy was entirely unhealthy. It’s not like Gajeel was even a threat, and truth be told, I did appreciate being able to talk to him.

“It’s more than just screwing now. We actually talk and spend time together,” I answered.

“Damn, you’re fucking whipped, aren’t you?” Gajeel’s voice dropped to a whisper.

“What? How the fuck do you know?” I asked indignantly.

“Dude, shut up. Stop playing it cool. I can practically smell it off you and your heart sounds like a damn hummingbird’s,” the iron dragon slayer scoffed with an eye roll. 

One slayer to another, I knew there was no point in lying. If I could hear his heartbeat across the desk, he could definitely hear mine, and he’d know if I was talking shit. I sighed exaggeratedly. 

“Yeah, I’m whipped. I almost fucking told her I loved her today morning,” I confessed, a little embarrassed. 

“Do you?” he asked pointedly.

“Who the fuck even knows, man? All I know is, she’s special and I need her in my life,” I said simply.

“Then go after her. Seal the deal. Make it official,” Gajeel advised.

“It’s not that easy…” I shook my head.

“Why? Does she not feel the same way?” he asked concernedly.

“No, she cares for me. She told me so herself. But…” I trailed off. I didn’t want to talk about it.

“But?” Gajeel probed, not caring.

“There’s another guy. Who she has feelings for as well.” My voice was a broken whisper. I felt like someone had slipped a noose around my neck and was swiftly tightening it.

Gajeel stared at me dumbfounded for several seconds. “Shit,” he whispered. “I’m sorry, dude. Fuck, forget I brought it up,” he said hastily. 

I barked out a short laugh. “Doesn’t matter if you bring it up or not. Fact of the matter is, I may be in love with her, but I’m still playing second fiddle to some bastard.” God, I wanted to hurt that guy.

Gajeel didn’t say anything. He watched me try and calm down, and when he was sure that my temper was under control, he spoke measuredly. “That’s a fucked up situation, to say the least. Talk to her. Lay all your cards on the table. Tell her exactly how you feel, and maybe that’ll be enough. I’m sorry, Laxus. I don’t think there’s anything else I can say to help, but I’m around if you need me, okay?” he said kindly. 

I nodded, offering him a smile as he pushed away from the table and walked out of my office. 

I let my head fall to my desk. What he didn’t realise was that I promised Blondie I’d never make her feel guilty, and a confession of love was a surefire way to get her there. 

I groaned into my table before pulling myself together and sorting through paperwork.

Lucy POV

I got to the guild and made my way across the room, stopping at various tables to chat with everyone. I then went behind the bar, wiping down glasses as Mira and Kinana served up orders. I saw Levy walk towards the bar and I smiled at her, before noting the scowl on her face. She sat at a bar stool, glaring at me.

“Cana told me everything,” she hissed softly. “How dare you not tell me, Lucy?” 

I froze. “I swear I was going to tell you today! That’s why I’m doing this whole thing!” 

“Erza knows too,” Levy snarled.

“Levy, don’t be mad at me! I haven’t seen you in forever,” I begged.

“You better have alcohol waiting for me when I get to your house today. It’s the only way I might forgive you.” She still sounded irritated, but her eyes were softer now. I blew her a kiss goodbye as she hopped off the stool. She walked over to Gajeel where she sat in his lap and kissed him.

_ That seems to have developed rather quickly… Guess little miss has some explaining to do herself. _

As I turned to put the clean glass back on the shelf, my arm brushed against my breast and I hissed. It was about time to reapply the ointment. I walked to the bathroom, before a naughty idea crossed my mind.

I ran up the stairs, ointment in hand, and pushed Laxus’s office door open before locking it behind me. He looked up, deeply confused. I yanked my shirt off and tossed it onto his couch before throwing the ointment at him. He deftly caught the little jar.

“Sweetheart, not that I’m complaining, but why are you half naked in my office?” he asked.

“You need to reapply the ointment,” I said, pointing to the jar in his hand.

“You could do it yourself, you know?” he smirked.

“But I want you to do it,” I pouted. 

He chuckled, leaving his chair and walking up to me. He kissed me deeply before uncapping the jar and gently spreading the cool cream across my breasts. I sighed at the instantaneous relief.

I plucked the jar out of his hand and recapped it before pulling on my shirt. I kissed his cheek and whispered a quick “thank you,” before turning to leave. 

His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist.

“Bup bup bup, where do you think you’re going?” he asked, spinning me to face him.

“I’m not done helping Mira, Laxus,” I explained with an animated shake of my head.

“So you walked in here and took your top off only because you needed more ointment?” he asked dejectedly.

I nodded, smiling brightly at him.

“I hate you,” he grunted.

“No, you don’t,” I laughed.

His face softened. He reached out to brush his fingers along my cheek. “No, I don’t,” he whispered. His eyes were filled with warmth and… love? 

He leaned down and gently kissed me. 

“I’ll see you soon, Princess,” he said as he unlocked the door. He placed a soft kiss against my lips again. 

I left his office, my stomach an explosion of butterflies at his tenderness.

That evening, I ensured my kitchen counter was lined with several bottles of alcohol, and I had food keeping warm in the oven. I pulled out extra pillows and tossed them across my floor with multiple blankets.

Right on schedule, my doorbell rang. I opened it, and my three girlfriends pranced in, immediately heading to the kitchen to pour themselves a drink. When we were all armed with our respective cocktails, we went to my bedroom.

“Pajama time!” Cana called excitedly, whipping her bikini top off and pulling on an oversized T-shirt. She shimmied out of her pants, kicking them to the side. Levy and Erza began stripping too, changing into softer, more comfortable clothing.

“Lucy, why aren’t you changing?” Erza asked after she noticed I was still in my day clothes.

“Okay, don’t freak out,” I warned, before pulling my T-shirt off.

“What the fuck happened to your tits?!” Cana shrieked. I tried to pull my pajama top on but Levy smacked it out of my hands.

“Shit, Lucy! Were you attacked?” she asked, staring at my breasts. 

“I’ll kill whoever hurt you like this,” Erza declared menacingly.

I made a “hmph” sound, quickly pulling my top on before Levy could protest. I kicked off my shorts before sitting down on the ground. The four of us formed a loose circle. 

“No one hurt me,” I assured. “Can you all calm down? It’s actually already a lot better. The bruises have started yellowing, and by tomorrow they should have faded,” I pacified them.

“But how did it happen, Lu?” Levy gave my knee a shake.

“Laxus,” I mumbled, a violent blush decorating my cheeks.

Cana whistled.

“Laxus did that? With his… mouth? Good god,” Erza’s eyes widened. The eroticism of it all was finally dawning on them. 

“Okay, we’ll get to me later!” I waved broadly as I sipped my drink. “Levy,” I turned to look at the script mage, “what the fuck is up with you and Gajeel?” I wagged my eyebrows. 

"Luce!" Levy whined embarrassedly. She looked to Erza and Cana for support but found none.

“Uh… We mated,” she said, scratching the back of her head.

“Excuse me, what now?” Cana leaned forward. Erza and I bore identical masks of confusion.

“We mated. I’m his mate. We’re together and in love. The  _ always and forever _ kind of love. It’s a dragon slayer thing. I had no control over it!” she rushed through her explanation.

“Are you okay with being his mate?” I asked tentatively. I knew enough about it from Natsu to know that it was a once-in-your-life kind of deal. 

A lovesick smile emerged on her face. “Yeah. I am. He makes me so happy,” she grinned stupidly. The three of us all looked at her warmly before tackling her in a group hug. 

Sitting back, Cana turned to Erza. “Jellal. Details. Now,” she demanded.

Erza’s face became the colour of her hair. “We slept together. We’ve been sleeping together. He told me he loved me,” Erza finished softly, smiling. She got the same reaction from us that Levy did. 

“Did you say it back?” I asked excitedly.

“Yes, of course,” Erza blushed again, earning her a squeal from the three of us.

Cana quickly piped up. “I’m still fucking Bix. We’re serious, but not yet at the “I Love You” stage. It’s fun, his cock is a blessing, and I like the guy.” She clapped her hands together.

“Now that we’re done with me, let’s get to the tea we all came here for!” She rubbed her palms together in excitement.

“I still hate you for that, Luce,” Levy pouted. “But go on already. We want every little detail,” she said, her eyes glinting excitedly. 

So I began. Like they asked, I went into every single detail. 

"You passed out? From an orgasm?" Erza asked in shock as the other two looked at me in awe. 

"It was ridiculous. I think Laxus thought I died or something. And he does this thing, where he kinda slaps my clit…" I continued, going into the specifics of my sex life for a very engaged audience. 

Cana started shouting when I began talking about Gildarts, but a glare from Erza shut her up. She made faces every time I talked about him, but otherwise didn’t say anything.

“...And then, I leaned into his ear, and was like “Please fuck me,  _ daddy”  _ which got him so hard,” I was telling them excitedly, when Cana jumped up and shrieked. 

“Lucy! He’s my actual dad! Can you  _ not _ call him ‘daddy’?! Yuck!” She looked like she was about to pass out.

“I’m sorry, Cana,” I laughed. “Okay, I won’t talk about calling him ‘daddy’ anymore,” I relented.

“No, you can’t call him ‘daddy’ ever. Not even in bed,” she demanded. 

I shrugged. “Not making any promises, babe.” 

Erza and Levy chortled at Cana’s distraught face. I squeezed Cana’s hand before continuing. 

“Laxus told you he won’t sleep with anyone else?” Levy asked in shock. 

“Laxus Dreyar, ultimate man-whore, is committing? Is your pussy magical?” Cana asked in wonderment. 

“It certainly is surprising…” Erza noted. “What does this mean for you now?” she asked. 

“I need more alcohol for this, guys,” I groaned. 

The four of us got up and headed to the kitchen. 

“We’re doing shots, and then we’re going to go back and talk about this shit, okay?” I instructed. The three nodded. 

I lined up shot glasses, and Cana did the honours of pouring the drinks out. We knocked them back, cringing as the liquid burned through us. We downed two more shots each, and when we felt warm and fuzzy, we went back to my bedroom, resuming our places on the floor.

“Okay. What does it mean for Laxus to commit to me.” I picked up where we left off. “I don’t know, honestly,” I said with a shake of my head.

“Do you think he loves you?” Levy asked. Cana snorted at that but didn’t say anything.

“I don’t think he  _ loves  _ me…” I admitted. “But he has feelings for me. I know that much. He told me that when I was ready to drop the “other guy”, he was ready to be exclusive with me. But he said he wouldn’t make me feel guilty for being with two people.”

“Do you care for him?” Cana asked.

I nodded.

“And what about Gildarts? How does he feel?” Erza questioned.

“Gildarts knows about Laxus. As in, he knows that the other person I’m sleeping with is Laxus. Laxus doesn’t know that the other person is Gildarts,” I explained. I paused to take a breath, readying myself for the next part. 

“Guys, Gildarts was so hurt after the little stunt Laxus pulled,” I continued. “It fucking broke my heart when I saw him. And then he got it in his head that he wasn’t good enough for me, that he didn’t deserve me, and that I should be with Laxus,” my voice cracked at the memory, and tears welled in my eyes. “But I care for him  _ so much _ . It’s insane how much I care for him, and how much I care for Laxus too. I hate this, because being with one is hurting the other.” I choked out a strangled sob, before the flood gates opened, and tears began pouring down my face in earnest. 

“Lucy!” the three women gasped, lunging forward to press comforting hands to my limbs and face. 

“Why are you crying, Lu?” Levy asked softly, wiping the tears on my cheeks.

“When Gildarts… said I shouldn't be with him… and then again… when Laxus… found out I was with someone else… it broke my heart…” I sobbed.    
Cana had her arms around my neck, hugging me, while Erza was stroking my arm. 

“You have real feelings for both of them, don’t you?” the redhead asked quietly.

I nodded, gasping through my sobs. “And I hate it. Natsu was right, I can’t do casual. And I wish I’d never gotten involved with both of them. Someone is going to get hurt at the end of this and I hate that,” I cried. 

“Do you really wish you hadn’t gotten involved with both?” Cana asked seriously.

I thought about it for a moment, and then shook my head.

“No, I don’t regret either of them. I don’t. I just hate that I’m hurting them,” I sniffed, my tears slowing. 

“They’re both grownups. They know what you have with them is open. If they were so upset, they’d have ended it, but they haven’t. They’re choosing to be with you as much as you’re choosing to be with them,” Levy said wisely.

I squeezed her hand and flashed her a watery smile. 

“Does this mean you’re dating both of them now?” Cana asked.

“No, Gildarts made it clear that what we have is casual--”

“Doesn’t sound  _ casual _ to me,” Cana scoffed.

“And Laxus won’t become official until we’re exclusive,” I finished. I looked at my friends, noting the worry on their faces.

“What do I do, guys?” I asked helplessly.

None of them said anything for several moments. Finally, Erza cut through the silence in her calm, measured voice.

“Do you want to become serious with one over the other?” she asked.

I shook my head vehemently. There was no conceivable way I could pick between the two.

“Then Lucy, there isn’t anything you can do. You have feelings for them. You can’t change that. They have feelings for you. You can’t change that either. So what  _ can _ you do, except let things unfold? Either they will learn to accept the other, and you can continue seeing them both, or you may decide to choose one, or maybe they will make that choice for you. But for now, don’t cry, Lucy. We’re all here for you, and we’ll hold your hand through it all,” she gently squeezed my shoulder before kissing my cheek softly.

“Thank you,” I whispered, wiping at my eyes. “I love you all,” I laughed shakily. 

In a chorus of “aww’s”, the three piled on top of me in a group hug.

“Okay, we’ve talked about sex, we’ve talked about boys, we’ve cried, so now I’m going to get us more alcohol, and we’re going to gossip!” Cana jumped up and ran to the kitchen, returning with a bottle and shot glasses.

“Who has news?” she asked, filling up the glasses.

Levy chirped up. “Guess what Jet saw the other day? Gray and Juvia were huddled in a corner and Gray was feeling her up!” she squealed.

“I heard Mira and Freed going at it in the storage room, and it sounded like she was in Satan Soul mode,” Erza snickered.

“Speaking of the Strauss siblings, I saw Elfman’s dick,” Cana sat back with a satisfied smirk.

“What?!” The three of us shrieked.

“He was pounding the daylights out of Ever in the steam room of all places. I walk in, craving a warm soak, and they both jump back, naked as the day they were born. Let me just say, I don’t know how Ever can walk anymore,” Cana's eyes twinkled mischievously.

We squealed before devolving into fits of laughter, all the pain and heartache momentarily forgotten. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots going on in this chapter! I like writing the four girls together. It feels wholesome. As does Gajeel and Laxus. But, yeah, there are real emotions getting involved here!   
> A little teaser, but the next couple of chapters get pretty exciting, if I do say so myself!   
> Please hit me with all your great reviews! It's so inspiring to read what you guys think of the story!


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy POV

The next few days passed uneventfully. Mira barely needed my help, Laxus and his team were training together on most days, Gildarts frequently went fishing with Natsu or day drinking with Cana, and Levy was on a job with Gajeel. 

A week came and went since we returned from our job with Mr. Kuzon, and the discussion of a new job was yet to resurface. Every day was gradually becoming more boring than the last.

I was starting to regret not having gone on a job soon after Akane. I wanted to pick a job and go somewhere before I went insane. Precariously, I broached the topic to Gray one day, who firmly shut me down, insisting that all of us needed a break.

“Plus, Erza’s gone for a couple days. She’s off somewhere with Jellal. We can’t go without her, she’d kill us,” he said firmly.

I highly doubted that, but clearly no one wanted to take on another job yet, and so I resorted to training with Capricorn and Loke, or locking myself in my room to write.

One morning, I was reading at a table in the guild hall while Natsu and Gray bickered generically across me. Suddenly, a voice from upstairs boomed.

“Heartfilia. My office. Now.” 

I looked up and saw Laxus leaning against the banister, grinning at me. Having caught my eye, he turned on his heel and went inside.

  
“Oooooh!” Natsu and Gray cooed together. My face flushed and I tried averting my eyes, but everywhere I looked, people were smirking at me and wagging their eyebrows. I huffed before stalking up the stairs, a scowl painted on my face.

“Get it, honey!” I heard Cana holler from somewhere, and I stuck my middle finger up without looking back. 

I walked into his office and slammed the door shut behind me.

“Why do you get so much pleasure from broadcasting our relationship?” I snapped at the blond man.

“I didn’t broadcast our relationship,” he said, sounding offended, but the glint in his eyes gave him away. “I just called you to my office. I call people to my office all the time. It’s not my fault if the fuckers down there have perverse brains,” he snickered. 

“One day, I’m going to get you for this. And for the kiss from that day. Just you wait, mister,” I threatened, but smiled seductively, sauntering up to him. Before I could get to his chair, he held his hands up. I stopped in my tracks, and he pointed to the chair across the table from him.

“Huh?” I asked stupidly.

“I genuinely called you up here for professional purposes, Blondie. Can’t maintain professionalism if you’re on my lap, now can I?” he winked.

I was confused, but quietly took my seat across him.

“Well, Mr. Dreyar? How can I be of service?” I put my elbows on the table and leaned forward, coaxing my tits to spill out over the edge of my shirt. I was hoping this was some kinky roleplay fantasy.

Laxus didn’t take the bait. His eyes stayed firmly locked on mine, not flitting down to my breasts even once.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job together, Ms. Heartfilia,” he responded.

I’ll admit, that got me. I sat back.

“What job could possibly require 9 of us?” I quickly re-counted in my head to make sure I got the number right.

_ Me, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Laxus, Freed, Bix, Ever. Shit, and two Exceeds. That’s 11. _

“Plus, are you sure it’s a good idea to put Ever and Erza on a job together? They’ll be as bad as Natsu and Gray,” I pointed out.

Laxus rolled his eyes and slapped a palm to his forehead.

“Blondie, just think about what I asked you one more time. Honestly, for someone as smart you are…” he trailed off, shaking his head.

_ What had he asked me? If we wanted to go on a job. I got that. So why was he… Oh.  _

“You meant just the two of us,” I said slowly.

He smiled and nodded. “There we go, baby.”

“Why?” I asked.

“Why not?” he fired back. 

“Fine, what’s the job?”

“Simple. Security detail.” He pushed a flier towards me. 

My eyes quickly scanned over it.

“So what, we have to make sure nothing goes sideways? Is he expecting trouble?” I searched the flier for more details.

“No, he’s not expecting trouble. There are some people who’ve been invited to the event because of their deep pockets, despite having questionable backgrounds. Drug lords, bounty hunters, criminals who’ve evaded capture, that sort of stuff. He just needs a couple people to ensure they don’t stir up any trouble,” Laxus explained.

“Laxus, this isn’t even close to S-Class. Hell, I could probably do this alone. And the reward is measly. Why did you pick it?” I pushed the flier back to him, thoroughly confused. 

“Low effort, low reward. Seems fair. Plus, he’s taking care of our accommodation. We’ll get a room at a nice hotel for a couple nights. It's worth having the reward slashed. Plus, it’s so simple, we won’t have to do much at all. We could treat it like a little holiday,” he suggested. 

I laughed, and, abandoning the ruse of professionalism, I climbed up onto his desk and swung my legs over, placing them on either side of him. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.

“You could have just taken me on a holiday, you know?” 

He kissed me deeply. “Well, this way, I’m taking you on holiday, we’re getting paid for it, and, if shit goes sideways, I’ll get to watch you kick ass,” he grinned, before confirming, “So, we’re going?”

I nodded excitedly. “I should pack for two days?” I asked.

“Pack for four. In case we feel tempted to extend our vacation,” he said enticingly. 

“Okay, great! I’m going to go tell Natsu and Gray. And I will see you…” I pulled him close and kissed him, “at the train station tomorrow! Is noon okay?”

“Huh? No! Stay with me tonight. We’ll go together tomorrow. And you can tell Natsu and Gray later. We’re getting naked now,” he frowned, holding onto my leg. 

I slipped out of his grasp and hopped off the table. Knowing I had four days of pretty much non-stop sex coming up, I wanted to tease him a little.

“Nope, no sex now. And no sex tonight. I’m staying in my house, and will see you tomorrow,” His frown deepened, “No sulking, Laxus! I promise to make it worth the wait,” I winked before strutting out.

“Noon, at the station,” he called as I left. I turned and blew him a kiss, pulling his door shut behind me.

I skipped back towards Natsu and Gray.

“Damn, Laxus works fast,” Gray whistled softly.

“Shut up, idiot. We didn’t do anything. He wants to go on a mission with me,” I said with a toss of my hair.

“Hey! No fair. Take me with you!” Natsu protested.

“You idiotic matchstick, think about it for one second. Do you want to go on a mission with  _ Lucy _ and  _ Laxus _ ?” Gray drawled.

As realisation struck Natsu, he stuck his tongue out and scrunched his face. “Nope. No. You go, Luce. Have a blast.” He shuddered and feigned retching. 

“Yep. We leave tomorrow! Probably will be gone for three or four days,” I shrugged nonchalantly, but my cheeks were warm with a blush. 

Later that afternoon, I went home to pack. I got everything in order and neatly placed my bag on the couch. I was so excited I could hardly sit still. I read a book, but couldn’t focus on the words. I tried to write, but couldn’t think of what to say. I tried taking a relaxing bath, but every second felt like an hour. My stomach was full of butterflies at the prospect of my holiday with Laxus. Finally, after pacing up and down my flat, I slipped on my shoes and decided to go to the guild for dinner. 

I entered the hall, searching for someone to eat with, but the place was mostly empty. Mira was still around, thankfully, standing behind the bar. 

“Hi Mira,” I called happily as I took a seat. I ordered some food and waited while she disappeared into the kitchen. She came back soon after with my plate.

“So, I heard you and a certain Dragon Slayer are going on a mission together, huh?” she giggled.

“I’m really excited, Mira,” I confessed with a giddy smile.

“By the looks of the flier, it should be really easy. You’ll have plenty of time to  _ relax _ ,” she said with a wink. 

I blushed furiously and began scarfing down my food to hide my reddening cheeks. Mira laughed, turning her back momentarily before placing a glass of wine next to me.

“My treat,” she smiled, before admonishing, “You’ll choke on your food if you don’t slow down, Lucy.”

She then hopped over the bar and sat next to me. 

“Okay, tell me  _ everything _ !” our resident matchmaker squealed.

I delved into the details, though of course, not getting nearly as raunchy as I had when telling the other three girls. I also carefully avoided mentioning Gildarts. Enough people already knew, and I couldn't handle one more person telling me it would end badly. 

When I was done with my dinner and a second glass of wine, I thanked Mira and began to leave. The guild was quiet, and I heard a door shut upstairs. Gildarts’s voice suddenly filled the hall.

“Mira, I’m heading out. Do you want me to pay you now for the damage repair?” I heard him call. He was walking down the stairs. I slipped out the door, waiting for him on the street outside. 

I continued to hear muffled conversation between him and Mira, until I heard a distinct “Goodnight.”

A few seconds later, Gildarts walked out to see my standing against the wall, giving him my best coquettish smile.

“Hi darling,” he sounded a little taken aback. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I came here for dinner. And then I heard you, so thought I might as well wait,” I batted my eyelashes. I slipped my hand into his and began dragging him through the back alleys.

“Baby girl, where are we going?” he asked, allowing himself to be pulled along. 

I turned and smiled naughtily, but didn’t respond. I was searching for something very specific. Or rather, some _ place _ very specific. There was a certain fantasy of mine that I wanted to live out.

We wound through the narrow, dimly lit streets, until we arrived at a small path that was mostly obscured from public eye. Running between two buildings, and ending at a wall, the alley was barely lit, and, unless you were really looking, you wouldn’t notice two people there. 

“Why are we here?” Gildarts asked warily.

I leaned back against the wall, pulling him towards me. I crushed my lips to his, moaning when his tongue entered my mouth. He then held my waist and pulled back. 

“No, really. Why are we here?” he demanded.

“Gildarts, on two separate occasions, I have wanted to fuck you in the street. Both times you have stopped me. But the thing is, I really really want you to fuck me right here, out in the open. Please, daddy?” I whispered with a moan. 

I bit my lip, watching him struggle between wanting to fuck me and thinking that this was a very bad idea.

Deciding that he needed a little more convincing, I pulled him into me, grinding myself against his growing erection. “I want you to push me up against this wall and fuck my wet pussy with your big, hard cock, daddy,” I purred in his ear. I nipped his jaw before pushing him back to pull my skirt up. I braced myself against the wall, and pushed my panties to the side. My fingers quickly found my clit and I started circling the hard nub. Pleasure pooled in my core.

“Oh, god, daddy, please fuck me,” I cried, throwing my head back as I rubbed my clit.

Gildarts growled, unbuttoning his pants enough to free his member. He closed his fingers around my throat, and in one fluid motion, buried himself to the hilt inside me. 

My knees instantly buckled and I slumped forward until the hand around my throat pushed me back up, flush against the wall. 

“You know what’s gonna happen if someone sees us, huh, baby girl? You know what a shit show that’s gonna turn into?” he growled. His hand left my throat and he lifted both my legs, wrapping them around his waist. 

“You want people to see daddy fuck his slutty little vixen? See him pound her hot cunt?” he gritted as his cock slammed into me at a punishing pace.

I was quickly turning into a puddle of arousal as his words made my pussy quiver. 

“Yes, daddy, please don’t stop,” I cried, gripping his shoulders tightly as I moved my hips in time to his thrusts. 

Suddenly, he pulled me off him, placing me back on the ground.

“Turn around. Push your tits up against that wall and give me your ass,” he ordered.

I felt my wetness trickle down my thigh. I turned, my cheek and breasts pressed against the cool stone as I arched my back, sticking my ass out. I felt a stinging slap come down on the soft flesh, followed by another, and another. 

“God, baby girl, I fucking love your ass,” Gildarts moaned. He bent down to kiss it, easing the sting of his slaps. I wiggled my ass, earning a hiss of approval.

“Does my baby girl like being fucked in an alley? She wants to be fucked like a naughty little slut?” he whispered sultrily in my ear. My pussy ached painfully and I craved my release.

I nodded, a moan escaping my lips. “Please put your cock back in me, daddy,” I begged.

Gildarts gripped my hips and drove in. “Mmm, you’re such a good slut, baby girl,” he growled. 

His dick began to piston in and out of me forcefully. I dragged my nails down the wall, incoherent cries incessantly tumbling from my lips. Every cell in my body was on fire as I climbed to my climax.

Gildarts was grunting in my ear as he rammed his cock in and out of me. I was so close to the edge, and I began throwing my hips back, impaling myself on his dick.

“Yes, baby girl, fuck that cock,” he gritted, snapping his hips against my ass. 

I was on the brink of my orgasm and I began moaning uncontrollably as I urged myself over the edge.

“Daddy, please,” I mewled, desperate to cum.

Gildarts knew exactly what I wanted. He wrapped his hand around my throat and brought his lips to my ear.

“Cum for me, baby girl,” he whispered. 

My pussy clenched tightly as pleasure exploded inside me. Stars decorated the inside of my eyelids and my muscles trembled, threatening to bring me to my knees. My breath hitched as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss shook my frame. 

Gildarts moaned, and with a final, erratic thrust, he came inside me, holding me to him as he emptied himself deep within my walls.

He pulled out and turned us so that he could lean against the wall, hugging me to his chest. We kissed brokenly, panting into each other’s mouths as we came off our climactic highs. He tucked himself into his pants and I pulled my panties back in place. I stood back, looking at him with a smirk.

“Wait, hold on,” he rasped, reaching forward to brush flecks of dried wall paint off my shirt. He then pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

“Darling,” he called, his voice a little hesitant. I looked up at him. “I don’t think you’re a slut, okay? Earlier, when I said… I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry if that took it too far,” he apologised.

My heart swelled. This man was so fucking incredible. I kissed him deeply, threading my fingers through his hair.

“I know you didn’t mean it, baby,” I whispered. “And, for it’s worth, I loved hearing you talk like that. You didn’t take it too far at all. When you said all those things… God, it turned me on so much,” I confessed with a blush. 

Gildarts looked at carefully, searching for any sign that I was lying to protect his feelings. When he found nothing but sincerity, he brought his lips to mine. He kissed me sweetly, his lips moving chastely over mine. When he pulled away, he smirked, “Your house or mine?”

Butterflies erupted in my stomach. “Mine,” I whispered, biting my lip.

Gildarts nodded before picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

“Gildarts! Put me down!” I shrieked, whacking his back.

“So, we can fuck in public, but I can’t carry you in public? Tch,” he chuckled. 

I kicked my legs helplessly for a little bit, but when he showed no intention of putting me down, I gave up, letting him haul me back home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, throwing in another job subplot after HATING the last one. I'm a glutton for punishment, truly. But, it will hopefully not be as painful as the last mission Lucy went on. Also, Gildarts smut is just so fun to write. It makes me happy. And I can't wait for all of you to read the next chapter! It's probably my favourite one thus far!


	22. Chapter 22

Gildarts POV

Thankfully, no one saw us as I carried her back home. I knew I probably should have put her down, but having her pert little ass in my face was an irresistible sight. When we got to her front door, I reluctantly dropped her to her feet so that she could unlock the door. We went inside, and I unfastened my cloak, throwing it to her couch. It landed next to a travel bag that looked packed.

“Going somewhere?” I asked.

I saw hesitation flit across her face before she looked at the bag awkwardly.

“Um… I’m going on a job tomorrow,” she said, trying to sound casual.

Last I heard, Natsu had mentioned something about all of them taking a break.

“Aren’t you guys taking a break from jobs for a bit? I mean, that’s what Natsu told me…” I felt weird asking. I didn’t want it to sound like I was accusing her of lying.

“I’m not going with Natsu,” she said, without elaboration. 

“You’re taking a solo mission?” My eyes widened in shock. I knew she was a talented wizard, but I didn’t think she’d be taking solo missions.

“No, I’m not going alone…” she trailed off, looking very uncomfortable.

Things began clicking together. A mission without Natsu, her discomfort, the blush on her cheeks -- she was going on a mission with Laxus. My jaw clenched and, involuntarily, my fingers curled into a fist at my side. My body trembled with barely contained jealous rage. 

_ He’s taking her away now? She’s not his fucking property! _

I was breathing heavily through my nose when I felt her soft hand on my bicep.

“Gildarts?” Her voice was small and tentative.

I forced myself to calm down, drawing in a few deep breaths. I turned to look at her, placing my hand over hers.

“I’m fine, darling. Sorry. Maybe tonight isn’t the best night for me to be staying over. You’ll need to be well rested for your mission,” I said stiffly, trying my level best to sound as pleasant as possible, which, at this moment, wasn’t very pleasant. 

I wanted to be alone. I was jealous and angry and I wanted to be by myself as I calmed down.

I moved to the couch to pick up my cloak when her hand shot out and gripped the fabric. I looked down at her, and saw her own anger, simmering behind hurt eyes.

“That’s not fair, Gildarts,” she bit out.

“Not fair? I’m not being  _ fair _ ?” I barked out a short laugh. “No, baby girl, what’s not fair is knowing that he is taking you away somewhere. What’s not fair is knowing that, for the next few days, my girl is going to be getting pounded by some other guy's cock. Baby, I’m all for you not wanting to be exclusive. Believe me, this isn’t about that. But it’s not fucking fair when I have to hear about it. It’s not fair when I have to see him kiss you in front of everyone else. It’s not fucking fair that he gets to walk around with his arm around you, but with me, you let go of my arm before we walk into the guild together. It's not fair to feel like I'm your backup choice. It’s not fair that when I am sitting at the bar, trying to drink in peace, I have to hear rumours about Laxus screwing my girl in his office. Fuck some random guy I’ll never have to meet or know about, that’s okay. But when you’re fucking the man I have to make eye contact with every day, knowing that he had his dick in you the night before, now  _ that’s _ not fair.” I was fucking exhausted. I collapsed heavily into her armchair, my face in my hands.

The room was quiet for several seconds, save for my ragged breathing.

“Are you breaking up with me?” Lucy’s voice broke through the silence. She was kneeling on the ground, tears streaming down her face. 

_ That’s the second time you’ve made her cry, you fucking asshole. _

As much as I hated to admit this, a part of me wanted to say yes. Just say yes, end this with her, and go back to living your life without these complications. Because she wasn’t just a girl I was fucking. I cared for her. Deeply. And I knew she cared for me too. Which made it even shittier when Laxus was dragged into the picture. I couldn’t keep doing this to myself, and doing this to her.  _ This _ didn’t work when all three people were simultaneously falling for each other. 

Someone was getting hurt at the end of all of this, and for some reason, I had a sinking feeling it was going to be me. 

But then I looked at her. Tears relentlessly flowed down her cheeks and her lower lip quivered, but she held my gaze. Even with a red nose and puffy eyes, she was still so beautiful. And she made my impending heartache seem worth it. I wish I was a stronger man. I wish I could walk away and save myself from pain, but I couldn’t. I knew that if I walked out now, she wouldn’t get off that floor, and she wouldn’t stop crying. I couldn’t bear the thought of her crying any more.

I slid down to the floor, still keeping my distance. “No, baby girl, I’m not breaking up with you,” I said resignedly.

She crawled over to me until she was kneeling in front of me. “Are you sure? Gildarts, I need you to promise me you aren’t breaking up with me,” she was still crying, but her voice was serious. She held onto my hand tightly.

“Yes, Lucy, I promise I’m not breaking up with you.” My voice sounded tired and dejected. 

Lucy put her head in my lap, her arms around my waist, as sobs wracked her body. I gently stroked her hair, too emotionally exhausted to ask why she was still crying. 

“I’m sorry, Gildarts. I’m so sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you, I promise,” she sobbed into my lap. 

“I know, baby. I know,” I whispered, running my fingers through her blonde locks.

“You're not my backup choice. You're not. Gildarts, I love--” 

“Don’t, Lucy. Don’t say it. Please,” I begged. I couldn’t hear those words. I couldn’t have her telling me she loved me, because then I’d tell her I loved her, and it would hurt too much to admit that I was in love with a woman who I couldn’t call mine.

She sat up and held my face in her hands.

“But I do, Gildarts. I do,” she said firmly.

I hadn’t been this emotionally drained in years. 

“Please, Lucy,” I whispered. 

I stood up, freeing myself from her hold. I picked my cloak up off the ground and fastened it around me. I was in no mood for sex tonight. I was in no mood to even cuddle. I wanted to knock back several whiskeys and sit in my room, alone. 

“Don’t leave, Gildarts. Please,” she begged, pushing herself off the floor.

“Lucy, I’m not breaking up with you. I promise,” I reassured her tiredly.

“I know, but why are you going?” she asked, sniffling.

“I’m exhausted, darling. I… I can’t do this, Lucy. I can’t do feelings and complications and shit. But, for you, I’d do anything. You’re going to break my heart, Lucy. I know you will. But I don’t care. You’re worth all the heartache,” I stroked her cheek. A fresh set of tears were trickling down her face. “But tonight, I just need to be alone. I need to lick my wounds in peace. I’ll see you when you’re back, and I promise, I’ll behave myself then. I hope you have a good time, baby,” I tried to be as sincere as possible. I pulled her into a hug before kissing her lips. I tasted her tears as we kissed. We kissed deeply and she clung to me, silently begging me to stay. I extricated myself from her grasp and flashed her a weak smile before leaving her house.

Lucy POV

I fell back to the floor, crying uncontrollably. Why didn’t he let me tell him that I loved him? Why did he say I’d break his heart? Why did he leave me? Why did it feel like he wasn’t going to come back?

I curled up on the ground, shaking as sob after sob tore through me. How did this get so fucked up? It was supposed to be fun flings that I was having. It sure as hell didn’t feel fun anymore. No, it hurt like a fucking bitch. I fucking loved Gildarts and when he looked at me with those tired eyes and spoke to me in that hopeless voice, it broke my heart. But the worst part was knowing that he was right. It wasn’t fair, what I was doing. It wasn’t fair to either of them. It was my fault that Gildarts was suffering. It was my fault his heart hurt. My tears didn't relent as broken sobs left my lips. 

My crying was interrupted by a knock on the door. I pulled myself off the ground, drying my eyes as best as I could. It was probably a neighbour wanting to find out why there was loud crying coming from my house at this hour. 

I pulled the door open, an apology ready at my lips, when I saw Gildarts standing there.

“I don’t want to be alone,” he blurted out.

“I don’t want to be alone either,” I confessed.

“My heart hurts,” he said.

“My heart hurts too,” I whispered. 

“You’re going to break my heart,” he whispered.

“No. Never,” I shook my head violently.

“You will. But tonight, it doesn’t matter.” He walked in and kissed me firmly. 

“I need a whiskey, sweetheart,” he laughed shakily as we walked to the kitchen. 

I pulled out two glasses and poured us a drink each. He gulped his down in one sip before putting the glass back in front of me. I quickly poured him another that he downed as well. 

“Okay, better,” he hissed. He pushed his glass towards me again, and I poured him a third drink. This time, he clinked his glass against mine and took measured sips. We sat in silence as we sipped on our whiskeys.

“Tell me about the mission,” Gildarts finally said, looking at me. He pushed himself away from the kitchen counter and moved to the living room, where he sat in the armchair. I followed him, but, for the first time, I was unsure if he wanted me on his lap or not. I stood in front of him, nervously rubbing the tip of my toe against the floor.

He looked at me, confused. “Sit, darling,” he said, patting his lap. A wide smile broke out on my face and I skipped over to him, happily nestling into his lap. I sighed contentedly.

“Lucy,” he called, tipping my face up to his. “We had a fight. It was intense. But now it’s out in the open. Nothing between us changes, okay? You’re always welcome to sit on my lap, and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t tell me things. If I get butthurt about something, you need to remember, it’s not your fault. It’s my fault for being a selfish, jealous asshole. And baby girl,” he paused to look deeply into my eyes. “I am so fucking sorry I made you cry. I am not a good enough man for you, and one day, you’ll realise that. But until that day comes, I will be grateful that you are with me. I am so so sorry I made you cry. You can forgive me if you want to, but I won’t forgive myself,” he said seriously. 

I cupped his cheek in my hand. “No, Gildarts, I should be asking for your forgiveness. You deserve a woman better than me, but I'm the selfish one who can't let you go." His face furrowed, wanting to dispute what we both knew to be true. I continued before he could say anything. "One day, I hope you realise how incredible you are, and I hope you realise how lucky I am to have you, and I hope you realise that  _ you _ are too good for  _ me _ . Because you are,” I whispered. Gildarts opened his mouth for a rebuttal, but I quickly pressed my lips to his. I shook my head, silently begging him to not say anything. 

“So, tell me about your mission?” he asked again after I released his lips.

“We don’t have to…” I mumbled.

“No, I want to know. My girl is going on a job; I want her to be able to talk about it with me,” he insisted.

My heart fluttered hearing him refer to me as "his girl". I looked at him hesitantly, not wanting to hurt him, but he gave me a nod of encouragement. So I explained the mission to him. I tried to make it sound more difficult than it was so that he wouldn’t immediately realise this was more just a holiday for me and Laxus, but naturally, Gildarts saw through that.

“Sweetheart, your last mission was a vacation, now this one is a vacation. Keep this up and soon I’ll be taking you on missions just to be able to make a holiday out of it,” he scoffed goodnaturedly. 

I smacked his arm before curling into his chest and nuzzling my face into his neck. I began lightly peppering his throat with kisses, my fingers trailing up his chest.

“Baby girl,” he groaned, gently pushing me back. I looked at him, slightly hurt by his rejection.

“Can we not have sex tonight? I just want to hold you in my arms,” he asked.

It stung a little, but I knew where he was coming from. I nodded, sliding off his lap and intertwining my fingers with his. I led him to my bedroom, where we both stripped down. We slipped under the covers, pressing our naked bodies together as we softly kissed. We didn’t do anything beyond tender, gentle kisses, and eventually, we fell asleep, arms wrapped around one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this has been my favourite chapter! And, I'm not gonna lie, I got kinda emotional writing Gildarts's monologue. A few people reviewed saying that they were worried I'd forgotten about Gildarts and was just making this a LaLu fic, considering he'd been absent for a few chapters. That was intentional, in a way, because I did want to really show how he kinda got the shitty end of the stick, in being aware of everything that's happening and all the dynamics, and having to kinda just suck it up. To everyone who was Team Laxus, I hope this chapter made you feel at least a little sympathetic towards old Gildarts. 
> 
> Please leave me your reviews! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

Lucy POV

I woke up the next morning to find the space next to me cold. I sat up frantically, my mind immediately jumping to the worst possible scenario -- he had left me after all. It took me a moment to notice the piece of paper lying folded on the pillow. My fingers shook as I opened it.

_ My darling, _

_ Stay safe, and come back to me soon.  _

_ And, I do too. _

_ -Gildarts _

He did? He did, what? I replayed our conversation from yesterday. Suddenly, understanding struck.

_ “I love--” _

_ “Don’t, Lucy. Don’t say it. Please.” _

_ “But I do, Gildarts. I do.” _

He did too. My heart sang as I clutched the piece of paper to my chest, but I still ached at how much I hurt him. It killed me when he said how unfair this whole thing had been for him.

I put myself in his shoes for a second. If another woman was throwing herself at him in front of me, and kissing him, and rumours spread that they were together, I knew I wouldn’t have handled it with half his composure. I’d have ripped that bitch’s head off.

A burst of anger flared through me, directed towards this fictional woman. The anger was very quickly replaced by complete hopelessness. I couldn’t leave Laxus. I couldn’t. I remembered his chuckle, and the way he’d hug me to him. The way he’d tease me before kissing me like I was the only woman in the world. The way his body curled around mine when we slept. No, I couldn’t leave Laxus. But I couldn’t leave Gildarts either. Yesterday was enough proof. Even the thought of him leaving me had me inconsolable.

Natsu was right. It didn’t matter how this ended, I’d be hurt regardless, because either way, I lost a love. I allowed a few tears to slip out of my eyes before I wiped them away and went to shower. In the shower I let myself cry again, knowing that for the next four days, I wouldn’t be able to. I let myself feel scared that I’d come back and Gildarts would have left. I let myself feel scared that my relationships with both men were hurtling towards disaster. I cried for how deeply my heart was going to break. And when I felt like I couldn’t cry anymore, I turned the shower off and went to get dressed.

I was not going to cry in front of Laxus. We were going on holiday, and I wanted the time away with him. I wasn’t going to ruin our little vacation. 

I swiped on some makeup to conceal the remnants of my sadness, before eating breakfast. I read Gildarts’s note again and again, and then carefully tucked it away into a drawer. I actively thought happy thoughts until I had to leave. 

Hoisted my bag over my shoulder, I locked my door and made my way to the train station.

I reached a little before noon, but Laxus was already there. When his eyes met mine, I no longer had to force happy thoughts. It was almost like he was able to dispel every ounce of sadness from my body with just one look. I broke out into a genuine smile before running towards him. I dropped my bag by his feet and vaulted myself into his arms, kissing him passionately. When he let me go, I wrapped my arms around his torso and hugged him for several long moments, feeling entirely at peace. 

Laxus POV

She’d been crying. I knew the second I saw her face. And though she smiled and kissed me and let out happy little sighs as she tucked herself into my chest, it didn’t hide the fact that she had been crying. Her eyes were still a little red, I could smell the salty remnants on her cheeks, and I noticed the makeup under her eyes, trying to conceal the puffiness. 

“Hi, Princess,” I finally said, stroking her back.

“Hi,” she whispered contentedly. I sighed in relief. At least she was happy.

“Do I want to ask why you kissed me in the middle of the train station, after you’ve yelled at me for kissing you in the guild hall?” I asked, amused.

“I’m just happy to see you,” she said sincerely, looking up at me. She got up on her toes to kiss me again.

We waited for the train in silence for a couple more minutes. I was debating whether or not I should bring it up, but the fact that she had been crying bothered me.

“Princess, why were you crying?” I asked softly.

She just shook her head, nuzzling her cheek into my chest.

“Please, baby. Tell me.” I tilted her face up, stroking my thumb along her cheek. 

“It’ll hurt you,” she whispered. 

Before I could respond, the train sounded as it pulled into the platform. Lucy picked up her bag and we made our way onto the train.

We sat across each other in our small private compartment, and I steeled myself for the nausea that would start hitting soon.

“Why will it hurt me?” I asked, resuming our conversation. “Please, Lucy. I hate that you cried. Let me help make it better,” I pleaded.

Before she could respond, the train lurched forward and I felt my stomach roil. I clamped my mouth shut and leaned against the window, my skin already clammy.

“Shit, I forgot you’d get sick too!” She jumped up and came to sit next me. She slowly guided my head to her lap and began running her fingers through my hair.

“This helps Natsu,” she whispered, raking her nails gently over my scalp. Surprisingly, it did help. My stomach felt calmer as she combed my hair with her fingers. I curled an arm around her waist and slowly fell into a dreamless sleep. 

“Laxus? We’re here,” I heard Lucy say, gently shaking my shoulder. Mercifully, the train had stopped moving. My nausea instantly faded and I sat up.

“Thank heavens. I fucking hate trains,” I groaned. I then looked at Lucy as I held her chin and kissed her. “But this was probably the best train ride I’ve ever been on. Thank you, baby.” I had half a mind to take her with me on every mission, if only to help with the damn motion sickness. I sure as hell wasn’t going to ask anyone on my team to do what she did, not that they’d have a problem with it though. 

We went straight to the man’s mansion, and after he gave us a rundown of what he expected from us, he instructed us to be back at the house at 7pm. That gave Blondie and I enough time to relax for a bit. We walked to our hotel, hand in hand, and checked ourselves in. A porter escorted us to our room.

“Damn,” Lucy whispered when we walked in. The large room overlooked the mountains. A cavernous bed took up a majority of the floor space, and off to the side, a door opened up into a massive bathroom, complete with a hot tub.

“Baby, we’re going to have so much fun in this room,” I glinted wickedly. 

“Hot tub first?” Lucy asked, her eyes sparkling.

As much as I wanted to, I hadn’t forgotten our interrupted conversation. I shook my head. “No, first we finish our talk from earlier. Why were you crying?” I demanded.

“You don’t want to know, Laxus,” she insisted.

“Like hell I don’t want to know. You cried, and that concerns me. So I damn well want to know. Fuck if I get hurt or not,” I pushed.

“Fine. You want to know? I had a heart breaking conversation with the other guy yesterday. I thought he was going to leave me, and that killed me. He is hurting because of  _ us _ . Knowing I’m with you is hurting him, and that hurts me, and so I fucking cried. Are you happy?” She yelled.

I sat back on the bed, stunned. “I’m sorry, Lucy,” I whispered. I opened my arms and she crawled into them, curling up on my lap. So the other guy knew about us. And Lucy felt strongly for him. She clearly wasn’t anywhere near ending things with him. Maybe I was the issue. Fuck, I was going to hate myself, but seeing her like this felt worse than death.

“Do you want to end this? We can finish our holiday, and then you can end this. You can be with him,” I whispered. I felt nauseous again.

Lucy sat up, looking at me stunned. “Why would you say that?” she asked hoarsely, tears welling in her eyes.

“You care for him, Lucy. His pain is your pain. Maybe I’m coming in between you both,” I admitted. Taking a kick to the nuts would have felt more pleasant than this conversation. 

She moved so that she was now straddling my lap. She gripped my face between her hands.

“Laxus Dreyar, you fucking listen to me, and you pay good attention. I. Love. You. I am fucking in love with you, you idiot, so don’t you ever,  _ ever _ even try telling me that we should break up. We are not allowed to break up, understand?” she glared.

I forgot how to speak.

“Wh-what?” Was all I managed to stutter out.

“You heard me. I love you,” she said, her voice now soft. She leaned in and kissed me.

_ Blondie fucking loves me. Holy shit. She loves me. Fuck, I haven’t said it back! _

I cleared my throat, which suddenly felt very constricted. I don’t think I’d ever told a woman that I loved her.

“Blond-- Lucy, I love you too,” I said. The words felt alien on my lips, but the sentiment rang true. 

“Good,” she chuckled, kissing me again. 

Hot tub forgotten, we hastily rid each other of our clothes before breaking the bed in. 

We came with whispered “I love you”s, after a slow round of sweet, gentle sex. I let my hands trace her body reverentially as she lay next to me, coated in the scent of her climax. We laced our hands together, whispering funny little stories, and we chuckled into each other's mouths. She sat in my arms, caressing my thigh as we discussed what we wanted to do on our holiday. We made up imaginary little scenarios of what our fictional house would look like, and what we’d name our dog. Embracing one another, we planned our lives together under the guise of silly ramblings. And in that moment, I wanted that life more than anything.

Lucy POV

It was about time to head out. After a quick rinse, we began to get dressed. I pulled out the long red dress I brought along, and slipped it on. It clung to my body like a second skin, with slits running up either side to my hips. My breasts were clearly outlined by the tight fabric, and a peephole at the neckline provided ample view of my cleavage.

“Zip me up, babe?” I asked Laxus, who was pulling on his shirt. He walked over to me and did up the zipper before his hand grabbed my ass.

“I really shouldn’t be letting you out of this room looking like this,” he whispered.

I spun in his arms and began buttoning his shirt for him. I left a few buttons at the top undone to show off his chest. He pulled his blazer on, and I instructed him to turn so that I could get a good look.

His pants were stretched over his muscular ass and his defined chest was clearly visible through his shirt. His blazer showed off his broad shoulders, before artfully tapering down to his yummy waist.

“I shouldn’t be letting you out, gorgeous,” I said with a cat call. He raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes. 

I quickly slapped on some lipstick and pulled my hair into a pretty topknot. Clasping on earrings and slipping my feet into a pair of heels, I gave myself once over. 

“Okay, let’s go,” I announced, pleased with how I looked.

“You look absolutely stunning,” Laxus complimented, offering me his arm.

“So do you,” I giggled, wrapping my fingers around his bicep.

This couldn’t feel less like a job. I almost forgot we were here on work. We ambled our way to the mansion, chatting mindlessly. 

We were amongst the first to arrive, and after quickly reconfirming who we had to be looking out for, we found a spot at the corner of the ballroom that gave us a good vantage point.

The party soon kicked into full swing, and while Laxus and I did have a drink or two, we stayed alert, carefully watching for any suspicious activity.

A few hours into the event, I heard a faint scream over the music. I thought I imagined it, but when I looked at Laxus, his eyes were narrowed. He’d heard it too. We quickly ran to where the sound originated, finding ourselves in a large sitting room. A woman was cowering by the window while a clearly inebriated man stalked towards her.

“C’mon lady, hand over the necklace and nothing’s gonna happen to you,” he slurred, flashing a knife. 

The woman was clutching a diamond necklace, shaking her head as she whimpered.

My hand flew to my whip, fastened around my thigh. I pulled it off and quickly snapped it towards the man, wrapping it around his wrist. He spun around to face me, anger bubbling over the surface.

“Who the fuck are you, bitch? Get out,” he snarled.

I released his wrist and snapped my whip across his face.

_ Bad move. _

The man roared and charged at me. I quickly ducked, slipping under his arm as I stuck my leg out to trip him. He rolled over and lunged at me. I sent a punch flying into his throat and he collapsed on the ground, gasping. I hastily looped my whip around his wrists and touched the keys at my waist.

“Virgo?” I called, and she instantly winked at my side.

“Yes, Princess?” she asked.

“I think this man needs to be punished,” I smirked.

Virgo clapped her hands happily. “Shall I kill him, Princess?” she asked cheerfully.

“No, don’t kill him. Just punish him for a while,” I instructed. 

The man on the ground was quaking with fear. I felt a little bad, considering that he had hardly been a threat. But then I looked to the poor woman who was still shaking, and instantly, I no longer felt bad.

_ Asshole. _

I undid my whip, and Virgo replaced it with handcuffs before whisking him away.

I walked up to the woman and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?” I asked.

She shook her head. “No, he didn’t. But he was going to. Thank you,” she whispered, before breaking down. She hugged me and cried, terrified at the thought of what might have happened.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe,” I said gently, stroking her hair.

She sat back, wiping her eyes. “Thank you,” she said again gratefully, before giving my hand a squeeze. She walked out of the room, smiling at Laxus on her way out.

The dragon slayer was leaning against the wall, an impressed smirk on his face. 

“That was hot, Blondie,” he said huskily.

I just rolled my eyes. It had been so easy that Laxus hadn’t even tried stepping in.

“No really. Watching you suckerpunch that guy… Damn. And your skills with the whip? Holy shit, baby. I can think of a million different ways you can put that skill to use,” he said seductively.

I snorted before quickly kissing him. When I tried to step back, he tightened his hold on my waist.

“Baby, I want to fuck you right now. In this room. We’ll make it quick, I swear. Five minutes. A super fast quickie and then we’ll go back,” he negotiated.

“Shut up, Laxus. We’re on a job. We’ll lose the entire reward if we’re caught. Not to say what Gramps would do to us,” I pushed him back, but he refused to budge.

“I’ll take that risk,” he purred, feathering open kisses along my neck.

“Laxus, stop it!” I scolded. I wriggled out of his grasp and quickly spun away before he could catch me again. “Wait till we’re back in the hotel, you beast,” I giggled.

“Babe, please,” he whined. “You’re so hot, and I’m fucking hard, and I promise I’ll be quick!” he pleaded. I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Nope. You’ll wait like a good boy. Now come on,” I grabbed his hand and dragged him back towards the ballroom. He mumbled irritatedly under his breath and I caught him adjusting his pants uncomfortably. A small giggle escaped my lips.

“Can it, Blondie,” he sulked. 

I led him to the dance floor, turning so I faced him. He slipped an arm around my waist and I held his shoulder as we clasped hands. We began to sway slowly to the music, keeping our senses trained on any sign of disturbance, but otherwise enjoying being pressed into each other’s bodies. 

The rest of the event passed smoothly, and we collected our reward before leaving. The man had very kindly paid for our hotel room for the next night as well, which only seemed fair, considering the reward was tiny.

Satisfied with a job well done, we hurried back to our hotel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another mission chapter. And, while I don't dislike it as much as the last one, it's still not my favourite chapter overall. But in better news, I am no longer simply putting off the big fight chapter. I have it clearly sketched out and in a few chapters, I promise we'll get there! 
> 
> I do have a question for everyone: I have two potential story paths I'm toying with. One will wrap the story up within another maybe 10 or so chapters at most, and a second path that will extend beyond that and take things further. Ultimately, I will finally settle on the one that feels most natural to how the story is progressing, but I would love to know if you feel like things have run their course and we can end it neatly and happily. How are you feeling about the story so far? Hit me with your thoughts! And I hope you at least somewhat enjoyed this (subpar) chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Lucy POV

As we walked back, a group of drunk men began whistling at me. I was used to this and just looked at Laxus to roll my eyes. 

“What’s under that dress, cutie?” one man hollered. I gritted my teeth in annoyance.

“Hey, we’re talking to you! Blondie! Ditch that bastard and get your tight ass on this cock, baby,” another called.

“I’d love to see those tits bounce,” a third one whistled.

I turned and glared at them. “Fuck off, assholes,” I yelled.

They all cheered. “Sexy has a mouth on her,” they whooped.

I looked at Laxus, expecting to see burning rage, but instead, he looked bored. He huffed gently, and a streak of lightning shot down from the sky, throwing the men to the ground.

“Laxus!” I shrieked.

“Relax, Blondie, they aren’t dead. I’ve just knocked them out. They’ll wake up with a headache, that’s all. 

“I had it under control, you know,” I pointed out.

“I know you did. I knocked them out because their voices were grating on my nerves,” he said.

I smiled, looping my arm through his. I knew he zapped them because they were being lecherous assholes, but he didn’t want me to feel like I couldn’t take care of myself. It never failed to amaze me just how sweet Laxus could be.

We made it back to our hotel without further incident, and Laxus quickly shrugged off his blazer before unbuttoning his shirt. I moved to pull down my zipper when he stopped me.

“Let me,” he said hoarsely, his eyes roving my body. He knelt down, and slipped my shoes off. Then, starting at my ankle, he began kissing a trail up my leg. His hand skimmed my body as he went around to kiss my ass, kissing up my spine, until coming back to the front to kiss my breasts. His fingers found the zipper and he pulled it down, before ever so slowly, peeling my dress off my body. He unclasped the belt that held my keys and laid them on a table, before pushing his palms down my body, sliding my dress off as he did so. When my dress was at my feet, he held my hand as I stepped out of it. He immediately sank back to the ground, his fingers going to the belt that held my whip around my thigh. He undid it leisurely, kissing my inner thigh as he pulled it off. He dragged my panties down my legs, lifting my feet to pull them off, before he stood up and carefully removed the hair tie holding my hair up. My hair tumbled down my back, and he massaged his fingers over my scalp, easing my hair back into its gentle waves. 

He did all this wordlessly, and my throat was tight at how gentle and loving he was being.

When I was entirely undressed, he stood back to admire his handiwork. 

“What was all that?” I asked throatily.

“I’ve been wanting to undress you from the moment you put that thing on,” he smirked. “And now, Princess, it’s time for that repeat performance.”

I felt a shock of anticipation hum in my pussy. 

Laxus rid himself of his pants and boxers, his cock already incredibly hard. He picked me up and all but flung me onto the bed, gentleness forgotten. 

I quickly scampered back against the pillows as he stalked up to me on his knees. He pulled my legs open, settling himself between them as he leaned down to capture my lips in a bruising kiss. His hands had found my tits and he was kneading them, pinching my pink nipples between his fingers.

I tilted my head back, breaking this kiss, to allow a scream of pleasure escape from my lips as he forcefully tugged at my nipples. He growled, dipping his mouth to my breast where he bit down and sucked the soft flesh into his mouth. My fingers latched onto his shoulders, and I dug my nails in, keeping his mouth in place.

He hissed as my nails broke skin, but it only spurred him on. He shifted his attention to the other breast, his teeth clamping down on my erect bud. I could feel my arousal trickle out of me as my pussy wept with desire. 

“Laxus,” I panted, “please… my cunt…” moaned, arching my back into him. 

He leaned back to smirk and then drove three fingers into me. I lurched forward, gasping.

“Your cunt is so fucking wet for me, Blondie,” he gritted, powering his fingers in and out of me. My body convulsed as an orgasm ripped through me. He pulled his fingers out, watching my arousal drip off of them. While distracted I lunged forward, wrapping my legs around him and sinking down on his cock.

His hand slapped against my ass before crushing my hips. I rode him hard and fast, clinging onto his neck as I bounced on his dick. When I felt his dick twitch, I jumped off, encasing his throbbing member between my tits.

“Fuck my tits,” I demanded. Laxus raised himself on his knees, his one hand fisted in my hair. I pushed my breasts together around his cock as he began thrusting his hips. I let spit dribble out of my mouth to coat his dick, lubricating it as it moved between my mounds.

With a grunt, Laxus came, spraying my chest in his seed.

“Fuck, baby,” he growled. He pulled me off the bed and slammed against the wall. One hand pinned my wrists above my head while the other roughly rubbed my clit. His mouth was back on my breasts, biting down. It wasn’t long before he was hard again. He turned me to face the wall as he hammered into me. My knees buckled from the pleasure and I sank to the ground, with Laxus still thrusting into my pussy. He pushed my head down so that my cheek could rest on the floor, and he pulled my ass up in the air, slamming into me at a brutal pace.

“Oh, god… Yes, fuck, yes, give it to me… pound my fucking pussy,” I moaned, urging him to sink deeper into me. Laxus roared, pulling me up so my back was flush with his chest. He reached around me and furiously circled my clit.

“Fuck, baby, yes, harder!” I cried.

A small spark of lightning left his finger and zapped my clit. I instantly came, falling forwards as an intense orgasm exploded through me.

Laxus pulled out and perched himself on the edge on the bed, his torso on the mattress and his feet on the floor.

“Ride my fucking dick,” he growled.

I clambered onto him, straddling his hips before impaling myself on his cock. He hissed in satisfaction. I dug my nails into his chest for purchase as I fucked him. Laxus reached up to squeeze my breasts, eliciting a cry from me.

With a grunt, he grabbed my hips, forcing me to still. He then began pistoning his cock up, ramming the engorged member into me. I sagged onto his chest, whimpering uncontrollably in his ear as he fucked me. He slapped my ass repeatedly, and in response, I bit down on his neck, his skin muffling my moans.

I felt my orgasm build, and in another instant, it came crashing over me. I cried, clinging to Laxus as my body shook with the climax. Laxus followed right after, groaning as he spurted himself into me. 

I rolled off him, exhausted. 

“No way, Blondie. We aren’t done yet,” he threatened. He picked me up and strode into the bathroom. Continuing to hold me in his arms, he turned the knobs on the tub, allowing it to quickly fill with water. As we waited, we kissed. He refused to put me down, hugging me to his body as our tongues intertwined. 

When the tub was filled with deliciously warm water, Laxus gently slid me in before climbing in next to me. I moved to sit on his lap, letting his hardening member slip into my folds. He wrapped his arms around me, kissing me deeply as his dick hardened, and when I felt like it was at full mast, I began rocking my hips. The water ebbed and crested around us as I bounced on his cock. 

"God… Fuck yes, beautiful," Laxus groaned with his head tipped back. His hands reached for my tits, fondling them as we fucked. 

Rivulets of water trickled down his chest, flowing over his defined muscles. I dipped my head, allowing my tongue to trace the path left by the water drops. With his cock firmly ensconced in my warmth, I jerked my hips while my mouth roved over his chest. 

Laxus growled, and in one clean movement, flipped us. Water splashed out of the tub as he had me on my back, leaning over the edge. He dropped his lips to mine, kissing me roughly before slamming his dick into me. Drops of warm water hit my face with his every thrust. My moans echoed through the bathroom as he drove into me ruthlessly. His hand fisted in my hair and I clawed at his biceps as our mutual releases drew nearer.

“Cum for me,” I moaned desperately as my pussy quivered around his cock. His final erratic thrusts sent me over the edge, and he soon followed.

We slumped into the warm water, gasping to draw breath. Laxus recovered first, getting out of the tub. He glanced at me, telling me to stay put, as he walked out of the bathroom. I heard the clink of glasses and a pop of a bottle, and rightly enough, Laxus walked back in with two glasses of sparkling wine. He stepped back into the tub and handed me my glass. I slid closer to him so he could wrap an arm around me. Nestled into his side, I happily sipped my wine as the warm water swirled around us. I could feel him looking at me, so I lifted my gaze to meet his.

“I love you,” he said softly. My heart felt like it was going to explode.

“I love you, too,” I whispered. 

He brought his lips to mine for a kiss that was so gut-wrenchingly beautiful, I nearly cried.

We sat in bed in our fluffy bathrobes, continuing to sip wine and talk. I was telling him about my night with the girls, and how Gajeel had mated with Levy. Laxus suddenly went stiff.

“Hey, what happened?” I asked, nudging him.

He drew in a shaky breath and turned to face me. “Lucy, I need to tell you something. But I don’t know how to explain it well, so bear with me. And know that this is just a theory that Gajeel had, but, for what it’s worth, I think it has merit,” he said slowly.

I couldn’t understand why he was acting so strange. I nodded my head, signaling for him to continue.

“I think you’re my mate,” he blurted out.

“No, I’m not, Laxus. I know enough about mating from Natsu to know I’m not your mate. You’ve slept with other people after sleeping with me,” I rationalised.

Laxus’s face scrunched in discomfort. “I know, I know. You aren’t my  _ mate _ mate, because I’m a second gen slayer. We don’t get to have mates. But my dragon feels drawn to you. My dragon wants to claim you as its own. And while I did sleep with other people, none of them came close to you.  _ No one _ comes close to you. You are perfect to me, in every respect. It’s not mating, I know, but it’s the closest I can come to the real thing.” He looked almost ashamed.

I was so incredibly confused. “Laxus, I’m not sure I understand…” I said hesitantly.

Laxus sighed. “I don’t either, Princess. But it is what it is. I can’t explain it, but there’s a part of me which knows that you are  _ exactly  _ right for me. You are the closest I will get to a mate, Lucy. And I don’t want that to make you feel guilty, and I don’t want it to freak you out, because the traditional rules of mating don’t apply to us. I don’t want you feeling like you’re stuck with me, or that you have to commit to me, because you don’t. Don’t worry, okay?” he reassured. He dropped his gaze to his lap.

I realised he hadn’t touched me once since he began talking, and I wondered if it was because he didn’t want me to feel like he was claiming me. I hoisted myself onto his lap and wound my arms around his neck.

“I don’t really understand, but that doesn’t matter. Mate or not, I love you, and I absolutely do not feel like I’m stuck with you. Please don’t look so ashamed, baby,” I said softly, brushing the hair away from his forehead. He looked at me, guilt still shadowing his beautiful grey-blue eyes. I leaned down to kiss him and he responded tentatively. 

"What's wrong, Laxus?" I whispered. 

"I don't want you to feel pressured to be with me just because of that theory," he mumbled. 

"Laxus, I'm with you because I want to be. Not because I'm feeling any pressure. And your theory doesn't change that. I swear," I assured him before firmly pressing my lips to his. He kissed me back passionately, his tongue slipping between my lips. We lay tangled in bed, letting our lips move together slowly, sensuously, deliciously. 

At the back of my mind, I prayed to every being I could think of that Gildarts  _ never _ find out about this conversation. I didn’t want him knowing Laxus’s theory, because I knew that it would only hurt him. Laxus’s confession had confused me more than anything, but if what he said was true, and it wasn’t a proper mating, I felt tentatively confident that it wouldn’t change my relationship with him, nor would it change my relationship with Gildarts. 

It was very late when we finally went to bed. Laxus slept with his head nestled against my breasts. I drew calming circles on his back as he fell asleep. Right before sleep took him, he mumbled, “I love you.” Tears sprang to my eyes at how easily he said it. 

“I love you too, Laxus,” I whispered, but he was already asleep.

_ I love you, Gildarts. I’m sorry I’m hurting you _ . I briefly allowed my thoughts to drift to the man in Magnolia. Then, returning my attention to Laxus, I let my eyes fall shut as I relaxed into the embrace of my dragon slayer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is being cross-posted on FF.net, and a reviewer there pointed out that Lucy still didn't know about the mating thing. I am writing this story as I go, with little real trajectory, (especially when I introduced the whole mating thing), and so my plot is kinda developing very naturally, and the mating thing fell away a little. I guess I just didn't know where to run with it after a point and other plot points took precedence, hence that little slip! But big shout out to her for pointing it out! I can't guarantee that mating will come up again, but I feel like that end has been somewhat tied up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chap! Please let me know in the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

Lucy POV

Although Laxus and I had several plans of dinners and hikes, we ended up spending the remainder of our holiday locked in our hotel room, solely relying on room service. Between the job reward and Laxus’s wallet, we were able to extend our vacation by an additional two nights. 

After the night Laxus sensually undressed me, we didn't put clothes on once. It got to the point where Laxus even answered the door naked once, much to the chagrin of the waiter. I insisted on him at least wrapping a towel around his waist before opening the door the next time. 

We fucked almost constantly, taking breaks only to eat, sleep, or recover. Every night I fell asleep thinking that I was all sexed out, but the next morning, when Laxus would wake me up with his mouth on my pussy, I would be ready to go again. 

On our last morning, I woke before Laxus did. I crawled on top of him, lying over his chest and peppering his face with gentle kisses. 

He sighed, his arms slipping around my waist. 

"Mm, good morning, baby," he rasped sleepily. 

"I don't want to leave, Laxus," I whispered. 

"Me neither, my love, but we got to," he mumbled with a yawn. 

I groaned, letting my head drop to rest against his. 

When we made love that morning, it was slow and deliberate, like we were trying to cling to our vacation for as long as we could. A drawn out shower and extended breakfast later, we grudgingly admitted that we had to leave at some point. With our bags on our shoulders, we sadly walked to the train station holding hands. 

"I had such a good holiday," I cried. "Let's not leave, Laxus," I tried begging one last time. 

"Baby, I promise to take you on many more holidays, where we can break several beds together. But I had an amazing time, too. Thank you for agreeing to come with me," he said, kissing the back of my hand. 

"Thank you for offering. And thank you for making this one of the nicest holidays I've ever been on." I felt bashful all of a sudden, and I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug.

We boarded the train and Laxus immediately lay down in my lap. I ran my fingers through his soft hair, soothing him as the train began to move. He dozed off at some point, his arm slung across my thighs. 

I watched him sleep, his breathing even and his face peaceful. I was so in love with him. More than I felt comfortable admitting to. I truly could have spent the rest of my life with him in that hotel room, and I suspected that it would have been a happy life. 

_ GildartsGildartsGildarts _

His name echoed as a refrain through my mind. Though I had loved every second of my holiday with Laxus, my brain didn't let me forget Gildarts. At one point on our holiday, soon after waking up next to Laxus, I even tried convincing myself that Laxus was the only man I needed. But then, the memory of Gildarts's face, and his warmth, and his smell, and his kindness, hit me like a truck. I felt so incredibly guilty for thinking that I didn't need him, that I suddenly became nauseous. I had to run to the bathroom and hunch over the toilet, genuinely feeling like I was about to throw up. Laxus, of course, had run in after me, his face full of worry, but I passed it off as a random wave of queasiness. It took a little convincing, but when I showed him I was perfectly fine, he backed down. 

_ My body physically rejects the idea of being with only one of them. How fucked am I, huh?  _

The horn of the train brought me out of my reverie and Erza's words echoed in my head. There presently wasn't anything I could do about the situation I was in. And so I tried to let myself relax, not allowing intrusive thoughts to distract me from feeling my dragon slayer's blond locks slip through my fingers. 

Laxus POV

Lucy shook me awake as we pulled into Magnolia station. Worry lines creased her face, but she smoothed them out when she caught me staring at them. I couldn’t understand what she was worried about, but I suspected it had something to do with the other guy. 

It hurt, knowing that she didn’t intend to leave him. I wanted to shake her and demand why  _ I _ wasn’t enough. What did he give her that I couldn’t? And how could she love me when she loved him too? I didn’t know what I had to do to convince her that I was enough, but I was willing to do whatever it took. Because, somehow, the blonde woman in a skimpy white dress that I had picked up at the guild bar had quickly become the most important girl in my life. 

We left the train, but unlike when we boarded, Lucy didn’t hold my hand this time. It felt weird. We’d spent the last few days in pretty much constant physical contact, and I missed feeling her skin against my own.

“What do you want to do now, baby?” I asked. Lucy hadn’t said much since waking me up.

“I think I want to go home and shower? Then unpack, do my laundry, restock my fridge. Just errands,” she responded absentmindedly.

I stopped walking, gripping her wrist and pulling her to a halt too.

“Lucy, what’s happening? I thought we had a great holiday, but you’re acting all strange now… What happened on the train while I was asleep?” I interrogated.

She silently wrapped her arms around me, pressing her cheek to my chest.

“I’m sorry, Laxus. We did have a great holiday, and I loved every minute of it. And I love you. I’m just distracted. I have some stuff on my mind, but it’s nothing major. I promise. Please don’t worry.” 

I listened carefully as she spoke, waiting for her voice to waver or crack, something to tell me that she was going through more than she was letting on, but I got nothing. I kissed the top of her head. Maybe it was as simple as just being distracted. 

As we walked back to her house, she reached out and held my hand, slipping her fingers between mine. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze that she returned with a dazzling smile. Outside her apartment, she let my hand go to hug me.

“Thank you, Laxus,” she whispered.

I crushed her to my chest, unwilling to be away from her. “What’re you thanking me for?” I asked gruffly.

“For everything.” She leaned up to kiss me. “I’ll see you soon, baby,” she said with a smile.

“Shall I come pick you up for dinner or something?” I asked. I really didn’t like the idea of being away from her. Maybe some part of me was doing this because the more time she spent with me meant the less time she was spending with the other guy. 

Lucy kissed me again. “I think I just want to eat something simple and turn in early. I didn’t nap on the train, unlike a certain someone,” she teased. 

It stung. I couldn’t tell if she was blowing me off, but it felt like that. 

Grudgingly, I acquiesced. With a final soft kiss, I let her go.

“Alright, Blondie. I’ll see you when I see you, then, I guess,” I mumbled.

“Hey,” she called, noting my tone. Her palm cupped my cheek. “Laxus, I will see you very soon, okay?”

I nodded, knowing I was acting petulantly. 

“Give me another kiss,” she demanded, and I complied, bringing my lips to hers passionately.

“I love you, babe,” she whispered into my mouth.

“I love you, too,” I whispered in response.

She stepped back, and with a wave, walked into her apartment.

Lucy POV

I knew Laxus wanted to spend more time together, but my mind was going a million miles a minute, and I needed time alone to process everything. As much as I wanted to heed Erza’s advice and just let things unfold, I couldn’t. Gildarts had made it abundantly clear how hurt he was, and while Laxus tried to be subtle, he wasn’t happy with our situation either. I laboured over this tangle, trying to figure out something that would make everyone happy. But no matter which way I looked at it, one of us at the least would have to suffer. 

The only solution that I found was if one of them broke up with me. Yes, I’d still suffer, but it would not be as bad as having to choose. It was the coward’s way out, and I knew that, but in this situation, I didn’t know what  _ was  _ the right thing to do. 

I loaded my washing machine before running a bath. Armed with a glass of wine, I settled into the tub. Between the wine and an exciting novel, I was able to defocus from the messy triangle I’d created for myself. I sat in my bathtub until my skin was wrinkly, and would have continued to stay there had it not been for a knock at my door. 

_ Natsu, probably. Or all of them. They’re probably dying to know how my holiday was. _ I smiled at the thought of my crazy friends.

I climbed out of my tub and was wrapping a towel around my chest when they knocked again.

“Coming, coming!” I yelled.

It was only when I was a step away from the door that I realised it wasn’t my friends. No way they’d have  _ knocked _ twice. I wasn’t sure if Natsu even knew I had a front door, considering he exclusively used my window. 

Before I could fully process that it could very well be a stranger on the other side and that I was still in my towel, I had turned the handle.

“Hi baby girl.” Gildarts was leaning against my door frame, smirking at me. He walked in, kissing my cheek as he entered.

“How come you’re here?” I asked, stunned. He was dropping a bag onto the couch.

“Laxus dropped by the guild. Figured you were back,” he said stiffly, before instantly reverting to his positive demeanour. He sauntered up to me and pulled me into a fiery kiss.

“I’ve missed you,” he said thickly.

And how I’d missed him. I melted into his arms, clutching him to me. Our fight, waking up without him, his note, it all came rushing back as I inhaled his scent. Tears welled in my eyes.

“Fuck, baby, what’s wrong?” he exclaimed, wiping away the errant drops that slipped down my cheek.

I shook my head, pressing my face back into his chest.

“Lucy, what the hell is happening? Why are you crying?” His voice was full of panic.

“Nothing, nothing. I just missed you,” I sniffled.

“Did something happen on your holiday? I’ll fucking kill Laxus,” he threatened.

“No, nothing happened. It was a good holiday. I really just missed you, Gildarts,” I pulled back and dried my eyes. 

“Are you sure?” he didn’t sound convinced.

“Yes, I promise. It’s good to see you. I wasn’t sure if you’d still be here…” I confessed softly.

“What does that mean?” he raised an eyebrow.

“Our fight… I think part of me was scared you weren’t going to be here when I got back…” God, I felt idiotic admitting this to him. 

“Lucy, I told you that nothing was going to change. Plus, I’d never leave you like that, I swear,” he committed with a deep kiss. 

Pacified, it was time to address my main question.

“Gildarts, what’s with the bag?” I asked, pointing to it.

“Do you have anything important you need to do over the next couple days?” His eyes were twinkling.

I looked at him suspiciously. “No…” 

“Good. That’s some of my stuff. We’re not leaving your house for anything. Literally, for nothing. I even picked up groceries and alcohol. You and I are spending the next couple of days locked in this apartment, because, baby girl, I have missed you like crazy and I am holding you hostage until we’re sick of each other,” he pulled me to him and kissed me fiercely.

“Mmm, I’m a very happy hostage, then,” I giggled. “And if you’re holding me here till I get sick of you, then we’re here forever, because I’m not ever getting sick of you.”

Gildarts groaned at how cheesy that was, but kissed me again. My heart was beating so hard I was worried it would burst through my chest.

"Gildarts?" I started, still pressed against his chest. 

"Hmm?" 

"Iloveyou." I said it quickly and in one breath before he could stop me again. 

He inhaled shakily. And exhaled sharply. And didn't say anything. 

"You don't have to say it back. It's okay. But I wanted you to know," I tried to not feel bad. 

Again, several seconds passed in silence. 

Gildarts POV

I couldn't say it. I had, so far, only told two women that I loved them -- Cornelia and Cana. 

I knew that I very possibly did actually love Lucy but everything was easier when I didn't. In my note I had implied that I loved her, but the actual words wouldn't form on my lips. What was the point in loving her when she'd just leave one day? 

"Gildarts, I'm not trying to replace Cornelia. And I know you love me, even if you can't say it. I'm not trying to fill the hole she left. Please don't stress," I heard her say softly, rubbing soothing circles on my back. 

And suddenly, something clicked. I wasn't sure if it was what she said, or the way she smelled, or the epiphany that I could love her without forgetting Cornelia, but I was no longer hesitant. 

"I love you too," I whispered. It was so soft that I wasn't sure if she'd heard, but when her arms tightened around me, I knew she had. It was a relief to say the words but, it was equally nerve wracking. I loved Cornelia, and she left. I loved Lucy, and she would too. 

"What about Laxus?" I blurted out. 

A firm "Don't," was her only response. 

She pulled back and slipped her hand through mine. 

"I was in the middle of a bath when you interrupted me, you know," she said, cocking an eyebrow. 

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. 

Her voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "Come help me finish up." She pulled me to the bathroom, undoing her towel with her free hand and letting it fall to the ground. 

My fears and worries fell away as I watched her round ass sashay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit, I'm less and less happy with the chapters I've been writing off late, but try as I may, I'm not able to fix them. They are all falling flat, in my opinion, and are lacking any excitement. I've also been just really cabin fever-y, and some mental health stuff is kinda flaring all over the place, so not only is the quality of my writing taking a hit, but I haven't been writing much in general. I am still gonna try my level best to do a one-chapter-a-day thing, but I do want to write nice chapters for you guys, so if I skip a day here or there, please forgive me. Uploading a chapter every day was pretty important to me, and I will try and maintain that, but my brain's super fuzzy and motivation+inspiration are at real lows. 
> 
> Anyway, enough with the heavy TMI! We got a smut chapter coming up next, and I promise promise promise the fight scene is right around the corner.
> 
> Also, I got mixed feedback on the longer story path vs the shorter one, and I think I've settled on a third, in between kinda one. Let's see!


	26. Chapter 26

Lucy POV

Gildarts hastily pulled his clothes off as I turned on the shower. I got under the warm spray, enjoying the way the water trickled through my hair and down my back. Gildarts came up behind me and I felt a solitary finger trace the curve of my spine. He pressed his chest to my back, hugging me in his arms, as water rained down. 

“I missed you, baby girl,” he whispered huskily. His hands were inching towards my chest. 

“I thought about you a lot,” I confessed. 

Gildarts snorted sardonically. “Why? Is he not as good in bed?”

I turned to face him. “No, it’s not that. I thought about how I hurt you, and how I loved you, and how seeing you upset was one of the worst things to have ever happened to me. Thinking that you were going to break up with me killed me, Gildarts. And then to leave you after that fight? Not knowing if you’d be here when I got back? I thought about you because I was thinking about how I can’t lose you.” My voice was thick with emotion. 

He was silent for several moments, never breaking eye contact.

“You won’t. I promise,” he finally said quietly.

I smiled softly, stretching up to kiss him. Our chaste kiss soon grew to a passionate one, until finally, he had me pinned against the wall, our tongues slipping into each other’s mouths, as our lips moved together furiously.

Gildarts dropped to his knees and hiked my leg over his shoulder, exposing my pussy to him.

“The first time I licked your hot little cunt, I knew it was my most favourite taste in the world,” he said gutturally. As if to prove his point, he luxuriously slid his tongue along my slit. The one leg holding me up trembled and I nearly lost my footing, but a quick hand on my hip steadied me. Water continued to cascade down my side as Gildarts swept his tongue over me once more. He caught my clit between his lips, rolling the hard nub. 

“Fu-fuck,” I gasped. Gildarts tugged at my clit before pushing his tongue into my entrance. 

The shower walls were slippery, forcing me to grip his head to balance myself. I held him to me as he speared my pussy with his tongue. My hips bucked, and I ground myself against his mouth as he ate me out. 

Every leisurely lick and sensual kiss to my pussy pushed me closer to my release. I wound my fingers tightly through his hair, holding him in place as I firmly moved my hips, swiveling my core over his mouth. 

“Oh god… fuck... more, baby, please… make me cum, Gildarts,” I cried loudly, my head thrown back against the wall. He ran his tongue over my clit in earnest, teasing my orgasm out of me. His mouth was warm and he toyed with my pussy so precisely that bursts of pleasure shook my frame. 

All it took was a couple more delicious tugs to my clit, and my release crashed over me. My foot slipped, sending me hurtling straight to the floor as my body trembled with shocks of ecstasy. 

Gildarts quickly gathered me in his arms, rubbing my shoulder blade where it had connected with the wet tile of my bathroom floor. 

“Fuck, are you okay?” he asked, tilting me to look at my shoulder.

“Y--yeah, I am,” I panted. “Didn’t hit it hard… Fuck… That was so good… I can’t move,” I gasped, lying against his chest as my pussy continued to tingle. 

Gildarts gave my shoulder another look before standing up, turning off the shower, and lifting me into his arms. I clung onto his neck as he walked to my bedroom. 

“No shower sex. I can’t have you hitting your head and passing out,” he said firmly, laying me down on my bed. 

“But I didn’t hit my head,” I pouted. “And you look so good all naked and wet.” I bit my lip, pulling him down to me.

“Mmm, you look good naked and wet, baby girl,” he smirked, teasing my lips with the tip of his tongue as a finger ran over my dripping slit. 

He pulled back suddenly, stepping off the bed and going to my cupboard.

“Need something?” I asked, watching him rummage around.

He pulled out his white shirt. “Mine, okay?” he looked at me pointedly before putting it back in and continuing to scrounge.

“If you tell me what you want, I can help you look,” I offered.

After a moment of silence, I heard a victorious little “hmph.” Gildarts walked back to the bed holding a silk scarf of mine. Seeing him clutch the fabric sent a shiver through my body, and I sat up expectantly. 

“Are you okay with my blindfolding you, baby girl?” Gildarts asked softly.

I closed my eyes in anticipation and nodded, “Yes, daddy.” 

I felt him lean into me. My body felt positively electric and I was sure that even the sensation of him tying the blindfold around my eyes would trigger an orgasm. The cool material touched my face, and I sensed his arms go around me to tie the cloth behind my head. With my eyes shut, my other senses went into overdrive, and his delicious scent was making me light-headed. I leaned forward just slightly, and stuck my tongue out to lick his collarbone. He chuckled, adjusting the blindfold.

“Comfortable?” He checked. When I nodded, he caressed my cheek. “Good girl,” he said throatily before rapping his fingers against my tit. I hissed at the sudden sting. Heat pooled in my stomach and my pussy ached with need. I wanted more. I wanted him to fuck me as thoroughly and as deeply as he could. I had something specific in mind, and I knew he could see my blush.

“Why’re your cheeks all pink, baby?” he whispered into my ear.

“I-- I, uh…”

“Yes?”

“I want you to tie me up and fuck me,” I whispered softly, my face burning. A part of me wanted to see his expression, but I was more relieved that I couldn’t because it helped take some of the embarrassment away. 

I heard Gildarts choke. 

“Or not! This is fine, really. I just thought… Maybe it would be fun… But--”

“Baby girl, I need you to shut up for a minute, okay? I fucking love you, but I nearly fucking came just now, so give me a second,” he groaned. 

I pulled the blindfold off, needing to see him. His eyes were blown wide with lust, and his dick was twitching. He had a faint red tinge to his cheeks, and his full lips were parted. God, he looked good.

“You need to give a man some warning before asking him to tie you up. Fuck. I don’t think you realise how incredibly sexy you are, baby girl. Fuck,” he panted again, looking at me in awe.

I blushed wildly, reaching my hand out to stroke his thigh.

“Sorry, your question just took me by surprise. You’re so fucking sexy.” Gildarts took a breath in. “Now get that fucking blindfold back on,” he ordered, his voice domineering. I pulled the fabric over my eyes and Gildarts gently pushed me back until I was lying down. I felt him leave the bed and heard him walk to my closet.

Moments later, I felt cloth wrap around my wrist, fastened with a firm knot. My arm got pulled up above my head, and the fabric went taut as it got tied to the bedpost. Gildarts repeated it on the other side, and soon my arms were immobile.

“I’m not gonna tie your feet, okay? So that you can still move a little. And I need you to immediately stop me if you get uncomfortable, alright, baby?” he said gently, kissing my cheek.

“Yes daddy,” I moaned my assent. 

Gildarts kissed my lips firmly before moving them down my body. He caught the sensitive skin at my neck between his lips, sucking there for a moment, and then continuing his journey down to my breasts. He delicately kissed each mound, flicking his tongue over my firm nipples. He placed hot, open kisses on my stomach. His fingers skimmed my sides, and I felt his stubble scratch tantalisingly across my heated body. I couldn’t see him, but I knew that his eyes were on my face, hungrily watching me react to his ministrations. 

His fingers slid down to my pussy, dipping into my wetness. I gasped, jerking my hips towards his palm. 

“Tell me what you want, baby girl,” he growled.

“You,” I moaned.

“You have me, darling,” he whispered tenderly. I felt the knob of his cock brush against my entrance, and I bucked my hips into him once more. He teased my clit with his cock before slamming into me.

“Fuck!” I yelled, arching my back. His hands gripped my hips firmly as he drove into me at a punishing pace. My hands pulled at the restraints, and I clutched the fabric, needing to hold onto something. 

With my eyes forced shut, his every movement felt magnified. I could feel every inch of his dick as it slid into my walls. My pussy squeezed his cock, gripping him like a vice as he thrust into me. The head of his dick hit my spot repeatedly, reducing me to ecstatic, incoherent moans.

“Ohh… Fuck, daddy, please… More more more,” I cried. 

He pushed himself deeper into me, grunting with every thrust. I turned my face into my arm, biting down on my soft flesh as his pubic bone ground into my clit and his balls slapped against my ass.

His hand shot up to my face, holding my chin and pulling it away from my arm.

“I want to hear you scream,” he gritted, releasing my chin to firmly pinch my nipple. On cue, a loud moan ripped out of my throat and I threw my legs around his waist, keeping him lodged inside me. 

“I’m gonna cum… fuck, please, daddy…” I begged.

“Please, what?” he demanded, swiveling his hips forcefully.

“Choke me, oh god!” I screamed, shuddering when his dick brought me to the brink of my release.

Gildarts groaned, and his calloused fingers wrapped around my throat, pressing down. My airway constricted and I heard my breath hitch. I felt Gildarts’s dick twitch inside me and I knew my face was a mask of pure pleasure. He dipped his face to mine, kissing me firmly as my climax exploded through me. I bit down on his lip, moaning uncontrollably into his mouth as I convulsed through my release. 

“God, yes, baby,” he gritted, drilling into me. I knew his release was close, and I wanted to watch him unravel.

“Gildarts, my blindfold… Take it off… I want to see you,” I gasped. Quickly, he reached forward and pulled it down my face, leaving it around my neck.

The evening light streaming in through my curtains momentarily blinded me, but my eyes quickly adjusted and I gazed up at him. He was hunched over me, his jaw clenched and his eyes filled with lust. Soft grunts slipped through his barely parted lips, and his long, shaggy hair fell around his face. I leaned up as far as the restraints would allow, and craned my neck to kiss his jaw. 

I watched as his jaw relaxed and his eyelids fluttered shut. His mouth opened into a gentle O, and he choked out a raspy, “fuck.” His shoulders tensed and I felt his seed shoot into me. He jerked his hips shakily as he continued to unload into me. His chest heaved, and his head dropped to mine. I peppered his face with kisses as he came off his release, and when he caught his breath and his member was soft, he sat back.

His skin glistened with a slick of sweat and his eyes were hooded as we looked at each other. He reached forward to undo the knot on my blindfold and pull it off, before freeing my wrists. I stretched my arms, relaxing my muscles from the strain of being held up. Gildarts flopped down to lie next to me. He turned me to my side, pressing his chest to my back. 

“Are you okay, baby?” he asked, gently kissing my neck.

“I’m  _ so _ okay,” I giggled. “That was incredible,” I turned my face to kiss him. 

“Mm, it was,” he whispered, tucking my head under his chin.

“I hope you’ve packed enough clothes for a lifetime, because I’m never letting you leave my bed,” I threatened teasingly.

“I’m here for as long as you’ll have me,” he promised with a kiss to my cheek.

I snuggled into him, reveling in his warm, protective embrace. 

“Do you want a glass of wine?” I asked after several minutes of cuddling.

“Darling, you’re spending far too much time with me. I’m slowly turning you into an alcoholic,” Gildarts laughed.

I rolled my eyes and nudged him in the ribs before sliding out of bed. I immediately missed his arms around me. I padded to the kitchen, retrieving a bottle from the fridge and pouring us a glass each. 

I made my way back to the bedroom to find Gildarts propped against the headrest, flipping through a book he’d found on my bedside table.

“Baby, this stuff is so vanilla,” he commented, looking up at me. “How did you turn out to be such a little minx?” 

“It’s all your fault,” I stuck my tongue out at him. 

“I’m not the one who wanted you to call me ‘daddy’” he winked. I carefully set the glasses down and launched myself at him. 

“Don’t tease me,” I growled, playfully nipping his ear. 

He laughed and kissed me. “I love it, baby,” he reassured.

“I love  _ you _ ,” I said, looking into his eyes.

“And I love you,” he whispered. Then, after a quick swat to my butt, he gestured for his wine glass. I slid off him and passed him his glass. 

“Cheers, my love,” he clinked his glass to mine before taking a sip. 

We sat in bed, naked with our legs tangled together, talking and teasing one another as the sky darkened to an inky black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who sent me such lovely words of encouragement and support yesterday, thank you so so much! It was entirely that support that helped me get this chapter out today! I had completely lost motivation to write, but your kind reviews really inspired me. I hope you enjoyed this fun little lemon!


	27. Chapter 27

Lucy POV

“Gildarts, do you want fruit for breakfast?” I asked, looking at the couch where he sat lounging, casually reading a book. It had been two days since he’d shown up at my house, and our days had been filled with sex, books, banter, and alcohol.

“Do we have any eggs?” he asked, looking up from his book.

“Nope, we ran out last night,” I reminded him. I loved the way he asked if “we” had eggs. I loved how he sat shirtless on my couch, reading a book, referring to us as “we”. He’d made himself at home, and in doing so, made my home so much warmer. It made me want to refer to  _ my  _ home as  _ our _ home. 

Gildarts pushed himself off the couch and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and propped his chin on my shoulder. 

"I'll step out in a bit and pick some up. Make me a list of anything else you need?" he offered, kissing my cheek. I reached back, weaving my fingers through his hair. I turned my face to kiss him deeply. 

"I could get used to you being here," I murmured. 

"I could get used to being here too, baby," he replied sultrily. 

It was a quiet morning and the sunlight streamed in through my windows, bathing my house in a golden glow. 

"It's so peaceful," I sighed happily, snuggling into his embrace. I couldn't remember the last time my house had been this wonderfully serene. 

"It's a miracle that Natsu hasn't burst in yet," I suddenly noted with an air of surprise. His absence explained the calmness in my home. 

"I should take credit for that," Gildarts chuckled sheepishly. "I found him and told him that if any of them interrupted us, they would have to deal with a very pissed off me."

"How did you know that Natsu knew about us?" I asked, spinning in his arms to face him. 

"The kid has zero subtlety. He threw me enough winks and nudges for me to figure it out," Gildarts said with an eye roll. 

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Well, I admire your incentive and foresight," I whispered against his lips. 

"And I admire the way you scream my name," Gildarts growled before crushing his lips to mine. 

Laxus POV

I hadn't seen Blondie in over two days. I wanted to give her some space, since she looked a little frazzled when I last saw her, but this was getting a bit much. I was worried that something was wrong. Maybe she was sick? 

_ Or maybe she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She said she loved me, but she'd have at least talked to me by now if she really did. So maybe she's over me. Maybe she made her choice and chose the other guy.  _

I tapped my foot restlessly. I had been sitting at the bar for the last two days. If I was in my office, I might have missed her. But she never came. At home, I would wait for her to knock on my door, but she never did. 

I needed to go check on her. I had to know why she was ignoring me and why she was blowing me off. Or, at the very least, I had to make sure she wasn't sick. I pushed myself away from the bar and stalked towards the door. 

"Laxus! Laxus, wait!" Natsu yelled, running up to me. I paused, glancing over my shoulder to look at him. 

"What?" I drawled. 

"Where ya going?" he asked. 

"None of your damn business," I deadpanned. 

"Don't do it. Don't go to Lucy's," he said quickly, tugging my arm. 

I wrenched myself out of his grasp. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? I was starting to lose my patience with him. I didn't like  _ anyone  _ telling me that I couldn't see my girl.

"Thought I told you it wasn't any of your fucking business, Natsu," I said warningly. 

"Laxus, please," he begged. "Just listen to me. You don't wanna go there now." 

There was an edge of desperation to his voice. He gripped my arm once more, pulling me back. 

"She's my girl, and I'm gonna fucking see her if I want to," I spat. I wanted to pull away and march to Lucy's house, but something in Natsu’s eyes stopped me. I took a breath, turning to face him. 

"Why can't I go see her?" I asked resignedly. 

Natsu didn't say anything, but gave me a pointed look. 

My gut twisted. I could feel my heart in my throat. 

"She's with  _ him _ , isn't she?" I whispered dejectedly. I didn't want his answer. 

Natsu just sighed. I turned on my heel and walked quickly to my office, needing to be alone. 

"Laxus!" Natsu cried, walking after me. He followed me to the staircase. "She cares for you, Laxus. She really does," he said sincerely. 

I didn't want to hear this. She was with that other bastard after blowing me off. She spun all her stories about being in love with me and then ditched me the minute we got back to town. And the worst part was that I still believed she did actually love me. In all likelihood, she got swept up by the asshole, and knowing how kind she is, she probably couldn't tell him to get the fuck out. 

I had a quaking need to throw my fist into his face. 

Without looking back at Natsu, I stomped up to my office and locked myself in, allowing thoughts of beating a faceless man to flood my brain. 

Lucy POV

Gildarts picked me up and deposited me on the counter. He all but tore his T-shirt off me, leaving me naked in my kitchen. Our lips met with wild passion, both of us needing to devour the other. I wrapped my legs around his waist, scooting to the edge of the counter until my wet core was pressed to his groin. He jerked his clothed erection against my centre, creating delicious friction against my clit.

“Baby, just fuck me,” I mewled into his mouth, his humping driving me to insanity.

“Stop being so fucking impatient, darling,” he gritted with a reprimanding smack to my tit.

I cried into his mouth, clutching him to me and rubbing myself against him vigorously.

“Please, Gildarts… Please stop teasing me,” I whined. I reached down to push his pants down to his thighs. His member now in my hand, I began pumping it, smearing precum along the shaft. Gildarts hissed into my mouth and aligned himself with my slit. With a burning kiss, he drove into me, burying himself entirely in my warmth. I screamed in pleasure, and tensed my body, waiting for him to slam into me again. 

Instead, he pulled out entirely and went to sit at the dinner table. My pussy felt empty and I hated that he was still playing with me.

“I thought I told you not to fucking tease me,” I growled.

“You gonna continue glaring at me or are you going to ride my cock, baby girl?” he smirked. 

I jumped off the counter and skipped over to him, straddling his legs. Before I could slowly sink myself down, Gildarts grabbed my hips and impaled me forcefully on his dick. A strangled groan left my lips as he bucked himself into me.

“That’s no way to talk to your daddy, baby girl,” he whispered in my ear, nibbling at the lobe. 

My pussy flooded with arousal and I felt my juices trickle out of me and onto his groin.

“Sorry,” I said sultrily.

His hand connected firmly with my ass.

“Sorry, daddy,” I corrected myself with a moan. 

“God, you’re fucking perfect,” he groaned, thrusting up into me.

I held onto his shoulders, using them as leverage to bounce on his cock. 

“Mm you’re so pretty when you’re on my cock, baby,” he murmured.

His deep voice tightened the coil in my stomach painfully. “More…” I choked out.

“I love the way your wet cunt tightens around my dick. Ride me with your pretty little pussy, baby girl.” I began bouncing earnestly, needing to feel him deeper and harder. 

“Keep talking, oh god,” I cried, tangling my fingers in his long hair. 

Gildarts suddenly lifted me off him and spun me around, pressing my chest into the table. Swiftly, he rammed his cock back in me, hunching over until his lips met my ear.

“You’re a naughty fucking girl who likes when I talk dirty, aren’t you?” he hissed, slamming into me at a brutal pace.

“Yes, daddy… Please pound me,” I begged, nails scratching against the table as I yearned for something to grip.

“You’re my perfect little slut, baby girl. I love fucking your cunt with my cock,” he groaned. “Do you want to cum around daddy’s dick, huh, baby?” 

“Don’t stop, fuck, please don’t stop daddy!” I cried, resting my forehead against the cool wood. The edge of the table was pressing sharply into my stomach as Gildarts relentlessly fucked me. My orgasm felt close, and I reached a hand between my legs to rub my clit.

“Good girl. Play with your clit until you cum,” Gildarts gritted. I felt his dick twitch and I knew his release wasn’t far either. 

“Slam your cock into me, daddy,” I strangled, my voice muffled by the table.

“Yes, baby girl, squeeze my fucking cock. God, you’re slutty little cunt is fucking dripping.” He reached around me to pinch my nipples, holding onto my breasts and drove into me.

“Scream my name when you cum,” he commanded huskily in my ear. He picked up his pace, and the knob of his cock was slamming against my sensitive spot. The coil in my stomach snapped violently, and my entire body shook.

“Fuck fuck fuck… Oh my god, Gildarts!” I sobbed as an intense orgasm exploded out of me. My knees gave way and I nearly slid off the table. My breath was raspy and hoarse as I drew in deep inhales. Every nerve in my body hummed with tingly static as aftershocks coursed through me. I didn’t even realise Gildarts had cum until he was slumped over me, breathing shakily in my ear. 

An errant tear of pleasure slipped from my eye and I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

“That was fucking incredible,” I croaked. 

“Yeah,” he agreed weakly. 

“We need to have more kitchen sex,” I said as he pulled out of me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and we stumbled back to the bedroom, heavily falling into bed as our muscles slowly regained stability. 

“And you need to talk dirty more,” I demanded as we lay down, my leg thrown over his. 

“Anything for you, my baby,” he chuckled, kissing me softly. His lips were swollen from where I had undoubtedly bitten down on them, and his russet hair was beautifully mussed. He was watching me with hooded eyes.

“Looking at you fucking turns me on, damn it,” I growled, feeling a fresh wave of arousal seep into my pussy.

“I need breakfast before we go another round, darling,” he quickly stopped me in my tracks.

“You need to buy groceries,” I reminded him.

“About that, should I be heading back to my place tonight? I’m sure you’d like some time alone…” he started.

I jolted up, looking at him in shock. “Do you want to leave? I don’t want you to! Stay, please. For a couple more days. I’ll let you go then.” I fell onto his chest, wrapping my arms around him.

I felt his chest rumble with a deep laugh. “Okay, I’ll stay a couple more days, baby girl. When I step out to buy groceries, I’ll swing by my place and pick up some more clothes.” He pressed a kiss to the top of my head. 

I snuggled into his chest, quickly kissing it. “I love you,” I sighed happily.

“I love you too,” he softly replied. 

We lay in bed for several minutes, but finally, Gildarts got too hungry to cuddle. He wandered to the kitchen and picked up an apple, munching on it as he dug around for clothes. 

He pulled on a pair of pants and then went to my closet, where he retrieved his white shirt. He slipped it on and buttoned it most of the way.

“Damn it, you look better in it than I did,” I said grumpily. Now I’d have to give it back. He looked too good in it to never wear it again.

Gildarts just chuckled and shook his head. He walked up to me in bed and leaned down to give me a kiss. 

“I’ll be back soon, darling,” he promised. 

I waved goodbye as he left my apartment before heading to the bathroom for a nice, warm shower. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day! Sorry! I haven't started writing the next chapter yet, because I'm a little scared to do so. Is that enough of a spoiler for what's coming up?? Please hit me with your reviews, feedback, predictions, everything! Some of you, in earlier reviews, have in some sense kinda guessed what's coming, but still, I'd love to read all your thoughts! I have the chapter fully written out in my head. It's now just a matter of pulling on my big girl socks and typing this baby out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one gets confused, this chapter isn't in a POV, because there was too much going on for me to write it from one person's POV! I'll revert to the old style next chapter!

After throwing a few frustrated punches into his office wall, Laxus returned to his seat at the bar.

_ Maybe she’ll show up today… _ he thought to himself disheartenedly. Mira tried making casual conversation that he pointedly ignored, his senses entirely trained on the guild doors. Part of him wanted to go back to his office and stay there, without care for if she showed up or not. But Laxus couldn’t lie to himself. He fucking loved her, and though his heart was crumbling, picturing another man in her bed, Laxus refused to lose hope that she would come back to him. She loved him too. 

As the seconds ticked by, Laxus grew increasingly morose. He sensed Natsu watching him, and he knew that pinkette was waiting for him to get up and try going to Lucy once more. Natsu didn’t need to worry. Laxus had no intention of potentially walking in on the bastard fucking his girl. 

_ God, I want to kill him _ , Laxus growled internally.

Suddenly, he got a faint whiff of Lucy. It was subtle, but it was there. Natsu must have smelled it too, because his eyes jerked up to the guild door at the same moment that Laxus’s had.

In a second, Laxus was out of his seat, making a beeline for the doors. He stepped out onto the street, looking around for a blonde head. He couldn’t see Lucy anywhere. With the exception of a couple townspeople walking away and Gildarts walking towards the guild, the street was empty.

Laxus sighed resignedly and turned to go back, when something clicked. He snapped his gaze back to Gildarts again. The closer the Crash Mage got, the more intense Lucy’s smell became. And his shirt. Laxus has seen that shirt before. On Lucy. Laxus inhaled deeply, and the scent wafting off of Gildarts was unmistakably the same scent that clung to Lucy occasionally. Rage boiled over inside Laxus.

“You,” he spat.

“You need to be more clear, man,” Gildarts said casually, trying to walk around the blond dragon slayer. The older man was pissed that he had to see Laxus’s face, but Gildarts knew that he couldn’t hit him, even though he desperately wanted to. Instead, Gildarts settled for roughly pushing past Laxus, wanting to leave the scene before he did something stupid like pummel the blond. 

“You know what I’m fucking talking about,” Laxus hissed. Gildarts pushing him  _ really _ made him mad. He grabbed Gildarts’s shoulder and pushed him back.

“I don’t fucking know what you’re talking about, and you better not touch me again,” Gildarts threatened.

“Like how your touching my fucking girl?” Laxus roared.

Natsu ran up to the pair and tried to seperate them.

“Get away, kid,” Gildarts gritted. Natsu tried once more to pull them apart, but a glare from Gildarts sent him running indoors to call for backup.

“This is about Lucy, then?” Gildarts asked, his voice suspiciously cool.

“You’re the bastard sleeping with my chick,” Laxus growled.

Gildarts let out a short laugh. “Your chick? No, buddy, she isn’t  _ yours _ . Now go back inside like a good boy, and let me pass. Lucy is waiting in bed for me,” Gildarts smiled cruelly. 

Laxus laughed humorlessly.

“Fuck this shit,” he whispered before pulling back and throwing a fist into Gildarts’s face.

“I thought I told you to not fucking touch me,” Gildarts said quietly. “Don’t pick a fight with me, Laxus. You won’t win. And I’m not going to hit you, because for some goddamn reason, Lucy cares for your sorry ass.”

“You scared that Lucy’ll leave you after I beat you into the ground?” Laxus said casually, but his body trembled with anger. 

“She’s not leaving me.”

“Like hell she isn't. Fucking couldn’t find someone your own damn age, you had to pick up Lucy?”

“Laxus, I’m dead serious. Walk away now, no one has to get hurt.” Gildarts was beginning to lose his temper.

“That ship fucking sailed when you stuck your old cock into my girl’s pussy,” Laxus said venemously. 

“She’s. Not. Your. Girl.” Gildarts enunciated, magic power rolling off of him in waves. 

“You sick bastard. You traitorous bloody asshole. You even knew how I felt about her,” Laxus laughed shakily. “I fucking told you how much I cared for her. I told you she’s my mate!” Laxus yelled.

“Fucking hell, Laxus! You and I both know she’s not your mate, so fucking drop it,” Gildarts shouted back.

Laxus took another swing, hitting Gildarts in the jaw.

“I don’t have time for your crap,” Gildarts mumbled before throwing his fist into Laxus’s face. Laxus staggered back several steps, before charging up to Gildarts, landing a solid punch to the older man’s temple. Gildarts lost his footing and fumbled, allowing Laxus to hit him again. With lightning fast movement, Gildarts recovered and punched Laxus in the stomach, sending him hurtling into the guild wall. 

A section of the stone broke away as Laxus fell into it. 

By this time, Natsu had gathered a crowd. He once again tried pushing his way into the fight.

“Natsu! Don’t. Go to Lucy, make sure she doesn’t come here. One of us will come get you once we’ve sorted this shit out,” Gajeel commanded. He’d caught enough of the conversation to know exactly what was going on.

By this point, more sections of the wall were broken, and there was a sizable hole in the street from where Laxus had electrocuted Gildarts into the ground.

Erza quickly surveyed the scene. “Freed, set up enchantments to make sure no buildings get damaged. Someone, find Mira and Cana. We may need their help stopping this. Gajeel, watch Laxus. Gray, you’re with me. We need to get Gildarts off of him,” she quickly delegated. She charged towards Gildarts who sent her flying back with a swish of his arm.

“Don’t get involved, kid. This is between Laxus and I,” he said, glaring at Laxus. The blond sent a streak of lightning towards Gildarts, who quickly dodged it before sending a pulse of energy towards Laxus that knocked him off his feet. Gildarts straddled him and punched him in the face.

“Tired yet? Give this up, Laxus, I don’t want to fucking hurt you,” Gildarts hissed.

“You don’t even love her, you asshole,” Laxus spat, pushing Gildarts off and throwing an elbow into his ribs. Both men were back on their feet, breathing heavily.

“What the fuck? Of course I fucking love her!” Gildarts exclaimed.

“No, you don’t. Not like you loved Cornelia.” Laxus huffed, shaking with fury.

Gildarts suddenly pulled out of his stance, standing straight as an arrow. His face was impassive, but the magic energy rolling off him had increased tenfold. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Gildarts’s voice was deathly quiet.

“I’m fucking right, and you know it. Lucy will  _ never _ be Cornelia. Stop trying to replace your dead fucking wife with my girl.” Laxus knew he’d crossed a line, but the words wouldn’t stop coming. “Lucy is my Cornelia. She’s it for me. You had your shot with your dream girl and you fucked it up. Stop fucking up mine,” Laxus continued to spit.

Despite Freed’s enchantments, a few buildings started shaking, their walls now adorned with cracks.

“How dare you say her name?” Gildarts’s voice still had no emotion.

“Stop lying to yourself, Gildarts. Lucy is not yours. We both know it. You’re a temporary fling because you had your chance at love and you blew it. You blew it with Cornelia.”

That was the final straw. Gildarts threw himself at Laxus, no longer holding back. Punch after punch rained down on Laxus, who was slammed into the guild wall. The stone was crumbling around him as Laxus tried hitting Gildarts. He even tried electrocuting Gildarts, but it only bought him a couple seconds. The older mage’s anger was beyond compare.

Gildarts slammed his elbow into Laxus, who spun back, kicking Gildarts in the side. Gildarts grabbed Laxus by the collar, driving him into the ground. He relentlessly beat Laxus, who retaliated by throwing his knee into Gildarts’s stomach. 

“Just stop, Gildarts!” Laxus yelled, having stumbled a few steps back after Gildarts picked him up and shoved him against a streetlamp. “Lucy is my Cornelia! You will  _ never _ love Lucy as much as I do, because you wasted all that love on a woman who left you! You fucking know I’m right! You won’t ever love Lucy as much as you loved Cornelia, but I  _ can! _ ”

Gildarts roared and threw himself at Laxus. The force of his magic power coupled with his punch sent Laxus flying into a wall. Laxus teleported to right behind Gildarts, jabbing his elbow into the older man’s shoulder. 

Gildarts spun around, grabbing Laxus by the throat and pushing him into a wall. 

“You know  _ nothing _ about Cornelia, and you know nothing about Lucy either. Don’t fucking tell me who I love,” Gildarts hissed, slamming Laxus’s head into the wall.

Laxus threw a fist into Gildarts’s face, connecting satisfyingly with his nose. Gildarts kept Laxus pressed into the wall by pushing a forearm into his throat, while his free hand connectedly repeatedly with Laxus’s face.

At some point, Laxus found his footing, hooking Gildarts in the chin. Gildarts dropped his arm and fell back. Laxus channeled lightning energy into his fist and hit Gildarts again. 

“This needs to stop!” Erza roared. The two men brawling didn’t hear her, but her guildmates did. Gildarts had punched Laxus in the head again, but Laxus recovered quickly, violently hitting Gildarts in the chest. The brief moment where Gildarts stumbled back and Laxus was left open was enough opportunity for their guild mates to quickly descend on them.

Elfman assumed his Beast Soul while Mira took over into Satan Soul, and the two of them caught Gildarts, restraining him. Gray froze Laxus’s legs while Erza jumped onto his shoulders, weighing him down. Gajeel turned his arm into an iron club and heavily pushed down on Laxus until the blond man sank to the ground. Gildarts was struggling against the Strauss siblings' hold, and nearly broke free, until Cana ran up to stand in front of him.

“Gildarts,” she commanded firmly. He immediately stopped struggling, letting Elfman pull him to the ground.

Gildarts looked around, noting the broken walls, wrecked street, and shattered street lamps. He then looked at Laxus. Gajeel was holding Laxus’s arms, while Erza had his head in a griplock. Laxus was glaring at Gildarts, eyes still burning with fury. His lip was cut and his nose was bleeding. The start of a purple bruise was blooming on his eye and jaw. Blood ran down the side of his head.

Gildarts knew he probably looked as bad. He took a few moments to draw in deep breaths, before tapping Elfman’s arms, asking to be released. Mirajane put her foot on his leg, looking at him suspiciously.

“I’m fine. I promise. Sorry, guys,” Gildarts said ashamedly. “Sorry, Cana,” he apologised, looking at his daughter who had only disappointment in her eyes. 

Elfman and Mira let him up. He got up shakily, dusting himself off, before walking towards the guild doors.

“Have fun explaining this to Lucy,” he said as he passed Laxus. Gildarts walked up the stairs and disappeared into his office. 

Laxus snarled, which only made Gajeel tighten his hold.

“Deep breaths, man,” he said kindly.

When Gajeel felt like Laxus was sufficiently calm, he let him go. Erza followed suit and helped Laxus to his feet.

“I’m going home. If Blondie comes by, tell her I don’t want to see her yet,” Laxus instructed generally before walking off. 

The group stood around awkwardly, tension still palpable. 

“I’ll go talk to Master about the damages,” Mira finally said after several minutes of silence. 

“I guess I’ll go find Lucy,” Gray shrugged.

“I’ll go check on my dad,” Cana said, walking back inside.

“Freed, can you--” Erza began.

“I’m headed there now,” Freed nodded, following Laxus’s receding figure. 

The group nodded to one another before dispersing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter! I know that it may not be as satisfying as you hoped, since we have been building up to this moment for so long that expectations and pressures were really high. But, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! I loved writing this chapter, because I had this scene all planned out from pretty much as soon as I developed a plot. I'd love to know what you thought about the fight! Do you think there are things I could have done differently? Looking forward to our thoughts!


	29. Chapter 29

Lucy POV

I got out of the shower and changed into soft shorts and T-shirt, before curling up in bed with my book. Gildarts would be back soon, and once he was here, we could get started on cooking lunch. I lost myself in the novel, allowing the words on the page to come to life in my mind, when I heard my living room window creak open. Before I could get up to check, Natsu tumbled into my bedroom.

“Natsu, what--” I started. He looked panicked.

“Okay, good, you’re here! We’re gonna hang out here for a bit, okay Luce?” He rushed over his words.

“What’s going on?” I scooted to the edge of the bed, placing my feet on the floor. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing. Just some Natsu and Luce time. It’s all okay Lucy.” His words were meant to be pacifying, but his tone incited concern.

“Natsu, don’t lie to me. Why are you acting so strange?” I knew something wasn’t right. 

Natsu crouched down between my legs, his hands on my knees. He looked up at me intently, comfortingly. 

“It’s okay Luce. I’m here. We have it under control,” he began soothingly. Things started falling into place. 

_ “We have it under control…” What does that mean? No… It can’t… _

My hands flew to cover my mouth. “They’re fighting, aren’t they?” I choked out a broken whisper.

“It’s okay, Luce. I promise. It’s okay. I got you,” Natsu sat next me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

“No no no. They can’t fight each other. They can’t!” I screamed before collapsing into ragged sobs. “I have to go there! I have to stop them!” I tried pushing myself off the bed, but Natsu tightened his grip.

“Luce, that may make things worse. Please. Erza, Gajeel, Gray, Freed, they’re all there. They’ll get it under control. Please, Luce. Just stay here. I got you,” he stroked my hair as he whispered.

I started crying uncontrollably. This was my worst nightmare. They were hurting each other because of me. Gray, Erza, Gajeel, they were all having to deal with my mess. Gildarts and Laxus were fighting each other. Everything was my fault. I fell sideways into bed, curling into myself as cries wracked my body. Natsu lay down behind me, wrapping his body around mine. He held me tightly, as if he could prevent me from breaking into a million pieces. He tucked his face into my hair, gently shushing me as sobs wrenched from my lips. I could feel my heart shatter.

“I’m sorry,” I cried.

“It’s okay, Luce. It’s okay. You’re okay,” Natsu whispered comfortingly, hugging me close. He stroked my hair with more tenderness than I knew he was capable of.

Eventually, my crying slowed. A few sobs would still burst through my lips, but after several minutes of crying, I felt too tired to do any more. 

“You love them both, don’t you?” Natsu whispered after I’d calmed down. I sat up, pulling him up with me. I wrapped his arms around me and nestled into his chest while we leaned against the headboard.

“I do,” I whispered sadly.

“And they love you.” It wasn’t a question. I nodded in response.

“Why are they fighting, Natsu?” I asked. I knew the answer, but I needed to hear him confirm my fears.

“Luce…”

“Just say it. I need to hear you tell me that they’re fighting because of me,” I demanded.

“And what will that solve? You’ll just feel worse about yourself,” Natsu shot back.

“I feel like shit anyways! I know it’s my fault! Everything went wrong and it’s my fucking fault!” Tears began falling down my cheeks once more.

“Lucy,” Natsu called. “Lucy, listen to me,” he gripped my chin, pulling me to meet his eyes. “They are adults. They knew what was happening. You have not lied or cheated. You are not to beat yourself up,” he said sternly.

“But I told them both I loved them,” I wept.

“And you do. That does not mean they have to fight each other.”

“I’m a fucking whore,” I whispered softly, tears pouring down my face.

Natsu pulled back and grabbed my shoulders, jerking me to face him. He flicked a finger firmly against my forehead.

“Don’t you dare say shit about my best friend, ya hear? My best friend is not a whore. She is wonderful, and kind, and caring, and loving. And I will not hesitate to beat you until you remember that. Got it?” He said firmly, shaking my shoulders. He pulled me into a crushing hug.

“You’re a great girl, Luce. Either one of them would be incredibly lucky to have you. Just like I’m incredibly lucky to have you. Everyone at the guild has the situation under control. You just need to calm down, and not stress.”

“What do I do now, Natsu?” I mumbled into his chest.

“You’ll figure it out. And I’ll be there to hold your hand. We all will. Once the situation at the guild calms down, we can go there, and you can decide if you want to talk to them or not,” he suggested, rubbing comforting circles on my back.

I continued to cry off and on, and Natsu would shush me gently until I calmed down again. I stayed curled up into his chest, breathing in his comforting scent, as I tried to distract myself from what was happening at the guild. 

After a while, my front door burst open, and Gray rushed in.

“Lucy, are you okay?” he asked, plopping himself down on the other side of me. He opened his arms and I leaned into him, hugging him as the dam broke once more. Soon his shirt was well-stained with tears. 

“She’s okay,” Natsu answered for me encouragingly.

“What happened?” I sniffled, leaning back to look at Gray.

“They fought. It was bad. Shit’s broken,” he said clinically. Then, his voice dropped to a whisper. “Laxus brought up Cornelia,” he confessed.

Natsu gasped and my jaw dropped.

“Wh--what?” Natsu stammered.

“Yeah. Something about Gildarts having blown it with Cornelia, and Lucy being a replacement. Gildarts was kind of a dick too, but he didn’t stoop that low,” Gray admitted. 

I couldn’t believe Laxus had said that. 

“Who… Who’s worse?” I asked hesitantly. I didn’t want the answer.

“Definitely Laxus. I’m certain he’s broken a couple bones in his face. Gildarts isn’t as bad. Just his nose, at most, but I don’t think it’s a break,” Gray recounted.

“Fucking serves Laxus right. Bringing Cornelia into this is fucking shit, even for him,” Natsu growled.

I placed a calming hand on Natsu’s arm, worried he’d now go beat Laxus up.

“Can I go see them, Gray? Please, I need to see them,” I begged.

“Gildarts is in his office. Laxus went home, but he doesn’t want to see you yet,” Gray said guiltily.

My heart broke all over again. “What do you mean he doesn’t want to see me?”

Gray shrugged. “His words. He said to tell you that he didn’t want to see you yet.”

“Fuck him, Luce,” Natsu spat, still reeling from the insult to Gildarts.

“No! Natsu, he fucked up, but I love him, and I need to see him! I  _ need _ to!” I cried.

“Look, for now, talk to Gildarts. Laxus will come around. I’ll ask Freed for an update when I see him next and I’ll let you know, okay, Lucy?” Gray offered.

I wrapped my arms around his waist once more, hugging him tightly.

“Thank you,” I mumbled.

“Okay, now let’s dry your tears and we’ll go to the guild. You go talk to Gildarts, okay?” Natsu jumped into action. He yanked me off the bed, wiping my face with his sleeve. He and Gray both offered me their arms, and I looped my arms through theirs. The three of us marched out of my apartment like some strange six-legged creature. 

Gildarts POV

Cana hovered above me as I sat slumped in my chair. My face was buried in hands.

“What the hell, dad?” my daughter shrieked.

“I’m sorry, Cana. He brought up Cornelia and… I just saw red. I’m sorry,” I apologised ashamedly.

“Fuck Laxus, honestly. If you hadn’t kicked his ass, I would have, but what about Lucy? How do you think she’s going to feel when Gray tells her about the two of you fighting?” Cana questioned aggressively.

“Shit, Cana, I wasn’t thinking, okay? I’ll handle Lucy. It’ll blow over. I--I’ll figure something out. I promise,” I committed to her. 

“What does that mean?” She asked suspiciously.

“It means what it means. I’ll figure this out. Just… Let me deal with my own mess, okay? I don’t need this interrogation right now,” I snapped. Cana’s face fell and she nodded.

“Cana, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you,” I said quietly, extending my hand to hold hers.

“I know. I’m sorry, Dad. I shouldn't have pushed you. Can I get you something for your face?” She offered sincerely, patting my hand. 

I shook my head, standing up to hug Cana.

“You’re a really good kid, honey,” I whispered. 

“Is it true though? Are you replacing mom…?” She asked quietly.

My breath hitched. I couldn’t have Cana ever doubting the love I had for her mother. “Never. I promise. Lucy is different, and I love her, but I am not replacing your mother with her. Don’t worry darling,” I kissed the top of her head.

Cana squeezed me before letting go. Just then, there was a knock at my door. Cana went to open it, revealing Lucy standing there with red eyes.

“I’ll give you guys a minute,” Cana mumbled, shuffling out of the room.

Lucy walked in and shut the door.

“Baby, your face,” she whispered, before quickly closing the distance between us. She reached up to tenderly graze her fingers over the cut on my cheek and my split lip.

“You should see the other guy,” I laughed humorlessly.

Tears welled in her eyes and she began sobbing, still gently caressing my injured face. She wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest, but I couldn’t bring myself to hug her back. Not while my head was still throbbing from the beating I took.

“I’m sorry, Gildarts,” she sobbed. I knew she meant well, but for how much longer would she apologise? In the span of one afternoon, Laxus and I managed to cause serious damage to each other and the town. I couldn’t keep doing this. I couldn’t fight so much and hate so much. I admired Laxus, and hitting him today, while moderately satisfying, also stung a little.

“There’s no point in apologising. Laxus hates me. I don’t particularly like him. We’re both banged up. Not to mention the guild and the street being in shambles. It’s all done. Don’t apologise,” I said resignedly, finally wrapping my arms around the sad girl. 

“Gildarts, I--” she started.

“Go home, baby. I’ll see you there. My stuff is still there anyways,” I removed myself from her grasp. 

Her face sank into a deep frown. She nodded sadly and turned to leave.

_ Fuck. She’s hurting. _

“Lucy, wait,” I called right before she turned the handle. She spun around to look at me.

I quickly walked up to her and pulled her into my arms.

“I’m sorry, baby girl,” I mumbled into her hair. I tipped her face up to mine and kissed her deeply. Tears continued to slip down her cheeks and between our lips.

“I love you, Gildarts. I love you so much it fucking kills me,” she sobbed against my lips.

“I know, my love. I love you too,” I whispered. I kissed her passionately before letting her go.

“I’ll drop by your house in a little bit. I need to find Mira and get something for my injuries first, okay? I’ll come over as soon as I’m done here and we can talk more then.” 

Lucy nodded. She kissed my cheek and slipped out of my office. After I heard the lock click, I collapsed heavily into my chair, my mind a mess.

Laxus POV

My face hurt like a fucking bitch. So did the rest of me, actually. And I knew Gildarts hadn’t been giving me his all. That hurt my ego. Blondie was probably with him now, kissing the one little scratch I left him, and making sure he’s alright. Well, fuck them both. I didn’t need this shit. She didn’t even tell me it was Gildarts, but apparently he knew about me. I didn’t know what to make of that. 

I stormed into my house and slammed the door shut. I knew Freed was behind me. He’d let himself in.

I walked into the bathroom, ripping off my stained and torn shirt before delicately washing my face. The soap stung the open wounds, but I gritted my way through the discomfort. The broken bones would heal by themselves in a few hours. I walked out of my bathroom to find Freed on my couch holding an ice pack. He threw it at me and I pressed it to my face, grateful for the cool numbing.

“Thanks,” I mumbled.

“What are you going to do?” he asked, never one to beat around the bush.

“I don’t know.” I wasn’t lying.

“Are you ending it with her?” he asked as I joined him on my couch.

“I-- Man, I really don’t know. Freed… I fucking love this girl. But I’m not fighting Gildarts again. It’s not going to end well for either of us if I do,” I admitted.

“You don’t think you can continue this arrangement? Where both of you are with her?” 

I thought about it. Ideally, that would be a perfect situation. No one had to get hurt. But I couldn’t. I shook my head. “Nah, I won’t be able to do that. It’s just… Gildarts, man. If it was some punk like Gray or Natsu, maybe, but not Gildarts. It’ll always become a competition with him.” I didn’t feel ashamed admitting to Freed that Gildarts was maybe the one man who threatened the hell out of me.

“If it’s any consolation, he’s as threatened by you, you know,” Freed said gently, reading my mind. I knew Freed was right, and that made the situation even worse. I knew it had to come down to either one of us. 

“So? Are you ending it with her or waiting for her to dump you?”

“Or choose me. She can still choose me, Freed,” I reminded him warningly.

“Of course. Sorry, I didn’t mean to imply that she wouldn’t,” he apologised. 

“I need to talk to her. Eventually. I’ll figure something out… I’ll talk to her. Tomorrow.” I committed to the green-haired man. 

“I’m glad, Laxus. And remember, she’s just anoth--” he began.

“Don’t, Freed. Don’t finish that sentence, because I’m still pissed and I don’t want to hear you saying she’s “just another girl” because she isn’t. She is everything. I want to fix this with her, but I need time. She’s worth it,” I finished definitively.

“Yes. Sorry,” he apologised once more.

“Look, man. I’m good for now. I’m just gonna ice my face and wait for these injuries to heal. I could use some time alone right now, so I’ll see you over the next day or two, okay?” I said resignedly, waiting for him to leave so I could punch some more shit.

“Alright. Call me for anything, Laxus,” Freed said with a pat to my shoulder. He gracefully stood up and walked out of my house, giving me a parting glance of encouragement and sympathy. 

I gritted my teeth, hauling myself off my couch and walking to my bedroom. When I was sure Freed was far away, I let a loud roar of anger burst out of me and I slammed my fist into the wall. I felt another knuckle break, but I didn’t care. I hit the wall over and over, picturing Gildarts and Lucy together, until I was exhausted. I had only two thoughts running through me: one, was that I fucking hated Gildarts; two, was that I loved Lucy so much it hurt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will give you more detailed chapters on the aftermath of the whole fight! LucyxLaxus convo, LucyxGildarts convo, it's all coming! And there will still be smut, because sad, angry, hurt sex is just what this mess of a fic needs! I hope you liked this chapter! (And to LITERALLY ALL OF YOU who were like "pls make it a threeway relationship," I hope Laxus's explanation makes sense as to why that kinda wouldn't be in line with their characters. Two alpha males can't coexist. Don't come at me, I didn't make the jungle law.)


	30. Chapter 30

Laxus POV

I continued to feel like shit, but the pain slowly turned to guilt. Bringing up Cornelia had been low. It was entirely uncalled for. I knew how much Gildarts had hurt after her, and bringing it up was a shitty thing to do. Before I could process what I was doing, I had thrown on a shirt and was teleporting to the guild. I stormed in, looking around.

“Where’s Gildarts?” I asked Mira.

“Erza… Gajeel…” the white-haired woman called.

“I’m not here to fight. I need to talk to him,” I assured her. Gajeel appeared beside me.

“Well, I’m gonna come along anyway,” he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“I won’t fight him. I swear,” I promised.

“Then I’ll get to be part of a fun little conversation. Either way, you both are only going near each other if one of us is around,” he insisted. 

With the damage we’d caused, I didn’t blame him.

“He’s in his office, Laxus,” Mira said warily. I could feel Erza watching me from across the hall as well.

Gajeel and I went up the stairs and I knocked on Gildarts’s door.

“Come in,” he called. I turned the handle and pushed it open but didn’t enter.

Gildarts immediately stood up, his body tense. Gajeel walked into his office, surreptitiously placing himself between the two of us. 

“What the fuck do you want?” Gildarts spat.

“I’m sorry. For bringing up Cornelia. That was a fucked up thing to do. I’m  _ not  _ sorry for beating your ass about Lucy, but Cornelia was low. I shouldn’t have said anything about her.” I hoped he could hear the sincerity in my voice.

Gildarts’s body relaxed and he nodded. “Thank you. I appreciate that,” he said. I noticed he didn’t apologise for beating my ass either. “Laxus, I--” he continued before I held a hand up.

“We’re not friends. I hate that you’re sleeping with my girl. I still want to punch you in the face. So don’t try making amends. It’s not going to happen. I just had to apologise for bringing up shit that I shouldn’t have,” I said firmly.

Gildarts snapped his jaw shut and nodded. I turned on my heel and walked back downstairs. Gajeel didn’t say a word as he followed me. I walked outside and teleported back home, the guilt in my stomach now quieter, but not entirely abated. 

Lucy POV

It had taken Gildarts a lot longer than I expected for him to return. Thrice I put my shoes on, ready to go to the guild and find him, only to take them off and slump on my couch in anticipation.

Finally, there was a knock at my door. I wrenched it open and threw myself into Gildarts arms. He carried me inside and we fell onto the couch. I quickly sat up and straddled his thighs, my fingers going over his injuries. His eye was faintly purple and it matched the bloom on the side of his nose. His lip was split and he had a shallow gash on the side of his head. I delicately kissed each injury, tears trickling down my face the entire time.

“I’m sorry, Gildarts,” I mumbled. “And I’m sorry Laxus said those things. I swear to you, I’m going to talk to him about that and make sure he knows--”

Gildarts pressed a finger to my lips. “He’s already apologised. Don’t do anything more,” he said with a sigh.

“Wh--what? When?”

“Just before I left the guild. He came to my office and apologised,” Gildarts explained. For a moment, my heart soared. Maybe everything would work out.

“So you both are okay, then? All three of us, we’re okay? Nothing has to change?” I asked hopefully.

Gildarts laughed without a trace of humour. “No, baby girl. We’re not okay. None of us are okay. Laxus apologised for what he said about Cornelia, not about you. And if I’m being honest, I don’t regret hitting him either. Well, not too much, at least. God knows I’ve been dying to sink my fist into his face from the day he kissed you at the guild." Gildarts paused to take a breath. "Lucy, you need to make a decision. You’re hurting him and you’re hurting me, and he and I are hurting each other. You said non-exclusivity, but you love him. And you love me. And after a point, you can’t love us both. Please, Lucy,” he implored firmly.

He was the first person to confirm what I knew: I was the reason they were hurting. And though I knew it, hearing it come out of his mouth shattered me. I slid off his lap and onto the couch, burying my face in my hands as I wept.

“I don’t want to choose,” I cried into palms, knowing I sounded petulant.

“Lucy… Laxus did have a point… I’ve had my big love. I love you, Lucy. I love you so much. But I can’t love someone the way I loved Cornelia. I used up my love on her--” My eyes shot up to meet his.

“You love me. I know you do. I’ve felt it. You haven’t used up your love, Gildarts!” I shook his arm.

“I do love you, but Laxus was right in that Cornelia had been it for me. She was the love of my life and she left and then she died. I lost the love of my life. I’m  _ terrified _ to love like that again, because I can’t be left one more time. I can’t. And so I don’t love like that anymore. But Lucy, Laxus can. He can give you every ounce of his love--”

I slapped my hand over his mouth. I couldn’t believe what I was hearing.

“Are you… Are you telling me to choose him?” I asked dumbfoundedly. “Are you just throwing me away like that? Because you can’t love me?” My ears were ringing. I felt like I was going to pass out.

Gildarts pulled my hand away from his mouth. “No. No, never. Lucy, I love you. I love you, baby girl. And I would never push you to Laxus. But I want you to be happy, and what if I can’t make you as happy as he can?” His voice sounded far away. I wanted to throw up. I pushed myself off the couch and ran to my bathroom, leaning my head against my cool mirror. I turned on the tap with shaky hands to splash water on my face.

“Baby? Fuck, what’s wrong?” Gildarts ran into the bathroom behind me.

“Was I just this toy? Getting passed between the two of you until one of you felt bored enough to hand me over to the other permanently?” I hissed. I knew I was overreacting, but the casual way in which he suggested I should be with Laxus had cut me deep. 

“Lucy, what…? No! Why would you even think that?” Gildarts yelled.

“Maybe because I love you and you just want to hand me over to him! Maybe because you refuse to believe how much I want you! I am not Cornelia! I’ll never be her! I know! I know I will always come second to her, but I. Don’t. Care!” I enunciated the last words heavily. 

“Gildarts, I want to be with you forever,” I cried, clutching his shirt.

“Do you love me more than you love Laxus? Can you spend forever with me, knowing that you lost Laxus in the process?”

“Ye--” I stopped. 

_ “You look so pretty in the morning, Blondie,” Laxus whispered. “You also look equally pretty in the afternoon, and the evening, and at night,” he winked. _

_ “Stop it,” I laughed smacking his arm. We were lying in bed as warm light filtered through the curtains.  _

_ “When we have our own house, can we get curtains like these?” I asked him. _

_ “Of course. And a large bed, so that we can fit two dogs.” _

_ “We should get a coffee pot for the bedroom, so that you spend less time in the morning being grumpy.” _

_ “I am not grumpy in the morning, Blondie,” he rolled his eyes. “Of course, if we planned on more than dogs we’d probably need an even larger bed,” he suggested carefully. _

_ “What? You want two cats as well?” _

_ “Yeah. Or two little blonde kids,” he shrugged nonchalantly. My heart exploded. I leaned over and kissed him. _

_ “They’ll have the cutest rooms. Maybe yellow walls? That’s a happy colour. But it would clash with their hair…” _

_ “Naturally, interior decor is the first thing you think of, Blondie. Jeez,” he chuckled. _

_ “And I can have my own little study to write. And we’ll have music playing in the house always,” I said dreamily, imagining large windows, sunbathed wooden floors, soft jazz, and Laxus in sweatpants with messy bed head. He was making us breakfast as I sat on our kitchen island, telling him about a book I was reading. It was perfect. _

_ “I love our home, Laxus,” I whispered, softly kissing him. _

_ “I love our home,” he echoed.  _

I snapped out of my memory, tears brimming in my eyes. I slowly, hesitantly shook my head. I couldn’t lose Laxus. Not after our home, and our dogs, and our children. Because, while they weren’t real now, when we were lying in that hotel bed, fingers caressing each other, our little fantasy seemed so real and so tangible, that I couldn’t let it go. 

“I’m sorry,” I choked. I pulled Gildarts to me and crushed him to my chest. “I love you, though. I won’t choose him over you either. I’m not doing that. I love you, Gildarts,” I wept.

“Baby girl, you want a forever kind of love. You can have that with either one of us, or neither of us, but you can’t have that forever kind of love with both of us,” he said gently.

“Why not?” I looked at him angrily.

“That’s not how it works. What happens when one of us is ready to propose? What happens when you want to start a family. At some point, you’re going to have to make a decision. And you may end up deciding on neither of us, but you need to make that call,” he said wisely, but I hated every word leaving his mouth. It felt like he was saying goodbye. 

“Gildarts, we’ll pick this up in the morning, but for now, please, make love to me. Not as your baby girl, but as Lucy. As the woman you love. Please love me, Gildarts,” I pleaded. If, after we spoke tomorrow, he still wanted me to go to Laxus, we’d discuss it further then, but for tonight, I just needed to be with him. I needed to feel his arms around me and his lips on my body.

“I do love you, Lucy. I need you to remember that, okay?” He said as my lips crashed into his. I kissed him deeply, letting my tongue wander his mouth. He pulled me back.

“Lucy, you need to listen. Whatever happens tomorrow, you can’t ever think I didn’t love you. I love you so much, darling. You need to remember how much I love you,” he looked intently into my eyes. 

I nodded. “I know, Gildarts. I know,” I kissed him again. He picked me up bridal style and walked us to the bedroom, where he carefully lay me down. He divested himself of his clothes before carefully pulling my top and shorts off as well. He stood at the foot of my body, gazing at me, as if trying to commit my form to memory. 

He kneeled above me, kissing my forehead, my eyelids, my cheeks, and finally, my lips. He kissed down my body, kissing my breasts delicately, kissing my stomach, and then softly kissing my centre. My hips bucked towards his mouth, but he didn't do anything more than simply kiss it. 

"Say it, Lucy. Please," he mumbled, kissing my inner thighs. I knew exactly what he needed me to say. 

"I love you, Gildarts. I'm in love with you," I whispered, stroking his hair. He crawled back up my body and kissed me deeply, romantically. 

"I love you too, baby," he said softly. I felt him align himself along my slit. I moaned softly, encouraging him to slide into me. Slowly, agonisingly slowly, he slipped into me. My walls tightened around him, holding him in place. 

"Stay with me," I begged, pulling him down for a kiss. 

"I'm here for as long as you'll have me," he committed once more. 

He thrust into me deliberately, our gazes locked. His hands gently massaged my breasts and my nails delicately raked across his shoulders. 

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, staring at me. 

"You're perfect," I said in response. 

He bent down to kiss me, his mouth devouring mine like I was the last glass of water on a parched planet. 

"I love you," he whispered again, his eyes screwed shut as he pumped into me. My release was close and I started swivelling my hips to meet his thrusts. 

"God, yes, I love you," I cried as he brought me to the precipice of my release. And then he did what he knew would send me over the edge. He delicately wrapped his fingers around my throat, but instead of pressing down, he just left them there, bending over to kiss me instead. 

My orgasm washed over me and I threw my arms around his neck as I convulsed around his cock. He came undone when I did, shooting into me. My walls gripped his cock like a vice, milking him of every warm drop. He rolled off me, pulling me into his side. 

We talked in soft whispers. He told me he loved me, we recounted the night we first slept together, we imagined the stars that illuminated the sky on our picnic date. We made love again, not being able to seperate long enough to even eat, and finally, we fell asleep, wrapped in each other's embrace.

I woke up the next morning, and again, Gildarts had left my bed. I knew instantly to look for the note, which wasn't on the pillow like it had been the last time. I fell out of bed, running to the living room to find it. There, on the coffee table, lay a folded piece of paper. 

My gut knew that something terrible was coming. I shakily reached for the paper and opened it. 

_ My darling Lucy,  _

_ You deserve more than I can offer. I'm sorry you fell for someone as unworthy as me. You have made me so incredibly happy. Never forget how much I love you. I will always love you. But you deserve someone better than this old man.  _

_ Please don't be sad, my baby girl. You gave me several amazing days with you. And I hope your days with me were as amazing.  _

_ I know I'm breaking my promise to be with you for as long as you'd have me. I'm sorry, baby. I only want you to be happy, and I was coming in the way of that. I'll never forgive myself for the times I made you cry. Seeing you sad is one of the worst things I've gone through. You have the most beautiful smile, baby. Be with someone who makes you smile.  _

_ You are so beautiful, and smart, and funny, and magnificent. You should be with someone who’ll give you a family and a home. Not with an old drunk who can’t hang around one place long enough to give you the life you deserve. I’ll never know why you came onto me that night in the bar, but I will forever be grateful that you did. _

_ Choose Laxus. He’s a good man, and he’ll make you happy. I know he will. He loves you, Lucy. He really does. Be happy with him. And if not him, find someone who will treat you like the goddess that you are. _

_ Lastly, my darling, you need to always remember that I love you. Even when you move on and find a man to love you as deeply as you deserve, remember that I loved you and will always love you. You can't doubt that, okay baby? You were never a toy or a fling. You were incredible. My incredible baby girl.  _

_ You be good, okay? And you be happy. Hopefully, I'll see you again soon.  _

_ Until then, baby girl.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Gildarts  _

I had to read the letter five times before I fully processed it. Tears would blur my vision and I'd have to restart from the beginning. This felt like a bad dream. I couldn't breathe. He wasn't gone. He hadn't left me. No, he hadn't. He'd be back. He couldn't have left me. I loved him. 

My tears of denial soon exploded into full body sobs of despair. I couldn't believe he'd left me. I cried miserably, clutching the letter to my chest. My heart was shattering painfully, and I cried until my throat was hoarse. I was in unimaginable pain, and a small part of me wondered if it was possible to physically die from heartbreak. Did Gildarts not know how much I loved him? How much I couldn’t live without him? How could he leave me when I loved him with every cell in my body? Everytime I thought I had no more tears left in me, a new wave would crash over me and I’d continue to sob desperately. 

It was how Natsu found me soon after. In my pajamas, sobbing uncontrollably, hugging my knees as I sat on the living room floor, Gildarts’s letter in my fist. He wordlessly sat next to me, hugging me for ages and ages until my sobs slowed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It kinda hurt to write this chapter, not gonna lie. While I was trying to not be biased towards Laxus or Gildarts, I definitely had a little bit of an emotional soft spot for the shit Gildarts had been through. However, not to worry, this isn't the last of him. He will be back, I promise.
> 
> Also, while I don't have much of a backlog, storywise, I sense I'm nearing the end. I shall give you lovely people a more conclusive heads up when we're truly down to the last couple chapters, but from what I have planned, we are sadly on the last leg of this story. 
> 
> But we still have a few chapters to go! So please review, tell me what you thought, show me some love and validation! 


	31. Chapter 31

Lucy POV

“How did you know to come here?” I asked hoarsely. I had finally stopped crying, and Natsu put on a pot of tea for us. He brought it over to the couch, handing me my mug, before wrapping his free arm around my shoulders.

“Gildarts left a note for me with Mira. She gave it to me when I got to the guild this morning,” he explained.

“What did the note say?” I asked shakily.

“Just to come and check on you and take care of you. And it said goodbye,” he added the last part softly.

“Where is he, Natsu?” I asked, tears creeping into my eyes again.

“He’s gone. Mira said he took a mission yesterday, and left early this morning,” Natsu said almost guiltily. 

“How long is he gone for? Days? Weeks?” My voice was bordering on panicky.

“Years. Two or three. But, according to Mira, he’ll be passing through town in a few months. You’ll see him again. I’ll make sure of it,” Natsu promised.

Months. It would be months until I saw him again. My hand trembled, shaking the cup, and scalding tea landed on my thighs.

“Lucy!” Natsu exclaimed, quickly dabbing the tea with the hem of his shirt, but I barely even noticed it. 

“Months. He left me. For months. Why, Natsu?” I cried. He quickly snatched the mug out of my hand, placing it on the table, before hugging me.

“I’m so sorry, Luce. I’m so sorry. But you’ll be okay. I swear, you’ll be okay,” he said, stroking my hair. 

“I need to see Laxus. I need to see him now,” I wriggled out of Natsu’s hold, running to my bedroom. Natsu followed me, sitting on my bed. I rummaged through my cupboard until I found what I was looking for. Hidden behind my closet doors, obscured from Natsu’s view, I stripped out of my pajamas, and pulled my dress on.

I closed my cupboard doors and swiped on lipstick.

“Lucy…” Natsu began tentatively.

“I’ll fix it. This will fix it.” I gazed at myself. I was wearing the skimpy white dress I’d worn the day Laxus first hit on me.

“Are you sure, Luce?” Natsu asked, concerned.

“Yes. It has to. It will,” I said firmly.

“Lucy, your heart is broken. I think you should take some time to heal. Don’t go to Laxus yet. Process Gildarts first,” Natsu tried stopping me.

“No!” I shrieked, yanking myself out of his hold. “I  _ have _ to do this!” I choked, wiping my eyes. I slipped on a pair of flats and ran out of my apartment before Natsu could stop me.

I ran all the way to Laxus’s home. By the time I reached, I was sweaty and out of breath, but I didn’t care. I pounded on his door until he opened it. 

"Lucy, I was just about to come see you," he smiled hesitantly. He looked up and down my body and the hesitant smile turned to a look of confusion. 

"What're you wearing?" he asked. He moved aside to let me enter, but I grabbed his hand, pulling him to the doorstep. I sank down onto my knees and looked up at him through my lashes. 

"Just like our first time," I whispered. I wasn't feeling like myself. I didn't feel like Lucy. I didn't know who I was or what I was doing and I was staunchly ignoring the tiny voice in my head that was screaming for me to get it together. 

"What the fuck? Stand up and come inside Lucy!" Laxus demanded. 

"No. We need this. We need to go back to when it was easy," my hands flew to his belt. 

He wrenched my fingers away and gripped my wrists. 

"What the hell is going on, Lucy?" he yelled. 

His rejection hurt. I couldn't handle being rejected again. I pulled my wrists out of his grasp, dropping them to my lap. Tears began streaming down my face. 

"You don't want me either. I fucked it up. I fucked it up for everyone and now no one wants me," I sat collapsed on the ground, crying. 

Laxus gently lifted me, carrying me in his arms and taking me inside. He put me down on his couch and held me until I calmed down. 

"What's happening, Princess?" he asked softly. 

"He--He left me," I choked. "Gildarts left me and you don't want me. You'll leave too. I'm sorry, Laxus. I'm so sorry I hurt you," I began crying in earnest once more, hugging him. 

"Why did you get dressed up like this?" He didn't comment on anything else I'd said. 

"I don't know… I thought-- if we could recreate our first time, we could go back to that. Back to when everything was simple", I sniffled.

“Lucy… Lucy, look at me,” Laxus gripped my chin and made me face him. “Our first time began with me making you go down on your knees like some common slut before even letting you in. Do you know how many times since then I have wished that I hadn’t done that? Wished I hadn’t treated you like you were just some girl I was going to fuck and forget? I  _ never _ want to go back there. I love you, Lucy. It’s messy. We’re messy. But I love you,” he said determinedly. 

“I love you too,” I whispered.

“But we need to talk,” he got up from the couch to sit on an armchair across from me. 

“I’m sorry he left you. And I’m sorry I said what I said. I’m sure you’ve heard by now,” Laxus began straightforwardly.

“Yeah, I heard. That was fucking shit, Laxus,” I pointed out.

“I agree. Not my best moment. But I apologised to Gildarts, and I truly am sorry for saying it,” he said sincerely. I believed him. I nodded, encouraging him to go on.

“It’s unfortunate that… things played out the way they did,” he said cautiously. “But I have a question: Why did Gildarts know about me and I didn’t know about him?” 

“He saw you kiss me. In the guild. And I didn’t tell you about him because you said you didn’t want names,” I justified.

“I’m not saying that things would have been any different had you told me, but when the other guy you're screwing was a friend and a mentor, you don’t think I deserved to know? Lucy, I know you were trying to spare my feelings, and I thought I wanted you to as well, but shit, I fucking regret hitting Gildarts. I hate him, make no mistake. He slept with my girl and hid it from me when he knew how I felt about you. I may never forgive for that. But he was my friend, Lucy. And I fought him. Do you know what that brings back memories of?” he implored, his eyes filled with hurt.

“Fantasia…” I mumbled.

“Yes. Fantasia. When I nearly fucking killed all of you. Do you know how it felt yesterday to look at the broken walls of my guild and know I did that? It hurt, Lucy. It fucking hurt. And it’s my fault. I’m not trying to pin it on you. But… I can’t help but wonder if maybe things would have been different had we talked about it, rather than me finding out the way I did. With your scent and the smell of sex dripping from his every pore,” Laxus said stiffly. He closed his eyes and shuddered at the memory.

“But Laxus… You’re not that guy anymore. You’re not a bad guy,” I tried getting up to go to him, but he held his hand out.

“I know, Lucy. I know. And I know that no one will hold my anger against me, and I know I started the fight, and continued it, despite him giving me several opportunities to walk away. But when the dust settled, I wasn’t only hurting because of you. I was also hurting because I fought a man I looked up to. And the fight wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t. I just wish we could have avoided it,” he finished sadly.

“I’m sorry, Laxus,” I whispered.

“Yeah, I’m sorry too, Princess.”

I got up and went to him, placing myself on his lap. I bent down to kiss him when he leaned back.

“No, Lucy. He  _ just _ broke up with you. I am not your rebound,” Laxus said firmly. I slid off his lap in shock, standing in front of him.

“Rebound? What? No, Laxus!” I exclaimed.

“Lucy, Gildarts isn’t here. But that doesn’t automatically make us a couple,” Laxus explained slowly.

“What? Yes, it does!” I was stunned. “You said we’d be official once I dropped non-exclusivity!” I cried.

“ _ You _ didn’t drop it.  _ He _ broke up with you. You didn’t choose me. Lucy, I can’t be the backup choice. I’m not the guy who is just  _ there _ for you when you’re alone.” His every word was like a knife to the stomach.

“You’re not that guy, Laxus! How can you even say that? After everything? After I told you I loved you?” I was too shocked for any tears.

“You loved him too. You still love him. And if he was here, and he hadn’t left you, would you be coming here to tell me we were official? Would you come here and tell me you wanted to be exclusive if Gildarts was still around?” Laxus asked pointedly.

My silence spoke volumes. Laxus and I both knew that if Gildarts was still here, I would be with him too.

“That’s what I thought,” he said sadly, after a few moments of silence. “Lucy, I love you. I promise that the next week, or month, or however long it takes for you to choose me, isn’t going to change that. I love you with my whole heart. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, you’re it for me, Blondie. But I want to be it for you too. I want you to  _ choose _ me, not get stuck with me as some sort of consolation prize. I won’t be like Gildarts. I won’t leave, I promise you. But you need to choose me,” his voice trembled a little.    
“I do choose you,” I tried feebly.

“Don’t lie to either of us, Lucy. You haven’t chosen me yet,” he reached out to hold my hands and gaze at me with desperation in his eyes. “But please,  _ please _ choose me. Please,” he begged. 

I nodded, and he brought my knuckles to his lips.

“I should go,” I muttered.

“Let me take you,” he offered. I shook my head, needing to be alone. Laxus didn’t push the matter, but picked a coat off his rack and slung it over my shoulders.

“This dress is truly sinful, my love,” he murmured in my ear. I turned and kissed his cheek. I knew he wouldn’t let me kiss his lips.

“Please, Lucy,” he pleaded once more. He squeezed my hand before opening the door and escorting me out. 

My walk home was sad and lonely. I pulled the collar of his coat up around my face to inhale his scent and imagine that he was holding me as we walked back together. In theory, I understood what he was asking of me. But I didn’t know how to show it. Did it mean forcing myself to get over Gildarts? Because I wasn’t sure I could do that. How was I to show him that I was choosing him? I wracked my brain, but continued to come up empty.

It was starting to feel like I’d lost both my loves over the course of one morning. My chest was in agony, and though no tears would fall, heaving, retching sobs periodically escaped my lips. I stumbled into my house, finding Natsu still there. 

He sprung up and hugged me. “What happened?” he asked.

“He said I had to choose him,” I sobbed against Natsu’s shoulder.

“That makes sense, Luce,” Natsu said while softly patting my back.

“But I don’t know how,” I wailed. 

“Do you love him?” he asked directly.

“More than I can ever begin to describe,” I said resolutely with a watery voice. 

“Then you’ll figure it out,” Natsu declared.

“They both left me,” I sank onto the couch.

“Lucy, I love you, but pull it together. Laxus hasn’t left. He’s right here. And Gildarts only wanted what’s best for you. You have two men who love you. That’s way more than most other people have,” Natsu suddenly became serious. He was no longer in the mood for coddling.

“You have coasted by up until now, just letting things happen. But Lucy, you need to take responsibility. All three of you are hurt, and you need to fix that. It’s your turn to make everything better. If that means running after Gildarts, then I swear, I will put my everything into helping you track him down. But if it means being with Laxus, then you better figure out how you’re going to prove to him that you love him as much as you claim you do. I told you I’d hold your hand through everything, and this is me holding your hand. You needed someone to tell you to stop crying, and fix the shit you got yourself into, because Luce, none of us can fix it for you. Life isn’t easy, and you need to do shit that hurts. So take responsibility, make that tough call, and go after the man you want. Or, stand up to both of them and say you want neither. But do  _ something _ that isn’t sitting in bed and crying. You’re not some weak, little girl who needs to be taken care of. C’mon Luce, pull yourself together and do something that makes you feel satisfied, even if it hurts a little along the way.” He finished with a huff.

I wanted to smack him for yelling at me. I wanted to yell back and throw him out of my house. But when I looked into his eyes, I knew he was right. I stared at him for a while before nodding, silently agreeing with everything he’d said. This was my mess and I had to make it better. I just needed to figure out how.

“Thank you, Natsu,” I said, leaning over to give him a hug. He hugged me back tightly, kissing the top of my head.

“You remember the last time I was in this dress? When I straddled you on this couch? You should’ve just said yes that time. We could have slept together, gotten married, and avoided this entire damn fiasco,” I laughed shakily.

“I’ll still marry you if you want, Luce. Promise. If you’re old and ugly and still single, I will definitely marry you,” he chuckled. “As long as you don’t mind me having other wives, because I’m not staying single until you’re old,” he leaned back and looked at me with twinkling eyes. 

I whacked his arm with a laugh, and for a brief moment, things felt almost normal again.

Until Natsu left and I remembered just how deep my heartache ran. I reached for a bottle, any bottle, and sipped the burning liquid. One sip would beg me to forget both of them. The second would remind me of Gildarts. And the third would implore me to convince Laxus I loved him. I repeated these three sips until the bottle was over and I could barely walk. I fell into bed, fully clothed, in a deep stupor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my last chapter got a lil bit of Lucy hate (over on FF.net at least), and I get it. I am completely on board with you guys not liking her, and I'll be honest, I don't like her much either. But, that being said, she isn't a villain. Lucy truly genuinely loves both men, and isn't able to forego one love for the other. Of course, I have never been in this situation, so I kinda wrote it how I imagined it might be like.
> 
> But this isn't an Edward-Bella-Jacob thing. Bella loved Edward and toyed with Jacob (even if she briefly considered the possibility of maybe loving him). Lucy is actually in love with both men, and feels that love from the bottom of her heart. She isn't a bad person. Just a deeply confused, flawed girl. 
> 
> However, I should admit, if you don't like her now, I can say with some level of certainty, you aren't going to grow to love her by the time I wrap this up. I don't intend to redeem her, because that indecision and strife is central to her relationship with both men, in my opinion. But anyway, I shan't give more away. Just don't hate on her too much. Throw the girl a little sympathy.
> 
> And throw me some lovely reviews!


	32. Chapter 32

Lucy POV

It was two weeks since Gildarts had left. It was also two weeks since I’d last seen Laxus, and I’d spent every day drunk. Gray and Natsu were at my house every day, and they’d talk quietly amongst themselves when they thought I was asleep.

“Wasn’t it just a fling? Why is she drinking herself stupid over some dumb hookups?” Gray asked softly.

“It wasn’t a fling with either of them. That idiotic girl fell for both at the same time and didn’t know how to choose.” There was warmth in Natsu’s voice.

“It was supposed to be just sex…” Gray muttered.

“C’mon, man. This is Lucy we’re talking about. She isn’t capable of just sex,” Natsu scoffed.

He was right. But I knew they didn’t really understand. No one understood. I loved them both. I genuinely loved Laxus and Gildarts with all my heart. But Gildarts left. And I still didn’t know how to fix things with Laxus. 

Though something  _ had _ changed. Now, my first sip from the bottle begged me to go to Laxus, my second begged me to fix it with him, my third told me that he was the love of my life, and only by the time I hit my fourth sip would I remember Gildarts. Was this what it meant to get over someone? Would I ever truly get over him? I wasn’t sure. Because while three sips were dedicated to Laxus, it was that fourth sip that burnt the most. 

And now, it had been two weeks. Bottles lay scattered around my house, and I hadn’t showered in several days. My every day was a blur. I was unconscious for a lot of it, and drinking whenever I was awake. Apart from fleeting glimpses of Gray and Natsu, I had no memory of how my days were passing. I marked the passing of time by the depletion of bottles. 

I was in a daze, sprawled on my couch, feeling miserable about myself. I had reached the bottom of a bottle, but I didn't remember if I had just opened that bottle, or if it was an old one. Judging by the light outside, it was the afternoon, but that didn't solve my dilemma of when I started drinking. And the drinking didn't solve my dilemma over the men I loved. I heard my door open and waited for Natsu’s disapproving look.

Instead, Cana walked in. Suddenly, I felt sober.

“Cana,” I gasped. I hadn’t seen her in so long. She must’ve been hurting too, after her father left. “Cana, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to hurt him…” I began.

“I know, babe. You don’t have to apologise to me. I wouldn’t have given you my permission if I wasn’t ready to deal with the potential fallout,” she assured, taking a seat next to me.

“Word around the guild is that you’re now a bigger alcoholic than me,” she commented.

I laughed humorlessly.

“No, Luce. That wasn’t meant to be funny. This is ridiculous. You haven’t cleaned your house, you look like a mess, and no offence, but you smell. So we’re fixing that first,” she wrapped a hand around my arm and pulled me up.

“No, Cana, let me be,” I pleaded, my voice slurring. She dragged into the bathroom, pulling my clothes off, before placing me under the shower. She got in behind me, fully clothed, and started massaging her fingers over my scalp, detangling my hair.

It felt so good, but also reminded me of what a mess I’d become. I needed someone to bathe me, a fully grown woman. I began crying, but Cana didn’t say anything. She squeezed shampoo onto her palms and worked it into my hair. Her fingers dragged against my scalp, loosening the built up oil and grime. She gently washed out the shampoo and slicked on the conditioner. She left it to soften my matted hair while she got to soaping my body. Her delicate hands firmly rubbed the strawberry scented body wash over my frame. She held me under the spray as I continued crying, and she gently washed the soapy lather off, before washing out my conditioner. Her caring fingers on my scalp slowed my crying until my eyes were dry. It was a quick shower, but by the end of it, I felt like a new person. She wrapped me in a towel, and led me to bed, where she handed me a glass of water.

“Drink,” she commanded. I thirstily slurped it down.

“Now that you’re clean, and hopefully more sober, I need to ask: What the actual, god-loving fuck?” she demanded.

“I love them, Cana,” I admitted.

“You need to pick, Lucy. You can’t have it all,” she said firmly.

“I know.”

“Who do you pick? Don’t think about it. Close your eyes, and say the name of the first face that comes to your mind,” Cana instructed.

I did as she asked, and I saw a brilliant flash of gold. It was my memory of Laxus appearing through his lightning outside my apartment, on the night of our date on his roof.

“Laxus,” I whispered.

“Good. Do you love Laxus?” she asked.

I nodded. “But, I also--”

“Stop,” she held a hand up. “I know you also love Gildarts. But you closed your eyes and made a decision. Does Laxus make you happy?” 

I nodded again.

“And do you want to be with him?”

“Yes,” I said meekly.

“You will be satisfied with Laxus?” she clarified one last time.

“Yes, I will be,” I assured her. 

“There you go. You’ve made up your mind. Now, go to Laxus. And stop fucking drinking. It’s not a good look on you,” she said with concern. 

“I don’t know how, Cana. I don’t know how to tell him that I choose him,” I said sadly.

“You’ll figure it out, babe. I know you will,” she assured.

“Cana, I’m sorry about Gildarts,” I apologised again. I felt so guilty picking another man over Gildarts when his daughter was sitting next to me.

“My father is a grown man who has made his own decisions. You are a grown woman who is finally making your own. Don’t apologise, sweetie,” she said comfortingly.

“But you know I love him too, don’t you?” I asked.

“Yes, I know you love him. But you deserve to be happy, Lu, and right now, you aren’t. Right now, you’re at the worst I’ve ever seen you. And over two boys? Please, Lucy, you’re better than that. You can’t let two boys make you feel like this. I love you, bitch. I hate fucking seeing you like this,” she kissed my cheek.

“I love you too, Cana,” I laughed, wiping my eyes. “I’ll stop drinking, I promise,” I committed. 

“I mean, you better still down a few vodka crans on girls night, but yes, stop drinking sadly by yourself. You’re much, much better than that,” she said kindly.

“I wonder when Natsu and Gray are gonna show up,” I wondered absently after a while. “They always come by for a few hours a day,” I informed Cana.

“Few hours? No, honey, they take shifts and they’re here pretty much through the entire day. At least one of them has been sleeping here every night. Do you really not know this?” she asked, shocked.

I was stunned. I had no recollection of them being here for anything more than a couple hours. The depth to which I’d fallen was beginning to dawn on me.

“No, I didn’t know…” I choked out.

“Erza and Levy too. They’ve dropped by several times as well. Lucy, do you really not know?” Cana asked incredulously.

“No, I didn’t know,” I repeated.

“That’s scary, Lu. I’m not gonna lie. How did you let yourself get this bad? No one is worth all this, Lucy. I love you, but you need to get a grip. I’m going to leave now, and Natsu will probably be here soon, but I never want to see you like that again, okay? Never again. Especially not because some idiot man broke your heart. You can’t get this bad after heartbreak. It’s not worth it. And now you’ve made your choice, so stick with it. Do what you need to do and fix it, okay?” she said firmly.

I nodded, hugging her. 

“Thank you Cana,” I said sincerely. “And when you go back to the guild, can you tell Gray, Natsu, Erza, and Levy that I want to see all of them?” I asked.

“Of course, babe,” Cana nodded, standing up. 

A little while later, my door opened once more, and my four friends walked in to find me cleaning my house.

“You look better, Luce,” Natsu commented.

“I feel better. And I probably won’t be drinking again for a while,” I laughed hesitantly.

“I’m glad you’re doing well, Lucy. You had us all worried,” Erza said.

“Guys, please sit,” I gestured to the couch. They all made themselves comfortable as I took my place in front of them. 

“I want to apologise. And say thank you for taking care of me these last two weeks. I don’t remember a lot of it, but I do remember that I was in so much pain. But you all stood by me nonetheless. So thank you… I know you must be thinking it was stupid for me to drink myself into a rut because of a breakup, but I do want to tell you all that I really loved him. I was deeply, deeply in love with him. And I am deeply in love with Laxus," my voice choked a little but I continued. "It’s a fucked up situation that I never wanted, but found myself in nonetheless. But, I have made my choice. I choose Laxus. And while I may not be a hundred percent over Gildarts, I am working my way there. I want to be with Laxus. I love Gildarts, but Laxus is the one I want. I don’t know if he wants me, and I hate that I put him, and Gildarts, and all of you through so much pain. I’ll never be able to apologise enough. I’m sorry if my behaviour over these two weeks, and probably even longer, caused you concern, but I am better now, and I am going to fix everything. I swear, I will. I’m sorry for everything I did and didn’t do, and I’m sorry you had to clean up my mess. But I love you all. Thank you for holding my hand, and being with me through everything,” I said wholeheartedly. 

“Jeez, Lucy, what are friends for?” Gray scoffed before standing up to hug me. Immediately, the other three followed, and the five of us remained in a tight group hug for several seconds.

“I’m proud of you, Lu,” Levy whispered. 

Erza kissed my head and Natsu patted my back.

“Now, I just have to figure out how to show Laxus I love him,” I said determinedly. I was met with cheers and exclaims of encouragement. 

I did still feel a little guilty that they had to take care of me like that, but I was mostly grateful that they did. Their support and love made me feel so warm, and I knew I could never let myself get that bad again. Not when they all had so much faith in me. 

We sat around for a few hours, chatting about anything and everything that didn’t involve Laxus or Gildarts. And after several assurances that I wouldn’t drink myself to sleep and that none of them had to stay the night, the four finally left. 

I ate my dinner in solitude, pondering how to tell Laxus I loved him. Panic started building up in my throat when I couldn’t figure it out, but then I remembered my friends, and their unwavering support. They knew I’d fix it, and so I would. I didn’t need anyone to fix it for me. 

That night, I reread Gildarts's letter. It made me weep once more, but I imagined how horrid he'd feel if he heard how I'd been for the last two weeks. He wanted me to be happy. And I was determined to do just that. He had given me so much love, and all he asked for in return was my happiness. Though I had made my choice, it didn’t automatically erase the love I had for Gildarts, and the only way I knew to honour that love was to be happy, like he’d asked me to. I said a silent thank you to him, and prayed that he was alright before falling asleep. It was the first time in two weeks I'd fallen asleep sober, and it was the first time in two weeks I dreamt. 

The sun was just creeping over the horizon when I sat up with a start. My eyes pricked with the threat of tears. I had had the most visceral dream. It felt so real that I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to go back into it. I clung to my dream, memorising every part of it before consciousness could steal it from me. When I opened my eyes once more, my room felt foreign. In my dream, I had been elsewhere. Somewhere lovely and golden and warm. My dream had been so real, and with how I'd spent my last two weeks, it had felt more real than my reality. And now, in the cold light of day, I wanted that dream to be my new reality. My brain had made its choice, but after that dream, my heart had finally caught up.

I knew what I had to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm close to the end and I decided to just post these chapters as I write them! I have a longer rant in the Notes over on FF.net, but it kinda didn't apply here. Head over there if you really want to see a mini-breakdown lmao


	33. Chapter 33

Lucy POV

I considered waiting for the sun to come up more. It was still very early. But I couldn't wait. I had to see him now. I had to tell him. 

I didn't bother changing out of my pajamas. I just pulled on a hoodie and slipped my feet into a pair of sandals before taking off towards Laxus’s house. 

I got to his door and knocked incessantly.

"Fuck," I heard him growl grumpily as he clodded towards me. He was mumbling profanities and I could hear them through the door. 

He swung it open, ready to yell, but his breath caught when he saw me there. He looked so beautiful. His eyes were sleepy and his hair was messy, and his sweatpants were crumpled. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Laxus rubbed his eyes groggily. 

"Blondie, what's wrong? Why are you here so early?" he yawned. 

I pushed past him to go inside and he shut the door. 

"I had a dream," I said firmly, shrugging off my hoodie. 

"And it couldn't have waited until after breakfast?" he asked, sitting down on his couch. He patted the seat next to him but I shook my head. 

"It was the best dream, Laxus. And it was  _ so  _ real. I wanted it to be real," I sighed. 

"What was it?" he asked. 

“It was a Sunday morning. At least, I think it was. It was one of those slow, warm, sunny mornings, you know? And you were there. You were making pancakes and humming some pretty song. I could smell the pancakes, Laxus, that’s how real it was. And I poured you a coffee. You kissed me sweetly when I handed it to you. It wasn’t intense or passionate. It was a gentle kiss, like we had no rush. I sat on the counter, watching you cook. And in the corner of the kitchen, there was this big, gorgeous, golden dog. He was wagging his tail leisurely and you kept throwing him bits of toast. I yelled at you for getting our kitchen dirty, but I was joking. We laughed about it, and I threw him some toast too. But it was  _ our _ kitchen, and  _ our _ dog. I knew it in my bones. And then…” I stopped. The next part made me bashful.

“And then what?” Laxus asked softly, enraptured.

“And then… This little girl. She must have been two or three at most. She walked out in a little pink nightdress, rubbing her eyes. She looked at me and smiled, but she walked up to you and held up her arms. You picked her up, holding her to your hip while you flipped the pancakes. And then, in the sweetest little voice, she hugged you and said “it smells yummy, papa”," I stopped to draw in a shaky breath. "Laxus, I woke up wanting to cry from joy. She was so pretty. She had my eyes, your smile, and the prettiest blonde curls. I love her already. And I love our stupid, toast-eating dog. And I love mornings where you make pancakes. And I love you, Laxus. I love you so much. I want everything with you, and I’m sorry I ever gave you reason to doubt that. I love you. And I don’t deserve you. I know I don’t. Not after everything. But please, try and forgive me. I’m willing to do whatever it takes. But you’re it for me, Laxus. You are everything I want,” I finished. 

I walked up to him and knelt between his legs, grasping his hands in mine.

“Did you really have that dream?” he asked quietly.

“Yes. I came here as soon as I woke up, because I had to tell you,” I nodded fervently.

“And… the little girl. She was…  _ our _ daughter?” he sounded a little shell-shocked.

“Yes. I think she was,” I admitted softly.

“And you want that with me? You want a home and a family with me?” he reconfirmed.

“Yes. If you’ll have me,” I looked down at my lap.

“There’s no universe in which I wouldn’t have you, Lucy,” he pulled me up, drawing me to his lap.

“I heard about your little bender. We’ll talk about that later. But for now, I just want you,” he whispered, before crushing his lips to mine.

I hadn’t kissed him in over two weeks, and the sheer joy of having his lips on mine made me moan. He hungrily swallowed the sound, intertwining his tongue with mine.

“I love you, Laxus,” I mumbled against his lips. 

“I love you too,” he murmured, trailing kisses along my jaw and down my throat. 

I arched into him, running my hands over his bare chest and broad shoulders. I turned so that I was straddling his lap, and I caught his lips with mine. I kissed him furiously, trying to make up for the several days I'd gone without him. His hands grabbed my ass, pulling me firmly against his growing erection. 

"Are you sure?" I reconfirmed. He hadn't wanted me physically two weeks ago, and I needed to make sure that had changed. 

"Yes," he growled into my mouth. 

I ground myself into him with a satisfied sigh.

His bulge was pressed firmly against my clit, and I rocked myself purposefully, feeling my pajama shorts dampen. 

Laxus lifted me and my legs quickly wrapped around his waist. He carried me to his bedroom, laying me down and climbing over me. Our legs tangled together as our mouths battled. His hands were on my breasts, squeezing them through my top. 

"Fuck, I've missed you. I'm a fucking idiot," he hissed, pulling my T-shirt up to my throat and sucking on my nipples. 

"I'm the idiot. You're perfect, Laxus," I mewled when his lips lightly tugged at the pebbled bud.

Laxus yanked my top over my head before sliding down my body. He gently raked his teeth over my skin, and when he reached my shorts, he bit the waistband and dragged the garment down my legs. When the shorts were around my shins, I kicked them off, while simultaneously yanking at his sweatpants. 

He pushed them down his muscular legs until they were a heap on the floor. Laxus hovered over me, his body aligned with mine. 

"I want you, Lucy. I want to be in you. I want to feel you. I can't wait one more second to feel you, baby," he groaned. 

"Please, Laxus," I moaned, bucking my hips into his. 

With a grunt, he slid his cock into me. 

"Fuck, baby," he hissed, slowly moving his hips. 

"I want you deep inside me, my love. Don't hold back. Please," I begged. I reached over and held his waist, pulling him into me. He was buried to the hilt, and I could feel every inch of his steel member rubbing along my slick walls. Laxus groaned, tilting forward so that his pubic bone pressed into my clit. I gasped sharply and rolled my hips. I clenched my walls, gripping his cock.

Laxus slowly pulled out of me, both of us savouring the movement, before he slammed back in. I arched my back, my muscles pulled taut as Laxus pounded into me. 

"Oh, god… Yes, baby, fuck," I moaned in his ear. 

Laxus wound a hand under my neck, pulling my head up to meet his. He rested his forehead against mine, his hand tangled in my hair. He kissed me fiercely before dropping my head back to the pillow. He sat back, still sheathed in me, and pulled my legs up onto his shoulders. My hips tilted and I felt my passage tighten with the new angle. 

Laxus pulled out and drove back in, gritting out a clenched "Fuck." 

He rammed his cock into me forcefully, gripping onto my hips as if I'd disappear the second he loosened his hold. My fingers were tight around his biceps, bracing myself against his pounding. 

My head was thrown back and cries of ecstasy rolled off my tongue uncontrollably. 

I was watching Laxus watch me, both our eyes hooded with lust and longing. Beads of sweat formed at Laxus’s temple, rolling down the side of his face as he thrust into me with grunts of pleasure.

He flipped me to my side, curling up behind me. His cock slipped out with a pop and I whined at the sudden emptiness. 

Laxus wove his arms around my body, holding me in place as he massaged my breasts. His dick was nestled against my ass and he lazily jerked his hips a few times before sliding back into my warmth. 

I lifted a leg, propping it on his thigh to allow him better access. 

Laxus groaned. "Fuck baby, yes, just like that," he gritted. 

My pussy clamped down on his cock as he pounded into me. His hips roughly connected with my ass at every thrust. 

I reached back to hold his head, craning my face to meet his. I kissed him forcefully, moaning heavily into his mouth. 

His one hand drifted away for my breast to circle my clit and my body jolted with pleasure. 

“Let me ride you,” I asked hoarsely. Laxus nodded, pulling out and lying down on his back next to me. I knelt beside him, pumping his cock in my fist before wrapping my lips around the head, swirling my tongue over the tip. I licked off the precum that had mixed with my juices. Then, swinging one leg over him, I lowered myself onto his shaft, sinking down until he was deep within me. We both moaned when our bodies connected, and with perfect synchrony, we began moving. I lifted my hips and rolled them in perfect time with his thrusts. His hips jerked off the bed, ramming into me while I lifted up onto my knees and sank down, impaling myself on him repeatedly.

Laxus reached up to pinch my nipples. “Baby, you’re so fucking good. You’re fucking brilliant. Everything about you is so goddamn perfect,” he whispered, punctuating his sentences with deliberate movements. He rolled my nipples between his fingers, eliciting a throaty gasp from my lips. 

I began bouncing earnestly, my hands braced against Laxus’s muscular chest. Heated pleasure was pooling in my stomach as I leaned down to kiss him deeply. Laxus hugged my waist, holding me to him as he pushed up into me rapidly. 

"I'm gonna cum, Laxus," I cried in his ear, jerking my hips to meet his thrusts. 

"Me too, baby. Just hold out for me. Wait for me," he groaned, increasing the speed of his drilling. 

I nodded, gripping his shoulders and moaning desperately as he rammed into me. 

He was grunting throatily, bringing us both closer to our release. 

I was at the edge and it was purely sheer willpower that prevented me from careening into my ecstatic release. 

Thankfully, Laxus huskily whispered "Okay baby, cum with me." 

I let go, allowing myself to fall over the precipice. I screamed as my orgasm tore through me, made more intense with Laxus's warm seed shooting into me. My pussy quivered around his cock, coaxing out every drop of his orgasm. 

Laxus was moaning incoherently, his hips jerking as he unloaded into me. We came together in explosive, shuddering ecstasy. I lay on top of him, leaving his dick buried in me, as we shivered through the aftershocks. 

He kissed my face tenderly, and I nuzzled into his neck, drawing in his electrifying scent. 

"I really, truly, love you," I whispered. 

"Good, because I'm never letting you go," he growled playfully before spanking my butt. 

I slid off his chest and knelt on the mattress.

"Laxus Dreyer," I started, after clearing my throat. 

"I'm supposed to ask you to marry me, not the other way around, Blondie," he scoffed.

"Shut up and let me do this," I whacked his arm. "Will you please be my boyfriend?" I batted my lashes. 

"You're a fucking lunatic, Blondie. A certified crackpot," he caught me around my waist and pushed me to the bed. I squealed, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down on top of me. 

"I'm going to be so much more than your  _ boyfriend _ ," he murmured huskily. He leaned down to kiss me with such fire that I feared I'd burn alive. 

Laxus POV

Lucy was curled up in my bed, sipping a mug of tea and flipping through a random book she found on my bookshelf. I had some paperwork to go over, but watching her intently read, with her nose scrunched up just slightly and her brows furrowed was far more appealing than dumb paperwork. 

I found myself glancing up at her every few seconds, marvelling at how I managed to get a girl this amazing. 

And to think, it wasn't that long ago that she was just some blonde chick at the guild with big tits and fuckable lips. I shook my head. I couldn't believe that's all I used to think of her. I don't know when that changed. Maybe it was right after we slept together for the first time, or maybe it was when she sauntered into my office. I wasn't sure. But now, watching her in my bed, reading comfortably, I knew with every fibre of my being that she was the only woman for me. I loved her to the point of feeling like I was about to explode. 

And her dream. Every word of her dream came rushing back to me. I let my mind wander, wanting to see what she saw. I saw her sitting on a sofa, smiling at me. I heard soft, happy music, I saw our dog, nuzzling Lucy’s leg, and I saw a little girl sitting on Lucy’s lap. She had big, brown eyes and curly, blonde hair. Lucy was right; that little girl was so so pretty. 

I wanted this. I wanted this family with Lucy, and I wanted to be with her forever. Eventually, years from now, we'd look back and see Gildarts and the fight and the pain as a minor road bump in our love story. Maybe Gildarts and I would even go back to talking. Because seeing Blondie in bed, with her adorable expression of concentration, I refused to believe that anything would ever go wrong for us again. 

"Layla," I said abruptly, drawing her attention. 

"I'm Lucy, idiot," she rolled her eyes. 

"No. The little girl. I think we should call her Layla. After your mom." I felt strangely shy saying this, but tried my best to remain nonchalant. 

"Our daughter… you want to name her Layla?" Lucy asked, her eyes brimming with tears. 

"Only if you want." I still couldn't tell when she was crying sad tears and when she was crying happy tears. 

Lucy launched herself out of bed, nearly flying across the room before stumbling into my lap. She wrapped her limbs around me, hugging me tightly. I felt tears run down her cheeks and land on my shoulder. 

"I'm… sorry?" I tried tentatively. 

She whacked my back. "Shut up. It's perfect," she sobbed. 

"Then why are you crying?" I was so confused. 

"I'm happy. I'm so happy," she pulled back and her watery eyes were shining. She had a huge grin plastered on her face. Lucy grabbed my head, pulling me in for a searing kiss. 

"I love you," she continued to cry. "I'm sorry, Laxus. I'm sorry for everything. I love you," she wept. 

"Are these still happy tears?" I wanted to clarify. 

"Guilty tears," she wiped a hand across her cheeks. "I'm sorry I put you through so much pain."

"I'd do it all over again for you. And it's in the past. Today onwards, it's just you and me," I kissed her nose. 

"And Layla. And our dog," she reminded me. 

"We can call our dog Natsu. Flame Brain will feel honoured," I shrugged. 

"I'm not naming our dog after my best friend," she laughed, pushing my face. She had the nicest laugh. It sounded like a little brooke on a summer day. 

"Hey Blondie?" I called. 

"Hmm?" she stroked my face. 

"I am madly in love with you," I whispered. 

Lucy kissed me sweetly. Smiling against my mouth, she whispered, "Same."

And when she lay her head on my shoulder, breathing easily against my throat, I felt my dragon rumble contentedly. It was finally one with its mate. Even if not in the traditional way, my dragon found itself a mate and neither it nor I was going to let her go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all so much! All your lovely reviews have made me hella sentimental. It was just so nice to see that support! And again, none of my whiny complaining on the last chapter had anything to do with reviews I was getting. I treasure your opinions, be it good or bad. I just felt sad because you've stuck with this story for 33 chapters now, and I really felt like I was letting you guys down. But again, thank you for all the support and love. I think we have another 3-5 chapters left, so sit tight! I shall upload them as fast as I can!


	34. Chapter 34

Lucy POV

I was at Laxus’s dining table, waiting for lunch. He was rummaging around the kitchen, getting out plates and cutlery, before he walked to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and put it on the table in front of his plate and then he put a glass of orange juice in front of mine.

“Excuse me? Orange juice? Am I five? Why don’t I get a beer?” I complained.

“Maybe because you’ve been drunk for two weeks straight and I’m terrified that you’ll go there again?” he suggested with a cocked eyebrow.

“I won’t. It was a bad time, and I messed up, but I’m not going to drink myself stupid again. I promise,” I assured him.

He popped the tab on his beer and nodded. “Alright, do you want a beer then?” he offered. 

I was about to say yes when I caught a whiff of his, and the smell turned my stomach. I wasn't ready to drink again. My body was still reeling from the two weeks of abuse it had endured. 

"I'm fine with orange juice, actually," I shuddered. 

Laxus chuckled, reaching out to squeeze my hand. 

"How come you never came to visit me when I was on my bender?" I asked, trying to sound casual as I traced the rim of my juice glass with my finger. 

"I tried twice," he admitted. "And both times your dumbass friends sent me away. The second time Erza even held a sword to my throat and threatened to chop my head off if I came back."

"What? Why would they do that?" I shrieked. Obviously I would have wanted to see him. 

"Don't be mad at them," he quickly pacified me. "It was as much for my sake as it was for yours. They weren't sure if seeing me would make you sadder, and they knew that if I saw you like that, I'd potentially do unspeakable damage to Magnolia." His jaw clenched momentarily. 

I stretched my hand out to hold his. "I'm okay, now. I just… everything got to me, you know? It became too much for me to handle and I just gave up, I guess. I was convinced I had ruined everything for everyone, and I knew I didn't deserve either of you, and Gildarts had left, and I didn't know how to fix things with you. It was so much, and I felt so miserable, that I spiraled. But Natsu, and Gray, and Levy, and Erza, they all helped. Cana also. She really kicked my ass. It was after she laid into me that I kinda snapped out of it," I confessed. 

"Why? What did she say?" Laxus asked. 

"She made me close my eyes and say the name of the first face that came to mind," I told him. 

"And you saw me?" His voice was soft. 

"No. I actually saw Bix, but Cana would've killed me, so I told her I saw you," I teased. "Of course I saw you, Laxus. I closed my eyes and saw your lightning. I saw you walk out of it and towards my apartment. It was the night that we had our date on your roof," I recollected. 

"No Gildarts?" he reconfirmed hesitantly. 

"No." My voice was resolute. "Laxus, I won't lie to you, part of me still hurts. I did love him. That doesn't go away quickly. But nothing holds a candle to my love for you. Maybe it's dumb that I needed a dream to make me realise that you were the only one I'd ever seen a future with, but it's true. Even in the hotel room, when we talked about dogs and kids and  _ our _ home. It has always felt natural with you. I never talked about this stuff with Gildarts. We never planned a future together. But I did with you. When I think about the next 10, 20, 50 years, I only see myself next to you. I want you. I choose you," I insisted. 

"And, hypothetically, if Gildarts came back tomorrow?" Laxus probed. 

"It wouldn't change anything. I only want you. You make me happy. You are the one I see a family and a future with. You are the man I want to wake up next to everyday until I'm old and wrinkly. I swear," I looked deeply into his eyes, trying to convince him of my sincerity.

Laxus stared at me for several seconds. After endless moments of silence, he nodded. 

"Okay," he said. 

"Okay?" 

"Yeah. Okay. I believe you. And I understand. About Gildarts. I'm not thrilled by it, but I understand. And I'm here for you, through everything. Because I want to wake up next to you everyday until I'm old and wrinkly too," he smiled. 

I giggled, standing up from my seat to walk around the table and sit in his lap. 

"What say we take our lunch to the roof? Have a nice afternoon picnic?" I suggested. 

"Okay, grab our plates. I'll get the blanket," he kissed my cheek. 

The roof was even prettier during the day. I could see into the forest, where the trees were still decorated with late summer blooms. Birdsong echoed around us, and a gentle, warm breeze ruffled my hair.

“You have the nicest house,” I sighed, sitting down on the blanket.

“I’ll get a key made for you. That way you can come and go whenever you want,” Laxus said nonchalantly, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

“What?! Laxus, that’s a big deal! You can’t just casually offer me a key to your home!” I yelled. “I mean, we just started dating! Don’t you want to get to know me first? What if I’m a serial killer or something?” I questioned. I really hoped he hadn’t simply handed out house keys to other women he had dated. 

“First of all, I’d really like to see you try and kill me in my sleep. Secondly, I already know you. We’ve been together for a while now, Blondie, catch up. And lastly, if you bang on my door at some god awful hour one more time, I will be forced to tie you up and lock you in a cupboard. With a key, you can just let yourself in, rather than rudely waking me up before sunrise,” he rolled his eyes.

“You’re still grumpy about that? It wasn’t even before sunrise, Laxus. The sun had risen,” I stuck my tongue out at him. "Plus, I bet I could totally kill you in your sleep," I finished with a shrug. 

Laxus laughed deeply, tapping my nose. “So, do you want a key or not?” he asked.

I bit my lip. It felt like my insides had morphed to butterflies that were aching to break free. My heart hammered in my chest.

“Yes,” I whispered.

“Right. I’ll get one made and give it to you in the next couple of days,” he nodded.

“And I’ll give you a key to my apartment!” I offered excitedly.

“Blondie, I appreciate the gesture, but literally no one needs a key to your apartment. I have never seen a house that is more easy to break into. It’s a miracle you aren’t being robbed every night. Have you thought about grills on the windows, maybe?” he suggested.

“But how will Natsu get in?” I pursed my lips.

Laxus’s eyes widened significantly. “The front door, Lucy! Like normal people.” His jaw was practically on the floor. I shook my head resignedly.

“I’m getting you a key anyway,” I shrugged.

Laxus made a “hmph” sound, before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his side. We sat squished together as we finished our lunch, electricity dancing between the points where our bodies touched. 

"That was nice, thank you," I said, putting my plate off to the side. I took Laxus’s empty plate from him and put it on top of mine before gently pushing him down and curling into his chest. His arms encircled my waist and we watched the afternoon sun dapple through the trees. Sunlight and shadows danced over Laxus’s features, and I alternated my gaze between watching him and watching the trees. It was a close call as to which was more beautiful, but in the end, Laxus won. I watched him intently, with his eyes closed and lips parted, breathing evenly, as golden sunlight highlighted his cheekbones and nose and long eyelashes. 

"I can feel you staring," he muttered, eyes still closed. 

"You're gorgeous. I can't help it," I whispered back. 

"Shut up and kiss me, Blondie," he smiled. 

I giggled, leaning to capture his lips in a soft, chaste kiss. Our mouths moved together languidly, gently taking the time to explore one another. As we kissed, our fingers traced each other's faces, memorising every contour. 

I kissed down to his neck, tasting the citrusy sweetness of his skin. His fingers were combing through my hair, pushing it back so that he could watch me as I explored his body with my mouth. 

"Can you take your shirt off?" I asked hoarsely. 

"Yeah." His voice was thick as he sat up just enough to pull it off. 

I sat on his hips, kissing his throat, and his collarbones. I took my time, kissing and licking every inch of his torso as softly and delicately as I could. 

I let my lips glide over his muscular chest, ghosting kisses on his nipples before trailing down to his abs. My tongue slid over every groove and contour of his taut abdomen. My fingers danced up and down his sides, fluttering up to his shoulders before snaking down to his waistband. 

His bulge was nestled in my ass and I could feel how incredibly hard he was. He was breathing in ragged pants as I kissed my way from his throat down to the trail of hair below his stomach. Gripping his shoulders, I rolled onto my back, pulling him with me. He braced himself on his elbows, his face in line with mine. 

"Fuck me," I asked huskily. 

"Yeah?" he flicked his tongue out, running it over my bottom lip. 

"Mmhmm," I nodded. 

"How do you wanna be fucked, baby?" his eyes twinkled seductively. 

"Hard," I moaned. "Make me forget how to spell," I bit my lip and grinned, reminding him of his promise to me the first time we had sex. 

Laxus laughed. "You gonna try spelling 'orgasm' again?" 

"Mm, after you give me several," I purred, licking the shell of his ear. 

He exhaled sharply, one hand drifting under my top. His fingers blazed a fiery path from my hip up to my nipple. He lowered his face, kissing my throat. 

"Get naked right fucking now before I tear your clothes off with my teeth," he whispered against my collarbone. 

"Really?" I taunted, raising an eyebrow. 

Laxus looked up at me with narrowed eyes before gripping the edge of my top between his teeth and tearing the fabric halfway down to my stomach. 

"You're an animal," I whispered in shock. 

"I'm a dragon. And I don't like being denied what's mine. Take your clothes off before I rip them further," he warned. 

_ It's not like I can salvage this…  _

One corner of my mouth lifted. "I dare you," I whispered. 

Laxus growled, his teeth back on my top. He ripped the fabric right off me, leaving only a few tattered shreds trapped under my back. He moved down to my shorts, biting my thigh firmly before capturing the fabric between his teeth. He tugged at it and I felt the waistband pinch into my side. Another firm tug and I heard seams to rip. Within seconds, my shorts had been reduced to frayed strips of cloth. 

"Much better," he crooned, looking at me appreciatively. He kicked his pants off before sitting back on his haunches to look at me some more. 

"God, you're stunning," he murmured. My hands went to my sides, following the same path his fingers had, skimming their way up from my hips to my breasts. 

Laxus dipped forward, bringing his face to my dripping centre. My legs were spread wide, allowing him unfettered access. He sucked on my clit, his tongue flicking against the hard nub. I was gasping softly as he tasted me, his lips moving sensually over my wetness. 

I felt my juices trickle out of me, and the drops that Laxus didn't lap up slid down to my butt. 

"I'm so fucking wet," I panted. My arousal was deepening as he continued his ministrations. 

"You taste brilliant, baby," Laxus said with a tender kiss to my clit that sent shocks of pleasure through me. 

I placed my foot on his shoulder, pushing him back. He sat down in front of me, watching to see what I'd do. I got on all fours and crawled between his legs. 

"Mouth or pussy?" I asked tantalisingly, looking up at him. 

"Fuck," he whispered. I held his member in my fist, slowly pumping him while he contemplated both options. I could see him start to unravel, until suddenly, his gaze snapped up to meet mine, his eyes in full focus. 

"Fuck me, then blow me. I want to cum down your throat," he demanded sultrily. 

I climbed onto his lap, facing him, with my legs around his hips. I lowered myself onto his cock and rocked my hips. 

"Good decision," I purred in his ear. 

Laxus flexed his hips, jerking his cock inside me, while I ground myself against him. I picked up my speed, furiously moving my hips, but it wasn't enough. 

"Fuck me hard," I keened, falling backwards onto the blanket and pulling Laxus with me.

He bent my knees, pushing them into my chest, and his hands went under my neck, cradling my head. In this compact position, with easy access to my pussy, Laxus rammed his cock into me. 

"Fuck, your cunt is tight like this," he hissed appreciatively. 

After having deliciously fucked me with his mouth, it took only a few thrusts of his cock until I was convulsing through an intense orgasm. My screams of pleasure drowned out all other sounds, and Laxus continued to drill into me, coaxing out moans that grew increasingly louder. 

When the last waves of my orgasm passed, Laxus pulled out, allowing my feet to drop back to the ground. He pushed my legs apart and picked up his half full beer can. The can still had a thin layer of icy frost around the sides, slowly being dissipated by drops of condensation. Laxus touched the cold can to my shin and I shivered. He then moved it up, and gently placed it against my inner thigh. I yelped and jerked my leg away, but Laxus held my ankle, forcing me to keep still. He dragged the can along my inner thigh, leaving a chilly path as he moved it close to my centre. I knew what was coming next, and I tightened my core in anticipation. Apart from the areas being caressed by the can, the rest of my skin was ablaze. 

He knew I was anticipating his next move and so he took his time. He brought the can close to my centre only to take it away. He repeated this over and over, watching my lips part and breath hitch every time he came too close. And then, after an excruciating few moments, he touched the cold can to my clit. I hissed sharply and my body shuddered. My sensitive clit hummed as the chill radiated through me. Laxus pressed the can to my clit once more, holding it there while a finger dipped into me. My eyes rolled back in my head and I let them flutter shut. My back was arched and hips tilted towards Laxus, urging him to continue this sweet torture. 

He langrously pumped his finger in and out of me, the cold can still firm against my hard nub. I knew I was fast on my way to a second orgasm. 

“Laxus, m--more,” I begged, opening my eyes to look at him. He was watching me with fascination, watching how I was coming apart under his skillful fingers.

“Shh,” he hushed me, slipping a second finger inside my warmth. He curled them, stroking my walls as drops of condensation began to run down my pussy. A cold drop landed on his fingers as he was pulling them out, and when he pushed them back in, the icy condensation met my heated core and, just like that, my body was spasming as another orgasm ripped through me. I came around his fingers, screaming his name.

“Fuck! Laxus, please fuck me, please please please… fuck, oh god… Laxus… more, please… yes, oh god,” I cried incoherently. All I knew was that I needed to feel Laxus fill me up. 

Laxus pulled me to my feet and hooked one of my legs over his elbow. His other hand was on my ass, balancing me, as he cleanly thrust into me. My tits were pressed into his chest, and the one foot that I still had on the ground was on tip-toes. Laxus was supporting me entirely against him, our faces tilted towards each other as he fucked me relentlessly. Our eyes were locked and breathy moans continuously left my lips. 

"Fuck baby," Laxus groaned softly when he felt my pussy tighten around his cock. He kneaded my ass roughly, quickening the pace of his strokes.

"Harder… oh god, harder…" I cried, thrusting my hips forward. 

Laxus bent down and kissed me before driving into my wetness brutally. My hands were fisted in his hair, tugging sharply at the blond locks as his cock brought me towards my third orgasm. 

"Yes, fucking cum for me, baby. Cum all over my fucking cock so that you can taste how fucking sweet you are," Laxus gritted, pounding my pussy. The knob of his cock slammed against my sensitive spot, and when Laxus bent down to bite my neck, I felt my pussy lock onto his cock like a vice. 

I nearly slipped out of Laxus’s hold, my orgasm exploding out of me. My vision went stark white and I leaned heavily against Laxus, my breath constricting in my throat.

My limbs felt non-functional as Laxus held me to him, leisurely thrusting into me as I rode out every last orgasmic wave. 

When my breath finally returned and I didn't think I was going to collapse, I let Laxus slip out of me before I dropped to my knees. 

I looked up at him through my lashes, his cock in my fist. I kissed the tip of his cock and he hissed, his hips moving involuntarily. With one hand firmly on the base of his shaft, gently pumping, I pulled the head of his dick between my lips. I sucked the knob, letting my tongue flick out to tickle the slit at the tip every so often. My juices were slicked over his dick, mixing with his precum to create a heady, sweet, musky flavour that was addictive. We tasted incredible. 

Hollowing my cheeks, I took more of him in. I bobbed my head on his cock, one hand still pumping the base of his shaft while I rolled his balls along the fingers of my other hand. 

Laxus was moaning as my tongue slid over the underside of his shaft. He was whispering a stream of "Yes, baby" and it spurred me on. I took him as far into my mouth as I could, until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I pulled out until only his head was between my lips before taking him down my throat again. I found his hand and threaded it into my hair before returning my fingers to his balls. 

Laxus took the hint, holding my head in place as he thrust into my mouth. As he fucked my face, he locked his gaze with mine, watching his cock vanish between my lips. 

He was grunting ridiculously sexily and I could feel his dick twitch. His balls tightened in my hand and I began pumping his cock with vigour, swirling my tongue around the head as he began thrusting erratically. With a jerk of his hips, Laxus unloaded his seed down my throat. He came explosively and copiously, and I struggled to keep his cum from spilling out between my lips. I swallowed every drop, savouring his taste, and when he was done, I continued to suck, drawing out any errant drops that may have remained. I ran my tongue along his shaft, licking up remnants of our mixed juices before I stood up to kiss him deeply. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, wanting him to taste us together. 

"I love how we taste," I murmured against his lips. 

"So good, baby," he agreed, kissing me again. 

"And I love you," I whispered. 

"I love you too, Blondie," he mumbled, his teeth firmly biting down on my lip. His hands were caressing my ass, occasionally smacking down the flesh as we kissed passionately. 

"Shower sex, then sex in bed, then dinner, then more sex," I instructed, pulling away. I picked up the empty plates and marched down the stairs, naked and determined, while Laxus followed me, laughing softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my longest chapter so far? But I feel like we all collectively deserve this after the angst and drama of the last few chapters. Some nice fluffy smutty content. 
> 
> Also, here's your heads up! We got two chapters left, and then an epilogue. I am also super open to suggestions for new fics or ships that you guys want to see, so hit me up!


	35. Chapter 35

Lucy POV

The house was dark and deathly silent. With the exception of the occasional cricket and Laxus’s even breathing, I couldn’t hear a thing. 

_ Excellent. _

I silently walked to the bedroom, staying on my toes to ensure I didn’t make a single sound. The metal blade was cold in my hand. I had a small, evil emile playing at my lips as I stood in the doorway, watching my boyfriend sleep. He was fast asleep, I was sure of it. 

I rounded the bed, creeping towards him, knife at the ready. I slowly swung my arm towards him, aiming for his throat. But when the blade was two inches away from its target, his hand shot up, catching my wrist.

“Lucy, this is your tenth assassination attempt in three months. Is this something I need to be worried about?” he asked, sounding entirely awake, though his eyes were still closed.

“How did you know?!” I screeched under my breath, not wanting to cause a racket at night. “You were unconscious! You even had those whiskeys with dinner! You shouldn’t be awake!” I hissed.

“I  _ was _ unconscious until you stomped into the room. If you’re going to kill me, you need to be quieter,” he recommended.

“I was so quiet this time, Laxus. I was silent. Like a ghost,” I climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and he opened his eyes to look at me.

It had become somewhat of a joke between us after that afternoon on the roof where he challenged me by saying I couldn’t kill him in his sleep. I had tried, and failed, ten times so far, but I never lost hope. I was determined to win this challenge. 

  
  


“Please stop trying to prove that you can kill me in my sleep, baby. You can’t. Perks of having ridiculously amazing senses,” Laxus tapped a finger against my forehead. Then, plucking the knife out of my hand, he looked at me bemusedly. “Really? A butter knife? That was your big assassination plan? You were going to slit my throat with a butter knife?” he questioned incredulously.

“I didn’t want to actually kill you, you know,” I rolled my eyes. “I just want to show you that I can, if I wanted to. Maybe then you’ll regret giving me a house key so quickly. You’ll realise I’m absolutely insane,” I prodded him teasingly.

“You tried killing me with a butter knife… I  _ know _ you’re absolutely insane. And I regretted giving you a key the day you burst into my house at five in the morning wanting coffee,” he huffed.

“You make better coffee than I do,” I pouted.

Laxus just laughed. He rolled me off of him, pulling the covers up to my chest. He kissed me gently and wrapped an arm around me, nestling his face into my throat.

“Go to sleep, my crazy girl,” he mumbled. “And happy birthday.” He kissed my neck and was asleep within seconds. 

The next morning I woke myself up with a moan. I could feel heat pooling in my belly, and my toes were curled, gripping the bedspread. My lips were parted, and before I could process what was happening, another strangled moan escaped from me.

As my body woke up, I felt pressure on my clit. It was a couple seconds before I realised that Laxus had his face between my legs. I opened my eyes to see his blond head buried in my pussy, swirling his tongue over my wetness.

“You’re too good to me,” I croaked sleepily, combing my fingers through his hair.

He looked up and grinned. “Happy birthday, baby.” He sat up, leaning forward to kiss me deeply before returning his attention to my clit.

He tugged at the nub, flicking it with his tongue, as he delicately inserted a finger into me. I let my eyes fall shut, enjoying the way he leisurely ate me out. He took his time tasting me, letting me entirely sink into my arousal. And when I came, it was a slow, extended, numbingly good orgasm that very nearly made me drift back to sleep.

Laxus moved to sit next to me, pulling me into his arms.

“Best birthday gift ever,” I whispered, turning to kiss him.

“I’m actually a little offended that you thought me eating you out was your gift,” he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

My eyes twinkled expectantly. “Okay, what’s my actual gift?” 

Laxus smiled, leaning over to his bedside table and pulling out a long velvet box. He handed it to me nonchalantly.

I opened the box with shaky hands. Inside was a delicate silver bracelet with two charms dangling from it. 

“A lightning bolt for you-” I whispered.

“And a star for you,” he finished softly. “Do you like it?”

I gazed at the bracelet, enraptured. “I love it,” I whispered thickly. I threw my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. “I love it so much, Laxus!” I exclaimed into his mouth.

I gently removed the bracelet from its box and handed it to him before sticking my wrist in his face.

“I want to wear it,” I declared. 

With a chuckle, Laxus clasped it on. It looked even better on my wrist. I held it close to my face, watching the morning sun glint off our charms. It was perfect.

“Thank you!” I squealed happily, hugging him again.

“I’m not done, Blondie,” he said, getting out of bed and pulling on pants. He threw his T-shirt to me and I slipped it on, following him out of the bedroom.

“Why are we at your store room?” I asked, staring at the door. The last time I’d been in here, it was a mess of gear, boxes, old papers, and other junk. It had been such a disaster that I never opened that door again.

“Open it,” he urged.

“Your store room is a mess. Don’t make me clean it on my birthday,” I pleaded.

Laxus sighed heavily. “Open the door, Lucy.”

Hesitantly, I turned the knob, pushing the door open. I felt every breath of air leave my lungs.

What had been a musty, dark room was now open and sunny and beautiful. There was a pretty desk against a window, with an even prettier typewriter sitting on it. A cozy carpet and lounge chair adorned the floor space. Plants grew happily in a corner and lovely paintings of mountain landscapes decorated the walls.

“Lax-- Huh-- Wha-- I--” I fumbled stupidly before looking at him in shock.

“I thought this could be your study,” he shrugged.

“When did…”

“The team came over last weekend when you were with the girls. They helped set this up,” he answered.

“And it’s…”

“Yes, it’s yours. If you want it,” he confirmed.

“Really? My study?” I blubbered, tears forming in my eyes. It was the nicest room I’d ever seen.

“All yours,” he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I was in shock. My brain had short-circuited and I couldn’t process anything. I stood gaping like a fish.

“You like it, don’t you?” his voice had a tinge of concern.

I slipped out of his arms, sinking down to sit cross legged on the soft carpet, before I began bawling.

“It’s so perfect,” I cried. “The typewriter, and the plants, and the paintings and the lounge chair, and this carpet! How is this carpet so soft?!” I buried my fingers in it, continuing to cry. “I don’t deserve this or you. It’s so good. This is the best present ever!” I wailed, turning around to hug his legs.

My meltdown had sent Laxus into a fit of laughter. He hooked his arms under mine, pulling me to my feet.

“I have one last present. Do you want it now or do you need a minute?” he asked, still chuckling.

“Now, please,” I sniffled, wiping my cheeks.

He led me back to his bedroom. He positioned me in front of his two double-door cupboards. He opened the first one, showing me his clothes.

“Your cupboard’s a little messy,” I pointed out, noticing how clothes were nearly falling out.

“Shut up,” he elbowed me before opening the second cupboard. Which was empty, save for a solitary bra.

“Why is my bra in your empty closet?” I asked, confused.

“You left this here ages ago. So I figured I’d put it into your cupboard for you,” he shrugged.

“I could have just taken it ho-- wait,  _ my _ cupboard?” I processed, facing him with wide eyes.

“Move in with me. I’ll have to get more closets built, but that’s not a big deal. You have a key, and your study, and I love when you’re here. So, what do you say? Will you live with me?” he asked, cradling my cheek.

“You want me to live here? With you? All the time? Forever?” I fumbled.

“Yes,” he replied assuredly. 

“Are you sure?” I reconfirmed.

“Absolutely. Do  _ you _ want to live with me?” he asked concernedly.

My breath hitched and a fresh wave of tears began to leak out. “More than anything,” I gasped, flinging myself into him. Laxus lifted me off my feet, hugging me to him.

“Best birthday ever,” I whispered excitedly, making Laxus laugh. 

After amazing birthday sex and a lovely breakfast, I got dressed to go to the guild. 

“Are you coming back here tonight?” Laxus asked, also changing.

“No, birthday sleepover with the girls, remember? And I’m doing lunch with Natsu and Gray. So I’ll see you tomorrow?” I confirmed.

“I’ll leave tomorrow at noon, babe,” Laxus reminded me.

“Oh, right. Only for a week though, no?” 

He nodded with a “mmhmm”.

“Actually, that works then. I’ll spend the week packing, and when you’re back, you can help me move the boxes?”

Laxus walked up to me and kissed me. “Perfect,” he whispered.

“But now I’m not going to see you for a week,” I pouted.

“Ditch the two idiots and do lunch with me. Or do me at lunch, your call,” Laxus suggested with a wink.

I smacked his arm, laughing. “Nice try, buddy.”

“It was worth a shot,” he shrugged.

We teleported to the guild together and before he went up to his office, he kissed me deeply.

“I’ll try seeing you later today, but if I can’t catch you, have an amazing birthday, my love. And don’t forget to pack,” he kissed my cheek.

“Have a safe mission, babe. And stay out of trouble. I don’t want anything delaying my move-in date, okay?” I warned.

Laxus laughed as we kissed. I waved goodbye, before turning to seek out Natsu and Gray.

Lunch with my two boys went about as expected. Mainly, a lot of bickering. Gray continued to deny being with Juvia, until I spilled the beans that they had been caught feeling each other up. His ears went bright red and Natsu’s jaw hit the floor. Natsu continued to be blissfully single, even after I spelled out for him that Lisanna wanted to date him. He shrugged it off, claiming I was probably just seeing things. We talked about Laxus and I told them about how I was moving in with him. I asked them to help me pack over the next week, telling them it could be their birthday present to me, and they grudgingly agreed. 

None of us talked about Gildarts. Gray even flinched at Cana’s name, worried that the conversation would move from her to her father, but it didn’t.

And I was thankful for that. Because, while the pain had dulled, it hadn’t passed. I still missed him. I occasionally read his letter and I’d still cry. I was happy with Laxus. I was more than happy, actually. But the love I had for Gildarts had been real, and the loss of it still hurt a little.

I went back to my apartment after lunch, and Laxus did swing by briefly for tea and to say goodbye once more. He had to go home to pack and the girls would be by shortly, so we rushed through a quickie in the kitchen, desperately fucking each other with messy kisses and roving hands, needing one more taste before we were separated for a week. He pressed my back against the wall, slamming into me roughly while my teeth nipped down on his neck, and when we came, we came explosively, both of us moaning and convulsing.

We quickly cleaned up and pulled our clothes back on. Laxus had just finished fastening his belt when my doorbell rang.

“Good fucking timing,” he murmured, grinning. A couple minutes earlier, and my friends would have heard me wantonly mewling his name.

I pulled the door open and Laxus quickly slipped his feet into his shoes.

“Evening, girls,” he acknowledged. He pulled me into a hug and crushed his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. He kissed me passionately, holding me close to him, our lips moving sensuously. One of the girls cleared their throats and Laxus broke away, gently swatting my butt. “Have fun, baby. I’ll see you in a week. Love you,” he called, slipping out.

“Love you too!” I waved, shutting the door.

“Damn,” Cana said with a low whistle. “If your kisses are that hot, I can’t even imagine what the sex is like.” She fanned herself dramatically.

I blushed deeply. “Sorry,” I mumbled.

“No, don’t be sorry. That was incredible,” Levy said, looking a little starstruck.

“It was… Wow, Lucy,” Erza gaped. 

“Shut up, all of you,” I snorted, walking to the kitchen to pour everyone wine.

“Happy birthday, by the way!” They all yelled in unison, hugging me from the back as I pulled a bottle out.

When we were all comfortable and in my bedroom with our wine, I broke the news.

“Girls, this may be our last sleepover here,” I began ominously.

“What? Why?” Erza demanded.

“Because…” I trailed off mischievously.

“I’ll punch you in your gorgeous, big tits, Lucy,” Cana threatened.

“Jeez, no need to be violent… Okay, fine. Laxus asked me to move in!” I squealed.

“What?!” All three screeched. 

“Yeah. I’m packing this week, and when he’s back, he’s helping me move!” I said excitedly.

I told them about the study and the cupboard and how thoughtful he’d been.

“Lu, that’s amazing,” Levy gushed. “I want to move in with Gajeel too!” she whined.

“Babe, you basically already live there…” Cana pointed out.

“But not officially. Most of my clothes and books are still in my house,” the little blue-haired mage huffed.

“Gajeel is… a little bit like Natsu,” I put it gently. “Sometimes, you gotta spell stuff out for them y’know? Just tell him. Knowing him, he probably thinks you both already do live together,” I pointed out.

“Lucy’s right. Just tell him. Jellal told me that he wanted to live with me. It’s difficult, considering he can’t stay in one place long, but he has clothes in my house and a key and it’s good enough for both of us right now,” Erza shrugged. 

“Aw, Erza,” Levy leaned over to squeeze her friend’s hand. “It must be difficult,” she said sympathetically.

“We’ll figure it out. I know we will,” Erza assured. She didn’t sound disheartened at all, but I could tell she didn’t want to linger on the topic.

“What about Bix, Cana? Have you guys made progress?” I asked.

“Uh… Like we say ‘I love you’ and shit, but I am not ready to move in with him, if that’s what you’re asking,” she clarified.

“You said you loved him?!” I screeched. “Cana! That’s great!”

She brushed it off with a “Yeah, yeah, no big deal.”

I shook my head ruefully, smiling at my friend.

It wasn’t until we were several glasses of wine down that Levy remembered something important.

“Shit! I had to give you something, Lu!” she jumped up and hurried to her bag. She dug through it, pulling out a white envelope.

“Mira asked me to give this to you. It came to the guild this afternoon. I completely forgot about it, sorry,” she apologised, handing me the envelope.

“Who’s it from?” Cana asked, craning her neck to get a good look.

“Doesn’t say,” I mumbled. The envelope just had a  _ To Lucy _ scrawled on the front.

“Do you think it’s dangerous?” Levy looked at it worriedly.

“No, Mira wouldn’t have given it to you if she suspected it might be dangerous,” Erza shook her head. 

“Go on, open it,” Cana urged.

I tore the envelope as neatly as I could, fishing out the folded paper inside. Anticipation was clawing at my stomach as I opened it up.

_ Happy birthday, baby girl. Hope you have a great day. I owe you a present, and I promise to give it to you soon. _

_ Until then. _

He had written to me. After over three months, he’d finally written to me. And he was going to meet me. He’d meet me to give me my present. I’d see him after all this time. I had so much to ask him, the most important question being why he left without talking to me first. I looked at the letter again, knowing without a doubt it was from him when I recognised his handwriting. I couldn’t believe he’s written to me.

My heart stopped beating and the letter fell out of my hands. Erza picked it up and read it aloud.

“Who’s it from?” she asked.

“Lucy, are you okay?” Levy shook my shoulder.

“Who is the letter from, Lu?” Cana probed. “Is it from Laxus?”

I shook my head numbly.

“Gildarts,” I croaked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only accept a move-in offer if it comes with a beautiful study. This is my primary life goal. Also, fun news, because I'm posting as I write, I underestimated how many chapters I'd have left, and it's two plus and epilogue AFTER this one. So yay! One extra surprise chapter because I didn't think this chapter would be so long! And the next one is even longer! I can't estimate chapters to save my life! Woohoo! (yes I already have the next one written because it was exciting and it kinda happened in one sitting. Shall upload that one also shortly)


	36. Chapter 36

Lucy POV

That night, we didn’t dwell too long on the letter. I quickly changed the topic, and would avoid talking about it when the other three brought it up. They were confused, but finally, didn’t think too much of it. I, on the other hand, was absolutely shocked. A letter from Gildarts was the last thing I’d been expecting. And his promise to come see me… I wondered when that would happen. I wondered what to tell Laxus when he returned. Or even if I should tell him. All three girls unanimously agreed that if it was just this letter, it didn’t warrant telling Laxus. It wasn’t worth upsetting him over a few words. Still, I wondered if maybe it was something I needed to show him. I spent the next couple of days turning this over in my mind as I packed.

As promised, Natsu and Gray would swing by for a little and help me pack, but I had a sneaking suspicion that they were saying goodbye to my apartment too. We would point out various spots around my home, recounting anecdotes of dumb things that happened there as we boxed and labelled my possessions. The number of boxes in my apartment grew with every passing day, and though I was ecstatic to live with Laxus, leaving this home felt bittersweet. It held so many memories. It was the first place that had been wholly  _ mine _ after I ran away from home. I was going to miss my tiny flat.

My landlady, on the other hand, wasn’t going to miss me. The woman nearly danced with joy when I told her I was moving out. But later that evening, she dropped off a plate of cookies, and the tender gesture made my heart swell. 

Every evening, I made sure to spend at least a few minutes looking around my home, memorising every last detail of this tiny, wonderful space.

Laxus would be back in three days. That meant I had two more nights in my home. Natsu and Gray had left for the day, and most of my things were boxed up. Only some clothes, toiletries, and utensils were left, which I’d put away right at the end. I walked around, double-checking that all the boxes from today had been properly labelled, before I went to sit on my bed. I flipped open a book that hadn’t been put away, planning on absentmindedly skimming the words until it was time for dinner. The sun had set earlier than usual, and the crisp chill in the air told me that winter was right around the corner. 

_ Good thing you’re moving in with Laxus. The man is a damn space heater. Is that another dragon slayer thing? _

I shivered as a draft blew through my open window, and I impatiently awaited Laxus’s return so that he could hug me and keep me warm. 

Just then, there was a knock at my door. I wasn’t expecting anyone, and as I made my way there, I scanned the rooms, searching for something the boys had missed and were here to pick up.

I opened the door and nearly passed out. 

“Gildarts,” I choked.

“Hi baby girl,” he smiled. He didn’t move, waiting for me to invite him in. I stared at him, shell-shocked, for several seconds. His hair was longer, and I noticed a couple new scars on his throat, but otherwise, nothing had changed. He was still perfect.

“Oh god,” I whispered, and tears sprang to my eyes. I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. 

“I missed you, darling,” he mumbled, crushing me to him, his lips pressed to the side of my head. I walked backwards, pulling him into my home, and he kicked the door shut behind him. It was a few minutes before I released him. Tears were trickling down my cheeks as I looked at him in surprise.

“What are you doing here?” I strangled.

“I believe I owe you a birthday present,” he said, reaching into his back pocket. He pulled out a necklace and dangled it in front of me.

It was a thin chain with a tiny key hanging off it.The key looked almost identical to my golden celestial keys. 

“I saw this in a shop and it reminded me of you,” he said softly.

“It’s… It’s perfect, Gildarts. Thank you,” I whispered, my eyes shining. 

“Can I put it on you?” he asked, undoing the clasp.

I nodded, leaning into him slightly. His hands went around my neck, his chest now very close to my lips. He fastened the necklace and allowed his fingers to lightly skim the skin there, causing little shivers to run through me. He dropped his arms to my waist, but stayed very close to me.

“It looks good,” he said huskily, flitting his gaze to the necklace before returning it to mine. 

“Thank you,” I breathed, unable to look away from his eyes. Our faces were mere inches apart.

I wasn’t sure who moved first. It could have been him, but equally, it might have been me. I only registered staring into his eyes, and the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine and we were kissing furiously. I pulled him to the couch, pushing him down onto it so that I could straddle his lap. My fingers were tangled in his long hair and his hands were kneading my ass. I moaned wantonly into his mouth, grinding myself into him. Our tongues were intertwined as we hungrily devoured each other’s mouths. He moved his lips to my throat, kissing the sensitive skin there. His bulge was pressed into my ass and he was jerking his hips, causing delicious friction against my clit. My hands flew to his cloak and unfastened it. I ran my hands over his toned muscles, thinking how much I missed touching his body. Gildarts hands had slipped under my shirt and he was pawing my breast, pinching my nipple until I was breathing in ragged pants. 

I pressed myself to him, wanting more. I needed to feel him on me, and feel him  _ in _ me. I just needed him. My hands reached down to his pants and I almost undid them when a sudden, crashing moment of clarity struck. 

I fell off his lap and scrambled away from him, sitting against the opposite wall.

“I can’t,” I gasped, horrified at what I’d almost done. “No, no, no, fuck. I can’t. Laxus,” I choked out his name. Guilt was weighing on me heavily and I felt tears prick at my eyes, but I didn’t want Gildarts to see me cry. This wasn’t his fault. I didn’t want him to feel bad.

“You’re with… You’re with Laxus?” he asked, mortified.

I nodded numbly.

“And the boxes?” he looked around, noticing them for the first time.

“I’m moving in with him. In two days,” I whispered. 

“I didn’t know… I’m sorry, Lucy,” Gildarts said shakily, running a hand through his hair. “Fuck, I’m so sorry. I wouldn’t have done anything if I knew, I swear,” he promised.

“I know. It’s not your fault. I wasn’t thinking. I… Fuck, I can’t believe I did that,” I dropped my face into my hands.

The room was quiet for several moments.

“I should go,” Gildarts cleared his throat and stood up.

“No!” I yelled. “We still need to talk. But, let’s talk from across the room,” I said to be safe. 

Gildarts nodded, sitting back down.

“Why?” I asked.

“Elaborate,” he instructed.

“You make love to me. You hold me. You kiss me. You tell me you’ll be there for me. And then you leave without saying anything. Why?” I demanded. 

“I left you a letter,” he justified.

“No, Gildarts! A letter is not the same! I wasn’t some fling that you just leave a thank you note for! I loved you! And I woke up and found you gone! And then I found out you wouldn’t be back for  _ two fucking years _ ! Do you know what that did to me, Gildarts?” I asked, angry tears brimming in my eyes.

“Lucy, I--”

“I’ll tell you what it did! It started a domino effect that made me want to die! You left and Laxus wouldn’t take me back until I  _ chose _ him. But how do I choose someone when I’m still in love with another person?! So you know what I did? I drank myself into oblivion every night. There are two weeks of my life that I don’t remember because I was so fucking wasted the entire time. I drank and drank and drank until I passed out and then I’d wake up and drink more. I don’t know if I ate or bathed or anything. I just remember pain. You left me in pain!” I yelled with a sob. 

Gildarts looked at me with so much sadness in his eyes.

“Lucy, baby, I’m so sorry… If I’d known… I wouldn’t have left you like that. I’m sorry. I know that isn’t good enough, but I am. I shouldn’t have done that because you were never a fling,” he said gently.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. Having finished yelling, I felt all my pent-up rage instantly dissipate. 

“But you chose Laxus then? That’s good,” he said stiffly.

“Yeah, I did,” a small smile played at my lips, thinking of Laxus.

“How did that happen?” Gildarts asked, refastening his cloak.

“We’d always talked about our future, and one day, I saw it, clear as day. It came to me in a dream, actually. Laxus, me, a dog, and… and our daughter. When I woke up, I knew that that was the life I wanted. I wanted that family with Laxus,” I said softly.

“And you never saw that with me?” Gildarts asked. His voice was sad.

“You never let that be an option, Gildarts… You made it clear you didn’t want commitment. You said you moved around too much to sustain that. And that was great in the beginning, but it began to hurt when I fell in love with you. It hurt when you would push me away because you didn’t think you could love like that anymore,” I took in a deep breath. “Gildarts, I realised I was in love with you before I realised I was in love with Laxus. I fell in love with you harder and faster. But you weren’t as madly in love with me as I was with you,” I confessed. 

“Of course I was, Lucy!” he started indignantly, before realising that this argument would get us nowhere.

“Lucy, I left because I was scared. I was scared of how much I loved you. I was scared I would ruin it like I did with Cornelia. After my fight with Laxus, I thought about how much it may have hurt you, and I thought about how much it hurt me, and with all the love and the hurt… I got scared, Lucy. So I left. I figured you’d move on, and I hoped I would too. But I didn’t, baby girl. I never actually moved on. I still fucking love you so much it hurts. It kills me, Lucy. I want to be with you. And I want everything you want. I want a family with you, and kids, and grandkids. I want to marry you, Lucy. And I know people will talk, given that I’m so much older, but I don’t care. I want to stop going on missions, and settle down here with you. Because while it still fucking scares me, that fear is nothing compared to the pain of not being with you,” he confessed with a long exhale. 

I had no words after his speech. I looked at him dumbfounded. How was I to process everything he’d just said? He effectively asked me to marry him, and he finally said the words I’d been dying to hear leave his mouth. Finally, when I couldn’t think of one appropriate response, I said the only thing on my mind.

“I wish you’d said all this months ago,” I confessed.

“Would it have changed anything?” he asked.

I shrugged. “I’m not sure. I love Laxus, but I loved you too. Maybe, it may have changed things,” I admitted honestly.

“And now? Does it change anything now?” His voice was still sad, but with a trace of hope.

I stood up, walking over to him. I pushed his hair behind his ear and cradled his face in my hand.

“Gildarts, a part of me will always love you. And will always miss you. But Laxus… He’s the love of my life. Now, months later, I can’t even be angry at everything that happened, because at the end of it all, I found my soulmate. It doesn’t change anything, Gildarts. Laxus is the man I intend to spend the rest of my life with. But I’m never going to stop loving you. A small part of me will always and forever be in love with you, and will always be your baby girl. Because I fell in love with you first, Gildarts.” I placed a gentle, chaste kiss against his lips. I moved back, allowing him to stand up. His eyes were full of hurt.

“I love you, baby girl. Never forget that, okay? I’ll always love you,” he said softly.

I nodded, and he turned to walk towards the door. Before he could turn the handle, I called out, “Gildarts!”

He turned to face me. I ran up to him, throwing my arms around him and pressing my face to his chest.

“Don’t do anything stupid, okay? You’ll break my heart if you do. Please don’t break my heart anymore,” I begged. I was worried he’d go on a bender of his own now. 

He wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

“I won’t, I promise. You be a good girl, okay? And I’ll see you around. We’ll be fine,” he assured.

“Thank you for the necklace, Gildarts,” I mumbled into his chest. 

“You’re welcome, baby,” he kissed the top of my head.

“And write to me. Please, write to me,” I asked insistently. I felt him nod.

“I’m happy for you, baby girl. I really am,” he squeezed me one last time before letting go. 

“Bye darling,” he smiled and winked before slipping out of my front door. I collapsed heavily on the couch, dazed.

I wasn’t going to tell anyone about the evening. Not even the girls or Natsu. What had happened was between Gildarts and I, and that conversation was one that no one else had to know about. I doubted anyone would ask me about the necklace, and I also had the feeling that Gildarts wouldn’t divulge the details of this evening either.

But when the memory of kissing Gildarts came back, an intense wave of nausea and disgust overtook me. I ran to the bathroom and retched into my toilet. I couldn’t believe I’d done that to Laxus. I couldn't believe I'd almost slept with another man. I had cheated on Laxus. I had cheated on him. How could I do that to him? I didn't deserve him. 

I sat on my bathroom floor, shaking and crying, hating myself. I had never felt such extreme guilt, and I didn’t know who to talk to about it. No, that wasn’t true. I knew someone I could talk to.

“Loke?” I called, touching his key.

In a flash, he appeared, sitting next to me on my bed. “What’s wrong, Princess?” he asked, concerned.

I took a deep breath and rattled off everything that happened that evening. I told him about the kissing, and Gildarts’s confession, and my anger. I vented and cried and screamed and wailed, and when I was finally done, I slumped against my pillows.

“Lucy, will you ever do that again?” Loke asked seriously. “Will you ever kiss another man again?”

I shook my head violently. “No, never,” I swore.

“Then stop beating yourself up. Mistakes happen. Sometimes, mistakes like this are terrible. But they happen. Obviously, if you want to tell Laxus, I’ll be there with you. But if you don’t, I won’t judge. If you want to not tell anyone ever, and forget this happened, then I won’t judge. You screwed up, and you need to make sure it won’t happen again, okay?” he said firmly.

“Should I tell him?” I asked nervously.

“Do you want to?” Loke cross-questioned.

“I don’t want to lie to him… But this will hurt. Especially because it’s Gildarts. And I won’t ever do it again, I swear,” I vowed.

“That’s tough, Princess. At the end of the day, do what you believe is right. But, if I was in your position, I wouldn’t say anything, because you’re right, it’ll hurt Laxus too much. However, if he were to ever ask about it openly, I wouldn’t lie to him.” Loke looked at me intently.

I nodded. “Thank you, Loke,” I whispered.

“Do you want anything else, Princess? Some tea, or a cuddle maybe?” he winked.

“Get out of here, you crazy lion,” I laughed. 

He blew me a kiss goodbye before disappearing.

Okay, I could live with Loke’s advice. I wouldn’t say anything. But, if asked, I wouldn’t lie. It wasn’t ideal, but I didn’t want to hurt Laxus. I never ever wanted to hurt him again. He was my soulmate and I’d sooner die than know I caused him pain. It was selfish, but I only ever wanted to see him happy. 

Gildarts POV

I left Lucy’s house with a dark emptiness in my stomach. I wasn’t lying when I said I’d marry her. I fucking loved her. But when she spoke about Laxus… Her voice went soft and her eyes became dreamy. She was crazy about him. And that killed me. It was my own damn fault. If I’d realised sooner… Maybe then she’d be telling Laxus that  _ I _ was the love of her life. And it didn’t help when she said that she’d loved me first. I didn’t have anyone to blame but myself for letting her slip away. It could have been my children she’d dreamt about, and she could have envisioned a life with me. Because god knows, I had seen a life with her. A future with her. I felt miserable. I had only ever loved two women, and both of them got away because I was a goddamn idiot. I couldn’t be mad at Lucy, or Laxus, or Cornelia, or anyone. I just hated myself.

And I know I promised Lucy I wouldn’t do anything stupid, but right now, several bottles of alcohol and punching as many things as I could find seemed smart as fuck. I walked to the nearest liquor store and bought ten bottles of their cheapest, dirtiest, most-likely-to-get-me-fucked-up whiskey. I then walked up the cherry blossom trail to the spot I’d taken Lucy. And once alone, I played a fun game. For every bottle I down, I got to punch down a tree. But once I lost track of bottles and lost track of trees, I punched and kicked and yelled until I passed out. 

I woke up to find a ring of at least 50 trees broken down around me.

_ Fuck this. I’m going to go see Cana and then I’m leaving here. I’ll come back in two years when this mission is done, and maybe by then, everything won’t hurt so fucking much. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember a couple chapters ago when I was like "ya I'm not redeeming Lucy"? This chapter is what I was talking about. I always intended for this to happen because she loved both but never truly got closure with one. However, in an initial version, I was going to have them sleep together, but I couldn't do it. Not after all the LaLu fluff. I am weak. Also sorry for an angsty af penultimate chapter, but I will ease your minds by saying there is no more angst after this, I swear. I know I was setting it up for Laxus to find out, especially with what Loke said, but really, that's just solid advice. Don't lie when you've cheated. Ideally don't hide it either, but whatever, Lucy in this story has been established as someone who does dumb things. So ya just as an fyi coz this won't come up again, no one finds out. Hence it not coming up again. Okay yay! We're almost at the end!


	37. Chapter 37

Lucy POV

When I saw Laxus again a couple days later, I almost burst into tears and told him everything. But then he smiled, and pulled me into his arms. He whispered that he'd missed me before sighing happily, and that strengthened my resolve.

I was a wretched liar who didn't deserve him, but I would never, ever willfully take that happiness away from him. And so I repressed that memory of Gildarts, forcing myself to forget it ever happened. It was a bad dream, and now that I was back in Laxus's arms, I was finally awake.

When Laxus wasn't looking, I took the necklace off, shoving it into my bag until I could unpack and stash deep within my jewelry box. Seeing it only reminded me of my mistake.

"All boxes packed and ready?" Laxus asked.

I looked at him, beaming with excitement, and I nodded. I wanted to start my life with Laxus, because god only knew that this man was my idea of perfection. He was everything and more, and I would live every day trying to be good enough for him. Watching him carefully stack my boxes, I knew without a shadow of doubt that Laxus was the only man for me. I loved him so much my heart hurt, but it was a beautiful pain.

"Oi! Stop checking me out and help with the boxes," he snapped, pulling me out of my mental adoration.

I sauntered up to him, picking up a small box on the way. "I was just thinking about how much I love you," I whispered sultrily.

"Oh yeah?" he replied with a tantalising lick of his lip.

I nodded, running my fingers up his chest.

"Well, if you loved me, you wouldn't make me lug all these by myself," he shot, pulling back and lifting several boxes at once.

I groaned, carrying another two. We carried all the boxes down the cart, and after several trips, Laxus instructed the driver on where to go.

"I don't think my house can hold all your stuff," he complained.

"Too late. I've given the landlady my keys," I shrugged.

"I bet I can convince her to return them," Laxus wagged his eyebrows.

I glared at him. "Over. My. Dead. Body." I poked him in the chest.

"Stop attacking me," he swatted my hand away. Then, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug, he whispered, "I can't wait to live with you, baby."

I smiled broadly, kissing his jaw. "I can't wait to live with you too," I purred contentedly, nestling into his embrace.

With his arms around me, Laxus teleported us to his house, and within a few minutes, the cart showed up with all my boxes. We quickly unloaded them, and Laxus paid the driver. Then, with great effort, we moved every box inside and organised them around his living room.

It took us two whole days to unpack and put everything in its rightful place. In the week he'd been gone, Laxus had arranged for additional closet space to be made, for which I was grateful, because there was no way my clothes would have fit in the solitary cupboard he'd first assigned me.

Eventually, my things were all unpacked and scattered across the house, and it had definitely begun looking like _our_ home.

"Babe, you tell me if you don't like the wallpaper or whatever, okay? We can get it changed. Since it's your house now too, I want it to look like you as well," he offered kindly. My heart rose and I hugged him, kissing his throat.

"No, it's perfect this way," I assured.

"It feels like your home? Because it is…" Laxus sounded concerned. He was worried I felt out of place. But he didn't realise that I'd feel at home irrespective of location, as long as he was with me.

"It does. It feels like our home," I smiled at him. Laxus squeezed me before lifting my legs out from under me. With one hand under my shoulders and the other under my knees, he carried my bridal style towards his bedroom.

"I think it's time we inaugurate _our_ bed, no?" he said, tossing me onto the mattress.

"I've already lived here for two days, Laxus… We've _inaugurated_ this bed several times over," I pointed out.

"But now everything's unpacked and you're properly settled in and it feels like it's officially as much your home as it is mine," he furrowed his brows. "Let me have this, okay?" he said with a shake of his head.

I laughed and jumped off the mattress. "Okay, wait one moment then. I have something for you. I was saving it for a special occasion, but you're right, today _is_ special." I beamed at him.

After instructing him to go wait outside, I dug around until I found what I was looking for. I giggled, anticipating his face when he saw me in this.

Laxus POV

It still felt surreal that Blondie was living with me. It didn't make sense to me that I could love one person this much, but Blondie was my entire universe.

_Maybe I should stop calling her Blondie now that we actually live together? No… it's okay. It's our thing._

I didn't know why she was making me wait outside, but I knew her. Whatever it was, it would probably blow my mind, and weirdly, I was getting hard in anticipation. I knew it was going to be something sexy. She had bit the inside of her cheek before ordering me out, and she only did that when she was being naughty.

I was rocking a solid semi when I heard her.

"Okay, baby, come in!" she yelled from the bedroom.

I flung the door open, eager to see what was on the other side.

Instantly, that semi turned into a raging erection and I was momentarily light-headed.

Lucy was kneeling on the bed in a black bra that did nothing to hold her tits. It was a series of criss-crossing leather straps, running over her ample mounds, and the straps hid nothing. Her pretty pink nipples were on full display, and the straps pushed her tits together, emphasising her already unbelievably deep cleavage.

The panties matched, but a sheer layer of black lacy fabric ran under the strappy leather. Her hair was up in a high pony, and her lips were painted a blood red.

"Holy shit, babe," I choked out. "What's all this?" My jaw had come unhinged.

"I'm not done," she whispered seductively. It was then that I noticed two small bags next to her. She handed me the first one.

I reached in curiously and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I nearly passed out when I pulled out a paddle.

"Lucy, this is a paddle… Like a paddle whip… For spanking…" I strangled out, looking at her in shock and awe.

"I know, baby. I want you to use it on me," she purred.

I swear I nearly came in my pants. I didn't think it was possible for Lucy to get hotter, but with this, she outdid herself.

"My kinky princess," I whispered in admiration.

"Speaking of," her eyes glinted and she bit the inside of her cheek as she handed me the second bag.

I pulled out a pretty looking choker. It was leather, overlaid with black satin, and the word _Princess_ was embossed in red rhinestone.

"Put it on me," she purred, crawling to the edge of the bed. She got back up on her knees, her body inches from mine.

"Fuck, baby," I groaned kissing her deeply. While our mouths were intertwined, I slipped the choker around her neck, clasping it into place. I pushed her back slightly, enough to get a good look at her.

She was fucking stunning.

"You like?" she asked coquettishly.

"I fucking love it. And I fucking love you," I growled, guiding her back against the pillows and kneeling above her.

Lucy POV

Laxus was looking down at me hungrily, and I knew my cheeks were a bright pink. I had tried to maintain my cool when handing him his gifts, but really, my stomach had been a mess of butterflies. I'd come across the outfit and toy in a store one day, and bought it on a whim, intending to surprise him on his birthday, but when I saw him look at me lustfully, I didn't regret breaking it out earlier.

He hooked a finger into the choker and pulled me up. He kissed me roughly before biting my lip. His hands trailed along my body, tracing every strap on the bra, swirling around my nipples, and moving down to run a finger along my moist slit.

"Fuck, Lucy, do you know what you're doing to me right now?" he groaned. I let my hand graze his hips before slowly dragging it down to palm his erection.

"I think I have an idea," I whispered huskily.

"You're so ridiculously sexy, baby," he growled. He bent down to kiss me deeply, slipping his tongue far into my mouth. I felt one of his hands leave my body and I knew he was reaching for the paddle.

He sat back, paddle in hand, with barely contained lust in his eyes. He yanked off his shirt. Then, he skimmed the rubber toy over my cheek, down my throat, and past my collarbone before firmly rapping it against my nipple. I shrieked in pleasure and my back arched off the bed. The paddle came down on my other breast, and the sting made me whimper.

"You'll tell me if you need me to stop, okay?" he instructed.

I nodded, but then begged, "Don't stop. Please don't fucking stop."

Laxus smiled, spanking my tit again. The flesh was now a blush red. He pulled the paddle down my body, and when he reached my apex, he tapped the rubber against my barely clothed clit. I hissed at the sensation and my panties dampened thoroughly with my arousal.

"God, Laxus, please! More," I pleaded helplessly. I jerked my hips towards his, wanting to feel something against my clit again. Laxus happily obliged, spanking my pussy once more, and I cried out in ecstasy.

Laxus got off me and flipped me over onto all fours. The toy came down on my ass repeatedly, and every sting sent jolts of pleasure to my core. I was moaning uncontrollably as he spanked me, my fingers clawing at the pillows. My panties were soaked through and I was swiveling my hips erotically, needing to feel more. Laxus gripped ass firmly, bending down to kiss the reddened flesh.

"Fuck this. I'll tease you and play with you another day," he growled. He pushed my panties to the side and I heard him kick his pants off. "Right now, I need to fucking be in you," he grunted as he pushed into me.

I gasped, and my arms gave out from under me. My cheek pressed into the mattress and I panted as Laxus rammed his cock into me, without a hint of gentleness. I fucking loved it.

"Harder baby, please," I choked out. Laxus fisted his hand around my ponytail and pulled me up.

"Blondie, you know that if you're going to moan, I want to fucking hear you," he gritted.

I nodded, and I felt the sting of the paddle on my ass once more.

Laxus pulled my hair, yanking me flush against his body. He reached around to grab my tits, holding onto them for purchase as he relentlessly fucked my wet core. My back was pressed into his chest and his face was nuzzled in my neck. He was sucking at the sensitive skin there, firmly enough to leave a large bruise. His fingers roughly squeezed my tits and I cried out, holding onto his arm as he pounded me.

"Oh god, yes… fuck baby, fuck me like that… oh my god Laxus, yes!" I screamed as my hand found my clit. I circled the nub desperately until Laxus pushed my hand away.

"That's my job," he growled, quickly replacing my fingers with his. He rubbed my clit vigorously, and when he felt my pussy start to quiver, he let a little bit of his magic flow through his fingertips, sending that delicious shock of electricity through me.

My body immediately convulsed and I slumped against him, shuddering through my release. My eyes squeezed shut and loud moans tore through me as my orgasm wracked my body. My nails dug into Laxus's arms and I tried pressing my legs together to protect my sensitive clit.

"Not a chance," he hissed, flipping me onto my back and holding my knees apart.

He rubbed his cock against my clit, and then, aligning himself with my entrance, he slammed into me. His lips were on mine and our tongues battled incessantly. I was gasping into his mouth, my body humming with orgasmic ecstasy.

Laxus mercilessly fucked me, his hips snapping into mine at a brutal pace.

I only managed to choke out his name and "more," amidst my incoherent moans.

He grunted with every thrust, and his head tipped back. I knew he was close and I began squeezing my walls around his cock, urging him towards his release.

"Fuck, keep doing that," he strangled, holding my waist and driving into me. Every time I squeezed, he thrust into me, and the knob of his cock slammed against my sensitive spot. I was on the brink of another orgasm when Laxus began thrusting erratically. His pubic bone firmly ground against my clit, and with a desperate cry, I came undone, spasming around him. My orgasm triggered his and Laxus fell forward, bracing himself on his elbows as he shot his seed into me.

We moaned uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure crashed over us. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him to me as we rode out our climaxes together.

Finally, when we were spent, Laxus rolled off me and gathered me into his arms. I cuddled against him, still panting softly.

"Blondie, I'm warning you right now, I may never let you leave this bed," he said, slightly out of breath.

I giggled, "Don't worry, you're stuck with me forever." I leaned up to kiss him sweetly.

* * *

Lucy POV - _One Year Later_

"Laxus?" I called, opening the house door. I dropped my key on the table, looking around for my boyfriend. He'd left the guild a couple hours earlier while I was training, after instructing me to finish showering at the guild. He'd been hinting at a surprise dinner to celebrate having lived together for one year, but I could see no trace of it.

This last year had been the best year of my life. Laxus and I were perfect together, there was no denying it. We fought, of course. We'd have bitter screaming matches across the house, but we never went to bed angry. We always made up with sincere apologies and hot please-forgive-me sex. But we didn't fight much. For the most part we laughed, and bantered, and teased. We were each other's lifejackets. There wasn't one person in the world I trusted or loved more than Laxus. When I thought back to how our relationship began, with all the indecision, pain, and fighting, it seemed silly. From my vantage point now, it was evident that it had always been Laxus. My tall, blond, broad dragon slayer was the only person who unfailingly held and cherished my heart. I could write all the books in the world and still not find the precise words to describe exactly how much I loved him. He was my everything.

I called his name again, wandering into the kitchen for a drink of water. That's when I saw the little note taped to the fridge.

_Bedroom_

I gulped down the water and ran to the bedroom. The door was shut and my fingers shook in anticipation as I turned the handle. I was beaming broadly, expecting a naked Laxus lounging in bed with glasses of wine. But when the door opened, my face fell. He wasn't here. Instead, there was a dress on the bed with another note taped to it.

_Roof_

I knew what he was doing. I'd put this dress on, go upstairs, and Laxus would have laid out a pretty picnic, complete with flowers and candles. He was so predictable at times. I smiled to myself, shaking my head.

Slipping out of my guild clothes, I pulled on the dress he's laid out. It was a beautiful, form-fitting, floor-length, red and gold dress. While he was predictable, he sure did have an incredible eye. I swiped on some simple makeup to complement the outfit before changing into matching shoes and walking outside. I walked to the side of the house and up the staircase, being careful to not trip on my dress. When I reached the top, I saw Laxus standing there, grinning at me.

"Where's the picnic?" I asked, confused. There weren't even any flowers or candles in sight. Laxus was holding a gorgeous bouquet of wildflowers that looked deceptively rustic, but knowing him, had probably been rather expensive. He handed the bouquet to me with a kiss.

"What picnic?" he asked.

"The dinner to celebrate living together for a year? The dress, the roof? You were supposed to do a picnic," I rationalised, still puzzled.

"We're going out to dinner, Blondie. I wouldn't make you dress this fancy just to come to the roof," he rolled his eyes.

"But roof picnics are better than fancy dinners!" I whined.

"Blondie, just trust me. We're going to go someplace nice and quiet and it'll be just as good as a roof picnic, I promise. Plus, I have a feeling you'll want to show off a little tonight," his eyes twinkled.

I was starting to get suspicious.

"Okay, Laxus, I'll bite. What are we doing on the roof?" I asked, eyes narrowed.

Laxus took a deep breath. "This," he whispered, pulling out a square velvet box. He dropped to one knee and flipped the box open, revealing the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen. It was a woven silver band with a small round diamond in the middle. Two tiny diamonds flanked the central one. It was simple, elegant, beautiful. If asked, I wouldn't have been able to describe a ring more perfect than this. The ring was absolutely magical, just like the man holding it.

I looked into his eyes, tears brimming in my own. He was smiling, and he was unwaveringly steady.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I may not know a lot, but the one thing I'm certain of, without a shadow of doubt, is that we were meant to be. I always thought I was a whole, but then I met you, and Lucy, I understood what people in love mean when they say they feel complete. You completed me. Every day I love you more than I did the day before, and that's insane, because right now, I don't believe it's possible for one person to love another as much as I love you. But I know that my love for you today will pale in comparison to my love for you tomorrow. And I want to keep loving you more and more, every day, for the rest of our lives," he paused to breathe deeply. Tears were slipping down my face and my hands were clasped over my mouth. Laxus winked at me before continuing. "So, Ms. Lucy Heartfilia, will you do me the incredibly, mind-blowingly, amazingly wonderful honour of marrying me?"

With a gasp, I threw myself at him, perching on his bent knee with my arms tight around his neck. My tears of joy and surprise had dried and my cheeks ached from how widely I was smiling.

"Yes yes yes! Yes I'll marry you!" I squealed, pulling back to kiss him firmly. Laxus smiled against my mouth and I noticed an imperceptible sigh of relief.

_As if I'd have said no… Silly dragon slayer._

We kissed passionately for several moments until Laxus broke away. "Can I put the ring on you?" he asked, looking almost bashful.

I got off his lap and helped him to his feet before sticking my hand out. Laxus carefully removed the ring from its box and slipped it onto my finger. It fit perfectly. I stared at it on my hand, overcome with joy, and I felt tears prick my eyes once more.

"I love it, Laxus," I sniffed, admiring the ring. And then I looked at him, "and I love you. I love you so fucking much, Mr. Dreyer."

"I love you so much, _Mrs._ Dreyer," he grinned.

"Heartfilia-Dreyer," I corrected.

"I can definitely live with that," he laughed, pulling me towards him. We wrapped our arms around each other, holding and kissing one another as the sun began to set.

I knew that years from now, on my deathbed, I'd look back at this moment. This moment, on the rooftop, under an orange-purple sky, with an autumn chill in the air, cocooned in my fiance's arms. This moment would forever be one of the most magical, perfect, wonderful moments of my life. I sighed happily, pressing myself closer to Laxus as our lips danced together in wonderful harmony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! (But there's an epilogue so don't go away).
> 
> I am honestly really sad to not be writing this any more! I've had so much fun with this story (including my little breakdown midway through ha ha)! But I shall upload the epilogue tomorrow and then hopefully I'll finally take a break from writing. But knowing me, I probably won't. I have a couple new ideas stewing, and I suspect I'll start working on one of those within a few days, because I'm a glutton for this shit. In the pipeline is a GajeelxLucy, a CanaxLucy, a GrayxLucy, maybe a CanaxLaxus, and a ATLA Zutara fic that I'm quite honestly scared to write. But yeah, idk, follow me or whtv I guess. I don't like shameless self-promotion, but if you like my writing and you want more, I'll be giving it to you, so check ur inboxes. 
> 
> And lastly, to all the wonderful wonderful people who've been with me throughout and have consistently reviewed every chapter and left me all their amazing thoughts, I love you guys so much. This went from a 7 chapter fic to a 37 chapter fic because of you guys.


	38. Epilogue

“Fuck Dreyar, I’m going to fucking kill you!” Lucy screeched, clamping down on Laxus’s hand. Natsu stood on the other side of Lucy and shot Laxus a worried look.

“Stop fucking sympathising with him, Pinky! I’ll kill you too!” Lucy yelled furiously, sweating bullets.

“Was she like this all nine months?” Natsu whispered under his breath, knowing the other dragon slayer would hear.

“No, not this bad,” Laxus mumbled back. 

Lucy was in too much pain to notice this exchange. 

“I can’t believe you knocked me up, Laxus! What sort of monster are you?!” the blonde woman sobbed as another contraction decimated her.

“Baby, you wanted this. You stopped birth control,” Laxus tried justifying helplessly. When Lucy glared at him viciously, he shrank back. “I’m sorry I knocked you up, my love,” he flailed, not sure of what else to say. Right now, Laxus was more than a little scared of his wife. 

“Stop fucking apologising for the birth of our child! What if baby hears?! Do you want baby to think it’s a mistake?” Lucy cried, gritting her teeth.

“Laxus, just… shh,” Natsu advised softly. Laxus nodded his head, holding his wife’s hand and stroking her hair comfortingly.

“Thanks for agreeing to be the godfather. You may need to step in sooner than expected, because I think Lucy might kill me before this child is born,” Laxus whispered and Natsu snorted.

“Stop talking in your quiet dragon slayer voices! I hate both of you!” Lucy wept.

But finally, she stopped shouting. Lucy’s screams were replaced by the shrill cries of a baby, and Natsu burst out of Porlyusica’s home to find the entire guild waiting outside.

“It’s a girl! Layla Dreyar!” Natsu announced excitedly. After the parents, he’d been the first one to hold the little girl, and he wasn't embarrassed to admit that he got a little teary-eyed at the sight of his pretty goddaughter. 

Everyone exploded into loud cheers and even Porlyusica’s strict reprimanding didn’t shut them up or send them away. Cana and Macao had brought alcohol all the way to Porlyusica’s home, and everyone celebrated madly into the early hours of the morning. Laxus and Lucy walked around with the baby, introducing her to all her inebriated aunts and uncles before quietly slipping away. 

The first few months were tough, considering neither parent slept much, but they were also filled with such incredible amounts of joy. Lucy cried when Layla rolled over for the first time, and Laxus was convinced that the baby knew how to give him a high-five. The first few months were also filled with stress, like the time Layla caught a cold and Lucy stayed up for three nights to make sure she was fine, or the time Laxus nearly passed out from fright when Layla tumbled forward and bumped her head against the floor.

But soon, little Layla settled. She began sleeping through the night, and, while she’d still tumble occasionally, Lucy and Laxus both learned to not have a heart attack. 

“She’s perfect,” Lucy whispered one night, standing at the door of Layla’s nursery. Her parents were watching her sleep, and they both had contented smiles on their faces.

“She’s our baby. Of course she’s perfect,” Laxus said, pulling Lucy into a hug. 

“Laxus, I have to say, I love you, but I think I love her more.” Lucy’s heart was close to bursting with joy as she looked upon her sleeping angel.

“No, my love, I understand. She’s… She’s incredible, Lucy. I didn’t think I could love one tiny person this much, but I would happily walk through a volcano for that little girl,” Laxus swallowed thickly, brimming with emotion for his daughter. 

“My two perfect girls,” he whispered, squeezing Lucy. 

Laxus and Lucy went to place soft kisses on their baby’s forehead before retiring to their room. 

A few mornings later, Natsu came by to play with his goddaughter and drop off mail that had come to the guild. When Layla started to yawn, Natsu handed her off to Laxus to be tucked in for her nap. After giving the infant a kiss goodbye and hugging her mother, Natsu left.    
With a sigh, Lucy sat down on the couch and began flipping through the mail he’d brought over. Laxus came down to sit next to her, rocking Layla in his arms. One letter in particular caught Lucy’s eye. It had  _ To Lucy _ scrawled on the front in familiar handwriting.

Lucy wondered briefly if she should open this when Laxus wasn’t around, but she wasn’t going to hide yet another Gildarts related thing from him. And so she opened it.

“Who’s it from?” Laxus asked, as she unfolded the piece of paper.

“Gildarts, I think,” Lucy whispered.

Laxus exhaled sharply. “Do you want to read it in private?” he offered.

“I’m not going to keep anything from you, Laxus,” Lucy said with a shake of her head. “If you’d rather not be here, I understand, but I don’t mind you reading this,” she assured her husband.

Laxus nodded, leaning over her shoulder to look at the page.

_ Hi darling, _

_ Congratulations to you and Laxus on your wedding. I’m sorry I couldn’t be there, but Cana told me it was beautiful. I’m sure you made a stunning bride. And I’m glad you found each other. He’s good for you. I know he’ll take care of you and love you and treat you wonderfully. _

_ I apologise for my extremely belated wedding wishes, but I felt the need to congratulate you on your marriage first before I could congratulate you on your baby. Cana wrote to me the day little Layla was born. I hear she has quite the head of blonde curls? I’m certain that Layla will grow up to be incredibly smart, kind, thoughtful, and beautiful. I mean, she has Lucy Heartfilia as her mother, so how could she not? _

_ I’m sorry I haven’t seen you in a few years now. I have been back to Magnolia a couple times since we last saw one another, but both visits were very brief. It was just to talk to Makarov and take new jobs. Work’s been keeping me very busy, but I’ve been good. No real change on my end. I suppose I no longer have a good enough reason to settle down, you know? _

_ But anyway, I’m glad you’re doing good, Lucy. And I promise to visit you the next time I’m in town. I’d love to meet Layla and Laxus as well, if you’d be okay with that. There’s a lot of history with my friend that I want to put to rest.  _

_ Again, congratulations, sweetheart. I’m so glad that you found your happiness. That’s all I ever wanted for you. Give my love to Layla and Laxus.  _

_ And darling, I hope you haven’t forgotten. _

_ Love, _

_ Gildarts _

Laxus and Lucy both finished reading at the same time and they exhaled softly. 

“He sounds sad,” Lucy noted.

Laxus nodded in agreement. “Write to him, Lu. Tell him he has a standing invitation to our house for a meal whenever he’s next in town,” Laxus said. It had hit home when Gildarts had referred to him as a friend, and suddenly, years old guilt for fighting him resurfaced. 

“Really? You don’t mind?” she asked, looking at her husband in surprise.

“No, I don't. He’s right. He’s my friend. And I treated him badly the last time I saw him. I want to fix that,” Laxus said determinedly. 

Lucy smiled, before realising something. “I don’t have his address… He didn’t leave anything on the letter,” she sighed.

“Ask Cana? Clearly she’s been writing to him… I really think we should fix things with him, baby,” Laxus insisted. “He has nothing but good wishes for us. We need to try to and fix things,” the blond man said resolutely. 

Lucy nodded, glad that Laxus was also open to mending everything.

Laxus stood up to put the sleeping Layla in her crib.

“By the way,” he asked, turning, “what did Gildarts mean when he said he hoped you hadn’t forgotten? What were you not supposed to forget?”

Lucy looked Laxus in the eye, and for the first time since they’d moved in together all those years ago, Lucy lied. 

“I don’t know, honestly… I haven’t seen him in so long. Guess I did actually forget. Maybe I’ll ask him when I write to him,” she said with a straight face and even tone. Her heartbeat remained steady. 

Laxus nodded, and began cooing to Layla, who’d started waking up. 

But Lucy hadn’t forgotten. Gildarts still loved her, and he wanted to remind her that he always would. Laxus couldn’t know that; it would quite possibly ruin their chance at fixing things. She had hoped Gildarts would have found someone by now, but he hadn’t. He was still in love with her. But Lucy knew he wouldn’t do anything to disrupt her life with her husband and her daughter. She looked at Laxus, bouncing Layla gently in his arms and whispering to her. Layla had a sleepy smile as she gazed up at her father and Laxus was positively gushing over his little girl. 

The sight of her perfect husband gently shushing their perfect baby back to sleep filled Lucy’s heart with so much love. It didn't matter that Gildarts still loved her, because he could never love her as much as she loved Laxus and Layla. Lucy firmly believed that no one could ever love another person as deeply as she loved her family, and watching Laxus soothe Layla confirmed that for her. 

She had promised Gildarts that a small part of her would always love him, but now, gazing at her two favourite people, that part had shrunk so significantly that it was hardly the size of an atom.

Lucy got up off the couch and walked to Laxus. She wrapped one arm around his waist and gently brushed back Layla’s hair with her free hand. 

“I love you both so much,” she whispered. She looked up at Laxus and felt her heart explode. “I fucking love you so much, my love. You’re my happiness,” she said, kissing her husband.

“Don’t swear in front of Layla,” he chastised softly. “But I fucking love you so much too, baby. You and this little princess are my entire universe.” His voice was full of love.

Being careful to not crush Layla, Lucy wrapped both arms around Laxus’s neck and kissed him passionately. They intertwined their tongues and fused their lips, kissing each other wholly and deeply.

Laxus suddenly broke away. “Okay, I think she’s asleep. It’s adult time now. Go, get undressed, and wait in bed. I’m putting her in her room and I’ll be there in a minute. We don’t have long, she’ll be up in less than an hour for her lunch,” Laxus hissed, hurrying Lucy towards their bedroom.

Lucy laughed softly, watching Laxus and Layla disappear into the nursery.

A moment later, Laxus reappeared.

“You’re still here? And fully clothed?” he groaned. He picked his wife up, slinging her over his shoulder as she laughed, and carted her to their bedroom.

“I love you, you insane dragon,” Lucy giggled.

“I love you too, Blondie,” Laxus replied, throwing her onto the bed. 

He lay down next to her and Lucy hugged him, pressing herself to his chest. Laxus tipped her face up to meet his and sealed her lips with a searing kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's (officially) a wrap! I truly hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! We really went all over the place with this one, huh? But in the end, I'm super proud of how it turned out and I'm so pleased with it! Early on, I really considered abandoning this fic because it simply wasn't inspiring me, but I'm so glad I didn't and I'm so glad for all your feedback and support!  
> Thanks for reading this! Hope I made you happy!


End file.
